A Dragon and the gods
by Mikael optimisto
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get thrown into another dimension, this dimension is completely different but that doesn't make it any less extraordinary, after saving the lives of a boy and a girl (or so they thought) They decide to travel with them and so the adventure begins... (godlike Naruto and Sasuke and massive power difference)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Seven deadly sins or any of the characters... If I did King would be dead ;p**

 **Chapter one**

Welcome motherfuckers!

Naruto yawned as he rose up from bed seeing Hinata's cute face was always a treat and remembering their last night he had a big big grin on his face, he was one lucky bastard, Kiba still couldn't get over the fact that he was hitting that, hell even Sasuke sent him jealous glances once in a while, Yup he was lucky...

Naruto laughed for no particular reason, it felt good to do that, the war has ended, kakashi took the Hokage mantle for the time being, everything has been going smoothly and peacefully, he finally had time to train at his own pace, there wasn't any present enemy to dread, no do or die situations, he and many others could finally take it one step at a time.

For the past years he'd been going on mission of his own choosing being a sanin and arguably the strongest person on the planet kakashi gave him his fair share of respect, he occasionally went on missions when he wasn't busy S-rank only, the lower missions were left for the other shinobi, after all even if he did them it would be boring as F. the S-rank missions he had been doing felt like D-rank now... Nothing was a challenge for him except Sasuke and Lee in terms of taijutsu, fighting the others was never satisfying he had to hold back a whole lot, against Lee he could let loose in taijutsu and hold nothing back, Lee went as far as using his 7th gate because of how much fun they were having, he couldn't really fight Sasuke without getting into trouble... the last time they tried to battle mountains fell in the opening clashes, kakashi had to call it off they village was clearly at risk if those two went all out.

So far he had peaked or so Kakashi said, being 20 years now he was supposed to keep improving technically but Kakashi was right there wasn't anything to improve to, As a ninja he was almost perfect in every area leaving genjutsu aside, So he just decided to perfect what he already had at his disposal, so he trained with almost all the Bijuus, the odd one out was Shukaku he refused to teach anyone who wasn't his jinchuriki the secrets of controlling his chakra, although he did activate a small degree of defence for Naruto it had nothing on Gaara's but at least it was something... beggars can't be choosers, so he took what he got, training With Matatabi was really fun, the gaint cat was a great teacher and did wonders to his endurance, he was a master of Hellfire but still wasn't up to jonnin class with regular katon, but it hardly mattered katon was a farcry from Hellfire release, Isobu wasn't much of a teacher and really lazy too, all he could learn perfectly was 'Iron skin' channelling the bijuu's chakra to his topper layer of skin making it as hard as the bijuu's scales, He could breathe underwater now and could use a few powerful water style jutsus... son Goku was his second favorite learning a different fighting style was always welcome and the monkey fist Sarutobi and Roshi used was a very effective and useful kata it took great agility so Naruto had to take his body to it's limits, but learning Larva release was fairly easy he must have had an affinity for fire based styles, he had also tested his skills against the Mei Terumi, even though she was passed her glory days she still had experience to back, but she ended up loosing in her own playing field saying Naruto was a walking Magma, son couldn't be prouder of him and more jealous of Kurama. Learning steam release was an entirely different story Naruto seriously didn't see it as being useful to him so he just learnt a few basic jutsus to increase his advantage when he wants to do things stealthy same for acid release.. He only took a handful of lessons with them, but he enjoyed training and learning from Chomei the most afterall Futon was his main element and chomei was a master in the wind department, after Six whole months of training and commitment with one bijuu Naruto became a man worthy of the title Fuujin, a walking hazard she called him, Gyuoki really taught him how to keep his cool and matured him up a lot, history lessons on all the nations and made him Sai's best friend, he could freely generate loads of ink saving Sai millions of ryo and trips to the store... Kurama didn't need to teach him anything he was already his jinchuriki after all...

Naruto smiled at his previous thoughts and walked towards the kitchen fully expecting to find a stray cup of instant ramen he immediately stops in his tracks and turns round with a kick aimed at the enemy he knew was behind him but he ended up hitting nothing, he narrowed his eyes as he saw no one but was soon covered by a bright with light, his eyes widened as he was unable to escape the white light

"HINATAAAAA!"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open he was about to yawn contentedly but the thoughts of the past events rushed back into his memory, he quickly sprang to his feet and looked around surveying the surrounding, for the second time he turned sharply again launched a kick in the process his attack was blocked by a solid hand the force from the collision splited part of the cliff that he was standing on...

"Naruto it's me... stop attacking" A familiar voice says, even though he wasn't yet visible thanks to the smokes from their clash it was still easy to tell who it was

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? " Naruto said his eyebrows arched up to show his surprise, he set his leg down while Sasuke got off his defensive stance

"I could ask you the same thing Naruto... You always seem to find yourself in trouble..." Sasuke said earning a glare from the jinchuriki

"I thought you were still on the road to wrestlemania" Naruto said

"Road to redemption... what is wrestlemania?" Sasuke said with a flat look

Naruto shrugs carelessly and just ignores the question, His eyes widen as he felt a similar sensation..

"Sasuke behind you!" Naruto shouted with urgency clear in his voice

Booom!

"I don't know who or what you are... but you shouldn't try to hit me from the back... you will find that I have no blind spots" Sasuke said as the dust clears and the glow of purple tells Naruto that he's alright, the toad sage sweat dropped at his words... he was the one who was alert, the enemy literally just caught him by surprise...

When the dust clears completely Sasuke's susanoo is revealed a shining white figure in it's hold

'What the hell is that...' Naruto thought as he couldn't explain what he was seeing

"I didn't expect this but your appearance changes nothing... Now tell me who you are and what you want or I'll have to make you." Sasuke's mangekyou Sharingan glowed as the final words escaped his mouth

The figure starts glowing brighter at a very fast and alarming speed

"Sasuke let it go it could be an attack!" Naruto shouted feeling a sense of danger from whatever the thing was doing

"I'm fortified Naruto... you should be more worried about yourself" Sasuke said his eyes still fixed on the brightening light he had deactivated his Sharingan since he would be rendered useless with it activated at this point

The figure exploded into bright white light Sasuke shielded his eyes so did Naruto as kurama chakra covered him immediately

The light slowly dimmed out of existence

"So it was just light..." Sasuke said, he had felt no impact and his susanoo had taken no damage... "How did it escape I didn't loosen my grip for a second..." Sasuke said more to himself than the orange wearing jinchuriki behind him

Naruto released a sigh of relief "Boy that was a close one... told you to let it go Sasuke, that was so scary..." Naruto said with comical shivers making Sasuke sweat drop, but then his face took a look of seriousness..

"Sasuke have you noticed... I can't sense anyone from the village or any shinobi... I can't sense any chakra accept the one in the surroundings..." Naruto said with a frown

Sasuke nodded he had noticed it as well but he had assumed that they were far from home or civilization but with sensory like Naruto's, if he wasn't sensing anything then it was certain...

"We are not in the same dimension we were once in... " Sasuke said after deactivating hid susanoo

Naruto's frown deepened... "it could be the handy work of Kaguya or..."

"Another Otusuki" Sasuke completed the sentence with a bitter taste in his mouth, kaguya was bad news anything relating or similar to her was the same. "I can't feel any familiar dimensions even with my Rinnegan... I think the only way we could get home is through the way we came"

"The shiny thing... But it escaped and I can find zero readings on it" Naruto said as he glanced around Sasuke noticed for the first time that he was using sage mode

"Then we have to search for clues...

certainly standing here would do us no good, let's go" Sasuke said and began moving ahead of Naruto, the Uzumaki grumbled something about who made him boss but still followed him nonetheless

After walking for hours and finding nothing useful... Hours of Naruto constantly whining about his feet and fawning over everything orange that he saw, the were called to a stop by and explosion not too far from where they were,

"Oh that cliff just got blown up..." Naruto said with a chibi headed flat look

"It was cut... that's some crazy brute strength... let's go check it out" Sasuke said and started moving before Naruto could respond, the uzumaki just sighed and followed after him

A blonde haired boy stood shielding a white haired girl from a massive man who could only be a knight, by the stance the boy took it was obvious that he was planning on attacking the man...

Was he stupid?

"Oi gaki you gotta death wish?!"

The boy girl and knight turned to the direction of the voice, and there stood a 6ft tall young man with blonde low cut hair an orange hoodie and black pants that looked over sized and reached just past his knees. his skin was slightly tan, he had blue oceanic eyes and three whisker marks framing each side of his cheeks... but most noticeably he had a big grin on his face

"And who are you supposed to be?" The knight that was oppressing the pair by the looks of it ask with a calm but serious tone

"I'm Naruto... I would've said nice to meet ya but the condition we met in isn't nice at all wouldn't you agree?" Naruto said his grin disappearing as if it wasn't there

The knight mirrored Naruto's expression and drew his sword back

"Such insolence! to interrupt my judgement and my potential smiting of these cretins! I sentence you to death by accident!... Accidental death by Sword!" The knight roared as he swung his sword with full force aiming at the last Uzumaki

The girl screamed in fear as the boy pulled her behind him

But what they saw they didn't expect...

Naruto stood there unharmed and more surprisingly his skin tone was now dark grey

"What the hell is this!? Why aren't you dead!? You are supposed to die by accident!" The knight prepared to take another swing of his sword

"Sorry but I'm giving only one free trial" Naruto said as he reverted back to his normal skin "You're full of openings"

The sound of a thousand chirping birds penetrated the knight's ears, he looked above at caught a brief glimpse of a descending black haired figure before...

"Chidori"

Sasuke thrusted his favorite attack into the knight's chest slamming him into the ground and creating a sizeable crater, the boy and the girl just watched in surprise

"Hope you didn't accidentally kill him Sasuke" Naruto said as he looked at the grounded and defeated knight who had the funniest expression of surprise on his face

"it would be quiet ironic if I did" Sasuke said "he's alive I didn't hit anything vital... but he'll most likely bleed out if he doesn't get some medical attention" Sasuke said as he intentionally step on the man when he walked past him

"where's Sakura when you need her right?" Naruto said then bent down to examine the potential corpse of the knight... "I'm not a med nin I don't wanna accidentally heal him completely" Naruto murmured then placed a hand over the man's wound channelled a little chakra then stopped to examine the wound again..."Huh looks like my chakra control training has been paying off... I've stopped the bleeding and healed him to a small degree, he's not gonna die today I guess" Naruto said standing up from his crouching position

"So... why was that man trying to kill you and the girl?" Sasuke asked turning his attention to the people he just helped Naruto save

"well it's because... I'm actually the Princess so he wanted to dispose of me" The white haired girl said bowing her head in shame

"Why would he want to kill a Princess?"

"Princess of what?"

Naruto then Sasuke said almost at the same time

"She's the Princess of this kingdom" the blonde boy said answering Sasuke's question

"What kingdom is this?" Naruto asked the boy as soon as he finished answering Sasuke

"What?... ya ain't from around here are ya?, well my whiskered friend this is Liones, she's princess Elizabeth and I'm Meliodas" Meliodas said surprising Elizabeth but not the two young men that stood before him... it was a gamble to confirm his suspicions...

"Nice to meet you Meliodas and Elizabeth, like I said earlier I'm Naruto and this is my friend Sasuke" Naruto says looking down to the sitting Princess and short Meliodas

"You're Meliodas?!" Elizabeth gasped in shock

"You piece of chops! you two totally forgot about me!" A figure screamed as it made it's way out of the ruble... it was revealed to be a pig...

"Awww that's a cute pig and it can talk, tonton couldn't that makes it more adorable" Naruto said with stars as eyes hugging the pig who desperately tried to escape the stranger's grasp

Meliodas silently watches the two strangers lost in his thoughts 'They're also not surprised by Hawk's ability to talk... they don't know who I am, they don't know where they are... But they're are powerful no doubt... That black haired guy has such an air of confidence around him it's like I'm standing in the presence of Merlin... those eyes... they're just screaming danger. I can't wrap my head around it but it feels like I'm looking into an abyss... But he doesn't trouble me as much as that blonde does... on the outlook he seems very nice and friendly he gives off a very nerve calming aura... but looking deeper you can see the hidden demon powers inside him... it seems endless... what kind of insane amount of power is this... I haven't seen anything like it... I haven't-"

"Don't look too deep child my power is infinite" A deep menacing voice suddenly spoke... an eerie snarl followed... Meliodas was about to question himself on where he was when two gaint blood red eyes with a black slit pupil... the eyes glowed in the pitch black surrounding Meliodas found himself in... slowly the darkness was illuminated and there lay a hungry looking enormous nine tailed fox a little steam escaped it's powerful jaws as it opened it's mouth slightly... "Yo"

"Oi kid you can't just see Kurama without my permission that's so rude" Naruto said with a childish frown

Meliodas was taken aback by the sudden change of surroundings... was that all his imagination? but wait... "That's it's name?"

"His. and yes his name is Kurama" Naruto said still holding Hawk and trying to look serious while struggling with the piggy

"What are you guys talking about?! Let me go you freaky blonde!" Hawk screamed as he made attempts to bite Naruto but the blonde was able to avoid his jaws all the time

"Wait did you just say you're Meliodas!" Elizabeth said drawing everyone's attention

"Kinda late for an outburst dontcha think?" Meliodas said with a sweat drop

"If you are the dragon sin Meliodas... then I need your help to save the kingdom of Liones!" Elizabeth said earning an 'eh?' from Meliodas, "I know it sounds crazy but... I need the help of the seven deadly sins as well... My father always told me stories of how the seven deadly sins once protected the king and the kingdom in a whole... Then all of a sudden they just rebelled?. I don't believe it! my father never spoke ill of them either, he only spoke of thier power... my father was killed by the knights that were supposed to protect him... They were the ones who seeked to overthrow the king and destroy Liones! they are the true villains! So please Meliodas-sama I need your help to find all the other deadly sins so I can save my kingdom!" Elizabeth said with teary eyes and plenty determination

"...Well now you say it like that I gotta help you don't I? I also have my reasons to bring the seven deadly sins back together again so Princess I'll help ya" Meliodas said then gave the surprised and happy looking princess a thumbs up

"Well this sounds like an adventure, come Naruto we're leaving" Sasuke said and began walking before receiving a reply again

"Umm Sasuke we literally don't know where anywhere is I think we should stick with em they look like a smart bunch especially this cute lil piggy!" Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek on Hawk much to the pig's annoyance

"You have a point... for once, we'll escort them then, indecent woman, talking pig and midget lead the way" Sasuke said making Elizabeth blush in embarrassment, Hawk get a tick marks that Naruto didn't hesitate to poke and Meliodas turning into a blank faced chibi...

"I ain't a midget..." Meliodas grumbled then got serious after he did, "But before we go I have one question... Who exactly are you people?"

Sasuke's expression doesn't shift "That is none of your concern"

Meliodas nodded then chuckled "As I would expect... people like you wouldn't reveal anything unless they completely have to."

"What do you mean people like me?"

Meliodas shrugs "you will find out if you stick around longer" he helps Elizabeth up then began to walk, he had to quickly pull out his sword and react to a surprise attack from Sasuke

"what a curious sword... it's barely a sword even, but it was still able to withstand a hit from kusanagi... as expected you are not a normal child... that's if you are even a child" Sasuke said making Meliodas smile at the last part.

"I almost didn't react in time... I take it that you're left handed judging from the power behind the swing... I had to use both arms to block it" Meliodas said still crossing blades with Sasuke

"I am one handed and... I gave you all the time in the world to react" Sasuke toke his lone attacking hand back and sheathed kusanagi "We should start moving we have wasted enough time" Meliodas nodded his head in agreement and sheathed his blade as well and began walking with his hands in his pockets Elizabeth immediately followed after Naruto hoisted hawk off the ground and followed after them getting no complaints from the pig, Sasuke followed last so he could keep his eyes on everyone.

"Wow so you own bar" Naruto said as he got on top a table to get a better view of the place

"Yeah... you shouldn't stand on the tables like that though..." Meliodas said with a sweat drop

"This poster has your name on it... they're other names... all seven in total, I see these are the other deadly sins as you call them... your poster looks nothing like you" Sasuke commented from a corner of the bar going through the wanted posters pasted on the wall

"Yup those are the other sins" Meliodas said with a big smile then shrugged dismissively as he said "I dunno why they didn't get our faces right..." He then put both his hands on his waist "You two hungry? lemme getcha something" he disappeared into the kitchen leaving Sasuke to keep on studying the environment, Hawk screaming at Naruto to get off the table and Elizabeth trying to calm the piggy down

"So Princess tell me something..." Sasuke said drawing Elizabeth's attention the white haired beauty turned to face the black haired Uchiha she had both hands cupped together and resting on her lap and her knees touching each other, trying her best to look modest on the stool she sat on... Sasuke deactivated his dojutsu so he wouldn't look too intimidating to the meek looking girl "Are you going to stay half naked in the presence of three men and a perverted pig all day?"

The question almost made Elizabeth have a heart attack, she had totally forgotten the conditions of her clothing it was skin tight and turn all over and Sasuke was right she was the only girl here and a princess at that... they must think so lowly of her now... way to make a first impression, she thought ruefully, all these thoughts went through her head in seconds as she had already jumped off the bench and raced away with the trade mark anime 'eep' to find some decent clothes

"who are you calling a perverted pig!" Hawk showed from the top of Naruto's head who he had managed to get off the table and knock out

"How many pigs are in the room Tonton?" Sasuke said with a halfhearted glance to the pig's direction

"I'm not a pervert you bastard! The pervert is the one making you a meal!"

"I don't know what you just said Tonton but I will do my best to reply... oink oink oink" Sasuke said the last part in a monotone voice, not sparing the fuming Hawk a glance

"What are you oinking for! I can speak English damn it! and my name is Hawk!" The plump pig yelled at the uncaring Uchiha, it's face had already turned red making it's rage visible... not that Sasuke cared either way

"All done!" Meliodas said as he brought in a tray carrying two delicious looking meals "here we are.." he said then placed them on a table he was sure wasn't the one Naruto was goofing off on, speaking of Naruto... why was he unconscious? "Why is Naruto unconscious and lying on the floor?"

"He was getting out of hand, I had to put him down" Hawk said as he kicked the Uzumaki repeatedly, trying to wake him up "What's up with this guy? why won't he just wake up!?"

"That won't work... Hey Naruto ramen time" Sasuke said almost in a whisper but it was enough to make the uzumaki spring to his feet, with a watering mouth and hooded eyes and a blush for some reason

"Where is the ramen... ramen... ramen... ramen... ramen..." Naruto continuously chants like a zombie, this time a bite on the calf from Hawk was enough to wake him "Ouch! oh mama Lucy Hartefilia!" Naruto screamed in pain

"Who's Lucy Hartefilia?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow arched

"Who?" Naruto abruptly stopped screaming to answer him

"The name you just called... Lucy Hartefilia, who is that?"

"Lucy who?"

"Hartefilia... you just said it now"

Melodias glanced around the room looking for something "Hey where's Elizabeth?"

"No I didn't"

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"You did you said (imitating Naruto's voice) ouch! oh mama Lucy Hartefilia dattebayo!"

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"I don't sound like that dattebayo!"

"Yes you do"

"where's Elizabeth?"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do"

"You actually do... where's Elizabeth?"

"See even he knows I don't sound like that!7"

"He said you do"

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"Who said I do"

"Meliodas"

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"Who's that?"

"Him"

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"I thought he was Elizabeth"

"No I'm looking for Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth's a girls name"

"Yeah Elizabeth is a girl do you know where she is Sasuke?"

"wait so who's Meliodas?"

"I just told you who that is"

"Where's Meliodas?"

"What?"

"Yeah where's this Melodias?"

"Why are you asking of yourself dumb ass you're Melodias"

"No I'm Naruto"

"Not you Naruto"

"If I'm Melodias then who's Elizabeth"

"I've been asking for so long"

"No you haven't! He has, Melodias has"

"Wait are you Elizabeth?"

"No Melodias I'm not"

"Then who's Elizabeth?"

"I'll do you one better where is Elizabeth?"

"I'll do you one better why is Elizabeth?"

"What the fuck are you three saying?"

"There you are Elizabeth"

"I'm Hawk you blonde retard"

"They're two, which blonde?"

"What's blonde?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Where's Natsu?"

"..."

"..."

Sasuke walks away from the three and takes a seat on the table where his food was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the seven deadly sins or any of the characters if I did Escanor would be the protagonist :)**

 **Opm: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I love constructive criticism and that's what I got, I'm very happy y'all like my story and I'm more determined to continue it. I came across one comment that made me wonder... well to answer that question I will certainly not take away the excitement, fights and great scenes from the seven deadly sins, this is the opening of the story so expect Naruto and Sasuke to involve themselves at least once in a fight to showcase thier power a lil bit but the majority of the fights from the anime will still go down to the sins, I don't believe in sticking to the script so most likely they'd be twists along the way. also reading this chapter you would get a funny idea Sasuke and Elizabeth are crushing on each other but HELL NO. Meliodas is her man know your limit naughty saucy, anyways I'm just trying to give Sasuke a 'thing' we would all agree that when Sasuke isn't fighting or doing or saying anything badass he's relatively boring. As for Naruto he'd be more mature and less tolerant but still the same ol Naruto all together, I'm not good in following the script like I said earlier so if the characters seem different or just slightly, just bare with me I promise to make up for it with amazing twists and turns. oh and yeah I'm thinking** about **naming my chapters but... well I think it'd get old after a while. finally Opm is the like abbreviation of Optimisto Mikael so don't think it's Saitama typing this cuz its not.**

 **Chapter two**

"That literally tasted like bile" Sasuke said with a green faced expression

"That was totally shit gaki" Naruto put in as he scrapped the off the remaining food in his plate

"Why the heck are you guys complaining? you ate everything!" Hawk shouted at the two sickly ninjas angry that it didn't get any scrapes to eat

"In my defense I've tasted a whole lot worse Hawk-chan... Gaara invited me to spend Thanksgiving at his place he cooked that day..." Naruto clamped his my shut quickly preventing the vomit that was triggered by his memories from escaping his mouth

"What's your excuse Sasuke?" Meliodas asked with a big grin, happy that his cooking had his desired effect on Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke grabbed a mug of ale and downed it in one go forcing the vomit in his throat down. "I was able to numb my taste buds with my chakra... it was quite successful and I couldn't taste a thing just... I was one taste too late" Sasuke said almost ruefully or so it sounded to Meliodas

Meliodas filled Sasuke's mug with more ale and used Naruto's untouched cup of booze to nudge him

"for the last time gaki I don't drink!" Naruto said

"Sasuke-sama what is this chakra thing you always talk about" Elizabeth said, Meliodas had helped her to find some decent clothes well he had helped her after he groped her, but for some reason even in the bar uniform that Melodias gave her she knew Sasuke still didn't approve of her appearance, Hawk seemed okay with it and Naruto seemed indifferent

"It is the source of our power... I've also noticed that you two have something akin to it within you" Sasuke said directing his gaze towards Meliodas said Hawk

"Nah make that three, Elizabeth has this energy too and her's is gr- Goddammit gaki I said I don't drink!" Naruto shaked a fist at Meliodas with comical anger

"So Anyway where are we going? to find this seven deadly sins or are we just going to sit here" Sasuke asked then took a sip from his drink

"we are searching for of course but for now we are going to the city of Bernia" Meliodas said as he massaged Elizabeth's breasts from behind said princess

"Hawk" Naruto signals the pig to the 'situation' the pig leaped over the table and headbutted Meliodas away from the princess and began screaming curses at the captain of the seven deadly sins

"Bernia is most famous for it's delicious ale, it's the best in all the lands" Meliodas said as he wiped the blood following out of his nose, mostly likely Elizabeth was the one who did that to him not Hawk.

Sasuke nodded and continued enjoying his drink Naruto tried to sneak up on Hawk while Elizabeth did her best to make herself invisible to Sasuke

"Right here we are, oi Naruto... Sasuke where are you guys going off too, Bernia is this way" Meliodas said and pointed towards the city from a window in his bar

"We have business to attend to ... we'll be back before the day ends if we come back, let's go Naruto" Sasuke said as he walked towards the door of the bar followed by Naruto who waved at the trio behind them especially Hawk

"Oh okay guys but at least wait for Hawk mama to lower herself so you c-" Meliodas wasn't allowed to finish his words as Sasuke opened the door and the Two ninjas leaped off the giant green pig

"Naruto-sama! Sasuke-sama!" Elizabeth screamed in fear as she ran towards the door expecting the worst only to see the ninja pair walking casually towards the woods "But... how?" Elizabeth asked no one in particular

"I guess they're fine, let's go get that ale they'll be back" Meliodas said confidently and closed the door Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head in agreement

Naruto and Sasuke were still walking in the woods in silence knowing that at this point the only words they had would be inspired by frustration, they initially intended to begin searching for clues that could lead them to the glowing figure that stole them from their dimension... then Sasuke suggested they review and analyze the situation first, they had first questioned the location, why here? what was so special about this dimension that it chose to bring not one but the both of them here... then it hit Sasuke... it had nothing to do with the choice of dimensions, it didn't matter where they were or where it had put them... no what mattered was WHY it moved them here... if this was the doing of an Otusuki or any hostile then it could only mean... That It was trying to remove the treath and possibly only two individuals powerful enough to stop it and it had succeded in doing so, in other words... Konoha was in danger. Kaguya Otusuki was a treath to the entire world and it took the combined efforts of team 7 to seal her away... if another Otusuki like Kaguya was behind this then thier world stood absolutely no chance without the seal that they possessed... the train of thoughts Naruto was having made him tighten his already balled up fist, being angry wouldn't help in anyway but he couldn't help but be angry at how easily he was just taken by this foreign being, he was certain Sasuke put up more of a fight.

"Naruto... this is the fifth time I'm calling your name, you zoned out again" Sasuke said sounding calm as ever despite his worries, it wasn't easy to hide his frustration but at a time like this someone had to be cool headed and it certainly couldn't be Naruto

"It's just damn... I'm worried about our dimension thinking about what you told me it all makes sense..." Naruto said his voice sounded too dull to be his, had he lost hope or was he just trying to control his emotions somehow... But neither mattered anymore as Sasuke remembered something he couldn't believe he had over looked.

"Summon a toad it'll tell us whether our suspicions are correct... I am the only one who uses snake summons in konoha apart from that crazy woman and I doubt she summon anyone with a fully developed brain, that boy with the scarf is always on missions so I think he would've summoned a-" Sasuke had to leap backwards as Naruto's excitement got the better of him and he couldn't stop himself

 **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** Naruto screamed the expectation in his voice very noticeable a mass of smoke appears out of thin air that wave his hand using the wind around him to push the smoke away he smiled like an idiot when he saw what he was expecting "Yata! Gamamatsu! I'm so happy to see you!"

The yellow toad with red pattern adorning it's body stared at Naruto confused **"Why?"**

"What do you mean why? didn't you guys notice your primary summoner has been missing for Almost a day! Konohamaru must've noticed! he stops by at my house everyday you didn't even notice?!" Naruto said with a massive tick mark bouncing up and down as he yelled at the much bigger animal, it was funny how his mood changed so quickly one second gloomy the next bouncing up and down like an idiot.

 **"Well it's still morning so I don't think he'd be visiting you this early... why can I sense no chakra?"** Gamamatsu said in its usual polite voice peering over the chakraless forest with curious eyes

"Toad what was the time before Naruto summoned you?" Sasuke asked sounding more curious and disturbed than usual

 **"Well lucky for you two I'm an early toad... it was 6:02 why ya asking anyways?"** Gamamatsu said causing Naruto and Sasuke's eyes to widen in shock

that was impossible... how could it still be two minutes past six... this was just impossible

"Sasuke when I woke just before I was captured the time was.. a minute past six" Naruto said looking more shocked than Sasuke...

"Then it's obvious... one minute in our world is a day over here..." Sasuke said with as a frown slowly creeped on to his face... was this the reason why they were taken to this particular dimension? But how does it work in the enemy's favour? If the target was konoha or their world why send them to a place where they would have almost all the time in the world to find a way to return... unless they couldn't return and the enemy was a sadistic bastard who wanted them to have all the time to try and try again but end up failing at all times... wait return... reverse summoning! "Naruto tell the toad to get it's chief to reverse summon you to our world then you can convince that crazy woman to do the same for me"

"Oi Gamamatsu I need you to return to Mount Myōboku and get Pa or Ma to reverse summon me there I'll wait for thirty minutes in your time if it isn't done by then I'll assume that it didn't work and I'll summon you back here and explain everything" Naruto said addressing the toad in serious tone for the first time. Gamamatsu knew better than to question his boss and just nodded and dispelled the jutsu returning to mount Myōboku. "Now we have one month to kill" Naruto said trying to lighten the mood

"Naruto... you were saying something about the princess but you got interrupted before you could finish what was it?" Sasuke said while Naruto watched leaves rustling in the wind he stretched his hand out and caught one.

"I was going to say... her power is greater than that of Meliodas... it exceeds his by a crazy amount. but it seems to be locked away in the depths of her... it was beautiful" Naruto said and chuckled a bit at how corny he sounded but his amusement quickly faded away "But I noticed also... Meliodas' power spiked when I mentioned Elizabeth having some energy within her, I don't know whether it was surprise or alarm but the fact that he immediately offered me a drink as I was in the process of finishing my sentence, I could only think it's the latter... but you already know this" Naruto said letting the leaf he captured fly with the wind once more "You changed the subject as soon as Meliodas stopped me from saying any more, it's unlike you to just blurt out questions so openly and even if you did the coincidence of it all makes it less believable" Naruto said not bothering to check Sasuke's reaction knowing the Uchiha would still have the same blank expression he always wore

"Yes I noticed the spike in his power when you spoke about the princess, most likely he's hiding something and it's not in our place to reveal any of his secretes it's not our world to begin with" Sasuke said and continued to watch Naruto catch random leaves only to let them go again

They stood there in comfortable silence, neither eager to go anywhere they were okay with just passing the time in silence, Naruto didn't stop his leaf catching game and Sasuke just watched the sun and the entire environment trying to find anything off about this dimension, but it all looked fine and good nothing out of the extraordinary...

"That's true also Kurama noticed something..." Naruto said as he continued the conversation as though they hadn't been silent for hours the fox within him hummed in agreement, involuntarily leaking some of its chakra and corroding the surrounding leaves in the process. "I'm sorry" Naruto whispered to the atmosphere then sighed at the fox's carelessness but before he could say anything on the matter of chakra control Sasuke nodded at him to continue and so he did "The power in Meliodas is very similar to bijuu chakra... It's less potent but more sinister... he and Kurama met for a few seconds and he said though the power is small the evil youki and killing intent it gave off was on par with the Juubi... I tried confirming this but Meliodas hides it well it's hard enough to see the depths of his power but it's like he can't be read even with senjutsu I can't tell if he's evil or not" Naruto said then sat down on one of roots of a giant tree in the gaint tree forest they were currently in

Sasuke sighed he knew something like this would come up and Naruto would eventually start questioning things that's the second phase of attachment, first you meet something or someone new

second you begin to question it's origin, it's loyalties or even it's existence

Next you begin to form a halfhearted relationship with the facade that you want to be friends it was actually a double edged sword... you give whoever or whatever you are questioning and curious about the impression that you want to be friends but also you deceive yourself that you just want to satisfy your curiosity but in truth we are only curious when something interest us.

You then judge for yourself this person's true identity. good or evil...

It doesn't matter which a person like Naruto would discover no... Either way he would get attached either to be friends or the person's salvation... He had done both his whole life, it was his identity. Sasuke wanted to caution Naruto on the negatives of getting attached but the possibility that this could be thier permanent home made him halt his words if that was the case then isolating themselves as he thought was for the best would be the exact opposite the word best. Sasuke just sighed again he had to consider a lot before uttering a sentence sometimes he would like to be a careless dobe like Naruto and just say whatever he wanted to without consideration or remorse... if dreams were horses right...

Silence reigned.

"But that didn't surprise me as much as... well Hawk-chan has the same power it's hardly noticeable but it's there" again after a long time Naruto continued as though they had been silent for just a few seconds and Sasuke just pretended that they had and made no reaction to it.

"The pig?" Sasuke said in slight surprise

Silence reigned once again.

"Yeah... what exactly are we going to be doing for the next one month?" Naruto asked Sasuke who would've loved to shrug but well having one hand made shrugging quite difficult

"We should meet up with those three again, they are looking for deadly sins to save a kingdom along the road we are sure to find clues on what or where that glowing thing is" Sasuke said then turned his head slightly so he could see Naruto's face "Naruto I'd also ask you not to involve yourself in the battles that are surely to come... who knows maybe there are powerful beings that can match us here... so if we are to ever be in a position that we have to fight don't use your bijuu chakra... no matter the circumstances do not use that power, if a foe that you can't beat without relying on that form comes along I will be the one to dispose of them... I am very serious Naruto, under no circumstances should you use your six paths chakra... in that form you're too chaotic"

Naruto forced a smile before he spoke "I can't promise you Sasuke but... I'll do my best to rely on you should that situation arise" Naruto pointed his fist at Sasuke the Uchiha smiled a little bit and bumped fists with his rival

"The sun is already setting" Naruto said as he stared at the orange ball of heat that had descended from it's starting point in the morning... it looked as though it was hiding behind the mountains... it reminded him of Hinata, she brightened his day in the morning and when she was retiring to bed and slept at night it was the most beautiful thing ever. a sudden rush of determination filled his entire being. He still had many aspirations, dreams a goal to achieve and a girl to return to no matter what, Uzumaki Naruto would be back! "Sasuke... we ARE going to get back home" Naruto said this time he sounded more like his old goofy and determined self , the Uchiha had no idea where that came from but he couldn't agree more

"Damn straight we are"

The Boar's hat was filled with activity and celebration, people where singing dancing, drinking and most of all they were screaming praises to Meliodas for saving thier city a returning their water. Elizabeth was struggling to adjust as a waitress she had spilled the fourteenth tray of food now. Meliodas wasn't bothered by it though what was important was the booze and he was the one handling that, nobody would eat the food in the end of it all it was disgusting. So Hawk was just getting his food earlier than usual.

Naruto saw what seemed like a thunderbolt bullet through the sky "Sasuke?"

"I'm standing here with you why are you looking at me?" Sasuke said as he saw it was a spear clearly and watched it the move at blistering speed bursting through the clouds

"Well it's heading straight towards the gaki's position... well I think he can handle it" Naruto said with a nod of certainty but...

Boom!

"You were saying?" Sasuke asked the comical sweating Naruto who was doing his best to come up with a response

The thunderbolt shot through the skies again this time traveling at a superior speed allowing Naruto to release a breathe in relief

"A-ha! told ya so!" Naruto looked around but couldn't find the Uchiha "Sasuke?... goddammit why did you leave me here!" Naruto screamed and ran to the direction of the Uchiha's chakra

Naruto and Sasuke walk into the battered up part of Bernia, buildings had be torn down, there were huge chunks of earth around and most noticeably a deep a jagged line of split earth starting from a hill the Boar's hat sat on top and down to the residential areas of the city. the destruction was expected but what Naruto and Sasuke least expected was to see everybody uninjured . Meliodas waved his bloody hand at the two

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto said as he surveyed the destruction of the land

"Well a lighting powered spear was hurled towards us I just caught it and gave it back to the owner" Meliodas said with both hands on his waist

"At the speed it was traveling I think u did more than just return it" Naruto said as he recalled the memory of the lighting bolt he saw blast through the sky, Meliodas' response was just a smile

"How come nobody was killed?" Sasuke asked the question that puzzled him the most, Naruto and Meliodas sent him a flat stare who goes around hoping for casualties?

"Well... the whole town was celebrating in Boar's hat"

"You where celebrating?" Sasuke said but began walking towards the bar like he didn't want an answer anymore, the two blondes just followed behind him

"Sure but I was trying to collect some information on the location of the sins" Meliodas said then followed Sasuke through the door while Naruto looked around everywhere for Hawk but couldn't find him "Hawk-chan! I'm back Hawk-chan!... this place is a mess no more party? where did everyone go?... Hawk-chan!"

"What did you find out?" Sasuke sat down on a stool and grab a mug of ale that he didn't know who was drinking from it, not that he cared he was thirsty as the took the first sip his eyes widened in surprise, he took the mug away from his lips and stared into the liquid "this is..." then before either of the blondes could comment on his sudden show of shock he gulped the whole thing down "the best sake I've ever tasted" the said the last part in a whisper but sure enough the blondes heard him

But Meliodas didn't reply like he had, "Well I think we can find one of the sins in the Forest of White Dreams. But beware... nobody not even the Holy knights go into that forest" Meliodas said in a very serious tone as he tried to intimidate the confident duo a bit

"What are Holy knights?" Naruto asked as he picked up the unconscious Hawk from under a table, Meliodas sweat dropped at the question... right they didn't even know what a Holy knight was...

"Where's the princess don't tell me she died" Sasuke said sounding like he didn't even want to ask and didn't care if she was dead or not he just wanted to talk

"She's upstairs... I think we've wasted enough time let's get a move on" Meliodas said and on cue Elizabeth came down and smiled after replying with a loud 'hai' making Sasuke cring.

Naruto, Sasuke, Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk walked together in a snow covered forest with thin leafless trees as usual Sasuke stayed at the back of everyone and Hawk didn't seem to have any complaints as Naruto carried him helping him avoid walking in the snow.

"Okay I see a forest... I see white snow... But still no dreams" Naruto said then hopped on a rock and then back to the others just for fun and also to show off his gymnastics to Hawk who couldn't see anything as the blonde carried him while throwing his stunts.

"How do you know one of the seven deadly sins are here?" Sasuke asked looking at Elizabeth as he did for some reason making the princess blush in embarrassment

"I don't" Meliodas said way too casually

"You what?" Sasuke said as he turned his eyes to the back of the moving Meliodas

"I'm not sure if one of the sins are here" Meliodas said casually but still watched Sasuke from the corner of his eyes

"Oi Sasuke we might have a problem here..." Naruto said making everyone halt "I accidentally dropped Hawk-chan and he just kinda multiplied" Naruto said sweating comically as the Hawks circled around him each screaming that they were the real one

"Meliodas-sama..." Elizabeth said but her voice was echoed making the captain of the seven deadly sins raise an eyebrow as he looked her direction

"Looks like Elizabeth has been multiplied as well" Meliodas said and smiled a perverted smile for a reason Sasuke didn't know... the Uchiha finally spoke

"What are all of you talking about?... I see only one Elizabeth and one Hawk... the rest are just some rag dressed freaks. Meliodas looked at the Uchihas eyes and to his surprise he saw what Elizabeth had described to him as the 'scary red eye' but he wasn't concerned about the appearance what made him feel uneasy was the immense power that was pouring out of Sasuke now his dojutsu was active, He had underestimated the Uchiha's power and from how Sasuke and Naruto acted towards each other that meant he had underestimated Naruto as well... these two couldn't be human... it wasn't possible

"What do you mean rag dress-" Naruto couldn't finish his question he was cut off by Sasuke once again as the Uchiha pulled out kusanagi a shroud of lighting covered his entire body but the lighting quickly coursed from him to his drawn blade.

"Naruto... Meliodas grab that Elizabeth and Hawk" Naruto didn't need to be told twice he quickly grabbed the the pig Sasuke pointed at and Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth who resisted being carried confirming that it was her. The time seemed to slow down and everything was quiet as Sasuke slashed the air with kusanagi

 **"Raijin Kyōda"** 1

It was instantaneous but still none of them had missed it a mighty lighting arm wielding a lighting bolt... the arm released a thunderous swing of it's thunderbolt shaped weapon and after the sight blinding attack it disappeared as quickly as it appeared and to all thier shock even Naruto's... so had the half of the forest that Sasuke was facing. he had leveled it to nothing... it wasn't the time for words, Hawk was beginning to review his opinion of the Uchiha, Naruto was getting excited at the prospect of fighting him, Elizabeth was awed, scared and embarrassed all at once as for Meliodas he just smiled at this point Sasuke was in a league of his own, which meant he needed answers quickly, making Sasuke an ally would undoubtedly help him but the question was... what did the Uchiha stand for?, he just murdered those imps without batting an eye and also he didn't know what they were... he would've done the same but... was it that Sasuke was similar to him and didn't hesitate to spill blood when the cause was right or was he like someone he wish he could forget for a day that cut whatever that was in his way down just as long as it meant he won. come to think of it they shared a physical resemblance but unlike him Sasuke's eyes didn't show emotions so cheaply it was like a mixture of he and that guy... which made Sasuke all the more dangerous, he was a wildcard... he could be one of his biggest assets or his biggest threat, he turned to Naruto who was looking excited for a reason he did not know... Sasuke was confident and with this show of power he had reason to be while Naruto was carefree a little bit like how he was but that fox... his brain had convinced him that he had imagined the amount of power he... it must have been his imagination... that kind of power was not possible not for humans...

"Woah Sasuke what was that attack?! I had no idea you could do that!" Naruto said looking at the devastated land in awe, he didn't know Sasuke had this much control of the lighting and he said Raijin if Naruto had heard him correctly it could only mean one thing... Sasuke had mastered the lighting style to perfection... it would be a real headache to fight him now.

Sasuke walked towards the one imp he let survive "Who made you do this?" The freaky thing screamed and scrambled away from Sasuke and disappeared into the unscathed side of the forest not bothered about the fact that the murderous man had made no move to stop it

"It was a prankster imp they're what makes this forest dangerous with thier illusions let's chase it it must be going somewhere" Meliodas said and led the way the rest followed behind him

They came into a more rock dominated part of the forest and saw a girl lying down obviously slumbering with the imps circled around her

"Oh there are more and they're about to take advantage of that girl" Naruto concluded as he saw the imps surround the girl

"Yeah looks like it" Hawk agreed with the Uzumaki and Meliodas nodded his head agreeing as well, Sasuke sighed and Elizabeth sweat dropped

"Diane-sama we let Holy knights into the forest we are so sorry!" the imps shouted apologies at the gaint girl

"Woah she's big!" Naruto said Naruto then nudged Elizabeth "Oi Elizabeth-chan guess what I got that's big enough for her" Naruto said with a sly smile, surprisingly Hawk just stared at Elizabeth with expectation, Meliodas immediately turned to face the princess, hell even Sasuke was watching keenly some imps also turned their attention to the blushing princess

"Go on answer him..." Sasuke said much to Elizabeth's surprise

But before the princess could answer the giant girl's eyes snapped open she rose to a sitting position and whispered the words Holy knight with disgust she quickly swung her arm and snatched Meliodas who didn't react at all "Holy knights huh..."

"Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth screamed in fear the giant looked so strong it could squash Meliodas like a bug if she wanted to

"Oh no she got Meliodas! Hey you ugly gaint put him down we're not holy knights! Sasuke! Naruto do something!"

"OMG she's wearing orange!" Naruto said with love hearts as eyes

"She's very cute I like her pig tails" Sasuke put in

"This is not the time for this you bastards!" Hawk shouted with tick marks popping out all around it's body

The gaint carried Meliodas to her face so she could see his face

"Meliodas..." The giant said the name with a frown, Meliodas on the other hand remained calm and smiled as usual

"Yo Diane it's been years" Meliodas said the giant now confirmed as Diane one of the seven deadly sins, squealed in delight "CAAAAAPTAINNN!" she hugged the tiny leader to her face and nuzzled into his whole upper body

"This is one of the seven deadly sins?" Sasuke said not hiding his disappointment in the slightest. Naruto just stared at the awkward reunion of people that were supposed to be deadly sinners... Elizabeth was baffled by the scene while Hawk was looking angry for some reason

"Ooh captain I missed you so much! oh and you didn't forget I love a whole roasted pig!" Diane said and eyed Hawk hungrily making the piggy sweat and hide behind Naruto who was sweating as well

"Protect me Naruto!" Hawk begged the blonde whiskered young man

"We both need protection Sasuke do something!" Naruto bowed down at the Uchiha's feet making Sasuke tsk in annoyance but little did anyone know he was burning this image into his memory...

"So captain I get why you brought the piggy but who's the girl and the Two homosexuals following you?" Diane asked Meliodas who just replied with a shrug

"Who are you calling a homosexual you big bimbo!" Naruto sprang to his feet looking a bit irritated

'Did he actually take offence? if he did then that's bad for Diane although I could finally see how he fights... ' Meliodas thought to himself but decided to defuse the matter before it got outta hand

"Naruto don't overreact, getting so riled up only makes it more believable" Sasuke interjected before Meliodas could the dragon sin was grateful to the Uchiha for that one, Naruto just folded his arms and murmured curses under his breath

"They're not gay Diane the girl's Elizabeth and the blonde is Naruto while the black haired one is Sasuke they're all travelling with me " Meliodas said while Diane's eyes were still fixed on Naruto, angry at him for calling her a bimbo2

"What are you looking at?" Naruto stared back at her dangerously... he couldn't believe such a cute girl had the guts to insult him and even worse... she was wearing orange while she did it! he loved orange... but today orange had ridiculed him... it was like a kick to his oranges...3

"Captain permission to beat your friend to a pulp..." Diane balled her fist and seemed eager to pounce on the Uzumaki

"Please don't fight!" Elizabeth said drawing everyone's attention "we didn't come her to fight Diane-sama please Naruto-sama calm down" Elizabeth pleaded with the two orange wearing brutes.

"Aren't you going to put on your underwear Princess?" Sasuke said casually making Elizabeth eep and disappear into the woods

"Fine." Naruto put his hands in pockets and walked to a tree and sat down under it

"captain why are you traveling with them anyway?" Diane asked the blonde as she put him down and Meliodas was grateful for it.

"Well the girl is the princess of Liones she needs the help of the seven deadly sins to save the kingdom" Meliodas said "I know what you're going to say but I have my reasons for gathering the sins again as well. I have a question to ask you all..."

Diane touched her lower lip in thought "What's the question captain?"

"It concerns that day what can you remember from that day... because I can't remember the most of anything at all..." Meliodas said looking less concerned than he should be

"You can't remember? how is that possible" Diane sat down and tilted her head to one side in confusion

"I don't know but... this is the most of what I can remember"

 _Flashback_

 _Ten years ago._

 _Seven figures ranging in different sizes but all dressed in steel iron armours walked together despite their intimidating outlook they conversed among themselves fondly_

 _"The great holy knight said he had an important matter to discuss with us"_

 _"Important matter huh..." a familiar voice said..."man the national foundation festival is today... darn I thought I could go drinking"_

 _The owner of the voice is revealed to be Meliodas who was leading six figures, it was clear who that none other than the seven deadly sins_

 _"You're always drinking captain" a robust armoured sin said earning a nod from the captain_

 _"Hey maybe it's a reward for defeating the troll queen a while back" Diane suggested with a smile aimed at the captain_

 _"we destroyed the druid alter remember? it's probably a scolding" a levitating feminine figured sin put in making Diane pout_

 _"Alright let's just go get scolded and get to the festival" Meliodas said with a smile_

 _"You've already decided it's a scolding?!" some of the sins shouted making Meliodas chuckle_

 _Getting into the corridor that lead to the meeting place they were all taken aback by the horrific sight of the dead great holy knight covered in blood and embedded into the wall with iron spears and swords this wasn't just a murder... this wasn't just a hit by the enemy, the enemies didn't need to make it as gruesome as this... unless this was a message._

 _"Great holy knight!" Meliodas shouted in his surprise the other sins were too shocked for words_

 _"This is horrible! who could've done such a thing?" Diane said finding her words and the other sins followed in with questions of there own_

 _"More importantly why was the great holy knight targeted?"_

 _"The great holy knights are god of war like entities to kill someone like that is equivalent to treason..."_

 _a surge of magic washed over the room making all the sins get on alert_

 _"what's with this timing?" Diane said finding it curious that just as soon as they found the great holy knight like this... this was happening?_

 _"What's this... two hundred no... over three hundred!... we're surrounded by the knights of the kingdom!"_

 _Magical attacks began to be fired at the building damaging it easily and making the sins panic_

 _"Shit captain they're attacking!"_

 _Meliodas had to think quickly before the building came down on them "we'll have to make a break for it we'll figure this out later for now disperse we'll regroup later!" Meliodas shouted his order to the sins they all chorused 'understood!' before scattering but just before Meliodas could make his move to escape a figure came from behind him saying "sorry captain" and before it could react it all faded to black..._

 _End of flashback_

"That's all I can remember before I blacked out... when I woke up I was inside a hole somewhere that's when I met Hawk" Meliodas said over the course of talking his mood had made a 180° swing and he looked a little gloomy

"Wait so if the seven deadly sins were framed for killing the great holy knight then does that mean that one of the seven is a traitor?" Elizabeth asked in a sort of excited curiosity

"that's what I don't know and that's why I want to reunite the others for, so I can ask them myself..." Meliodas said raising his lowered head up a bit

"And you just assume they would just confess it to you, that's if they wouldn't try to kill you the next time" Sasuke said his expression seemed darker than it normally was "believe me when I say I know a lot about betrayal..."

Diane punched the ground creating a spiderweb of cracks and making Elizabeth almost stumble over "I don't care if it's about betrayal or holy knights but for my captain..." Diane rose to her feet easily towering over everyone present "I Diane the serpent sin of envy... will lend you my strength!"

Elizabeth smile gratefully and clasped her hands in happiness "That would help a lot thank you Diane-sama" She said to the gaint who glared at her from the corner of her eyes

"Let me make this clear to you princess... I'm not doing this for you the only reason I'm helping you is for the captain" Diane said making Elizabeth shiver in fear

there was a sudden rumble from the skies Naruto looked up 'where did this come from?'

"Hey everybody look up!" Hawk said in alarm "What's up with that gigantic thunder cloud?!"

a giant lighting bolt descended and binded everyone in sight... Sound of footsteps drew everyone's vision to a pink haired armoured young man armed with a lighting covered sword

"We meet again deadly sins"

you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to tell that he was the one who had binded everyone... almost everyone Sasuke wasn't covered by lightning that wasn't his own he just stood there pretending to be bound but Naruto...

"Oi pink" the unbounded Naruto said then threw a pebble at the armored stranger to get his attention and so he did the man sent Naruto an irritated stare which he welcomed with a frown of his own "your unnatural thunderstorm is against the laws of nature, the weather forecast today in this woods is snow. it's been like that for a while and I don't think the trees and animals here enjoy you messing up thier weather they've gotten accustomed to the snow, don't be an ass dispel whatever you just did" Naruto said which made the man narrow his eyes at him

"And if I don't?" The lighting mage asked with a blank tone

Naruto didn't speak as he rose up and began walking towards the pink haired mage and all the magic users present eyes buldged in shock at the foreign but immense... no insane power the blonde was releasing involuntarily into the atmosphere, he was covered by a golden aura and his steps began making cracks in the ground "I promised nature I would regrow the trees Sasuke carelessly destroyed... this is a place where her power and presence is in abundance... "4 Naruto's eyes turned pure white then he aura around him shifted to white "it always snows here isn't it a miracle?... you disrespect her. I will teach you some manners."

 **Hope you liked it. see y'all soon! :)**

 **1 Raijin Kyōda: A lighting jutsu based on the Susano'o created and perfected by Uchiha Sasuke. Raijin means thundergod and Kyōda means smite so the translation of this jutsu is Thundergod's smite. Raijin kyōda is a second fast technique that cannot be blocked by regular means, it's electrical power is equivalent to three Kirins (Sasuke's thunderclap jutsu) and is compressed into a hand quarter the size of susanoo's first form, obviously it requires more chakra and concentration than Kirin and Sasuke is only able to control it for the second it takes to complete it's attack, that's why he shaped it as a sword to make the jutsu easier to execute despite preferring the use of bow and arrow based techniques for mass destruction, the destruction range is inferior to that of Kirin and susanoo's arrow due to it's smaller size but the destructive capabilities of the jutsu is only second to Sasuke's ace. It literally turns whatever it touches into nothingness as far as it was destructible, Raijin kyōda would wipe it out of existence. As too why Sasuke used such a powerful attack on mere imps, he was showing off and it granted them a painless death.**

 **2 Diane didn't react to Elizabeth's presence as she assumed that she was with either of the ninjas**

 **3 Don't know why I marked that for an explanation it's pretty obvious what I meant. if you're a guy and you don't get it take off your pants of you're a girl take off the nearest boys pants let's learn new stuff together.**

 **4 Naruto's nature friendly behavior will be explained in the coming chapter and also his strange aura, told ya I can't stick to the script.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Opm: *grabs a bottle of alcohol***

 **Store owner:Hey kid ain't you too young to be drinking?**

 **Opm: I am... I'm actually 17 but I'm turning 18 soon**

 **Store owner: yippee that's still too young**

 **Opm: I really need this old man**

 **Store owner: Oh yeah? and why is that?**

 **Opm: I... I... I just found out that Naruto and all the characters aren't mine a guy called Kishimoto owns everything...**

 **Store owner: geez... I'm so sorry kid but at least you still own nanatsu no taizai and the-**

 **Opm: It's not mine either... oh dear God what do I do now?! (sobs)**

 **Store owner: take the bottle kid you need it**

 **Opm:...(sniffles) thank you...**

 **Hey guyz thanks for the reviews and support y'all are amazing (claps). This chapter will be full of a lot of explanations and some may not appreciate that so if I don't get a positive result I'll do my best to post the next a little quicker. now I got some pretty interesting questions... initially I wasn't planning on doing pairings and I wanted Naruto and Sasuke to be single but I saw something interesting like I said earlier... Sasuke and Merlin would be a really amazing couple Naruto and Diane would be great too, there was a call for Jericho and Guila but I don't know I just don't see it working... I love drama and love triangles is the key to drama Escanor loves Merlin and King loves Diane so I look forward to writing those chapters that will include jealously anger sadness and of course romance (blah). enjoy the chapter and also it'll be Sunday soon don't forget to praise the sun**

 **ESCAAAANOOOOOR!**

Chapter 3

Naruto sighed "I didn't want to use this but she doesn't like my power so she lent me her's, nature's such a selfless giver yet you can't give her the respect she deserves" As Naruto spoke the animals in the surrounding began running towards a single direction, the pink haired knight remained on guard and rooted to the spot he was standing on determined not to loose concentration for even a second

Meliodas watched the jinchuriki speak somewhat differently he sounded like Naruto but he talked as though he was reciting a speech he turned his eyes to the Uchiha who was also watching Naruto closely as the Uzumaki ranted on about how much nature had given them and how much they had taken wickedly. "So Sasuke... mind telling me what's up with Naruto?" Meliodas asked slightly concerned for the Uzumaki he seemed like a anything but the Naruto from five minutes ago

"Even if I told you you wouldn't understand" Sasuke said his eyes now darting from the Holy knight to his teammate

"Try me" Meliodas said but wondered why Sasuke was now focusing on the very familiar holy knight, what was it with people like him? they always seemed to know or see something that others don't

"Naruto is the one talking right now" Sasuke began the opening sentence was enough to make Meliodas raise his eyebrows in slight confusion "I know he sounds quite different from the Naruto you know but his words are not being influenced. this story might make little sense to you as you aren't from where we are from but maybe you can get the gist of what I'm saying" Sasuke said and noticed he had gotten the attention of the pig, princess and deadly sin.

 _Flashback_

 _One year and six months ago_

 _Grasslands_

 _A lone figure stood in the middle of a wide grass covered area of land the weather was sunny and the day was clear the wind whistled through the atmosphere as it danced around in steady rhythm, one would say this day was beautiful and the weather ripe for fun, adventure, bonding and spending time with friends but the figure standing with it's hand clamped together in a tiger seal would disagree this wasn't the time for friendship bonds or any of that it was the time for improvement and the time to surpass limits and boundaries the figure released the seal snapping it's eyes open revealing it to be similar to those of a toad's, and as he did the wind washed all over the land rustling the leaves on trees that were a good distance away from the plains grass flew along with the wind marking the only noticeable damage of what looked to be an offensive jutsu quite disappointing some would say._

 _The wind began to blow violently and this wasn't the handiwork of the lone figure, the wind got fiercer and fiercer and soon a noise that sounded like buzzing followed and it was clear that the winds could only get wilder and the buzzing louder to the figure's credit he stood his ground unmoved by the force of the tree throwing and land shaking wind eventually the source of the unnatural hazard enveloped the land with the shadow created by its enormous body, The figure remained unmoved and calm and when the gigantic bringer of disaster touched down on the earth making it vibrate as its wings that were the creators of the buzzing noise still fluttered at full speed, gradually it slowed down and so did the vibrating earth and powerful winds, the figure looked up to the towering beast before it, it was covered with an iron looking exoskeleton all the pieces of its amour was perfectly placed to protect it's insect shaped body, it stood on it's six powerful forelimbs and laid on it's beautifully colored abdomen that was a yellowish green before increasing in density the higher up the abdomen until it finally transformed into a dark amour suited blue abdomen, making it's six slightly flapping wings that were deep red at the tips but slowly faded to orange at the middle point then finally turning a fruity yellow at the end stand out. the head was similar to a helmet and even had openings for sight if the beast had eyes it wasn't easy to tell as the insect-like gaint's power glowed out of all eight openings in the helmet, the comb of the helmet was exceptionally long and gave it a more prehistoric look lastly it had a powerful lemon green colored tail which it used to balance itself. This monster was none other than the seven tailed beast... Chomei._

 _"Well I guess you nailed the bad ass entry huh Chomei-sensei" The figure said and caused the bijuu to chuckle_

 _"I am a bijuu it's expected that I'd be more badass than humans like you Naruto" The tailed beast said confidently causing the one now revealed as Uzumaki Naruto to pout. "Anyway how was your training did you achieve your objective this time?" Naruto gave the bijuu a big grin and a thumbs up_

 _"You bet ya ass I did! each and every one of the blades of grass has been cut at exactly the middle! I bet even you can't do that Chomei-sensei!" Naruto said and did a celebratory dance and wiggled his behind excessively to annoy the bijuu who couldn't really satisfy his aim due to it's permanently expressionless face._

 _"Yes Naruto I agree that in terms of wind manipulation you must be the greatest to ever live but you know exactly why you can achieve this feat no normal human can, You are a sensory type nin so it's easier for you to sense and pick out chakra to a degree that others can't, chakra is in the air it's everywhere and that's the first thing that makes this type of training only possible to your ninja type, using your sensory skills you were able to single out all the blades of grass in the vicinity but that's not all there was to it you had to concentrate on every one of the blades of grass you singled out for a normal nin that would be impossible no matter how powerful you are even the Hyuugas famous byakugan can't concentrate all the blades of grass as if staring at each individually even though they would be able to see it actually keeping an eye on them all is impossible no human mind can manage to multitask itself that much... but thanks to your sage mode this has become possible, using sage mode you have chakra very similar to the one in the surrounding the toad kata takes advantage of that and bends the chakra around it to some degree, With that advantage you were able to absorb the mass of natural wind chakra in the surrounding in a state that makes you one with the surrounding it wouldn't feel as though you're looking or concentrating on multiple points you just know and feel where everything is because you become one with the chakra here. you see that face you just made makes me think you aren't following me at all" The tailed beast said flatly at Naruto who waved but his hands denying Chomei's claim_

 _"Nah it's not that sensei it's just... well it is, I kinda don't understand the chakra absorbing side" Naruto said and scratched his head to show his confusion_

 _"I was getting to that... Ninjas affect the chakra in the air not only ninjas but everything alive affects the chakra in the atmosphere, when training in Mount Myōboku you must have noticed that the atmosphere was strange and absorbing it had risk no? this is how senjutsu works, there are different kinds of summons and some of the majors have sage arts the two you must know about is Gama and Hebi, after training for mastery of senjutsu have you ever wondered why the toads insisted that you could only learn it on their soil?" Naruto shook his head signaling negative the bijuu wasn't surprised Naruto didn't take time to ask himself any questions so it just decided to continue "Of course... Well the reason is because they wanted to expose you to the chakra in their habitat constantly staying in an environment causes the chakra to change, sort of shift this is why there are more than one type of sage mode because of the different types of natural chakra, in places that aren't inhabited by living things the chakra seems pure, The toads have affected the atmosphere and chakra of mt. Myōboku from years of residing there and exposed you to it it's more difficult to control as it's foreign to you and the risks of failure turns you into a toad as it should only be a toad's chakra and not for Human use, now we all have chakra filters that purify chakra and make it usable to us for example in your fight against the young Uchiha you explained to me that he absorbed kurama's chakra without being affected. there is a reason why jinchurikis are special it's because bijuu chakra is poisonous to the human body, but with the use of rinnegan he was able to quickly convert that chakra to his, you know of Kinkaku and Ginkaku they too ingested Kurama's chakra and it almost killed them they were lucky to survive, another is Sora the boy kurama told me of you can see how much it affected him to use Kurama's chakra, also you must have seen it for yourself when you were still an imperfect jinchuriki the toll it took on your body to use it as well it-"_

 _"It also poisoned Sakura-chan..." Naruto said and looked attentive for once making the bijuu to smile mentally_

 _"Yes, humans chakra filters can't normally control Bijuu chakra that's why jinchuriki are selected at a young age so the child can adapt to our chakra but unless we are willing to work with our host or get defeated by said host he or she can never fully adapt to our chakra why? Because our existence as tailed beast contaminates chakra, when we agree to work with our host he or she can freely filter it when our power is forcefully taken our host doesn't need to worry about contamination as it automatically becomes his chakra , you must be wondering how you were able to share your bijuu chakra with your friends in the war well it's simple... You had purified it by becoming a complete jinchuriki so it was safe for human use so as long as you are the direct source and not Kurama himself... like I have already said everyone has a chakra filter the Rinnegan helps to convert chakra but... natural chakra doesn't fall in it's list of convertible chakra, it's not supposed to be controlled by humans your specie shouldn't be able to absorb chakra from the atmosphere without it physically and mentally affecting you example the beast man Juugo, I know it's confusing but let me put it this way... You all have chakra within you, the earth has it's chakra, Bijuus and other beings do as well, only few individuals and are able to absorb chakra from another living thing, all Bijuus and summons can absorb chakra from their surroundings and majority of humans can do neither, no Human so far from the Otusuki generation can do both... But you Uzumaki Naruto you have broken that restriction you can absorb chakra safely from another living thing which is kurama and you can also absorb from the surrounding due to sage mode, in other words you have two filters one for Kurama's chakra and the other for sage chakra. But that just doesn't make what you are doing possible..."_

 _Naruto by this time was really overwhelmed by what he was hearing he didn't know the workings of chakra went so deep and he couldn't believe he was actually following the bijuu on this "What am I doing?"_

 _"As you know following this logic using sage mode should only be possible in Mt Myōboku no? But that isn't the case as a filter works both ways as you know when Kurama rests he absorbs chakra from the surrounding his filter changes it into bijuu chakra now since you have a toad filter when you are away from Mt Myōboku and you absorb chakra it-" Chomei to her surprise was cut out by Naruto_

 _"It converts it to toad chakra that's safe for my usage so that's how it works no matter the kind of chakra I absorb it will always change into toad chakra cuz that's the chakra my body is used to absorbing from the surrounding it doesn't work the same for my bijuu chakra cuz I'm using a different filter that's how I was able to fuse my toad sage chakra with Kurama's during the war because I filtered it to a level that it would be safe for both he and I " Naruto said slightly surprised that he understood this much while chomei basked in the pride of making the block head understand something to this degree faster than anyone else_

 _"Bravo Naruto... now that was all true a week ago. recently you have been absorbing a bulk of natural chakra mostly from the winds and it hasn't all been transforming to toad chakra and today I noticed that none of this chakra was converted or filtered... you have been absorbing natural chakra and have been utilizing it as is... what I'm trying to say Naruto is that you have developed an third filter" Naruto's eyes widened he was too stunned for words and couldn't believe what Chomei had just told him_

" _Nani? But how is that even possible?" Naruto said concerned and confused he'd been using a different type of chakra without noticing it what if it had side effects like senin mode, what then?_

 _"Haguromo-sama gave you and the Uchiha boy six paths chakra which is natural chakra in it's own right I'm sure you are wondering how your friend was able to utilize it well it's easy he's Indra's reincarnation so he can utilize just that form of natural chakra which was shifted and changed by Haguromo-sama's presence1 as the reincarnation of the son of the sage of six paths you can control that form of natural chakra easily but even Haguromo-sama himself couldn't control the raw amount of pure natural chakra that hadn't been influenced by his own chakra like you just did, you have found a way to control chakra that's not yours and isn't bijuu or Gama by creating another filter for it, this filter doesn't transform the chakra or reduce it's potency like the others do so you can use it safely it just makes it possible for you to absorb it and somehow makes it safe for usage without altering it like your previous filters do... the old man spoke about something like this the only other person that had a filter like this was Kaguya Otusuki. like it did her using this chakra will affect you character wise and change your perspective of things... I have a special training to help you switch off your chakra filter, with this method you can stop this new filter from absorbing chakra and isolate it this way you won't be affected by the influence of it but you would have to end your Fuuton perfection training here. because it might be triggered by using or absorbing wind chakra... it's either that or you succeed in influencing the chakra's effect on you limiting it as much as you can so it doesn't consume you... Kurama's chakra would be able to expel it and restrict it's invasion of your mind and body it's risky though since we don't know how powerful it is... you have to make a decision" Chomei said while Naruto sat deep in thought and remained unmoved for a long time trying to weigh the risks, pros and cons of it all until finally..._

 _"I hadn't noticed I was using a different chakra while I was training... but looking back at how I felt well... everything felt so right and life was clear to me and I felt at peace for the first time in a long time... I know it's reckless of me but my gut is telling me to let her in" Naruto said with a soft smile it felt so much easier to express himself_

 _"Let who in?" Chomei asked_

 _"Huh? Let who in?" Naruto replied dumbly as if he just got out of a trance he shook his head and massaged his forehead releasing a groan "Ouch that hurt damn it Chomei-sensei why did you have to confuse me there?" the bijuu just stayed quiet staring at Naruto if it had any eyes "What's the matter Chomei-sensei? why are you staring at me like that?" still the bijuu didn't respond "Chomei-sensei... Oi Chomei-sensei! what's going on... Chomei-sensei!"_

 _"Naruto... your eyes they're white..."_

 _"Eh?!"_

 _End of flashback_

"Wait so who is Chomei?" Meliodas asked the Uchiha after he had concluded his story, Sasuke frowned of course he wouldn't understand what a waste of time "Just kidding! I swapped this chakra with magic and I managed to make sense of what you said" Meliodas said with a smile that Sasuke was happy to ignore

"But despite the power this form grants him thier is one flaw... he can't attack anyone no matter their intentions unless he's attacked first, that's why he hasn't done anything it's because he simply can't" Sasuke said audibly enough for the Holy knight to hear

'Then this is my chance to end this man and his immense power with one quick and deadly attack' the holy knight poured more lighting magic into his sword the lighting blasted wildly around his weapon and amour the ground he stood on began breaking apart from the power he was releasing he aimed for a swift finish one swing for this man then he could concentrate on his real objective, the seven deadly sins, He launched himself forward tearing the ground apart as he did...

"Gilthunder don't!" Elizabeth screamed at the holy knight she recognized as he sister's personal protector and friend of her family

'Gilthunder?... that name is familiar' Meliodas thought and began thinking where he had heard that name or how he should know this boy

As the pink haired mage attacked he didn't expect Naruto to suddenly appear in front of him giving him no room to make a swing, it all happened in an instant but it was slow-motion for him, the Uzumaki cocked his fist back as he did wind so potent it became visible as it twirled around Naruto's hand until it was having a feint glow of white but before the holy knight confirmed as Gilthunder could completely admire it, it hit him... literally hit him. the speed of the punch coupled with the immense force tore through the sound barrier as it hit Gilthunder... if it was aimed for his head Naruto might've punched it out... luckily but still unfortunately he was hit in the chest and his ribs-

CRACK

yep...

the razor sharp wind chipped through his armour a mercilessly bit into his flesh scarring and cutting him multiple times in a single go...

Gilthunder vomited a glob of blood before he was launched away slamming into rocks and taking down trees as did

Then the pain came... faintly increasing until the response of excruciating pain was heard a loud ear drum piercing scream in agony.

"It's true that I can't attack unless attacked when I am like this but that doesn't mean you will be allowed to complete the attack, all I need is an attempt" Naruto said even though Gilthunder would be the last to hear him over him his own screams... "it's a good thing I cleared the animals from there that could've killed some..." Naruto exhaled and deactivated his white senin mode and murmured thanks to nature before he turned to his friend and fellow travelers "What?"

"So you use wind magic, nice but I think you might have underestimated your opponent" Meliodas said and on cue Gilthunder appeared at the side of Naruto sword on the swing...

splat...

drip

drip

"Ahh goddammit..." Naruto said he was starting to feel a little regret, he was permitted to kill in that form but only if absolutely necessary this man was trying to kill them and for some reason his power was held back as if avoiding ending the holy knight, why?

"Fuck... That looks like it hurts" Meliodas said and coughed up the blood in his throat "But it actually doesn't... or maybe it hurts so bad I'm not feeling it"

"Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth screaming and struggled to try to move to the grounded dragon sin who had jumped in the way of Gilthunder's sword protecting Naruto but injuring himself in the process

"How pitiful so this is your limit dragon sin Meliodas..." Gilthunder said with a little bit of anger and disappointment mixing with his words, this was what it took to defeat the dreaded dragon sin? he was feared all round the kingdom he and the other deadly sins killed his father a great holy knight! and this was supposed to be the strongest of them all, the captain... The wrath. what a waste of time he regretted even training as hard as he did for this day.

"Damn gaki why'd you jump in the way I could've easily blocked that... now I'll have to kill him for killing you" Naruto said as he picked his nose

"You're being way too casual!" Hawk shouted feeling fear for Meliodas and a little scared of Naruto he had no idea Naruto was that powerful and the way he spoke... it just sent shivers down his curved back... he couldn't believe he just saw the pestering loudmouth beat a holy knight with one punch...

"Any last words before I end it?" Gilthunder said struggling to keep himself upright although outwardly it didn't show, that man with the low cut blonde hair hit like a bull... no that was a mild understatement his punch felt like he had been hit by a wrecking ball. whatever that was...

and what Gilthunder dreaded and wished wouldn't happen did. Naruto spoke..

"You just expect me to stand here and let you kill Meli?" Naruto said with an expression that said nothing

"Naruto don't interfere this is my fight..." Meliodas managed to say, he was finding it difficult to speak due to the thick blood in his mouth "Tell me one last thing... I want to know... what happened to the remaining deadly sins"

Gilthunder nodded his head in satisfaction, it was better this way after executing Meliodas he would make a break for it even though he didn't want to admit it that blonde was a serious threat to his life and even at his best he wouldn't be able to match him, luckily he had the speed advantage after finishing off the dragon sin he could escape the scene before anyone could react, it was shameful for a holy knight to run but he was his father's son before a knight of Liones he'd have to swallow his pride for his goal to still be possible... "Very well... the whereabouts of three out of the other five is still unknown, the fox sin of greed is locked away in Baste dungeon and the Grizzly sin of sloth died in the capital of the dead" Gilthunder said earning a weak smile from Meliodas which quickly turned to a full blown grin, the knight wondered why he was smiling in the face of death and he got his answer as the captain deadly sins sprang back to his feet with a look of gratitude

"Thanks! I remember where I know you from now you are that boy who followed us around saying he wanted to be strong like us... it's been a while lil Gil" Meliodas said standing tall (Hehehehe) even with the deep cut on his shoulder to back, Naruto gasped in surprise it was exaggerated and made Meliodas smile a whole lot wider

"oh you got injured so you could get Intel on your comrades smart but reckless, I'll finish him off" Sasuke said having gotten fed up of standing in this God forsaken snow, they had dragged on this holy knight's murder for way too long, first he had to endure Naruto's rambling then when the Uzumaki finally made a move he thought it was over but the knight just didn't die and came flying in he had hoped that he would get to Naruto uninterrupted but it wasn't to be as Meliodas just had to jump in the way if he hadn't Naruto would've murdered the knight unlike the others he had a clear view of Naruto's face and he knew he wasn't taken by surprise and the expression he wore for a few seconds made it clear that Naruto was going to end it... now Meliodas has gotten the Intel he stupidly risked his life for now they're hesitating?, enough delays.

"No Sasuke-sama you can't!" Elizabeth shouted and jumped in the middle of the Uchiha and Holy knight

"What do you mean I can't?" Sasuke said getting more annoyed by the minute

Elizabeth spread her hands widely trying to restrict Sasuke's as much as she could "Because Gilthunder is a good person! he's always protected my elder sister and he's a very good friend of my family! please spare him" those present watched in surprise at Elizabeth's behavior agreed death was too harsh a punishment for Gilthunder but shielding your enemy from your ally was just unheard of Naruto was smiling at the princess a little she was undoubtedly a wonderful person, Diane was unimpressed by her stupidity, Hawk was surprised at her bravery... But as for Meliodas he wasn't dwelling on how things looked, the right or wrong whether it was bravery or foolishness it's didn't marry... his eyes were glued to Sasuke ready to spring into action in case the Uchiha decided to take things personally

Sasuke had one word right now and it was... 'Fuck' He was angry at himself and more so at the whited haired do-gooder in front of him. why did he lose concentrations why did she even jump in his way? "You'd be happy to know that the knight you were defending has managed to escape"

"Eh?" Elizabeth said dumbly making Sasuke narrow his eyes more

"He's escaped. the holy knight took advantage of our loss concentration and fled, you got what you wanted princess but just know..." Sasuke walked away as he spoke "The next time you stand between me and my enemy I'll cut right through you" Sasuke said in a very dangerous tone this made Elizabeth feel two things one was the thumping of her heart and a cold sensation it was weird it was even though he was walking away it was as if he was right behind her she could even feel him breathing down her neck... right from day one this man had always terrified her she had already had a nightmare with him in it and when he spoke she felt so little compared to him she couldn't feel magic the way she was sure Meliodas-sama could but the feeling he gave her especially when she knew he was leaking power... that feeling was the scariest thing ever, it was a feeling that always got her straight to the word inevitable... no matter what she does or how much she tried it would be inevitable... Wait where was everyone? Meliodas-sama wasn't here neither was Naruto-sama Diane-sama or Hawk-chan... why was everywhere black... where was she? where was this? what was going on? how d-

'It's inevitable...' A voice that sounded like Sasuke but it sounded more like a child's voice... Before stood a black clothed boy who looked like a mini version of Sasuke the collar of the one piece clothe completely covered his mouth, his arms and legs were wrapped in bandages and he was wearing black colored sandals... all she could see was his pale white face and his lifeless looking eyes... 'You are correct princess it is inevitable... no matter what you do you cannot escape death and...' the mini Sasuke paused and closed his eyes as if trying to recall something important then all of a sudden he grabbed her by the throat and his eyes snapped open '.. Watashi wa shi no hakobi-tedesu!'2 Elizabeth screamed in fear... this was... was... Terror. those eyes those black and red flower shaped pupils... the evil intent it carried the glow of the blood red above the black, in all her life she has never... never felt this much fear.

'What are you? and why did you bring us here?' Sasuke said his voice calm cold and dangerous he still had his hands wrapped around her neck making her struggle to breathe.

'what do you mean what am I? Sasuke-sama it's me Elizabeth! don't you recognize me?!' Elizabeth said and tried to ease off the pressure on her neck by grabbing then pushing Sasuke's hand but the mini Sasuke seemed unaffected

'why did you steal us from our world?' Sasuke asked for the second time he pushed Elizabeth down and to her surprise she landed on a chair that was actually well cushioned not that she'd notice considering Sasuke looked like he was going to murder her 'Answer me' The Uchiha insisted now looking down at her in her sitted position.

'I don't know what you're talking about! Sasuke-sama what's going on?' Elizabeth began to sob earning no sympathy from Sasuke who remained quiet and allowed her to cry a while

'I know how to take information forcefully... I have the means no doubt, how would you like to be roasted all over again... how would you like to be electrified until your blood runs dry only to be revived to do it again and again.. or how would you enjoy watching yourself murder Meliodas all over again...' Elizabeth was too shocked and scared for words the images of everything he said ran through her mind and the thought of killing Meliodas-sama dwelled longer she wanted to scream she wanted to beg, she wanted to run but all she could do was sit and let her hot tears run free. 'You might've gotten everyone fooled but not me... I know you stole I and Naruto from our world and brought us here I want to know why!' Sasuke said his killing intent raising higher and higher

'Sasuke-sama I don't-'

'Tell me'

'Sasuke-sama-'

'Tell me'

'I don't-'

'Tell me'

'I-'

'Tell me or I'll kill Meliodas'

'no please don't!'

'Then tell me'

'But I don't know what-'

'I said tell me'

'Sasuke-sama please...'

'I need an answer'

'I don't have one'

'Answer me now'

'I can't answer... I... Sasuke-sama-'

'Answer'

'Please Sasuke-sama'

'Me'

'Please please I beg you Sasuke-sama'

'Now'

'P-please Sasuke-sama forgive me I don't-'

'Elizabeth!'

'I can't give you what you want please don't kill me!... please... I don't... I don't want to die I'm scared... my father my sisters I have family to return too... just please... please... I don't want to die... please don't... don't kill me. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' Elizabeth broke down in tears sobbing without relent her whole body was shaking and her head pounding due to the splitting headache she just developed... this was just hell she wanted all of it to stop... she wanted someone to help her... somebody... anybody...

Sasuke grabbed her by the hair and raised her face up so he could stare her in the eyes her eyes were already puffy from all the crying 'You will.'

Elizabeth's heart sunk to her stomach her blood went cold, her muscles stiffened and her skin felt like they were melting off her headache was numbed by the words she couldn't react... she didn't know how to react her body had lost all it's senses and didn't know what to do.

'You see this... it's like Itachi's Tsukoyumi I had been training long and hard to master it the way he did without using rinnegan to amp it of course... but you already know this you must've been watching. when I held you for those seconds while you were in your true form I felt something it wasn't chakra or this world's magic... it was just like a feeling that radiated off you I have to admit it was a quiet welcoming feeling but I am not new to wolves in sheep's clothing... I don't know how you escaped susanoo's grasp but this time you won't escape... like I was saying... I perfected the Tsukoyumi no... that's not it it's not the same thing you see I only detailed it every little bit of detail matters... I centered my ultimate genjutsu around myself unlike Itachi I have a very intimidating chakra and eyes... my persona is by far more intimidating to compared his coupled with this ultimate genjutsu I am terror incarnate... as the ninja with the most official kills in our world some who didn't know my identity began calling me Shinigami... that's where it all began... but I am still human therefore I cannot be a shinigami... but that doesn't mean I can't bring one... Watashi wa shi no hakobi-tedesu...'

Sasuke stared at Elizabeth with empty eyes now 'You don't know what I'm talking about do you?'

Elizabeth shook her head slowly

'Be honest... you don't?'

Elizabeth shook her head once more

Sasuke sighed then tapped her cheek when she looked at him his Sharingan was spinning furiously 'Forget...'

Elizabeth faded out of the genjutsu Sasuke stared at his hands in disgust...

'Sorry princess...'

Sasuke continued walking away Naruto sighed then shrugged "I'm sure he didn't mean it" Naruto said while Meliodas just smiled at the Uchiha

They walked back to the Boar's hat where they found Sasuke casually drinking in the bar he was obviously avoiding everyone's stares

"Elizabeth I think Sasuke is still mad at you" Hawk said as he enjoyed a belly rub from Naruto

"maybe I should apologize..." Elizabeth said sounding unsure she was really scared of the Uchiha and after his threat her fear doubled but he was part of their team she had to at least apologize what she did was reckless she could've gotten killed Sasuke had instantaneous magic attacks and could've unleashed one while she got in the way... maybe that's why Meliodas-sama didn't say anything on Sasuke-sama's threat maybe it would force her to think before she did...

"What do you want princess?" Sasuke said, Elizabeth realised that she had walked towards him without even noticing it

"Ummm Sasuke-sama I want to apologi-" Sasuke turned around sharply startling her and cutting off her words

"Don't you were only following instincts..." Sasuke said then turned back to his ale Elizabeth just nodded and walked back to her seat

"So Diane which do you think? King is dead and buried in the capital of the dead and Ban is in a dungeon in Baste, who should we go for first?" Then captain of the seven deadly sins said from his sitting point in front of the bar's entrance

Diane shrugged carelessly "I don't care about any man other than the captain" she said the grabbed one of the posters Meliodas brought out with him "Look how beautiful I've gotten these past years captain!"

"Those were just sketches I had made Diane... Anyways I've decided which we'll go to first... we'll go to Baste dungeon first"

"Why?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the bar with Hawk and Elizabeth following behind

"Because it's closer" Meliodas said quickly

"That's it?!" Hawk shouted in angry disbelief "Even if what that holy knight said is true we'd be most likely walking into a trap!"

"Not to mention he got away" Naruto said making Elizabeth bow her head in shame "So they'll be expecting us"

"Us? captain are we seriously going to travel with these two? one's a nature loving freak the other's an emo freak!" Diane said making Naruto get a tick mark

"What was that you big boobed gaint!" Naruto said and shook his fist angrily at Diane

"Why did you make reference to my boobs?! you pervert!" Diane shouted while Hawk nodded at her point

"It's because you put them on display you show girl!" Naruto shot back and smiled as Hawk nodded at his point, He wasn't a pervert, Jiraya was a pervert, Anko was a pervert, Konohamaru too those were perverts he was just an outspoken guy

"These are for captain not you so don't stare!" Diane said and Elizabeth gasped not because of what she heard but because Meliodas was now groping her breasts

"A-ha! see?! He's not interested in your huge watermelons and neither am I! I have a girlfriend and her boobs are big enough for me!" Naruto said and crossed his arms proudly

"Captain stop that!" Diane said her anger raising by the minute

"Haha nobody wants you!" Naruto held his belly and laughed out loud, that was enough to make Diane snap she was about to send a blow Naruto's way until

Thud.

"Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth shouted with concern and quickly crouched beside the fallen and unconscious captain

"Captain!" Diane followed suit in the screaming

Naruto just stood watching, he kinda expected this Meliodas was gravely wounded and he wasn't even trying to stay in one position... it was only a matter of time before his body collapsed.

"Naruto-sama! you healed that knight that wanted us dead that time... please heal Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth said already tearing up

"You can heal?" Diane said the Uzumaki nodded

"But I'm not healing him..." Naruto said stunning the giant, princess and pig

"What Naruto you can't be serious! he could die if he doesn't get any treatment!" Hawk said jumping in the jinchuriki's face

"Anyone who's mortal would die from a wound like that if not attended to" Naruto corrected the pig

"Then save him! is this because I called you a freak? I'm sorry!" Diane said Naruto's eyes met her's then he grinned

"Thanks for the apology but that's not the reason I refused to heal him... it's because he's already healing" Naruto said pointing at Elizabeth and confusing them all "Sasuke said I shouldn't interfere much, Meliodas will be fine before the day ends by the looks of it but we should at least find a nurse who can clothe his wounds cuz I can't do that at all" Naruto said and then picked up the captain and began walking inside

"What... that didn't make any sense and it wasn't convincing you pig! heal him!" Hawk charge after Naruto Elizabeth followed as well Diane was left to worry about him outside... she was mentally cursing her size when Sasuke came out and stood in front stared into her eyes then walked off, 'What was that all about?' Diane thought to herself then went back to cursing her size

"Naruto I know you're there" Sasuke said as he as stopped walking in the forest he just entered, a blonde haired blur zigzagged from tree to tree and finally landed behind him

"I'm only a bunshi... I saw the way your expression shifted when you were calling Elizabeth out on her foolishness, first you looked irritated the next remorseful... Sasuke what did you do?" The bunshi Naruto said still facing the opposite direction of Sasuke

"When we first came here our first encounter of the glowing figure I held it for a short period of time as you know, during that period I felt something... like the way you have a warm feeling about you, Meliodas who has a puzzling feeling... that figure had a feeling very similar to the one you have when you use your white sage mode like a-"

"Natural kinda feeling? a feeling that just screams beauty, right?" Naruto cut into the Uchiha's sentence

"Wrong. it's like something divine... holy... Elizabeth has exactly the same feel to her no difference whatsoever..." Sasuke said sure enough this had caused some kind of reaction from the jinchuriki who quickly concealed it, it wasn't the time to wallow in surprise or disbelief, they were in a new world best to keep an open mind

"I see... that's a problem. I must've missed it seeing as I feel that from the surrounding everyday becoming one with nature when I use my white sage mode has its cons... I take it you have already made a move" Naruto said listening to Sasuke's heart beat but it was still steady... perks of being a fox boy pretty good hearing but he has to concentrate for it he ain't Kiba

"Yes" Sasuke said

"That brings us back to my first question... Sasuke what did you do?" Naruto said casually... but Sasuke knew well he was serious when he said it.

"I interrogated her using Tsukoyumi." Instead of Sasuke's heart that was being monitored Naruto's heart skipped a beat

"You did... Sasuke did you torture her?" Naruto asked tempted to turn around but he didn't want to face his friend when they were like this... Sasuke remained silent for minutes

"I used words... no physical pain but we both know mental and emotional pain cuts deeper than physical pain... the look in her eyes and reaction is something I'll never forget" Sasuke said without emotion, he wasn't sure he could control his right now so he opted to do away with them for the time being

"Did you break her?" Naruto asked now feeling some sympathy for the frustrated Uchiha

"No... I made her forget it all"

"So that's why you've been criticizing her a lot I thought it was weird that you of all people would care what a teenager wore... I even began thinking you had a crush on her but as usual I was completely wrong you always have to know something I don't... that's why I've always hated you teme" Naruto said with a chuckle Sasuke couldn't stop himself from smiling a bit "The thing is you made a dumb decision because you were frustrated and stressed... I want to go home too but I don't think about it all the time like you do, everything has to do with home before it intersts you, I'm not saying you shouldn't be eager to learn and do what you can I'm just saying what all my teachers have told me, take sometime to realize where you are before you think about where you want to be, in other words Sasuke accept that we're trapped here for now accept that we are not in our world anymore things don't work the same here as they do there. not every unknown is a threat or enemy it isn't kill or be killed here... try to enjoy your experience here we are in a different world with different people and things, realise it. take your time to soak it all in cuz we ain't gonna be here forever"

Sasuke snorted "Who did you get that speech from dobe"

Naruto got a tick mark "I didn't get it from anyone... dammit" Naruto said then crossed his arms

"I see you are taking my advice on not interfering by not assisting Meliodas" Sasuke said Naruto nodded in agreement

"Yeah... Elizabeth's suppressed power is managing to get high enough to heal him... it's remarkable how it works" Naruto said "Why did you stare at Diane like that? you interested in her?"

"No. I'm tired of dating crazy women with crazier strength..." Sasuke said recalling a certain pink haired med nin "I was confirming something... all of them are under a memory manipulating or banishing spell it, my sharingan helps me to detect illusions no matter how well made they are, the one used on Meliodas and Elizabeth is by far the greatest thing I've ever set my eyes on... even more impressive than Itachi's Izanami... the princess is under two illusions from to different sources by the looks of it, she and Meliodas are under the same illusion but she has another one plaguing her... Diane's memory has been suppressed the same for the pig. But like I said we shouldn't interfere so I can't break the genjutsu... concerning our first topic I've also come to a decision..."

"What's that?" Naruto asked

 _Flashback_

 _'I can't give you what you want please don't kill me!... please... I don't... I don't want to die I'm scared... my father my sisters I have family to return to... just please... please... I don't want to die... please don't... don't kill me. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_

 _End of flashback_

"I've decided that as long as I am in this world Elizabeth will not die." Sasuke said sounding determined, Naruto could only smile at the words of his best friend.

 **1\. Chakra is influenced by every living thing but actually absorbing that chakra from the surrounding is unsafe and mostly impossible for humans Juugo's clan have the mental and physical side effects. but Haguromo could still absorb and complete utilize his influenced natural chakra because he isn't completely human and it was filtered enough for Indra and Ashura to use safely.**

 **2\. Watashi wa shi no hakobi-tedesu/I am the bringer of death**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **Girlfriend: I'm breaking up with you!**

 **Opm: But why I love you and you lov-**

 **Girlfriend: Don't flatter yourself, I don't feel anything for you anymore!**

 **Opm: (sobs) But why?!**

 **Girlfriend: Because you don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

 **Opm: But I own-**

 **Girlfriend: You don't own seven deadly sins either!**

 **Opm: ...**

 **Hey guys hope y'all had a good week I know I didn't me and my girlfriend split or more like she dumped me for someone else... it really hurt me so I couldn't write for sometime, but I came across this manga Jujutsu Kaisen for some reason it made me feel better, y'all should check it out. Anyways I have decided on the pairings and it will be Naruto x Daine and Sasuke x Merlin. thanks for the other suggestions though, Anyways the way this chapter is written I know I'll get a lot of criticism but I accept it and encourage it even. This chapter focuses on Naruto and Sasuke's priorities in this new world they find themselves in. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 4.**

"So what does this mean? you're crushing on Elizabeth?" Naruto said slyly causing Sasuke to frown

"She's not my type" Sasuke said simply, he had dated a lot of girls from different villages but none of them every met his requirements... first he started with Sakura seeing as she obviously loved him, thier relationship was good before he started going on black ops missions and long term SSS rank missions. Konoha had created higher classes for missions seeing as this generation of shinobi were excessively powerful, Looking back at things Sasuke had come to respect all the former chunnin 11 Especially his teammates

Sakura had perfected her Byakugou and easily replenished her chakra, she was the greatest med behind Tsunade and poised to surpass her. she was no doubt worthy of the title sanin

The current leader of the anbu roots that was now legal but still thier missions were unrecorded, Sai was formidable force he didn't know the pale skinned man during his teens but was sure he had increased immensely from what he once was

Shikamaru Nara head of the research and development corps of konoha, he was also the world champion of shogi, Sasuke himself found it troublesome to outsmart this man, he was always two steps ahead of him and it annoyed him, the Nara was going to be the new head of his clan and his power level was fitting for the role, with the use of two kage bunshi he was able to hold down susanoo for minutes when he and Sasuke were having a friendly spar

Inuzuka Kiba the next head of the Inuzuka clan, Sasuke didn't know how the brash empty headed dog boy became the hunter of bounty hunters, bounty hunting was banned but some still did it illegally, it took courage to go against the law of the five great villages and anyone who had the balls to do that must be at least jonnin rank, Kiba ate them for breakfast, racking up the second highest kill count of his generation behind Sasuke of course

Hinata Hyuuga was still timid as usual, but her strength was not something to be taken lightly, Sasuke once caught she and Naruto sparing taijutsu only, Naruto was obviously holding back his inhuman strength and speed but it was still quite amazing to see her hand her precious Naruto-kun his own ass, She had the second best taijutsu behind Rock Lee, without using Sharingan she would beat Sasuke as well he form was that good but unlike Naruto he wouldn't hold back his strength or speed if they fought. it was sparing after all holding back was an insult to your opponent especially when it's a Hyuuga

Rock Lee was undisputed best taijutsu user in the world, he was quicker than any normal eye could follow and the base Sharingan couldn't keep up with him when he starts opening his inner gates, 7 gates Lee took on Bijuu + Sage mode Naruto and Naruto said apart from the Uchiha he's the only one who could fight his ultimate form, Rock Lee was the third strongest Ninja in thier world but he didn't realize it

Choji Akimichi wasn't just a fat guy anymore he was pretty powerful so Sasuke had heard and he was the new tailless tailed beast said to have chakra rivalling a bijuu.

Abrume Shino was studying teaching under Iruka he was calm and his power level was unknown to many but according to Kiba he was on par with him

Ten Ten was a girl he dated he called it quits because she was a sex addict and had a weird bondage fetish that always involved sharp pointy things... not that he ever let her have a way... but she was powerful he knew that with her sage tools he didn't know who would win if she and Sakura fought

Finally Yamanaka Ino he knew she was the next head of her clan and was about as good as her dad using her family's jutsu... he also dated her... too much drama they would fight over anything, she got mad at him once for not admiring one of her flowers, and there was also the rumor that she was a slut and had slept with half the men in Konoha... maybe he should ask Naruto...he seemed to know stuff.

Sasuke had also dated Karin who was too needy and nerdy... Sakura got paranoid and thought everyone was after her man... women were just troublesome... the Nara was right

"Hey Sasuke the others have already left we should catch up with them before they get too far" Naruto said and started walking

"Yeah" Sasuke followed "Naruto is it true Ino is a slut?" Sasuke asked the Uzumaki stroked his imaginary beard in thought

"Well I can't confirm anything but the rumors said she's slept with half the village and has a hundred incurable STDs" Naruto said Sasuke sweat dropped

"That's just stupid a fairy tale ... I guess it's just rumors then" Sasuke said "Wait did you have s-"

"Cool name and yeah it was a one night stand though... ok two but it was just after the war and I wasn't in a relationship with anybody" Naruto said with a shrug

"Wait so your first time was with Ino of all people?" Sasuke said feeling bad for his friend

"No no it was with Sakura-chan" Naruto said correcting and stunning the Uchiha

"What?" Sasuke said struggling to believe Naruto just said that

"Yeah it was after the war and I wasn't in a relationship with anybody" Naruto said with a shrug

"I was with Sakura after the war!" Sasuke said losing his temper

"Nope she was single for a month or so and in my defense I wasn't the orchestrator of it, she said her heart would always belong to you but she at least owed me her first time" Naruto said making Sasuke fume more

"What next you slept with Ten ten too? how about Temari or your cousin Karin you man whore" Sasuke spat out making Naruto chuckle

"Nah... just Ten ten it was after the war and I wasn't in a relationship with anybody" Naruto said then dodged a swing from Sasuke "I'm just a kage bunshi, be careful now" Naruto said to the frowning Uchiha

"Damn you... I promise to get Hinata when we return" Sasuke said making Naruto stop walking abruptly

"I'd kill you if you touch her, don't be a hypocrite Sasuke you've done this far more than I have so just don't hold it against me and leave Hinata alone I actually plan on marrying her" Naruto said Sasuke just remained quiet

"Oh then I'll go for your Ayame nee-chan"

"Haha she's already engaged"

"Then I'll go for your Obaa-san"

"That's disgusting"

"I know I regretted it as soon as I said it... I'll go for your err... the wife of the guy who was always smoking "

"Kurenai? She has a kid Sasuke"

"Really?"

"Yes you didn't know?"

"No I'm hearing this for the first time... then I'll go for your stalker Anko"

"She's your stalker too and good luck with that"

"Yeah she's just... weird. I'll go for your Shizune nee-chan"

"She's already with Kakashi-sensei sorry"

"What really? I don't believe you"

"Yeah I once caught her giving him a blow job in his office"

"What?"

"I'm serious didn't you see it? it was all over the news Kakashi almost lost his place as the Hokage for it, I had to represent Konoha in kage summits for a while since no one respected him because of it"

"Kakashi seriously?"

"Yup. Tsunade lead the case against him... luckily his lawyer was Shikamaru so the judge was eventually bribe- persuaded"

"Konoha is filled with whores"

"True. rumor has it that Gaara is gay and Killer Bee is his lover"

"I don't believe that"

"Me neither"

* * *

Time skip: After Meliodas dealt with Golgius

"What's thier deal with towns?" Naruto said as he surveyed the Dalmary town "Aren't they supposed to be criminals? shouldn't fugitives stay away from populated towns?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was starting at the destroyed building and dead insects with curious eyes

"It'll remain a mystery to me Naruto... Meliodas is one to make daring moves I take it, why are there bugs everywhere?" Sasuke asked his own question to the original blonde who he found unconscious in a bush with multiple bruises and swellings on his body, for trying to grope Elizabeth... it was obvious Naruto didn't have feelings for the white haired princess so Sasuke was at that time confused as to why he did or rather tried to do that, Naruto had to explain that he as the only available blonde tried to fill in for the wounded captain he even went as far as wearing Meliodas' spare clothes that were terribly ill fitted but he probably went too far when he massaged Elizabeth's breasts earning a slap from the princess who apologized as soon as she did but Hawk wasn't satisfied with Elizabeth's efforts at punishment and proceeded to play ping pong with him as the ball all over the bar, somehow he broke through the wall of the ever so durable bar and landed nowhere but Diane's cleavage the giant seeing blonde hair didn't take time to think and squeezed him deeper into her bosom (gay word I know) convinced that it was her captain Meliodas but she was dissapointed to see a whisker like marks on his cheeks as she nuzzled into his body and so came the anger, Diane was happy to angrily pound him into the ground and leave him for dead in the sizeable crater she used his body to create... that explained the swellings... The Uzumaki's misfortunes were not completely at an end as he was later robbed in his helplessness and harshly thrown into a bush and peed on for no particular reason.

"I dunno but just imagine if Shino was here" Naruto said answering the Uchiha's question then nudged the Uchiha jokingly

"Yeah he'd go on and on with that 'Bug lives matters' bs" Sasuke said with a small laugh while Naruto laughed a belly laugh "I wonder if raining bugs is a normal thing here, it must've rained bugs because this things are everywhere" Sasuke said thoughtfully

"Seriously? that's dumb... and it's weird coming from you" Naruto said then hopped on top of a building trying to pick out a giant big boobed girl and green pig (Don't make the mistake I did and imagine Hawk mama with boobs)

"It's a different world Naruto they're gaint and taking pigs I wouldn't be surprised to see it raining bugs" Sasuke said without a shrug

"Yeah maybe your right we also saw that pink haired boy eat those flames like it was instant ramen" Naruto said and hopped down the building after an unsuccessful search

"What pink haired boy? the holy knight?" Sasuke asked not sure he was on the same page as Naruto

"No the one with the blue flying cat" Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke couldn't remember him, the time when he ate the flames was the highlight of their time here so far

"Naruto there was nobody like that" Sasuke said with a sweat drop

"wha... really?" Naruto said in surprise

"Yes" Sasuke replied the dumb blonde

"Oh it must've been a dream then..."

The konoha duo continued their walk until they came across the unnatural placement of earth courtesy of Diane's battle with the bugs, Naruto touched one of the magic made piece of earth and closed his eyes in concentration "Diane made this... she's not far let's go" Naruto said then lead Sasuke towards the beacon of Diane's magic

"You seem in a rush Naruto" Sasuke said easily keeping up with the speedy blonde who shrugged carelessly in response

"I'm bored and from the looks of it there's been a battle I'm sure there will be more waiting so I'm gonna-" Naruto was quickly interrupted by Sasuke before he could finish

"Do nothing. We've been through this already Naruto and I told you we are not going to interfere with their fights or business unless completely necessary, no intervening we are just spectators" Sasuke said with hope that the Uzumaki would accept thier role in all this

"Sure, I hope it's something entertaining" Naruto said not showing any expression for the Uchiha to determine how exactly Naruto was going to respond to things

"There she is... why is she attacking Meliodas?..." Sasuke sighed while Naruto just watched baffled by the gaint's actions "They're under yet another illusion" Naruto sweat dropped at that

"Geez their genjutsu resistance is even worse than mine was" Naruto said as he and Sasuke came to a halt so they could examine the battle from a good distance "my money's on Diane" Naruto said with a grin

"Meliodas takes this" Sasuke pulled out a bag of jewels and so did Naruto they but placed thier bets in between where they sat

* * *

"Give the captain back!" Diane roared as she landed a heavy punch on the holy knight that appeared out of nowhere, the holy knight had gotten her captain somehow she didn't care all she knew was that she was going to beat him until he gave her her captain back, unknowingly to her and unfortunately for Meliodas said captain was the one being clubbered by the giant sin of envy, he didn't know what had gotten into Diane and why she thought he was a holy knight but he didn't want to stick around to find out

"Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth shouted not failing to give her own input on the matter the little pig Hawk on the other hand was about to ask what had made thier new comrade go berserk but was interrupted when Meliodas managed to get his footing after being pounded yards away from the sin's single punch the dragon sin immediately rushed to Elizabeth and grabbed her sped off while Hawk followed galloping after him, Diane quickly gave chase screaming that she wouldn't let the holy knight get away

"Meliodas-sama what's wrong with Diane-sama?" Elizabeth asked not bothered by Meliodas' hand groping her ass as he carried her at this point it was pointless to complain sometimes to be embarrassed, Meliodas-sama wasn't ever going to stop inappropriately touching her as long as they were still around each other it wasn't wise of a princess to accept a man's hand that kind of way but without Meliodas-sama's help the kingdom that made her a princess would be lost, this was a little sacrifice she could make and it wasn't as If it didn't make her feel good it w- Elizabeth turned tomato red realizing what she had just admitted to, soon she was drowned in all sorts of wild thoughts and lost use of all her five senses while she was away in perverted dreamland when she finally got her senses back she didn't really know what was going on anymore

"Run unless you wanna die!" Meliodas yelled at two strolling shepherds dressed in rags and carrying staffs even though there was no sheep present, one was a man who looked to be in his thirties while the other was a cute little girl who looked to be barely eight years old, seeing the incoming gaint they didn't have to be told twice to haul ass, the older shepherd sprinted across the fields so fast Meliodas wondered who the captain of deadly sins was amongst them, they all quickly slid down a hill and hid behind the buldged piece of earth in hopes that somehow the the easily bigger gaint would miss them and run off somewhere else while they worked something out

* * *

"What are they doing?"Naruto asked dumbfounded by the scene in front of his eyes

"I believe they're hiding Naruto" Sasuke respond slightly worried not about their well being but about his money... Meliodas wasn't fighting back and at this point he was sure Diane would easily beat the blonde, it was Naruto's unbelievably good luck at work again he never lost a bet ever he hardly made bets though it was like from the comic books kids these days are going crazy about, like they said in the best selling comic book Orange man; with great power comes great responsibility, very wise words for a children's book Sasuke would admit but he couldn't quite get the story line of the comic book no one in his generation did, the protagonist was obviously based on Naruto much to the Uzumaki's ire, he was a super hero and the protector of the hidden leaf village that all made sense but what threw Sasuke off was the eating oranges for power ups... anyway Naruto was a responsible better... bettish?... Guy... and never got addicted he was trying to set an example and also steer clear of the hokage curse, Sasuke had been surprised when he found out about it

 _Flashback_

 _Kiba walked out of the Inuzuka compound and found his not so good friend Uchiha Sasuke leaning against a building wall in a corner looking as shady as any Abrume he wasn't exactly sure how to start a conversation with the lone wolf onyx haired young man so he decided to just blurt whatever came to mind and see where the conversation would go "Hey Sasuke, did you know that all the title hokage is cursed?" Kiba said and Sasuke was surprised_

 _End of flashback_

Sasuke had later asked Ino about it, she seemed to have all the gossip even from the first hokage's time, Ino had explained that all the past hokages had all had traits, hobbies or habits that made them unfit to be leaders of anything, Kakashi obviously was a smut addict and now a controversial leader after his shizune fiasco, Tsunade was a gambling addict and alcoholic some said she was a drug addict and was smoking on the black zetsu the latest and hottest narcotic since white zetsu, he had known Sarutobi was a smut addict but he was surprised to find out that he was also a sex offender who was taken to court by many young women in his prime, Minato Namikaze was known to everyone as the fastest hokage most handsome and the kage with the most impeccable of characters but it turned out to be false as there were records and tapes of Minato and Kushina having some bondage fun, nobody had found out about it and the tapes were just stacked up as inheritance for Naruto, when the uzumaki was moving into his new home he had konohamaru and his pals go through the tapes to see if anything on flying rajin was on it but instead of finding the flying thunder god they found the kinky thunder god, somehow it got uploaded on icha-ichahub and now every man in konoha has a copy of it, he wasn't surprised that Naruto had completely given up on the new sensation called the internet and with good reason, Hashirama the god of shinobi and most powerful hokage in history a heavier drinker than his granddaughter and was notorious for assaulting Hyuugas whenever he drank too much and last but not the least Tobirama Senju he was the most normal hokage character wise but the fact that he served the devil made him look like the worst.

"Oh Meliodas is fighting back... and he's calling Diane a holy knight now... I can't believe he fell for the same illusion as Diane did that's just sad..." Naruto said and then cringed as Meliodas unleashed an onslaught of punches on Diane

Sasuke remained quiet and watched the two closely then his eyes traveled to the princess and the others "I wasn't really looking the last time, the holy knight responsible for their strange behavior is standing right in their middle... it's a smart tactic you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Sasuke said while Naruto shrugged not too sure what that meant and didn't bother figuring it out in favor of watching the two sins slug fest

"Who's that big headed holy knight?" Naruto asked, he found it easy to sight the knight thanks to its light reflecting armour, stealth was really an issue for this dimension he gathered.

"You just answered your own question, it seems content with staying out of the battle I wonder what it's waiting for, in any case..." Sasuke raised a finger and a lighting ball appeared before it the ball shrunk until it was barely visible making the Uzumaki to watch Sasuke from the corner of his eyes "Anyone of them that gets too close to the princess dies by my hand" Naruto scoffed

"Aren't you taking it a little overboard Sasuke? I'm sure Elizabeth will be fine she has Hawk-chan with her put a little faith in Hawk-chan" Naruto said but the Uchiha didn't respond making Naruto sigh "Blowing a person brains out that close to Elizabeth won't make her grateful to you or make you feel any better about what you've done, you'll end up just traumatizing the poor girl if you really wanna protect her then do it from the shadows" this time Naruto's words were enough to make the Uchiha lower his hand

"You have a point sh-"

"The other holy knight is on the move" Naruto said and frowned at his words he wish he could do something, help a little bit but it would be wrong of him this wasn't their world they shouldn't have a say in everything

Naruto said Sasuke watched as the holy knight attacked what seemed to be the shepherd girl but was actually a holy knight, they confirmed that the attacking holy knight who was armed with a whip was the one Diane must've been battling in Dalmary town, the holy knight commanded her poisonous insects to engulf the shepherd girl completely confusing only Naruto but Sasuke immediately saw the bigger picture and his eyes narrowed dangerously, it was a set up. Elizabeth made her way into the bug made cylinder injuring her body as she fought to get to the little girl

"Sasuke I know what you're thinking but I need you to calm down" Naruto said surprised that he was now the one that had to stop Sasuke from making a move, "This experience is important for her it will make her stronger." Naruto said Sasuke remained quiet for a moment

"I know..." The Uchiha said and to Naruto's relief he didn't make a move but after a few minutes what Sasuke saw next he couldn't just stand back and watch, Elizabeth was being battered like a dog by that disgusting looking holy knight Naruto himself was tempted to intervene but before any of them could decide how to react Meliodas appeared in the scene

"Great timing gaki" Naruto said with a grin and thumbs up to no one in particular, the next thing they saw was Meliodas getting his ass beat making Naruto and Sasuke sweat drop but before they could comment they saw it no in this case they felt it a lot more than seeing it

"Sasuke did you feel that?" Naruto asked his face as serious as it could be "That was definitely like the juubi... does this mean Meliodas is evil does this mean we can't trust Meli?"

Sasuke watched as the captain of the seven deadly sins batter the holy knight effortlessly landing every hit with full force "I don't know but what does it matter if he's good or evil? we're neutral forces it doesn't matter to us" Sasuke said in a monotone voice making Naruto's frown deepen

"If it turns out to be the juubi you know we have no choice but to..." Naruto hesitated to say the last part, he choked on his words when he tried again

"Do nothing. Naruto that's the plan we'll do absolutely nothing" Sasuke said almost sternly

"Sasuke if Meliodas turns out to be carrying the juubi's power I have no choice but to kill him." Naruto said with his fists balled up and tightened to the limit

"Naruto this is not our world we can't be judge jury and executioner here you have to ignore i-"

"You know goddamn well why I can't ignore it!" Naruto said and unconsciously released a mass of yoki making the Uchiha's eyes widen in a mixture of surprise and fear, but for who the latter expression was for was unclear.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted knocking the Uzumaki back to his senses Naruto quickly suppressed his power and took a look of remorse

"You've seen what the juubi is capable of first hand I can't let this world suffer the way ours did, they are not my business I agree with you there but tailed beasts are my business" Naruto said with his head bowed in shame for his early outburst, Sasuke patted his shoulder and sighed

"well we don't know if he's the juubi yet so for now don't get ahead of yourself" Sasuke said then walked off the cliff they were watching the sins battle from

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he rose to his feet "And you forgot your money!"

Sasuke panicked and made wing flapping motions as he struggled with gravity "Hold it for me and don't you dare steal any of mine... I'll be back soon I'm just going to fulfill my duty!" Sasuke said as he disappeared into the woods, Naruto shrugged and jumped off the cliff as well aimed for somewhere else however

* * *

"I'm back Hawk-chan!"

Hawk turned his attention to the older shepherd earning a yelp from the man "You're one of the holy knights aren't you you were in on it!" The pig said snuffing out a little amount of steam from its nostrils

"No no no I'm not!" The terrified man waved his hand denying the pig's accusations "They made me do this I just went along with it they threatened me please believe me!" The shepherd said desperately. He was scared right now the things he just witnessed aren't supposed to be seen by humans! caught in the middle of the deadly sins and holy knights... it was a wonder he managed to survive

"Oh is that so... the location of the deadly sin in baste dungeon spill it!" Hawk said repeating his first intimidating strategy

"What?! I can't do that! if the holy knights find out I told you anything do you know what they would do to me?!" The shepherd said getting more scared and anxious to flee by the minute while he weighed his options Diane picked up the body of Friesia and smiled a sickly sweet smile

"well do you want us to do this to you instead?" The shepherd gasped in fear and immediately began biting on his nails in a comical fashion

"Okay I'll tell you bu-" the shepherd's words were cut out by a yellow blur making it's appearance

"You can do whatever you want to do to me baby" Naruto said and winked at Diane who's shoulder he was sitting on, Diane swatted at him but he easily dodged her swing "Oh cmon it was just a joke!" Naruto said then dodged another swing before using the body flicker jutsu to get away from the irritated giant

"I told you never to touch me again Naruto!" Diane shouted at the ninja who was standing beside the shepherd key word was, the shepherd quickly got behind the uzumaki who puffed his chest childishly at Diane

"A real man does not fear the consequences of his actions he does whatever pleases him most!" Naruto declared with a fist pointed at the skies

"I don't please you! unless climbing me gets you off you sick pervert!" Diane said then tossed the holy knight in her anger

"I do like being on top" Naruto said making Diane blush then attack him in her embarrassment Naruto dashed away from the shepherd so he wouldn't get caught in their 'fun' while Hawk was left to watch the shepherd panic more

"Chill this is how they greet each other" Hawk said finding it easy to keep his cool in the chaos Diane and Naruto were creating

* * *

Friesia couldn't believe they had lost to the deadly sins so easily, she couldn't believe monsters like that actually existed, the series of hits she took from the serpent sin left her all but dead, so this was the gap between the power of a sin and the power of a holy knight?... it was terrifying but at least she had come away with her life she doubted the other weird fangs were as fortunate

"Hello"

Friesia's head snapped quickly to the left where she found an onyx haired young man dressed in a purple casual T-shirt and plain black pants but what gave her the thought that this man was far from normal was his dual colored eyes that glowed in the darkening forest she struggled to move but a shattered spine made it quite impossible to achieve "Walk away boy you're in the presence of a holy knight one of the weird fangs!" Friesia said in her usual civilian intimidating voice

"I agree that you are weird who knows maybe you have fangs but you are very incorrect in one thing you're not a holy knight" Sasuke said as he closed in on the paralyzed fang

"Yes I am and who are you to tell me who I am boy?!" Friesia shouted angry that this pest was adding to her frustration, Sasuke lowered himself to a knee and as he did he was covered in a purple aura the visage of the rinnegan appeared behind the purple orbs of power stared lifelessly at Friesia making the holy knight's eyes widen in a mixture of fear and shock at that moment Friesia felt something that her life as a holy knight freed her from... Helplessness.

"You are not a holy knight, and I Uchiha Sasuke said so... because you are dead... **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."**

Friesia screams filled the forest as the flames ate away her flesh at an unbearable pace

"Burn away"

* * *

"So you know where this Baste dungeon is?" Naruto asked Diane even though he was hundred percent sure she wouldn't give him a reply

"You were there when we got the info on where it is" Hawk said with a big sweat drop while Diane just hmmphed, all Naruto could do was shrug he wasn't paying attention when the shepherd was blabbing to the sin of envy he was busy keeping an eye on Sasuke's chakra that seemed to be wandering not to far from where they are

"Wasn't really listening he was a mess when he was talking I figured it was just gibberish" Naruto said unintentionally making Diane get a tick mark

"So what are you saying? I was listening to gibberish?!" Diane said and had already gotten in a position to hurt Naruto depending on his answer

"fe fi fo fom... you speak it so you must also enjoy hearing it" Naruto said with a shrug he wasn't one for stereotypes but a giant wasn't something he ever thought he would meet so he had to stick to what he knew

"You're such a racist!" Diane said and wondered why it upset her so much, why was she bothered what this human or better yet perverted human thought of her?

"I am not I have nothing against your skin thank you very much killer B is black and I don't mind" Naruto said quickly he didn't want to be tagged as a racist even though it would be temporary as he would eventually leave this world

"She doesn't mean her skin you imbecile" Hawk said harshly and that made drop his head in shame

"Hawk-chan..." Naruto said feeling downcasted

"She means you're judging her character based on her different appearance and race " Hawk said with an ear pointed at Diane, Naruto cocked his head to one side in confusion

"what do you mean different? Diane's just a big girl but she's a girl nonetheless" Naruto said surprising Diane who blushed a bit but did her best not to show her embarasment the baka would've teased her about it

"Hey where are you guys headed?" A voice said from behind the group

"I was wondering when you would reveal yourself Meliodas" Naruto said not taken by surprise by the sudden words of the captain of the seven deadly sins "I was waiting for you so I could ask a question" Naruto said with an expressionless face that was quite alien to Diane and Hawk

"Oh no problem Naruto but first answer mine" Meliodas said intentionally making no remarks on the Uzumaki's blank stare

"We're heading to Baste dungeon captain it's that round building over there" Diane said confused at how and why the uzumaki changed expressions so swiftly

"And what about Elizabeth did she return to Dalmary?" Meliodas asked his fellow deadly sin, Diane shook her head signalling negative

"Nope she's in my backpack. resting" Meliodas nodded contentedly at the gaint's reply

"ok that's good so Naruto what is it that you want to ask me?" Meliodas asked the still expressionless Uzumaki

"Did you kill the knight that hurt Elizabeth?"Naruto asked even though he already knew the answer to his question Meliodas' eyebrows arched in confusion

"No. did you want him dead Naruto?" Meliodas said with his hands on his waist

"it doesn't matter what I want Meli... did you want to kill him?" Naruto asked

"I didn't matter what I wanted Naruto... I just did what had to be done" Meliodas said with a shrug and began walking ahead of everyone "But if you want him dead I'd be happy to point you to his direction" Meliodas said and came to a stop "Anything else?" he asked casually

Naruto frowned at his sometimes annoying easy going attitude "Yes there is one more thing... tell me Meliodas why is it that one minute I'm sensing incredible malice from you then the other nothing at all?" Meliodas just smiled at the Uzumaki and waved a finger at him

"I could ask you the same question Naruto" the captain of the seven deadly sins grinned as Naruto got a tick mark "We should go get Ban" Meliodas said Naruto just nodded as a response

"Wait a minute... Naruto how do you know what happened here?" Hawk asked with a suspecting stare at the orange wearing jinchuriki

"Because I was watching with Sasuke from that cliff" Naruto pointed to the cliff without looking to see if he was pointing in the right direction

"So you two just sat down there while we were getting our asses kicked?!" Hawk said in anger "why didn't you do anything why didn't you help?!" Hawk said and Naruto forced a laugh trying to calm the piggy down but the creepy laugh only infuriated Hawk more

"Because I thought you guys could handle it and I was right! please forgive me Hawk-chan!" Naruto said and began bowing comically begging for forgiveness, the pig gritted his teeth in anger but didn't do anything to the bowing blonde, Diane and Meliodas sweat dropped at the scene of a man bowing to a pig

"Elizabeth is injured you should help her" Hawk said and Naruto immediately stopped bowing

"Gee I wish I could but... she'll be fine, she doesn't need my help" Naruto said then screamed in pain as hawk headbutted him in the groin

"You asshole! make yourself useful you're so useless!" Hawk screamed at Naruto who was lying on the hard ground with both arms covering his private area and tears threatening to leak out chanting 'why?' continuously

"Nishishi we should start moving" Meliodas said and walked ahead, Diane and Hawk followed while Naruto struggled to get to his feet and sent pleas for help that the three readily ignored

* * *

Sasuke walked on what was left of the fort where Meliodas and the holy knight that beat Elizabeth fought, they were quite destructive in this world, things that could be done smoothly are instead done in the most brute of fashions either they were all showoffs which was highly unlikely or the word self-restraint didn't exist here that was unlikely as well, A certain orange haired man would fit in here perfectly, Sasuke wished he could've done more for the cursed young man he lead a very hard and painful life and even after the war where many burdens were lifted both nationally and internationally, he still lived with and suffered his... that was the cruelty of life... sometimes for some people... the suffering never ended, Sasuke pushed away all his thoughts he didn't come here to reminisce on his past, No he came for something else or rather someone else.

"Who are you state your business before I strike you down!" A holy knight who had put himself in charge after the battle between Ruin and the dragon sin, their fort was almost completely destroyed but it was still standing and there were still holy knights here that was enough reason for him to defend the place aggressively the last stranger that walked in here did this he wasn't ready or willing to take any chances

"Where is the holy knight that Meliodas beat up?" Sasuke asked well aware that he was surrounded by the holy knight posted at the fort... mere insects really, he didn't have a god complex but that's exactly what they presented themselves as... insects surrounding what they think is their prey. it was the way of insects, most loved to punch above thier weight that was the way of the ants... cockroaches are by far bigger and more powerful compared to ants but they aren't discouraged they overpower them with sheer numbers, but he wasn't a cockroach or prey to predators with number advantage, he'd fought a one man army himself and didn't lose once, he was not interested in losing today or anyday what made him confident each and every day was the mentality every uchiha was born with...

"I'm the one asking the questions! who the He-" Sasuke grabbed the man's face and slammed him on the rocky ground making the fort rumble and creating a spiderweb of cracks. Sasuke rose back to his feet and began walking away from the grounded knight "You're one idiot... You didn't realize this but I'm not the only one here my comrades... everyone here has surrounded you there's no escape, you'll pay for what you did!" The knight said with an evil glint in his eyes

"I know. I have known all along that you had backup but it's all the same to me honestly..." Sasuke said looking at his palm with hooded eyes "I only needed to confirm something before I end it... I know where the man I'm looking for is and I'll know where exactly to strike I'll give you the chance to leave and avoid what is about to happen" Sasuke said his eyes still fixed on his palm

"What the fuck do you think I am?! I'm never going to run away from a peasant like you!" The knight gritted his teeth in anger at the nerve this guy had

"Holy knights like you go around beating princesses with sticks like they are wild animals... You're lower than any low life could be" Sasuke said turning his eyes to the now standing knight gracing him with an icy stare "For doing that to princess Elizabeth that particular holy knight will die " Sasuke said with no emotions backing up his words

"We will protect Ruin-sama until our last breath! I've had enough of you, everyone attack!" The holy knight currently in charge shouted and the war cries of dozens of soldiers followed as they charged straight to the Uchiha

"And who said Ruin is my current target... didn't I tell you to leave?" Sasuke dojutsus came to life "Be gone"

hands spread

"What are y-"

 **"Shinra tensei"**

A blast of magnetic force created by chakra the rinnegan possessed the signature move of the deva path. the almighty push, it wasn't Sasuke's favorite technique but it served its purpose the fort and every one on it was no more a part of this hill ...all except one

"There you are Ruin... you know normally I would have nothing against you, you use genjutsu just as I do and considering how far I have and I am willing to go I can't judge your use of it but... why did you do that to a princess?... Meliodas really did a number on you... you can't even speak it seems... no matter, a gesture will do, just nod if you agree with this... I wish to test a theory on you maybe you could help me... you see I have been working on my power control by some miracle my friend and rival seems to be ahead of me, I'm sure you have noticed that the fort is no more, I destroyed it by using magnetic force... some studies claim that the human body is a magnet but well it has not been proven but while going through Orichimaru my old teacher's study files I found something... that is most molecules in the human body interact with weak electromagnetic fields causing the tissues to heat up you see that doesn't essentially make the human body a magnet but that's not what I need it to be... it is exactly what I need it to be now. now imagine if the molecules were exposed to a more powerful electromagnetic field let's say one powerful enough to level a fort with a single hit how hot would the tissues get?"

Ruin had not reacted to anything this madman was saying because he simply couldn't the only thing movable about his body was his eyes and they had widened beyond normality

"I assume you just did the math. I'll be blunt... I am going to expose every molecule in your body to the electromagnetic field my rinnegan ability Shinra tensei gives me... in essence I'll be burning you alive but let me give you a clearer picture... I will combust all the parts and organs in your body... one cell at a time." Sasuke said reactivating his rinnegan

Ruin struggled to run to crawl to move in anyway he could but failed... looking back at his past he hadn't really been living all those years... he wanted another chance to try again a chance at redemption he wanted to plead to beg to surrender but he couldn't... robbed of his ability to speak and move he was left with sight, hearing and fear...

"You still haven't answered me... I'll take your silence as a yes... I don't know how good your acting is but... you remember the way Elizabeth screamed when you were beating her like a dog?. I want you to try to mimic her... now let's get the fireworks going and you can..."

Maniacal smile

"Scream for me"1

* * *

Naruto unlike the others wasn't surprised by the sudden explosion of the fort sitting on a hill at their east side, the Uzumaki sighed softly knowing fully well what had done that and why it had happened, He had seen it before on a much more terrifying scale ,undoubtedly the user of this technique held a lot back he knew what a full powered shinra tensei could do

"So... that hill was just leveled..." Meliodas said not directing his words at anyone in particular, he walked into the entrance of the building the shepherd had said they would find Ban in, the passage way was made of fine marbles and smooth stones but it was barely big enough for Diane to freely walk in

"Yeah... Sasuke must've done that if you're wondering" Naruto said and scratched his cheeks that sometimes itched him for no reason, he didn't know why he answered Meliodas' question nor did it bother him that he did

Meliodas just smiled and gave Naruto a thumbs up even though it made him feel uneasy on the inside, Sasuke was the one responsible for destroying that fort he didn't know the Uchiha's reason but he did know that everyone on that hill was probably dead... it wouldn't be fun to work with a mass murderer, he didn't want to judge the Uchiha without evidence and didn't feel he had the right to even with evidence but he needed to be sure where Sasuke stood and soon... for Naruto it was obvious the blonde was pure his nature loving side proved that and Meliodas also had the feeling that he could trust the blonde young man, he trusted his gut more than anything and it told him that Naruto was a friendly as for Sasuke he had nothing... just like he did the onyx haired Uchiha left nothing to judge his intentions by, he just seemed like a man with principles who had grasped the good and evil of life and went along with it... whether he would result to a threat or ally potentially was a mystery, Meliodas kept his thoughts from physically surfacing he was good at hiding things he had been doing it for a long time.

"I can't keep going this was is too narrow" Diane said breaking the silence that had loomed over them, Meliodas nodded and was about to say something when Naruto pointed at the narrow passage

"Someone's coming from there" Naruto said and Diane and Hawk took thier fighting stances as the sound of footsteps incoming confirmed Naruto's words but instead of someone hostile a young flustered girl wearing glasses raced towards the group of prison busters, said girl stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the people standing in her way to escape

"what's a girl like this doing in a dungeon?" Hawk questioned the unknown girl before any could his eyes narrowed if they could

"I'm the daughter of a doctor in the town I was taken prisoner but... one of the legendary criminals just escaped!" The girl would claimed to be doctor Dana's daughter said as she swung her hands nervously pointing at the dark corridor she just exited

"I hear footsteps" Hawk and Naruto said at the same time causing the jinchuriki to grin while the pig just looked away with a big sweat drop

* * *

few miles away from round shaped baste dungeon stood an army of holy knights all dressed in matching steel armours, a silver haired woman peered at the building from a pair of binoculars and made a hand gesture to the soldiers behind her who nodded their heads understanding what their superior was saying

"Lord Golgius we have confirmation. the sins are inside the dungeon but there was another person who was among them I believe he's a hostage sir" The female voice of the knight who is now shown to be Jericho said formally

"Well that's unfortunate I guess" Golgius shrugged carelessly "Well now they're inside I can do this" Golgius dipped his hand into one of his removable pockets and whipped out a small ball with strange marking framing it's body "The seven deadly sins turned out to be more troublesome than I had expected" Golgius said and sighed at his memories of the dragon sin who had figured his power out from their first and hopefully only encounter

"That's an incantation ball!" Jericho said in surprise and the knights behind her and the weird fang murmured amongst themselves

"Yes it is" Golgius raised his other hand with a single finger raised while he lowered the hand holding the incantation ball to the back of his waist "The seven deadly sins have plagued this world for years now and their aim to reform their group will be their downfall... this incantation ball has an eternal seal barrier that is capable of restraining a dozen tyrant dragons..." Golgius tossed the ball at the dungeon and soon the entire building was engulfed in magical energy that soon solidified to a massive barrier "Eternal seal spell!"

"Tyrant dragons?... those wild uncontrollable creatures?... But lord Golgius what have you done?! a civilian was in there!" Jericho said both fascinated and angry at the same time on the other hand Golgius was uninterested in her feelings or opinion

"I'll be returning to the kingdom to report this to the top... yes I'll be reporting that we no longer have to fear the seven deadly sins reuniting again" Golgius said and the holy knights apart from Jericho cheered and tossed their weapons in the air in joy but their celebrations were cut short by a cold and dark sensation that made everyone's knees buck The air smelt like death... from the dark woods came a man with cold eyes, one purple the other a red and black the unknown young man waved his hand lazily at the holy knights

"Oh please don't stop the celebration on my accord..." the young man said and a dark purple aura began leaking out of his body taking no shaped making it all the more terrifying to the eyes

drip

drip

drip

The dark clouds came without any one's notice and so did the rain that dropped heavily soaking everything as fast as it came, Sasuke's rinnegan took a glow in the rain as the thunder boomed and the lightings flashed the more they saw a devil than human.2

Jericho wasn't sure what was going on she didn't know who this guy was but she knew this meant trouble, she pondered running away while she had the chance but as the lighting flashed again the purple eyed man had disappeared from where he stood, an electric shock coursed through her body as a drop of rain water fell on her ear it was warmer than usual meaning...

"Tell me where Golgius of the weird fangs is" A calm and commanding voice penetrated Jericho's ear and she felt the hot breath of the one standing behind her brush against her skin Jericho's eyes widened, she made to flee but the person's hands wrapped around her neck pulling her close to his cold and equally drenched body, Jericho blushed at the contact they were making and somehow the man's voice sounded husky to her now "I'm new here... what do you do when you see footprints making themselves?" Jericho eyes traveled to what had caught the mysterious man's attention it was none other than Golgius using his magic power to escape from the soon to be murder scene

"Golgius you bastard!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he quickly released the female knight and could've sworn he heard a dissapointed groan but he didn't pay it any mind as he acrobatically dodge twirled and jumped over the knights that tried to block his way and finally landed in front of the mysterious appearing footsteps, Sasuke released a sigh along with a hardly noticeable amount of his Uchiha inherited fire chakra "I take it you're the man I'm looking for" Sasuke said taking notice that the footsteps had come to a halt, Sasuke thrust his hand forward and pumped chakra into on cue the familiar sound of magnetic force followed

 **"Banshō Ten'in"**

* * *

"Ban" Meliodas said as he caught a good view of the figure exiting the corridor's face, the taller man stopped walking at the sound of his name... he was tall and had nicely toned muscles, he was dirty and and had dried blood stuck to his body he had narrow eyes similar to those of a fox the semi-slit in them made it easier to pick out he had white hair that seemed to take a slightly sky bluish glint when exposed to sunlight and most noticeably he had a scar covering the corners of his left jaw down to the point in touched his collar bone but just barely, he wore tattered and bloodied pants only and was shirtless and bare footed, this was not a strange for a man who has been a prisoner for years.

"Cap'n" The man called Ban said with his hands shoved in his pockets, walking casually out of the corridor, the bored look on his face was not uncommon for a prisoner but his seemed a like it wasn't influenced by years of being locked up, it looked as though he'd always been like this even before he got thrown into jail

Naruto was sizing up the man who was a few inches taller than him, he looked eccentric Naruto could tell that this was one of the crazy ones, even with the uncaring expression he couldn't hide the glow in his eyes, little did he know that was the glow of never ending greed

"That's the man I was talking about! he's one of the legendary seven deadly sins!" The daughter of the doctor in Dalmary said with a blush for some reason. she didn't bother pointing at the man who else could she mean, her words were ignored by Meliodas who was staring at his fellow deadly sin with eyes that said nothing but seriousness

"What's going on what's with this atmosphere? I got a bad feeling about this..." Hawk said as the uneasiness began circulating around the room, Naruto just decided to be quiet and watch

"Correct... you should get behind me all of you" Diane said pointing at Naruto who was the biggest among the three

Naruto grinned at Diane then waved his hand at her "don't worry about me I can defend myself from whatever is about to happen, you saw me against that holy knight so you got nothing to fear" Naruto said and comically flexed his bicep muscles for Diane to see

"I'm not worried about you I was just being polite and don't get cocky because you beat one holy knight in a fight that guy is nothing compared to captain and Ban" Diane causing Naruto to comically fall to the ground then a black cloud appeared out of nowhere and and poured rain down on him

"That was mean Diane... But who told you I was fighting that holy knight? I was barely paying attention to him" Naruto said staring into nothingness as if trying to recall something he was jerked out of his thoughts as Meliodas and Ban finally made a move

"Ban!"

"Cap'n!"

The two deadly sins screamed each others names like excited fangirls they dashed to each other and exchange series of high fives causing the dungeon to rumble and completely confusing Naruto, Hawk and the doctor's daughter, soon Ban got lost in his excitement and palmed Meliodas through a wall

"cmon cap'n!" Ban said with a toothy grin, excitement and expectation in his eyes he wasn't dissapointed as Meliodas got himself out of the ruble he created and launched himself at the fox sin and landed a firm headbutt to his gut, Ban cannoned through wall after wall making it obvious that he hit Ban a lot harder than Ban did him, the fox sin pushed himself to his feet still grinning, Meliodas mirrored his expression

"The hell I thought you'd be sluggish now!" Ban said in a sing song voice, flexing his hand and stretching his body out in preparation for something, Meliodas did the same

"You seem pretty energetic" Meliodas replied with a grin doing the same thing Ban was doing, they closed the distance between themselves and and clasped thier hands together getting a firm grip of each others hand, their smiles only widened as their muscles and viens buldged, a loud crash was heard as the two sins dropped to lying positions damaging the marbled floor in the process

"Ready..." Meliodas said not showing any lack of excitement and on cue signaled by two simultaneous grins and a 'go!' they began the arm wrestle for dominance, the physical power of the two deadly sins was not downplayed in this scene at all and Naruto had to admit it was badass, they were destroying everything without even moving

"The floor the walls and the ceiling it's all coming down!" Hawk screamed in as he lost his footing... literally lost his footing and gravity did the rest Naruto also suffered the same predicament so did everyone but he was handling it well he wasn't new to fall from terrifying heights one black haired teammate of his had given him a pile driver from a the top of a dwarf mountain, fun times...

"Those two have always been like this..." Diane said working up a blush from watching Meliodas arm wrestle Ban

"What do you mean like this?!" Hawk's panic only increased at Diane's words, this was normal for them?, but thankfully Naruto who was falling last he saw him somehow managed to jump to where he was and carry him, he had to say Naruto always looked out for him these few days he'd been with them

Diane nodded her head but didn't pay Hawk or the crumbling building any mind as she spoke "Really men are so childish... I like my captain like this though" Diane said with a girlish giggle Naruto sweat dropped

"You still didn't answer the question" Hawk nodded his head at Naruto's point and was happy to say the Uzumaki was on the good side of his list as Naruto easily avoided the rocks that rained down on them and stood on top a descending rock from time to time to when he wanted to say something

"Our record was 361 wins out of 720 right?" Ban asked not showing or sounding strained despite the obvious strain on his muscles that had expanded to thier limits, Meliodas gave him a look of sarcastic surprise

"What are you sleep talking Ban?" the dragon sin said

"Captain's serious face is so cute!" Diane said reminding Naruto of someone who he'd wasted his time chasing for years, he could've been eating ramen with that wasted time, his priorities back then were messed up he figured, he looked around and noticed that the glasses wearing girl barely had a grip on Diane's bag and if she lost that grip she would lose her life

"Oi Diane! while you're admiring the gaki someone is in danger of dying!" Naruto said and pointed at the doctor's daughter signifying what he meant

"I'm the one with 361 wins!" Meliodas said his face anything but serious right now he looked like a child arguing over his favorite tv show Ban had the same look which was weird since he had the body of a fully grown man

"What's wrong with admiring captain and I told her to get behind me didn't I?!" Diane said already infuriated by the Uzumaki's remarks Naruto wasn't in a teasing mood due to the current 'everything is caving in' atmosphere

"No waaaay that was me~" Ban said in a sing song voice, Naruto expected this to become a regular occurrence now he was officially going to be traveling with them, he had already done it once and in the world of supernaturals doing something strange twice in the space of minutes means permanent habit

"If you haven't noticed we're falling! getting behind you doesn't do shit!" Naruto shouted with a comical gaint head and tick mark

"She'll be on top me when we land! shut up already you're so annoying!" Diane said without a comical big head the last thing she wanted was bigger

"the ceiling and walls are crashing down on her! she's lucky to still be alive! Elizabeth is also just in a bag waiting to be squashed because of your incompetence!" Naruto said and was noticeably getting irritated by Diane's uncaring attitude, it seemed to be the badass shit they did here, yeah he understood showing off by not reacting in situations such as this but when you have people who are less durable more vulnerable and are completely defenseless compared to you, you put your badassery aside and you protect them, if you wanna be badass while doing that, fine...but make sure they're completely protected, they were taking stupidly high risks by doing this, and no matter how he looked at it it was thier fault, it wasn't all that a surprise Meli was a care free leader who did daring and dangerous things casually, this casualness had become part of the other sins he guessed and so they did dangerous things without bothering about the consequences or casualties as much as they should. most likely overconfidence was the source, it was all fine and good as far as they were the only ones at risk but they acted as though everyone was a deadly sin. and he wouldn't lie that got to him and it angered him... he was by no means weak, vulnerable or defenseless but he wasn't careless with another person's life, so he decided to do what he did best... be the hero, Diane didn't expect the sudden switch of moods, it was a thing Naruto did that made her wonder, the seriousness in his eyes made her flinch "Give the girl to me and secure Elizabeth" Naruto said it sounded like a request no... a demand but he didn't wait for Diane to give into his demand instead he just flashed to Diane's back with an amazing show of raw speed, carried the girl then flashed back to the rock he was standing on, what followed surprised everyone in what used to be a dungeon

 **"Kage bunshi no jutsu!"** with Naruto's hand wrapped around Hawk and the girl's back it was barely possible to make the seal but just barely was enough, four identical solid copies of Naruto appeared and in a puff of smoke "Alright there's no way to avoid our crashing without doing something spectacular so let's just keep it simple, keep anything from touching us!" The clones gave Naruto quick salutes then used to failing rocks as footing to take thier positions one at the top one at the left another at the right and the last beneath the original "Now!" Naruto said in his commander voice the clones pumped chakra into thier hands and in a swirl of blue chakra a spiraling ball appeared in soon began increasing in size until each were as big as one of Diane's boobs, Naruto giggled to himself but made a serious face when Hawk and the girl stared at him creeped out by the sudden and weird laugh **"Odama Rasengan!"** all the clones chorused together, the chakra ball destroyed everything that came it's way, Diane quickly did as Naruto told her somehow inspired by his show of power and tookher bag off then hugged it to her chest and also took control of her descent

it wasn't long before the entire building was reduced to ruble

* * *

Jericho's eyes widened for what she felt was the seventh time today, the irony of it was almost funny but what wasn't funny was the enormous baste dungeon crumbling down and about to crash on them, it wasn't funny at all... but apart from the falling building what was less funny was that Golgius-sama was dead, killed by an unknown man... it all started and ended in a flash the man used some sort of magnetic technique when he was able to pin point Golgius' position. He cut the weird fang in two like his armour was butter, effectively deactivating his transparency spell and burned him to a crisp by spitting flames from his mouth, Golgius didn't have the chance to beg or scream it all came as a shock to him and more so to she and the other holy knight army and the least funniest thing was that the man was still standing there, now they were torn between standing there and getting squashed or running away and dying but by sword and fire, he just took down a weird fang like he was swatting a fly she doubted thier number advantage would change anything, one weird fang could kill them all easily she trembled at what a man easily more powerful than a weird fang would do. and it was now fucking hilarious that they had lost their choice of how to die. the black haired man was walking towards them and there was intent in his eyes, who would be lucky enough to be squashed by rocks flying out of baste dungeon she wondered, the man spread his hands, Jericho wasn't sure what he was doing but she was sure it was bad

 **"Shinra tensei"**

Quite on the contrary it wasn't... He actually manipulated a magnetic shield from thin air and covered everyone there stopping the dungeon from flattening them all the rocks and boulders rolled off the invisible shield, the man lowered his hand when it was all over, he began to walk to the on the newly formed pile of rocks and stones

"Wait! aren't you going to kill us?!" Jericho shouted she was scared and wasn't thinking the other knights quickly hushed her, Sasuke stopped and they all flinched in response, he didn't turn when he spoke

"I only came to kill the weird fangs because of what they did to the princess, no one else has to die today" Sasuke said and was about to continue walk but was stopped again by Jericho's voice

"Wait! who are you?" She asked, Sasuke decided to turn his head slightly this time so she could see one of his now normal eyes, the knights then began murmuring cruses under their breath aimed at their superior. who seemed hell bent on getting them killed

"I'm traveling with the seven deadly sins" Sasuke said stunning the knights especially the girl in front of them all

"W...wait... you're one of the seven deadly sins?!" Sasuke inwardly sighed at her assumption but made no reaction to it

"No" And with that Sasuke disappeared, with no sign of movement he just vanished

"Where did he go..." Jericho thought out loud she was inwardly happy at his last words one of the seven deadly sins saving her life would be ridiculously shameful to her... but she was also angry that someone had to save her life and that same person killed her superior not that she cared Golgius was a grade A dick that didn't care for anyone but himself, he was corrupt and deserved to die, she wondered how the other weird fangs would take the news if they hadn't been killed already by that man

* * *

"Hawk-chan, glasses-chan are you two alright?" Naruto said, he still had them in his arms and noticed the girl he was carrying was still hugging him for her dare life, Hawk gave him a thumbs up somehow making Naruto grin at the pig then put it down and didn't bother getting the girl who had tangled herself on him off

"Dobe"

Naruto turned to his right and saw Sasuke sitting on a rock with his armed folded Naruto was about to retort when Diane stood to her full length Naruto and had to grab Hawk and make a little distance, enough to avoid the rocks falling off the gaint's body "Oh it's already dusk" Diane commented ignoring the curses from Hawk and Naruto for trying to kill them "no wonder I was starting to get hungry"

"I guess we can agree on tha-" Naruto's words were interrupted by the cheers of what could only be prisoners of the baste dungeon his eyes widened as they confirmed his assumption by chanting 'we're finally free!' "You gotta be kidding me..."

"I missed you cap'n~" Ban said to the rising Meliodas from his lying position, the captain of the seven deadly sins smiled at him but before they could say anymore Naruto punched a boulder turning it into dust this gained everyone's attention and Hawk gulped at that, Naruto dropped the pig and got the girl to let go of him, and she blushed madly when she did

"What is wrong with you people?" Naruto said in a soft tone first while Sasuke just remained silent not sure what Naruto was talking about "They were people in that building and the scarred guy knew that yet you assholes destroyed the entire thing! they were holy knights outside and you Meli you knew yet you went along with it! these people haven't committed any crimes against you they were just following orders and or were victims of their circumstances! these prisoners don't deserve to die because they just happened to be in the same dungeon as scar was! you put Hawk-chan's life at risk! you put Elizabeth's life at risk as well! you put dozens of lives at risk! and for what? because you were happy to see each other?! You just killed people who did you no wrong today! do you know how that would be to wake up in the morning expecting a normal day but to just end up dead, just like that and just because someone decided to selfish and careless! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

Silence reigned and everyone was left feeling something... Hawk was angry at everyone especially the sins and was sort of proud Naruto brought it to their notice, Sasuke didn't care. Diane was dissapointed in herself and Naruto's harsh words had gotten to her but she was angry that the uzumaki was singling the captain out like that he wasn't to blame that's just how he and Ban was. Ban didn't care. Meliodas didn't show any reaction as usual, he was just smiling the same way he always did

"You're overreacting Naruto nobody got hurt that's what's important" Meliodas said and got some support from Diane who nodded her head at his words

"Overreacting?... you think I'm overreacting?! What are you saying? people died I know it I fucking felt it! Do you have no regard for life are you that selfish?!" Naruto said and began walking forward Ban was already grinning in anticipation, this looked like it would be interesting

Meliodas shrugged as he spoke "I don't really label myself that way Naruto whether I'm selfish or not I don't know but what I do know is-"

 **"Shut up. You know nothing"** he stopped moving... Naruto's words now sounded darker and more sinister, his pupils were blood red and were slit into two like a fox's "you took innocent lives today and I am neither kami nor do I work for him so I am in no place to judge but..." Naruto's voice reverted back to normal this time but his eyes still remained as they had become, Ban's smile had disappeared. the power this guy had it was like a demon's it was like the cap'n... Ban grinned again at his last thought

"Wait but didn't Sasuke clear that fort and everyone on it why aren't you on his case" Diane said confident that she had beaten Naruto at his own game he was beginning to scare her she wouldn't admit it but she preferred the perverted goofy blonde to this stern red eyed man that stood at the opposite of her direction

"He didn't" Naruto said "The technique he used would have easily killed them even though it wasn't fully powered he tossed the knights away before he used the real attack they weren't hit by the true force that destroyed the fort and it was empty after Meliodas had dealt that damage to it they must've exited it knowing fully well that it could come down at any moment" Naruto said and began walking again he noticed Ban had sat up "Where I come from we kill but before we do we have reason, even after killing those who deserve death we don't feel good about it, on my first mission where I come from I had to kill one of my first friends who was my enemy on that mission, I mourned her death and the death of her father figure... I have killed a lot of people and I believe I did the right thing some people don't deserve the air nature permits them to breathe. but I never take joy in it. but there you are smiling after murdering people for no reason you stand there smiling! you have the nerve to be casual right now!" Naruto was a few steps away from Meliodas when he stopped and suppressed the youki leaking out of his seal "I said I had questions for you and you answered them honestly I think" Naruto said in a cold and calm voice

"Yeah, but from the way you sounded back then I doubt that was actually what you wanted to ask" Meliodas said he showed no emotion when he stared Naruto in the eye he had dropped his smile this time. he didn't want to make matters any worse than it was

"Damn right it wasn't, When I came here first I heard Elizabeth's speech and I was inspired by it, I believed everything she said cuz I knew she was telling the truth but it's one thing to say the truth and another to actually know what the truth is. She said the holy knights are the true villains is that true?" Naruto said a frown quickly formed on his face as Meliodas shrugged carelessly

"Like I said I don't label myself or anyone, Elizabeth needed my help I'm giving it, it's as simple as that" Meliodas said casually

Naruto growled and grabbed the captain of the seven deadly sins by his collar and lifted him so his feet wasn't touching the ground they were face to face, both having opposite expressions Meliodas calm and blank Naruto infuriated and irritated

"Tell me! which side are you on! ARE YOU GOOD OR EVIL!" Naruto said his youki threatening to escape his seal but he fought to keep it at bay

"Naruto I've told you all I can tell you" Meliodas said and waved a hand to Diane who was about to make a move on the Uzumaki "No Diane stay out of this" Diane gritted her teeth and reluctantly sat down

"You will tell me what I want to hear" Naruto said in a dangerous tone

Sasuke was still quiet. He knew Naruto would sooner or later do this but he had hoped it was the latter, He didn't want them to get involved so much that's why he separated himself and went after the weird fangs when he was sure they were no longer a threat to the sins he even let that Golgius seal them, he could've interrupted before that but it wasn't in his place to so he let it happen, he killed the weird fangs because of Elizabeth, he only wanted to kill Friesia and Ruin but the latter had used his illusions to project offered him information on a possible threat to Elizabeth for his life in his fear and desperation he didn't wait for Sasuke to accept his offer and mentally blurted out that Golgius was aiming to capture or kill the princess more than anyone and was stopped once by Meliodas, there was no deal struck so Sasuke didn't have second thoughts about ending Ruin the way he did, then he disposed of Golgius who was a potential threat to not the sins but Elizabeth... the sins weren't his concern this world wasn't but the princess was. that was why he was silent all the while, Meliodas was Naruto's concern but it wasn't his well being he was protecting like Sasuke was for Elizabeth, the difference was Naruto was setting himself as the man who would neutralize the threat that is Meliodas if need be

Meliodas remained emotionless but his eyebrows were arched making him look more daring than he was actually trying to be "Assuming I do what happens next?"

Naruto's frown loosened up and he still looked irritated and angry but there was a hint of sadness and hesitation in his eyes that Meliodas picked out before he covered it up with stoicness "Depending on your words I will either let you go or erase you from the face of this earth now... **speak"**

 **1\. I understand that it's uncommon for Sasuke to sound this way it's totally out of his chakra he's not a sadist buuuut the reason he sounded so Anko was because he wanted to make Ruin suffer as much as he could and breaking him mentally was what he deserved, also Sasuke spent years with Orichimaru the snake sanin must've influenced him at least a little.**

 **2\. Sasuke used genjutsu to affect his appearance making and took a devilish look when the lighting flashed. it's a scare tactic that he invented, and yes Sasuke made it rain just for that. oh yeah did you know the rinnegan has a jutsu that can affect the weather? the jutsu is called Ukojizai no Jutsu, pretty cool no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

 **A figure runs in a dark alley, his breathing was ragged and his footsteps had an off tapping beat, this could only mean the figure was running with a limp. The figure came to an abrupt halt, he noticed he was surrounded... he tried running, but they just keep on chasing they just kept on catching up... no matter how fast he ran or tried to escape it... Reality always caught up with him...**

 **Reality: You don't own Naruto, the seven deadly sins or any of the characters... you are fodder.**

 **Reality closed in on the figure who broke down in tears, sobs were had from the alley... then followed a pained scream... then followed silence.**

 **Sorry for keeping you all waiting... I'm really sorry please forgive me :'(**

 **Anyways this chapter focuses on my plans in the further chapters, I saw a review that I really enjoyed reading... But I didn't say Meliodas has power that rivals juubi, I only said the amount of malice was on par with the juubi but it isn't near as potent, I also believe I said Sasuke was afraid of or for Naruto, it's your decision to decide which one you think is right. once again I suck at making the characters in my fic in character. my Naruto does not behave like the real Naruto, my characters are out of character I believe I said this a while ago... thanks for your support y'all, y'all are fucking amazing. lastly and most importantly... ESCAAAANOOOOOR!**

 **Chapter 5**

Meliodas decided to take his time to consider his next words, it would be a real pain to die here. Naruto had a point in all this and that's what scared him most, was he reverting back to the man he once was?... a man with no regard for human life or any life at all, was this why he just trusted Naruto right off the bat? did he subconsciously decide that the uzumaki should be the one to slay him if he ended up turning back to his old ways, he had no doubt Naruto could do it from the power he felt coming off that fox, what he saw as the only match for that monster would be the demon king himself, but he still doubted what he saw... a human couldn't possibly be so powerful... so why was he putting so much faith in Naruto?, why did he trust someone who didn't trust him at all?

 **"Yo"**

Meliodas took notice of his surroundings he was in a pitch black room that was slowly illuminating until the massive nine tailed fox he saw days before appeared once more, it still looked as sinister and menacing as ever, it's massive pupils stared into Meliodas, he didn't recognize the feeling he had just now and couldn't decide whether he liked it or not all he was sure of was that this fox was real, he could feel it's breath brushing his hair and could feel the heat oozing out of its enormous form and he could hear every beat of its heart

"Meli I'd like you to meet Kurama"

Meliodas eyes followed the sound of the voice to the head of the fox, there sat the blonde he trusted so much... Uzumaki Naruto

"Oh Naruto what's up" Meliodas said with a wave, Naruto growled at his casualness once again

"Quit acting like this doesn't throw you off! I'm here sitting on a gigantic fox and all you got is what's up?!" Naruto said almost irritated at the fact that Meliodas didn't react to his badass appearance, he was so frustrating but that wasn't his focus right now so he shoved his annoyances away "You know what forget it... You must be wondering why and how I brought you here. Well it's simple this is my subconscious and you're in it"

Meliodas nodded his now chibi head attentively "so who's the fox" Meliodas said and Naruto face palmed

"I just told you who he is!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at the dragon sin he lowered his hand with a sigh "Again he's Kurama and he's my tenant and partner he lives in me... literally" Naruto said then patted the fox on his head kurama made no response to it though

"ok... so why am I here again?" Meliodas asked Naruto nodded sagely at his question

"Because I want you to answer a few questions, before I decide to let you go or rip your throat out" Naruto said casually and Meliodas knew that was revenge. "whatever you're hiding shouldn't be heard by everyone so I thought I would give us some privacy"

Meliodas face turned serious now, he suspected that Naruto knew he was hiding something but he didn't expect him to come out and question him on it... the uzumaki liked making daring moves... was this revenge too?. Meliodas narrowed his eyes and folded his arms "What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"I know Elizabeth isn't human Meli" Naruto said and enjoyed the brief look of surprise from the captain of the seven deadly sins

How did he find out? how did he know that? her powers are suppressed but even if they're sensed they came off as feint magic, how did he know she isn't human? Meliodas had a thousand of questions running through his mind and wasn't sure what to ask the blonde, he didn't even know when he said it but he did "I can't let you expose what she is"

Kurama smiled toothily at Meliodas' words while Naruto just smirked a little "I won't don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing Meli... but I'm here telling you what I know, while you haven't told me anything about yourself" Naruto said then moved to a lying position on kurama and began swinging his feet, he was having a ball right now, all that casualness out of the way, it was time to see what Meliodas truly was.

"There's nothing to tell" Well Naruto didn't expect that, the halting of his feet was indication of that. "I know you won't expose Elizabeth you're too nice to take a risk like that after all your problem is with me not her" now Naruto was vexed

he thought he was in control of this one he thought he could use his info on Elizabeth to get Meliodas to talk but the bastard saw right through him... damn it all to hell. he didn't have any other strategy aside from that, he could torture the guy but that was not his thing and pretty much taking it too far, this was his zone his frigging subconscious but somehow he's the one losing here?!

Meliodas almost breathed an audible sigh of relief, Naruto almost got him there he was tempted to talk, exposing Elizabeth would cause serious damage to the girl and his heart he couldn't allow it but he wasn't completely in the clear, if Naruto killed him now it wouldn't look too good for him or Elizabeth, and if he gave him a chance to fight for his life he'd have to really go all out and that wouldn't bode well for anyone around the two, knowing how he had to be to go all out... it would arouse questions lots of questions and he didn't want that... the truth was no matter what he did Naruto would be the victor, he had to give the uzumaki some credit he was smarter than he looked this was a well thought out plan no doubt

Naruto wanted to pull his hair out in frustration 'Damn it all to hell! I must be stupider than I look! I didn't think this through!' Kurama snickered since he could hear the Uzumaki's thoughts, he raised up it's head startling the blonde who rolled off him and slammed down on the ground soon after. Naruto groaned in pain while Kurama just smiled **"Gaki you must have questions for us as well they are many unknowns and we are hiding lot"** Kurama said the breath from his words tested Meliodas' balance, the deadly sin nodded thoughtfully

"Yeah I guess I do" Meliodas said finally after much thought he almost regretted his words as the fox flashed a grin showing all of it's razor sharp teeth, Naruto struggled to get back on the lying fox

 **"Well then why not help each other out... we'll tell you what you want to know about us and you'll answer two questions we have for you"** Kurama said then lowered his head so Naruto could get back on top it

Meliodas considered what the fox was offering, by no means could he tell Naruto and the fox his darkest secrets, He was still tempted by the prospect of learning more about the uzumaki, his origin, what he was exactly and the fox even though it's existence was confirmed was still a big mystery to him... most importantly, Sasuke. He had to know more about the Uchiha, Naruto seemed to be very close friends with the onyx haired man, if Sasuke was indeed evil then the first person to know about it was undoubtedly Naruto. The pros were enticing and the cons were too costly... But there was always a loop hole in every difficult situation, thankfully he could see one.

"How about you question me first, if I don't like what you're saying the deals off, but if it's answerable I'll fulfill my part, sound good?" Meliodas said with the wave of a hand, like he was offering something to kurama. and indeed he was, the fox could disagree then proceed to eat him... but what was life without risks?

Kurama was impressed, he did not show it though, this gaki wasn't as stupid as blondes were made out to be... Minato Namikaze was one blonde that defied the dumb blonde stereotype, mostly defied... sealing the most powerful tailed beast in your only son and then making his surrogate grandfather promise to keep his origin secret, after knowing and seeing firsthand how jinchurikis were treated in the leaf was completely idiotic... Not being able to protect his wife and involving her or allowing her to involve herself in a tailed beast battle was... that was just incompetence. for a kage who was hailed as the greatest for 'defeating' him, Minato was quite incapable of protecting anything, the leaf suffered and was close to destroyed, lives were lost, his wife died, his son suffered, he died as well... in all honesty Minato Namikaze was the biggest failure as a Hokage either he or Hashirama senju the sympathizer. Ninjas just called Minato and Hashirama the greatest just because of their power. the flying thunder god and wood release were one of a kind, and they were both masters of combat, great tacticians and war heroes but as leaders they were close to abysmal in effectiveness, the greatest hokage was and always will be Tobirama Senju. Even though he was a controversial leader and basically a dick, he knew what was necessary and did what was necessary and he is the only kage to have a tenure without war or an invasion, during Hashirama's era there was the first great ninja war, during Sarutobi's time there was the second, during Sarutobi's time once again and before Minato took the kage role there was the third great ninja war, and when he was the Hokage proper he;Kurama attacked the leaf, The third Hokage wasn't done yet he still managed to score round (tenure) two, age couldn't keep him down his incompetence and softhearted persona led to the konoha invasion, the mastermind was no other than Orichimaru, The traitor of the leaf that Hiruzen the 'hokage' was unable to neutralize... pathetic.

Tsunade senju didn't do too bad and wasn't really the cause of the wars of he chaos in her regime, except she was. she had the opportunity to kill Orichimaru but didn't, without Orochi there would be nothing like a perfect edo tensei. or willing Kabuto, nothing like a revolutionist Sasuke as well... no snake bastard no edo tensei or kabuto and no war. edo tensei was essential for the war, Zetsu was not even close to enough. She also wasn't nearly powerful enough to resist the Pain invasion. she depended on the one person who she should've been protecting at all costs to protect them almost at the cost of his life... what a leader she was. Hatake Kakashi was an insult to the title hokage, he was by a mile the weakest, he was lazy, a horrible leader that got almost everyone he worked with killed, he was a worthless teacher who played favorites, and still he couldn't teach Sasuke what he needed to learn, a fool who tried to satisfy an a young boy's insatiable lust for power by offering him power. Kurama was disgusted with the way he taught them, and that's when he rarely did. he was trash in the war and had to rely on someone for everything, Naruto had to help him with chakra, Obito had to give him his eyes, he was also the reason Madara was able to take the other rinnegan, the only time he amounted to something was when he was using borrowed power, right from first mission Kurama said to himself; 'This here is a useless human' but he was wrong, the white haired man proved to be so incompetent it was inhuman... the Hatake proved to be far more than useless, he became invisible, even if he was present in dire situations it didn't matter, in the end he wouldn't make any difference he might as well not be there... Naruto would be no different from his predecessors he'd be useless too he was too soft hearted, he wasn't like Tobirama in any way, but... He would support him all the way to uselessness. Naruto was his container and the new sage of six paths, he owed it to the Uzumaki.

 **'Why am I even thinking about this at a time like this?'** Kurama thought to himself with a big sweat drop, It might have seemed a while but from the look of things, Meliodas wasn't irritated by the fox's long silence, maybe he didn't take as long as he thought.

 **"Fair enough, that would make you entitled to an answer from us no matter what your question is. but that is not an issue, I for don't think Naruto should be hiding anything, but if your reaction is something either of us dislike, I'll kill you immediately."** Kurama said a tad seriously, it was hard to tell, the fox was laying down and looked sleepy, the words sounded lazy but the message sent with it left Meliodas anything but calm, this is why Naruto had all the advantage. he'd just have to play along with them and try not to anger the fox, as it stands his chances of escape with this power level was slightly bellow zero. dying now would be a pain.

"Okay shoot I'm ready for your questions if they're good." Meliodas said and Kurama closed his eyes signaling that he wasn't the one that would be questioning Meliodas, the Uzumaki sitting on top him was.

"Okay let's just get to it. Are you evil or not. I'm able to sense malice from everyone and so far almost all the people I have met have that. I can't judge a person because of the hate they have in their hearts, Sasuke has malice in his heart till this day but I still know he can be trusted" Naruto slid down kurama head, again the fox didn't react to his movement and just continued what Meliodas saw as napping. Naruto made contact with the ground and as soon as he did he took forward steps to Meliodas, invading his personal space, not that it moved Meliodas a bit... "Now are you evil or not" Naruto said his eyes narrowed dangerously. Meliodas was unfazed by the stare.

"How would you know I'm saying the truth" Meliodas asked, he wasn't really curious, he just wanted to buy some time, time to consider how to approach the question Naruto gave him. it was tricky because he didn't even know what the answer was.

"I won't. Kurama's listening to your heartbeat right now, I know you're a world-class liar but, I know a person can't be a good liar when he's nervous and Kurama's youki will make certain of that, that uneasiness you're feeling right now that's not because you're in the presence of a nine tailed kitsune... it's his youki demanding the fear an alpha demands from other wolves, part of the pack or stray, in Kurama's presence your soul must bow" Kurama chuckled at Naruto's dramatic speech, Meliodas saw the chuckle as sinister which was the opposite of the kitsune's intentions "Are you answering my question or not?" Naruto said as he did his best to ignore the fact that the furball just just messed up his badass speech.

"I told you before Naruto I don't label myself, I don't know whether I'm evil or not, but I know I'll do everything it takes to see that the people I love are happy... that's why whatever it takes I won't fail Elizabeth" Meliodas replied with a touch of emotion he could tell that Naruto was happy with his answer but didn't want to show it yet, the Uzumaki just nodded as expected then smiled brightly, he laughed briefly the words that came next made Kurama open an eye in acknowledgement

"that's good Meli... but I think it's selfish to do whatever it takes for the people you love, you should have a limit, the masses also matter and they deserve your acknowledgement, seeking only the happiness of your nakama and damning others is selfish, with the uncaring and shameless way you do it, I'm sure when I say you're the most worthless scum that I have ever met. but that's just my opinion." Meliodas was left speechless for a brief amount of time, the sweet and innocent smile he wore while saying that made it sting all the worse, his fellow blonde was probably right... but it didn't mean he would just let Naruto have the final say in the matter

"Limits? those don't apply in my way of life. limits are set by people who commit a crime and feel remorse for it, then they draw lines that society should know not to cross else they would carry the same burden of regret the first offender did. but I haven't done anything that I am remorseful of, I have no regrets so I have no cause to draw a line..." Meliodas said with his hands behind his head, he expected Naruto to be at least angered by his reply but the uzumaki was calm as a lamb, Naruto raised his left hand and stuck it at Meliodas' chest.

"What about your sin" Lifetimes of keeping this poker face of his couldn't stop Meliodas' eyes from widening noticeably, Naruto didn't react to the visible show of surprise, he just continued to speak "You are the sin of wrath yet you seem to be the exact opposite of the word, you are easy going and you don't stress about anything, you're never angry yet you are associated with the word wrath?, you are a criminal so it's obvious that word stuck for a negative reason, so tell me... what sin did you commit in your wrath that made you the notorious dragon of wrath?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes look almost taunting to Meliodas. the dragon sin bit his tongue in annoyance he should've let Naruto have the last word, he should have just accepted his loss, now he had led the Uzumaki to one of the things he didn't want to talk about... one of the darkest days of his life.

"Is that your second question?" Meliodas said calmly and reluctantly, he'd played into the ninja's hands because of what... pride?, he underestimated Naruto's intelligence, he should've known that the man was one of those who played the fool so when they finally showed thier true colors, you wouldn't see it coming, and damn he hadn't... he was so overconfident, now all the cards were in Naruto's hands all he could do was refuse to answer the question, but then he'd be putting his life at risk... kuso.

"No no its not. I can guess already, you lost control of your anger and did something terrible I don't know what... but it must've been so horrible that even you don't want to speak about it. you regret it so much you have made yourself the complete opposite of what you were on that day... jovial in the place of wrath, I'll admit I would love to know more, like exactly what happened but that's not my question, you can deny it if you want, that will only give me more confidence in what I'm saying" Naruto said in a spiteful tone, he didn't know why he just enjoyed having one over his fellow blonde, maybe it's because he was the centre of attention in this world, Naruto was used to being the center of attention... maybe.

Naruto began stretching out for no reason, his groans were audible enough to earn a growl from the sleeping fox, When he was done he smiled a friendly smile that Meliodas was more than happy to not return. "My second question is this... are you human or not and before you say anything I don't want a yes or no, tell me exactly what you are." Naruto said with an expectant smile

Meliodas had only one word and it was Fuck!, if he answered this question he would be revealing his origins, he did not want to do that, if he refused to answer this question Naruto would just shrug and ask him the one he didn't earlier. that would reveal his sin and the reason why he did it, and the reason was... Elizabeth!. It was either his secret or Elizabeth's secret if he refused to answer both that fox would not hesitate to eat him... to think this goofball was such a master tactician! he had completed checkmated him... game set and match, Naruto had proven to be the one who's not the dumb blonde. he was really helpless now...

'I really hope Meli answers this outta the kindness of his heart... I don't even know what I'm doing, Kurama is really helping put things in my favor by intimidating him but he can't actually do anything to Meliodas... knowing how smart this guy is he must've already figured it out. everything was in his favor he could just choose not to reply and be done with it...' there was nothing he could do...

FUCK!

"The best I can give you is this Naruto... I'll be counting on you to stop me should I lose myself again" Meliodas said finally returning Naruto's smile, the Uzumaki was happy he got something out of the deadly sins and chuckled in glee. he actually got some important information, Kurama who could tell thier feelings from their powers throughout their conversation was convinced that these two were the biggest idiots to ever come into existence. Naruto didn't see his advantage the whole time and Meliodas didn't stop to ask himself, how can I be killed in someone's subconscious?. two dumb blondes, no doubt.

"Well I guess I can take that... but that doesn't change the fact that I'll still tempted to kill you for killing those prisoners... but I'm not going to play God at least not today. I'll let it drop since you proved you are trust worthy by answering my questions truthfully" Naruto said not noticing Meliodas' sigh of relief.

"Now I have my own questions..." Melodias said and Naruto sat on the water, they were going to be here a while"

Several hours later in Naruto's subconscious

"Wait so let me get this straight... you're from a dimension of ninjas that have superpowers, there are nine beasts that have almost an infinity of power and this kitsune is one of them... a glowing thing brought you and Sasuke here?" Meliodas listed out the the things that surprised him most from the story Naruto just told him

Naruto nodded affirmative, he stood up and yawned while Meliodas just stayed in his sited position, doing his best to let the information sink in. "Sasuke and I are looking for a way to get back home, but for now we'll just be chilling here, hope you don't mind us sharing your world" Naruto said with a smile, Meliodas shook his head at the Uzumaki

"It's fine I guess, so we've been here for a while, the others should be freaking out, how do we get back?" Meliodas asked, he imagined a chibi version of everyone freaking out at he and Naruto standing in the same position for hours.

"Well time moves as slowly as I want it to over here so no more than a second has passed, when I let you go just continue from where we left off" Naruto said earning a nod from Meliodas, the two shook hands and Meliodas soon faded out of sight.

 **"You didn't follow him back..."** Kurama noticed the nine tailed fox's tails swished and swayed as it spoke, Naruto sat in a meditative style in front of the fox with a blank expression on his face

"I didn't... I also didn't tell him everything about us, like the Juubi and all our powers, the fact that that glowing thing has the same magic as Elizabeth should be our secret to keep after all" Naruto said "Isn't that right... Sasuke"

Sasuke emerged from the darkness behind Kurama and facing Naruto, the Uchiha wanted to clap but...

"I have to say I was impressed by your acting skills Naruto, nobody plays the fool better than you" Sasuke said and the Uzumaki got a tick mark at that

"Shut up. the plan was successful, you were able to trap I Kurama and Meli in a genjutsu and we were able to stimulate his feelings so we could get the results we wanted... though Kurama would've preferred doing this our way" The kitsune hummed in agreement at Naruto's last words

"No. your way we wouldn't have been able to make Meliodas so uneasy that he got sloppy and cocky both times to our advantage, using my Tsukoyumi I was able to make him think he fear the fox to the point he actually did... it's like Shisui Uchiha's legendary genjutsu only that it's not... possible outside my genjutsu, Shisui Uchiha's genjutsu actually affects reality, mine doesn't in reality Meliodas has no fear for anything. in here he fears the fox, just like the young version of myself that I used on the princess I highlighted Kurama's appearance to make him more intimidating to Meliodas, sharingan can make my opponents see what is not actually real, I just made him see what is real but a hundred times more real than he'd ever imagine" Sasuke said and noticed Naruto and Kurama were ignoring his explanations in favour of playing chees, the Uchiha frowned. "Naruto I can't believe you actually played Meliodas that well " Sasuke said with exaggerated awe and as expected, Naruto smiled gleefully at his words

"Yeah I know right, pretending to not know I had the advantage helped play things into my hands, till the very end that tactic worked, questioning Meli more might've messed things up, he might've reacted with hostility... afterall we still learned what we were planning on" Naruto's smile dropped as he spoke "From the way he answered and the questions he obviously wished to avoid and with the fact that we could actually hear his thoughts due to you're genjutsu... it's obvious that Meliodas is not human and that means... he's not from this world either"

Kurama groaned realizing his king had nowhere to go once again. Naruto had won

"Checkmate"

* * *

Meliodas found himself back where he was before his conversation with the nine tailed fox and Naruto, yeah he was being carried by the collar by Naruto, and everyone still looked as they were before he 'went away' for some time, just like Naruto had said no more than a second had passed, he turned his attention to the Uzumaki who just gave him a knowing wink and let go of him, Meliodas landed softly on his two feet and smiled at Naruto, the two began walking away from the rest, merrily sharing jokes, they were heading for Dalmary like nothing happened between them.

"Eh?" Diane said finding completely insane that they would go from giving death threats to smiling and joking with each other in a flash, Ever since she'd met Naruto this became a regular occurrence, 180° mood swings in mere seconds, one second they were angry the next they were happy. she didn't even know what to say anymore...

"Hey you blonde retards what the hell was that?!, get back here and explain yourselves! hey I'm talking to you!" Hawk screamed and followed after the blondes, with one goal in mind, Hawk smash.

Ban and Sasuke just followed after the rest quietly, Diane didn't know what else to do but follow too

The deadly sins entered Dalmary, the town seemed more lively than usual, people were all about cheering and chattering, maybe the prison they just destroyed and the prisoners that escaped from inside it had something to do with it... who knows. Meliodas waved at Diane and gestured for her to let Elizabeth down, the gaint took off her backpack and came down to her knees then dropped the bag softly and unzipped it, a battered and bloodied Elizabeth was revealed much to Naruto and Sasuke's surprise

"Elizabeth how are you feeling?" Meliodas said softly to the princess as if saying his words audibly would hurt her, Diane looked sober and it was because of Elizabeth, this surprised Naruto again

"Diane-sama Meliodas-sama... what about Ban-sama, Cinette and Hawk-chan got hurt too..." Elizabeth said worriedly, she was hurt but still worried about everybody but herself it brought tears to Naruto's eyes, Sasuke stepped a few inches away from the crying Uzumaki just to be safe, whatever he had could be contagious. Sasuke's thoughts were spot on, Hawk had caught the Naruto flu too and he was a crying mess, more of a mess than crying but that wasn't the point... the pig was also speaking gibberish that Meliodas understood for some reason

" "Before worrying about others worry about yourself!" he says" Meliodas translated the words of the crying pig to Elizabeth's understanding, "Ban and Cinette came with us too oh and Naruto and Sasuke are here as well" Meliodas said with a smile, Elizabeth couldn't return it, it hurt to smile

"... Then does Cinette know about doctor Dana?" Elizabeth asked with a pained cough making Naruto cringe and Sasuke frown

"Yeah... I told her everything" Meliodas said with a nod, Elizabeth was grateful at his words, everything managed to work out

"Meliodas-sama... I'll be okay... please go with Cinette" Elizabeth said and Naruto and Hawk wailed in response, Sasuke took more steps away from the two, Meliodas nodded at Elizabeth's words and gave her a 'got it'

"I'll stay with you princess" Diane said making Meliodas smile (he does that a lot no?)

"I'm counting on you" Meliodas said then turned to the crying Hawk "Hawk come with me you're too noisy, Elizabeth has to rest" The captain of the seven deadly sins said but got no reply from the pig who continued crying comically, Meliodas looked away and noticed Ban was going somewhere "Hey Ban where are you going?"

"Toileeeeeeet~" Ban said in a sing song voice and continued walking until he was out of sight

"I'll go with Meliodas, Naruto take care of the princess" Sasuke said causing Diane to frown

"I'm the one who's looking after her!" Diane said to the Uchiha Sasuke stared back at her blankly

"Let's go" Meliodas Hawk and Sasuke left a fuming Diane a sobbing Naruto and injured Elizabeth behind in the middle of the town

"could you stop crying please, you're not letting her get any rest" Diane said to Naruto with an irritated voice, the Uzumaki gave her a thumbs up and did his best until his tears stopped flowing out.

" I guess *sniffs* I guess I should take care of this now" Naruto said then walked to the bag that was containing Elizabeth, Diane watched him curiously as he climbed into the bag carefully avoiding Elizabeth's lying form then took off his shirt and tossed it out of the bag

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Diane shouted with a blush on her face, the surrounding civilians immediately took to their heels at the sound of the angry gaint's screaming voice

"Shush! you're gonna wake her up she's already sleeping and I need silence please" Naruto said with a finger in between his lips

"what are you trying to do to the princess?!" Diane whispered angrily at Naruto who stared at her confused

"What does it look like?" Naruto said, finding it weird that Diane didn't get what he was about to do

"Right in front of me?! and inside my backpack?! don't you fucking dare! I'm not going to clean up your seed you disgusting freak! I'll kill you before you even start having sex with the princess!" Diane said with an anger only women could could understand

"My seed? have sex with the princess? what are you talking about?, I want to heal her, I thought she'd be fine but she is obviously not, I only took off my shirt cuz it's hot in here" Naruto said and sure enough Diane was blushing in embarrassment, the gaint used one of her pig tails to cover her tomato red face

"Umm... I... sorry..." Diane managed to squeak out, Naruto just laughed at her embarrassment and began healing the princess

"It's okay, when a guy gets into a bag with a defenseless princess in it, then takes off his shirt what else could you think I was gonna do" Naruto said with a grin aimed at Diane, the gaint hid her face from his "There... all done, now all Elizabeth has to do is rest" Naruto said getting Diane's attention and to her surprise, Elizabeth was completely healed no cuts or bruises, all that was left was the blood from her previous injuries "Could you help me out? it's easier to get in than get out" Naruto said with an embarrassed chuckle, Diane quietly offered him her hand, he got on top said hand and she easily carried him out of the bag

"This is kinda fun..." Naruto said thoughtfully, he enjoyed the rest of the short ride until Diane lowered him close enough to the ground that he could get off without risking injuries (Pfft)

Diane still couldn't get over her embarrassment and seeing the muscle body of the half naked jinchuriki was only adding to her embarrassment, she wondered what god made this man, his body was perfectly toned, perfectly tanned and every muscle was perfectly placed and to add to the eye candy that was Uzumaki Naruto, he had scars, nothing grotesque or deep, just small lines and hardly noticeable cuts here and there, it made his already very masculine body look more manly, she wondered how a guy with a body like this could act like such a fool for most of the time... so this is what he'd been hiding under his baggy hoodie, it was amazing how different you can see a person with thier shirts off, she really wanted to- No! bad Diane! the captain was her one and only love... yes she would always and forever feel that way about him but... it was okay to admire Naruto's body right?...

"Diane you're drooling..." Naruto commented, the gaint quickly wiped off the saliva from her face and blushed once again, this kinda reminded Naruto of a certain Hyuuga "I guess you're really hungry huh" Naruto said with a laugh, his stomach wasn't to be outdone and had it's say, causing Diane to giggle while he cursed his stomach's timing

"We should catch up with the others so we can tell the captain that Elizabeth's okay now" Diane said and closed her backpack, she picked it up as she stood up and began walking down the same direction Meliodas had gone, Naruto picked up his jacket and tied the sleeves around his waist, this made Diane to have a clash of feelings, embarrassed that she had to walk with Naruto looking that way but happy that she could still check him out more... cuz she liked muscles... this had nothing to do with Naruto... just muscles.

"Hey Naruto what's that tattoo on your left hand mean?" Diane said just noticed the red colored tattoo on Naruto's hand, it looked dangerous but in a good way...

"Oh this little thing? it's the mark of the elite" Naruto said pointing to the tattoo with his bandaged arm "Where I come from we have this group of people who are the most skilled in the village, The black ops... they're like assassins, they do undercover jobs, infiltration and hit jobs in short, the dirty missions were handle by them, I was one of the ANBU, That's what we call them" Naruto said with a distant look "Sasuke was too obviously he was the leader at that time, I didn't really want to join the ANBU but I knew I had to see all sides of how my village operates if I really wanted to lead it... I have this dream to become the leader of my village, I've had it since I was a little kid, so I knew joining the ANBU would help me see what I was getting into..." Naruto said

"Did you do anything you're not proud of?" Diane asked, she knew it was a touchy topic but she knew Naruto would want to talk about it with someone. the Uzumaki shook his head

"No. my village Konohagakure didn't do anything dirty, everybody we killed was a scumbag and had it coming, it was for the greater good and we only killed unless it was absolutely necessary but... I just..." Naruto couldn't find his voice as the memories of his ANBU past flashed before his eyes

"You didn't like it cause it felt shady" Diane offered her words as a possible completion of his

"Yeah... it was like doing the right thing the wrong way... even if it was the only way, I quitted after the first year but still... in just a year I had made kills enough to put me as the guy with the fifth highest kills in ANBU history, they gave me an award and sung my praises but I didn't want that ya'know..." Naruto said with a sigh, that was a time in his life that he would be more than happy to forget

"But look at you now, you're the goofball who throws a hissy fit when someone cuts a couple of trees or changes the weather unnaturally" Diane said offering a smile to Naruto, the jinchuriki couldn't help but smile back

"Oi nature works real hard to balance everything, messing with the weather destroys that balance Diane!" Naruto said with a happy smile

Diane was thankful for his weird mood swings this time, seeing Naruto gloomy was like seeing Sasuke singing karaoke, whatever that was... She preferred the happy baka to any other version of himself that the baka had. Diane just giggled at his words, who would've thought the Naruto she had decided to kill an hour ago for touching the captain would be the same guy she was joking and laughing with... and she would admit, she was happy to.

* * *

"So Sasuke how did you loose your hand?" Meliodas tried to make small talk as they walked to the doctor's place to watch his daughter cry over his dead body.

"I fell down the stairs" Sasuke said casually, Meliodas nodded thoughtfully at his words

"That makes no sense but if you say that's what happened, then that's what happened" Meliodas said with a smile, Hawk just chose to ignore both

"So where does this doctor live?" Sasuke decided to just keep the conversation going, he had nothing to think or brood about so what the hell, best to kill the time

"Don't worry we left his dead body to rot on the streets so you don't have to climb stairs" Meliodas said Hawk gasped

"Oh so why are we moving in the direction of that house then?" Sasuke asked with folded arms

"I have no idea... but if you knew that's where we are headed why did you ask where the doctor lives?, oh excuse me... lived" Meliodas slapped himself for his mistake.

"I was scared since it's a storey building, and those have staircases" Sasuke said with a creepy 'scared' face, Hawk gasped

Meliodas and Sasuke chuckled at their own jokes, Hawk just kept his silence and cool.

"We're here... I hope the body hasn't started decaying yet" Meliodas said as he pushed the door open, Sasuke pegged his nose and Hawk took a deep breath

"Sorry for your loss!" Sasuke and Meliodas said in unison when the door was opened

Instead of finding the decaying body of an elderly and disgusting old man on the bed, they found a healthy looking disgusting old man hugging his daughter. Sasuke had expected a male Tsunade (Hahahahaha you just imagined it didn't you?), she was the only doctor he knew, the other was Orichimaru but he was a doctor for little boys only... dark times for those boys, he never needed that kind of attention from

"Cinette! I'm so glad you're safe!" doctor Dana said with joy only a fat man could understand

"Father! I don't know why my destination was our house since I was told that you died in the middle of the street but anyway I thought you'd be...!" Cinette said with a blush as usual

"He came back to life?!" Hawk shouted in a mixture of awe and horror, it was amazing that the doctor was somehow alive but he didn't want to have to deal with zombies

"Oh he died then somehow he's standing before you in the flesh once more... that's something I haven't seen before" Sasuke said not bothering to hide his sarcasm

"Yeah I don't know what that would be like either... to just die then wake up" Meliodas said with a smile, Sasuke wasn't sure what he meant so chose to ignore it

Their comments the doctor's attention to the door, after welcoming them, he began undressing himself, Sasuke's past flashed before his eyes and he took two wary steps back

"it's embarrassing but even as a doctor, I have no idea what happened..." the doctor said still trying to take off his shirt for reasons Sasuke didn't know or want to know

"The people of the town found him unconscious and brought him here... he was definitely stabbed through the chest... I thought he was done for" a woman that Meliodas didn't know and didn't want to know said

"Look at this..." Doctor Dana said as he put his not so impressive body on display

"It's like what happened with Meliodas! ...the wound closed itself neatly!" Hawk pointed out even though he had no fingers

"I'd appreciate it if you close your shirt neatly as well" Sasuke said with a slightly green faced expression, Meliodas patted him on the back saying 'there there' over and over

"Meliodas you've noticed this haven't you?" Meliodas took his attention from the shaking Uchiha to the sweaty necked doctor "the sword wound on your shoulder, the deadly poison... none of them had any effect on you!" the Doctor said fascinated by the unexplainable miracle.

"Enough about all that" Cinette said with authority and a blush "Why did my father almost get killed by holy knights and why did I have to be locked up in a dungeon?" Cinette said with authority and a blush "Why did my father almost get killed by holy knights and why did I have to be locked up in a dungeon?" Cinette asked, the still shirtless man that was her father

"I was threatened by the holy knights, using you as a hostage, they forced me to help them kill the seven deadly sins..." The doctor said with bitterness in his words "with the excuse that I was trying to save you, I was going to kill this young man..."

"But it's not your fault father! isn't it these people's fault?! everybody in the kingdom knows the seven deadly sins are criminals!" Cinette said with an accusatory finger pointed at Sasuke

"I'm not one of-"

"Listen to me!" the doctor snapped at the his daughter making her blush sadly "He never blamed me even though I tried to kill him... how many people in the kingdom do you know that would stand up to the holy knights without hesitation?!"

"You can put your shirt on now..." Sasuke said, Hawk looked up at the Uchiha

"What's with you today?"

"I fell down the stairs"

The doctor did as he was told and redress himself "So when are you planning on leaving town?" the doctor asked Meliodas as he put the final button in place

"Tomorrow, at the latest the day after tomorrow, the kingdom probably won't stay silent after Baste was leveled" Meliodas said with a shrug, doctor Dana rubbed his chin in thought

"Then at least let me thank you by giving you a meal" Doctor Dana offered generously, Although truly he was being selfish, he didn't want to have them save his daughter and his town without doing something for them in return, but it was food, how could Meliodas say no?

"ok... I'll take you up on that offer" Meliodas agreed to the doctor's offer, while Hawk looked at the man flatly

"No poison this time please..."

* * *

The deadly sins, shinobis and pig were gathered at the top of doctor Dana's home, a large table was set with stools and cheers around it, the travelers that included the deadly sins and co were loitered around the roof chattering and joking with each other, even Sasuke made some unlikely jokes. Meliodas clapped to get the attention of everyone so he could introduce their newest member officially.

"Well then I'll introduce him again" Meliodas said and pointed at the, freshly dressed Ban, who was sited with one leg crossed over the other's knee on a stool. "This is the fox's sin of greed... Ban"

"Heeeeellooooo~... nice to meet ya~" Ban said in a sing song voice, Sasuke could guess that this would reguraly occur, Naruto struggled but eventually calmed Kurama down, the fox was annoyed at this human trying to take his identity. He had always been the one and only notable fox... who the F did this guy think he was?

"Hm? where did you get those clothes from?" Meliodas asked Ban with a suspicious chibi head

Ban mirrored Meliodas' look as he replied "How could I be naked before the princess?" Ban sang

"How did you get money to buy clothes?"

"I just found them around somewhere~"

Elizabeth chuckled from her seated position while Diane just huffed

"Also this is Naruto and this is Sasuke, they're travelling with us" Meliodas pointed to the blonde who was doing handstands and flips on the edge of the roof and the Uchiha who sat down with Hawk scoring and criticizing the Uzumaki's stunts

"What's up with that one's eyes cap'n?" Ban asked in a straight and normal voice for once, Meliodas shrugged casually at the question

"I don't know" The dragon sin confessed, Naruto concluded his stunts with one last flip, he spread his hands wide open awaiting the acknowledgement of the judges, both Sasuke and Hawk wanted to give the jinchuriki rounds of applauds but...

Ban looked up at the giant standing by the side of the doctor's house and smiled foxily, again Naruto had to calm Kurama down. "Come to think of it it's been a while Diane" Ban said with his hands shoved into his pockets

"I would have been okay not seeing you for another hundred years..." Diane turned her face away from the man as she spoke, not that he really cared what her personal feelings were.

"I'm Elizabeth by the way, nice to meet you Ban-sama" Elizabeth said with a wave and polite bow

"No need for all the politeness princess, we deadly sins don't care much for it, let's all six of us get along shall we?~" Ban said in the way only he could

"It's seven of us! seven!" A voice Ban couldn't really recognise said, the greedy sin searched around for the owner of the voice but couldn't really match it with anyone's, "Don't be silly cap'n, of course it's six of us!~" Meliodas stared at the smiling sin confused

"But you sure are a freaky bastard, you leave your comrades and get thrown into a dungeon just because you were bored. But once you realize your allies are alive... you bust yourself out and level the whole place. Aren't the screws in your head a little too loose?" The voice said again and this time it left Ban more than just confused

"Okay who the hell are you?" Ban finally looked downwards as he said and you could hear the edge in his voice

"It's me" The owner of the voice who was no other than Hawk replied, with a trademark 'pugo-pug'

"THIS PIG CAN TAAAAAAAALLLK?!" Ban screamed in horror.

"Why is that surprising you so much?!" Hawk shouted back at the deadly sin, his ears standing up like they were horns, signalling his anger.

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF A PIG BEING ABLE TO TALK?!" Ban shouted right back, still completely shocked at seeing a talking pig, Sasuke wanted to shrug at that but... "I thought it was for Diane's food!" Hawk got a relatively big tick mark for that

"Why does everyone make me into food pig?!" Hawk shouted in annoyance, Naruto was going to say he didn't but knowing how hungry he was right now, he was afraid that was going to be a lie. "Listen up, I'm Hawk, the captain of the knight's of leftovers cleanup!" Naruto waved a flag bearing the emblem of the Hawk corps comically, while a chibi Sasuke played a flute to add to the already overly dramatic scene, Ban gasped in amazement. Elizabeth chuckled at their antics, she never expected Sasuke to openly have fun, and not just with Naruto, he had started associating with all of them, and he looked happy to her...

"Amazing! I've never heard of something like that!~" Ban said in sing song amazement

Meliodas sweat dropped at the scene "And here we have a pig starting to believe his own delusions" Meliodas said

And the moment they've all been waiting for, especially Naruto, the time to eat came, doctor Dana and Cinette came in with long trays with plates carrying varieties of meals, said uzumaki was already drooling at the prospect of tasting everything, it wasn't ramen but other foods tasted good too but NOTHING compared to the food of the gods!, Naruto thought with an evil cackle, the random burst of laughter made everyone turn thier attention to the Uzumaki who was more than happy to hide his head in his hood

"Okay..." Doctor Dana said not too sure how to react to the Uzumaki's sudden cackle, he just shrugged it off and smiled brightly as he set the trays of food down. "Everybody! please eat as much as you want!" Doctor Dana said in a loud voice, Naruto, Hawk and Ban didn't have to be told twice, the three dove down on the food

"Are you sure it's okay?" Diane said with uncertainty despite seeing her friends devouring the food, right as soon as it came.

"Of course!, don't be shy!" doctor Dana said with a kind smile

Diane smiled at the man's kindness and accepted his hospitality and joined in the food munching.

Ban had left the food table after a short amount of time and had begun drinking, that was almost an hour ago and he was still drinking, just as Naruto was still scarfing down food at an amazing rate, Diane was watching him with a mixture of disgust and awe, Hawk did what he was made to do, pig out and cleanup the leftovers, Meliodas offered Elizabeth some food, even though the princess was quite able to feed herself, Sasuke was arguing with himself internally on what to eat... he was really picky and he hated more than half of what doctor Dana prepared, deciding what to eat was a real pain...

"Sasuke-sama, aren't you going to eat something" Elizabeth asked as she politely refused Meliodas' offering hand, she could take care of herself, although she really appreciated the gesture

"I am, it's just... oh I think this might be good... blah! that's disgusting!... damn it" Sasuke said with a groan, he didn't know why he felt so alive today... he normally didn't act so happy or carefree, there had been exceptions, but that was in his privacy, for some reason today he just felt younger... it felt like the times Itachi was still alive... was it because of what he did for Elizabeth?, did avenging her take the guilt he was feeling from his heart?, was this happiness actually relief?, was it that he was so glad he had atoned a little bit for his sins... who was this Elizabeth? and why did it feel so wrong of him to make her cry... he had used his tsukoyumi many times, on many people and he had watch them all break without a flicker of emotion. what made this woman different, her kindness was something he hadn't seen in a long time, he would admit she was a completely selfless and flawlessly good soul... Hinata Hyuuga was similar but growing up as a shinobi took away some of her kindness, innocence, and selflessness after the war the Hyuuga wasn't as innocent as she was during her younger ages, especially when it came to battle, Naruto was right in their world it was kill or be killed, those who hesitated died, those who sympathized ended up dead, only the decisive survived... in a world where killing was a trade, a way of life taught to children as early as eight years... nobody in their world was pure, even Naruto Uzumaki knew he had to do what was necessary, when it was necessary and unlike the majority of them, he didn't let that inevitability affect his life, he lived as though he was a civilian, he never depended on his ninja skills when he wasn't on missions, and when he did it was to help others, Naruto never used kage bunshi to support himself, he used it to support others, he maintained a simple life away from all the violence that being a ninja came with. But no matter what way you looked at it... it was denial, in the end the violence of their world was still there, he just chose to ignore it. maybe he was thankful that he didn't have to try to pretend the violence of his life wasn't there like Naruto did, in this world, surrounded by people like Elizabeth... there was no violence at all to him... maybe he was in denial as well, he chose to let his heart believe what it wanted to believe, for the time being though... they wouldn't be here forever.

Elizabeth handed Sasuke her plate of food, surprised at the contents the Uchiha was hesitant to take it, "I once had Naruto-sama talk about how much you love tomatoes" Elizabeth said and true to her words the dish was filled with freshly sliced tomatoes and the Uchiha just couldn't resist his one and only natural weakness, he began eating it slowly then paused and offered her a bit of the delicious food, Elizabeth surprised him and ate it straight from his hand. "Meliodas-sama told me that you helped defeat the holy knight's that hurt us, he said you were the one who defeated the majority of them... they won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. Arigato Sasuke-sama" Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't believe it if he was told it would happen earlier, and even after it did he wouldn't still believe it, hell it was happening right now and he still didn't believe it, Elizabeth's words were more than generous to the Uchiha, and knowing she didn't judge him or think different of him for killing those knight's was just... Sasuke didn't know the word to use, in fact he didn't know what to say but everyone in the room was surprised to see and Sasuke himself knew that... he was blushing.

Sasuke's blushing~?!" Naruto slushed, his face was more red than usual, Hawk sweat dropped at the blonde

"How are you drunk! you didn't drink anything!" the pig said in an irritated tone "And you get off me!" Ban laughed drunkenly as he rode the pig's back, Naruto suddenly tackled the fox sin off he pig with a not so impressive battle cry.

"Hawk-chan's mine!" Naruto said with more stammers than actual straight words, Ban didn't have to be told twice what this meant... he slammed his fist into the Uzumaki's face sending him flying, Naruto crashed into doctor Dana and kicked him down when they both got up, the doctor was not to be outdone, he grabbed the unbalanced Uzumaki by the foot and pulled him down, Naruto broke a stool with his head as he hit the ground

"ROOF TOP FIGHT!~" Ban screamed at the top of his lungs, he got his response as Sasuke threw a stool at his face, Meliodas abandoned his mission on feeding Elizabeth and attacked Diane with a table, the chuckled at the ridiculous choice of weapons and blew him away... literally

"Everyone is having fun, I'm glad..." Elizabeth said and cringed as Naruto kicked Ban in the balls.

"What about you princess you having fun?" Diane asked as she blew away Sasuke who came attacking with an empty barrel

"Yes... it's fun to see everyone happy and getting along, I haven't had this much fun in a while... I wish this moment could last forever..." Elizabeth said with a smile, her smile fell as something else crossed her mind "But... this just reminded me of how frightening powerful the holy knight's are, and only the seven deadly sins can stand up to her... Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama are-"

"Overkill..." Diane said with a smile as the Uzumaki attacked her with Hawk as the weapon, she blew him away like she did the others "It's obvious, Sasuke took down a fort filled with enemies, with one attack, he also helped us take out the trash... and seeing Naruto step up to the captain like he could actually take him and win... something about them just screams power... are you okay with it anyway?" Diane asked Elizabeth who was listening attentively to her words.

"okay with what?" Elizabeth asked the giant deadly sin

"That Sasuke killed those holy knights, because along the road we'll have to do that when necessary" Diane said and watched as Elizabeth's eyes were clouded with uncertainty. it must be a hard thing for a princess to accept, the holy knights were still part of the kingdom

"I asked for your helps didn't I?... I can't tell you how to help me." Elizabeth said simply and smartly, growing up as a princess she was able to learn how to answer questions like this, without contradicting herself and betraying her true feelings as well.

"Princess... I don't know anything about humans, or humans' countries and to be honest I'm not interested either... but..." Diane paused in her words, Elizabeth sensed that she was about to say something important so encouraged her to continue.

"But?" Elizabeth said

"I think now... I wouldn't mind fighting for you, cause you were really cool today" Diane said stunning Elizabeth, the princess shook her head in disagreement

"No! I didn't do anything!" Elizabeth argued against Diane's words, it was like what Meliodas-sama did, he always patronized her, always praised her for the hardly useful things she did, she enjoyed the appreciation but it made her feel even more useless, all their compliments were out of pity, she was sure.

"You said you don't have any powers but you do... the power to move the hearts of captain and me... even Sasuke did something we didn't expect of him when you got hurt, you should've seen how angry that blonde baka got when it looked like I was putting you in danger... you make us stronger princess." Diane said to Elizabeth who was lost for words... she didn't know that was how they saw her, she was an inspiration to them, she meant this much to even Sasuke-sama... she thought he didn't even like her. and now thinking about it, all those knight's he killed, he did it because he was angry someone had hurt her... Meliodas-sama... Sasuke-sama they all cared for her this much?.

"Hey princess." Diane said drawing Elizabeth's attention once again "'Elizabeth'... can I call you just that?" Diane asked with an embarrassed smile, but she didn't have to be, Elizabeth replied her with a sweet happy smile.

"Of course!" Elizabeth said, happier than she thought possible, now Diane-sama had accepted her too, she was just so happy she wanted to cry.

"And you don't have to answer me with 'sama' again"

"Huh?, but... but... that's a little..."

"It's fine!"

"O... okay"

Doctor Dana sipped his ale from the table he was sitting on, to think he managed to subdue that crazy blonde, he guess some people were horrible fighters when they were drunk, the blonde was no pushover he knew that, the few sluggish hits he landed felt like they were from the fists of an armoured holy knight, not to mention Cinette who he suspected had a crush on the blonde told him that he fearlessly questioned the captain of the seven deadly sins, for destroying baste without care of the prisoners inside or something... the hits made his memories woozy, Cinette as he could recall said he even went as far as saying he would kill him, it was just a statement but even so the fact that Meliodas didn't dispute that the blonde could said a lot... watching the scene of the sins dancing merrily and having fun after beating each other mercilessly reminded him of his younger days, they were no different from the hyper active kids thier age, he himself had done things the way they did, it made him wonder how on earth the kingdom saw such nice people as criminals... and would be assumed as such wherever they go. The absurdity of it was unexplainable, as was the miraculous healing of himself and Meliodas, the resistance to such a deadly poison was and all that had happened was a mystery... and he couldn't explain it but he felt the presence of a very strong will... like something or rather someone who had made a decision that everything would be okay and nothing could make that person doubt it... being a doctor didn't mean Dana was shut off from the spiritual sides of life... when something couldn't be explained by science he knew the next best thing to rely on was your sixth sense... and he knew exactly what he was feeling...

"Father look at the skies!" Cinette said in fascination and blushed, the attention of everyone on the roof was draw to the doctor's voice as he spoke

"This... is like that stanza from the acient poems of Britannia" the doctor said in awe, he didn't think he'd live long enough to see something like this.

Everyone on the roof looked up in fascination at the falling and crossing shooting stars. it was beautiful but it brought a sense of uneasiness as well...

'When the skies are filled with crossing shooting stars, Britannia will be visited by an immense menace... it's an omen of the beginning of trial of acient origins. a holy war between the guiding hand of light. and bloodline of darkness.'

 **'Naruto...'**

'I know... I can hear your voice clearly now and I'm not meditating... why?

 **'I can reach you in times such as this... when my power and miracles truly touches the world'**

"Were you the one that brought us here?"

 **'No...'**

'Do you know who did'

 **'I do...'**

'You won't tell me?'

 **You will know when the time is right...'**

If you say so... but will we return?'

 **'That was never in doubt... what is uncertain is if you will choose that path'**

'I don't understand...'

 **"You aren't the brightest man to use my powers, but you are the only one who has never questioned my will'**

'cuz I know to always trust you'

 **"Then why do you not abandon your mortality... come and be with me, you can be so much more, we could be together, I told you I loved you'**

You know I can't... and you love everything and everyone, you are the mother of everything'

 **'How I feel about you is different'**

'How is that possible?'

 **'when we become one I influence your character and change your perspective of things... and even after we split the effects still remain... you're influencing me as well... and I'm beginning to have human feelings for you'**

'...I'm sorry'

 **Don't be... I chose you, I knew the risks, but you are my perfect partner I couldn't resist the prospects of being with you... your answer is still no, isn't it...'**

' I'm afraid so... I am human no matter what, I can't turn my back on everything...'

 **'It's because of the Uchiha is it not?'**

'...'

 **He doesn't deserve what you give him, nobody not even the Hyuuga girl does'**

'I guess we are the same like that... we keep on giving even though the receivers don't deserve it.'

 **Yes, that's true... I want to warn you Naruto'**

'What is it?'

 **'Beware of the letter V'**

'the letter V?... I don't understand... Oi... tell me more... damn.'

* * *

Meliodas, Sasuke, Ban and Hawk stood over a map of the kingdom of Liones, after finding Ban in Baste dungeon Meliodas felt they should mark out their next location, this way they would have a pattern of movement, instead of just moving to the closest destinations and then having to travel far and long if the next was located leagues away from the other.

"This is where we met Elizabeth, Naruto and Sasuke." Melodias said with his finger pointed at one side of the map, he moved his hand to another location on the map "And this is where we reunited with Diane." Meliodas said

"And now we're on the road headed east from Dalmary huh?" Hawk said with a trademark pugo

Ban used a finger to open a rolled up side of the map. "don't we wanna go to the kingdom's capital?. shouldn't we be heading southwest on the main rooooad?" Ban asked the captain of the seven deadly sins, Meliodas took a thoughtful look as he spoke.

"Nope. we're heading away from the kingdom for now" Meliodas said, Sasuke nodded it was smart of them to maintain their distance

"That's smart. after you guys destroyed Baste and I destroyed that fort... pig what was the name again?" Sasuke asked the pig who huffed in annoyance, why didn't Sasuke just called him by his name?

"Solgales, and the name is Hawk by the way" the pig said to the calmly sitted Uchiha

"Yeah after destroying fort Hawk and Baste dungeon those things would be on high alert, holy knights or whatever you call them" Sasuke said earning a chuckle from Meliodas, a giggle from Ban and a tick mark from Hawk "It would be smart not to do anything that would catch thier attention"

"But we're already catching sooo much attention~" Ban said in a sing song tone, and Meliodas just smiled at his comrade's whining

Elizabeth sat at the edge of the floor of the bar, inches away from Diane who walked next to Hawk mama. "It's good that we left Dalmary early, I don't want anymore tragedy to befall that town" Elizabeth said with a smile, that town brought her so many good memories, and it's what brought them closer to each other "Thanks again for healing me Naruto-sama" Elizabeth said to the Uzumaki who was meditating on the bar's roof, he'd been that way for hours, birds had long since flocked around him, not only birds but anything that could fly and make it to the roof came to him, butterflies, bees and what scared Elizabeth a little was the snake that had tangled itself on the Uzumaki's neck, she had no idea how it got there but unlike most snakes it seemed harmless, it still looked vicious as ever but wrapped around Naruto's neck it looked as though at peace, as were all the animals and insects around him they all fluttered and buzzed in unity, like Naruto's steady breathing calmed them, assured them, told them what to do and when to do it.

"Don't waste your breath Elizabeth, I don't know but ever since the shooting stars in Dalmary he's been meditating a lot. when he's like that he can't hear you, I've tried" Diane said unsure as to why the Uzumaki was meditating as much as he was, Meditation was something you do to calm yourself right? to find peace... what was troubling the baka so much that he had to meditate all day everyday?

"So cap'n where did we decide on going next?" Ban asked Meliodas who was rolling the map up, that meant he must've come to a decision

"our next destination is..." Meliodas was forced to finish his sentence prematurely when Hawk mama came to an abrupt halt. those in the bar peered out the window to find two men dressed in steel armours standing in the way of their giant pig ride

"The giant pig and girl are from the gaint clan!" one of the men who had black hair that he styled to have a pointy edge said to his blonde wavy haired partner

"Stop right there!" the blonde man shouted to the already halted gaint girl and pig

The two men posed flashily as they spoke "We are holy knights of the kingdom!, you must answer our questions!" the black haired knight said with a 'cool' Hmmph

"From the reports we know that Diane of the seven deadly sins is a giant, we also have witness reports of a pig carrying a house on it's back... you look suspicious" The blonde posing knight said to the gaint pig with suspecting eyes.

"Speak of the devil, we've run into a security check already" Meliodas said looking at the two men who were obviously knights of the kingdom

"Holy knights my ass, they're probably just apprentices, I'll finish them off without breaking a sweat" Ban said, it wasn't a pumpous remark despite the way it sounded, it was the truth, Meliodas put a restraining hand on Ban's shoulder signaling that he would take care of it.

The holy got on alert when they noticed movement on the bar

"Someone is coming out!" The blonde holy knight said, he wasn't in his pose again so he felt less intimidating to the two giant creatures before him

The black haired knight narrowed his eyes to be sure what we was seeing was real, "A child?..." he said uncertainly

Meliodas waved and smiled down at the two men "Hey there security guys! I'm the owner of this traveling bar 'the boar's hat' bar, what can I do for you?!" Meliodas said

"A traveling bar?... a child owner?..."The blonde knight mumbled to himself, it was quite surprising he had to say

"Then what are you doing with this woman from the giants' clan?!" the black haired knight was able to get over his surprise quicker and ask the boy

"She's my attractive bar waitress!" Meliodas replied then pulled Elizabeth to him, the princess gave an eep as he did "her too!"

"what an unbelievable lie." Ban said with a bored expression, Sasuke grabbed a mug of ale he had forgotten to drink earlier

"What do you mean?, Diane and Elizabeth are attractive" Sasuke said Ban nodded at his point

"That's not what he meant!" Hawk bounced up to the Uchiha's face and shouted

"Okay porky" Sasuke said carelessly causing Hawk to huff in anger.

The holy knights studied Meliodas and Diane's faces closely, thier eyes narrowed with suspicion

"This is a new trend!" The blonde knight blurted out in amazement

"Awesome she's cute!" the black haired knight followed in his friend's stupidity

Diane didn't concentrate on their Idiocity or their compliments, what went through her mind was that the captain had just called her attractive

"I like the other one too!" the holy knights shouted in unison while Meliodas just laughed

"We don't open the bar while we're traveling but if you want a drink we'll give you a discount. and if you find us stopped somewhere, you can stop by anytime!"

"What a good bar..." The black haired knight said impressed with thier kindness and women.

"Alright!, you can move along!" The blonde haired holy knight said pointing at the direction they were going, it was nice to run into such good people.

"Good thing they were idiots..." Hawk said with a slightly relieved voice, this was the first he was actually grateful for someone's stupidity...

"We were saved by their stupidity..." Meliodas said with a smile, after he did he felt something wrapped around his body, he was pulled upwards by what felt like fingers, Elizabeth and Hawk's eyes followed the blonde dragon sin's ascent all the way to...

"Thanks captain!, an attractive waitress!... I'm...I'm super happy!" Diane shouted in happiness as she cuddled into Meliodas' smaller body, she was so touched and happy that the captain saw her that way, she couldn't believe he thought she was attractive. She was totally lost in her happiness that she entirely forgot...

"Captain?" The black haired knight said with a thoughtful look "Wait a minute!... you're Meliodas!, captain of the seven deadly sins!" The two knights got into thier fighting stances as the words left the black haired knight's lips.

Diane covered her mouth in shame, she got a little too carried away, but it wasn't her fault, captain complimented her!, she couldn't contain her happiness.

"Aw man we have an idiot to..." Hawk said with a dissapointed huff, Ban shrugged at his words like it didn't matter either way, honestly it didn't.

"That's why I said we should just finish them off..." Ban said and Hawk had to nod at his point, it would've been easier but Hawk mama had taught him, violence was never the answer.

Ban turned his eyes to his left he was sure he had heard something and his suspicions were confirmed, something was bouncing at an incredible speed and it was headed their direction, the thing that no one was sure what it was began circling around the the two giants and at the same time crossing in between the holy knights, who struggled to find thier concentration, it was moving so fast all they could see was lines of blurred movement, Meliodas ordered Diane to put him down which she quickly did, the holy knights shouted treaths and commands at the unidentified foe and soon... one was run over, his partner wasn't certain where his friend's body was, he couldn't see anything!, all he could do was fearfully scream his name, he knew Andre was dead... and he knew he was next. And so it was. after the two holy knights were confirmed dead the killer revealed it's identity and it was the size of a a small elephant and the height of a human, it had black fur with a mixture of purple streaking around it's limbs and most noticeably it's neck. Hawk recognised the beast he had seen one before... Hawk mama had told him stories about the beast that ate little bad piggies, except this stories was true the only difference was... it didn't care whether you were good or bad, a pig's worse nightmare.

"A black hound!... once it's targeted you it won't let you go, it'll hunt you down until it's either finished with you or you're dead... it's an insanely vicious monster." Hawk said with more fear than he intended, he looked at everyone's faces checking their expressions, luckily they were all concentrated on the hound ahead of them, phew... good thing no one heard that, they would've called him a wimp.

"Wimp." Sasuke said as if reading Hawk's mind, the pig just frowned and galloped away from the Uchiha. Ban sighed and hopped off Hawk mama easily landing on his two feet, Meliodas questioned the sin of greed on what he was doing but he didn't reply.

Ban walked towards the beast with his hands in his pockets, and his eyes carried it's usual glow as he smiled wickedly. "You're in the way of our fun adventure... should I kill you" Ban said as he released some of his magic energy making Sasuke raise an eyebrow in acknowledgement. But it was clear that the black hound did not like Ban or his manner of approach, it growled almost hungrily at the deadly sin and right before everyone's eyes the hound practically increased ten times it's size. Sasuke raised another eyebrow at that.

I guess the rumors were true... black hounds increase thier size depending on how threatened they feel..." Hawk said drenched in sweat and fear, Sasuke tossed him a towel and a 'you wimp', Hawk accepted the towel but knew what the price for doing so was

Ban's smirk only got wider, he sin of greed continued his walk to the black hound fearlessly, "How boring... I will kill you after all" Ban said in a sickly voice, but before he could do anything a wave of killing intent washed over all of them, Ban had to halt to confirm what that was and he was surprised to find Naruto descending from the top of the roof he'd been meditating on all morning, the Uzumaki looked the same but his eyes looked a little bit hazy, like he wasn't completely himself

"Don't touch him." Naruto said to Ban then walked to the growling black hound, and stretched out a hand then lowered it, the hound followed the motion and bowed, Naruto patted it on the head and ruffled a small of its fur, "Run along now, we'll meet again soon enough" Naruto said, the hound nodded and ran away from them, soon it was completely out of sight. Naruto smiled at Ban, "You see you could've just asked it to leave, you don't just take a life cuz you feel like it" Naruto said "I'm sure you wouldn't want your life taken away from you" Naruto said and Ban smiled right back

"Yeah... I wouldn't want that to happen." Ban said with a laugh, Naruto not sure why he was laughing just joined in. the others sweat dropped at the two

"So Naruto what have you been up to all day?" Meliodas asked, it was Naruto's turn to sweat dropped at the dragon sin.

"As you must've noticed I've been meditating on the roof" Naruto said as he pointed at the roof. "I needed to ask her something, but nature is playing hard to get, I'm sure she'll tell me what I want to know when the time comes" Naruto said more to himself than anyone

"Well I didn't understand half of what you said but that's okay... alright, let's take off again" Meliodas said while Naruto and Ban jumped back on Hawk mama

"So cap'n have you decided wheeeere we're going?" Ban asked pointing stress on the word 'where', Meliodas nodded

"Yeah... We're going to the capital of the dead... to look for king there"

"You gotta be kidding me cap'n... didn't you hear that fatass is dead... I was the one that was supposed to kill him actually..."

"It's the only lead we have now so we might as well pay a visit... and stop playing with the wanted poster."

* * *

"I've come with some interesting information for you" The familiar voice of a man that had once attacked the seven deadly sins said... "Baste dungeon was destroyed by the seven deadly sins and fort Solgales and the weird fangs was annihilated by one man..." The voice was confirmed to be Gilthunder's, he casually dressed in a room, there was someone else in the room and strangely enough he was levitating. "And Ban joined Meliodas and Diane..." Gilthunder said to the airborne boy

"Really I don't know why they decided to move now" a tattoo of a bear throwing a fish to his mouth covered a small of the boy's leg, "But if he had stayed quiet... he wouldn't have to be my target" The boy said not turning to Gilthunder as he spoke.

"Speaking of targets... we don't know what the two men that are traveling with the sins targets are... one of them killed three of the weird fangs and was the one who destroyed fort Solgales, with a single attack, there are also reports that this man has control over gravity itself and there's-"

"The one who almost killed you with a single punch, yes I know" the boy cut off Gilthunder's words mockingly, the holy knight frowned but maintained his cool. it wasn't smart to show any reaction to the flying boy, that would only satisfy him more.

"You can choose not to take it seriously but I'll just tell you, the blonde haired one can manipulate the winds and possibly other elements, he has a mode that makes him act possessed and he can't attack unless attacked, but don't think the advantage would be all yours, an attempt is all he needs, also a single punch from him feels like that of one of the strongest giants, there are rumors that he can also multiply himself" Gilthunder said and the boy coughed as if to say he was bored out of his mind.

"So why are you telling me all this, it's all the same to me if they stand in my way I'll take them out"

"I am simply briefing you on what I know. I for one believe they're a bigger treath than the seven deadly sins are. But of course you'll have to see for yourself first... in any case don't betray my trust... King."

The boy revealed to be king, the grizzly sin of sloth turned to Gilthunder with arced eyebrows, "Trust?... Sorry but can you keep stuff like that between you humans?... I have my own way of doing things. it's more convenient that way for you, isn't it?" King said with a yawn, Gilthunder had to agree, he was right. the door made a creaking sound as someone or rather something pushed it open, Gilthunder's instincts kicked in and he was mentally ready for battle as he spoke to whatever pushed the door

"Who is it?..." Gilthunder, asked not really expecting an answer

The black hound entered the room, it was several sizes smaller than it had been during the encounter with the sins and friends, it was a little bit bigger than King now. the dog barked as King flew to it and patted it on the head. it responded happily to King's petting

"So how did it go... did you find him?" King asked the dog, expecting some sort of reply even though he knew it couldn't speak, the hound barked in response "Oh I see so that's why you came back" King said, somehow he understood or got the gist of what the dog was saying. "Oh you have something in your mouth?" King said and searched the dogs razor sharp teeth filled jaws for something...

"This is no time to be occupying yourself with worthless dogs." Gilthunder said bluntly and quite harshly, if the dog said so itself.

King pulled out pieces of armour that could only be holy knights armours, out of the hound's mouth. "Can this message be passed along to your worthless dogs?. "If they get in my way, I'll finish them off with him..." got it?" King said with a confident smile.

* * *

Naruto stared out the window of the bar as they continued thier journey... he sighed tiredly, it wasn't noon yet and it already felt like it was a whole day...

"Lot on your mind?" Sasuke said emerging from the dark corner of the bar, Naruto almost fell out the window because of the surprise appearance.

"Geez Sasuke... you startled me." Naruto said then yawn, Sasuke passed him a cup of orange juice, Naruto gratefully gulped it down

"You look like hell..." Sasuke said, Naruto chuckled dryly at Sasuke's commen. "is it because of the 'letter V'?" Sasuke asked Naruto sighed, ever since he found out that there was some kind of treath to them here he'd been trying to find out what it was, he had thought about everything asked Meliodas... even begged him to please tell him anything he knew, the dragon sin said and Naruto had to agree he was being honest when he said he had no idea what the 'letter V' meant... Naruto hated being in the dark, and he didn't like unknown treaths one bit... this was just frustrating, why didn't she just tell him who the fuck or what the fuck this letter V is!

"So what did she tell you?" Sasuke asked, the Uzumaki rubbed his forehead as he tried to put aside his anger and tell Sasuke what he knew.

 _Flashback_

 _"Naruto... you came here?" a melodic feminine voice said. the Uzumaki found himself in the plains he had first heard this voice in. where he had been training with Chomei-sensei for six months._

 _"Yes... I need to know more, I didn't understand what you meant" Naruto said as he sat before a figure with white wavy long hair, "What is the letter V?"_

 _"I told you I cannot tell you that"_

 _"I know but at least tell me something"_

 _"What will you do for me in return"_

 _"ANYTHING!"_

 _"Come and be with me forever"_

 _"Except that..."_

 _"Then I cannot tell you"_

 _"Cmon now... you're being unfair"_

 _"We both know life is unfair."_

 _"I thought you said you loved me... then why won't you tell me this?"_

 _"I thought you said you trusted me... why are you not doing so now?"_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"I do love you but. I cannot tell you this, if I did you would lose your mind in preparation of what is to come"_

 _"So you want me unprepared?!"_

 _"No... Naruto it's not like that..."_

 _"Then what is it like?, and how is this guy even my problem?! I'm not even from this world!"_

 _"Neither is he."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Fuck... I've said what I wasn't supposed to"_

 _"Did you just curse?"_

 _"Yes, mother nature has the right to say a few curse words"_

 _"That's pretty... sexy"_

 _"R...Really?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Do we mate now"_

 _"What?! No!, It was just a compliment that's not how things work!"_

 _"Forgive me... I'm used to the natural way of doing things... since well I am the natural way of doing things and well... most animals are just programmed to know when to fuck"_

 _"Sheesh kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

 _"I am my own mother..."_

 _"Oh... I forgot, sorry... so about this letter V"_

 _"I am telling you nothing more!"_

 _"Oh cmon!"_

 _"I've already said enough... you should leave"_

 _"Are you telling me to get out?"_

 _"It's not like that... well actually it is. get out"_

 _"I'll never come here again!"_

 _"You will, you are a horrible liar"_

 _"What does the V even mean?!"_

 _"out..."_

 _"Pweety please?"_

 _"Naruto if you stay I'll force myself on you"_

 _"That doesn't sound too bad."_

 _"I'll transform to Iruka while I do it"_

 _"And I'm leaving..."_

 _"Naruto"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Beware of the letter V... and please promise me you won't die."_

 _"..."_

 _End of flashback_

"So what do you think... she didn't say much but... I can't help but feel uneasy when I think about it" Naruto said to Sasuke who was quiet still.

Sasuke sighed as he spoke. "In times like this it's best to prepare for the worst. so starting now we should assume that whatever that letter V is, is as powerful as Kaguya or more powerful... and we have to assume it's coming as early as tomorrow. that doesn't mean we should start freaking out, if we have learnt anything from the course of our lives it's that... no matter what the treath is, as long as we face it together it will fall... Naruto don't lose sleep because of this unknown enemy, in the end we are always the victors as long as we battle together, we are simply unstoppable. why else are we regarded as gods amongst men?."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Hey am I the only one who hates that Mael is back now... Escanor could lose his powers... I got nothing against Mael but Escanor without grace is like Naruto without whiskers... total Bs. just saying though.**


	6. Chapter 6

It **took me a while to post this... I was feeling lazy and pretty much couldn't find any rhythm in my writing. But the chapter is here and it's Looong hope you like it**

 **This is my old rant about a DC animated movie. You can only understand this if you have watched Justice league the flash point paradox.**

 **okay I finally watched it... and saw that anything no matter how stupid is possible. I mean how can saving one oman affect the whole world?!. Supes isn't even from earth yet he was affected!?...skinny superman?. cringe... yeah I'm salty. The part that really got me aside from the whole "I store my suit in my ring" was the other Batman. Like he's Bruce's dad right?. in his timeline Bruce died not him, now... this dude did the exact same fucking thing Bruce did, yes he did use guns and what not, which is soooo unbatman, but he was still Batman... like wtf?. how did he choose to do the exact same thing Bruce did, using the exact same costume style... Why did he base everything off a bat like Bruce? what made him go for the exact same creature?. Did he just abandon his wife to fight crime in the night? cuz Martha didn't die, Why would he even do that? ... I'll tell you why... cuz DC is shit. This is the same shit eaters that made a so called beast of carnage and destruction. something that lives for battle... ryhmes... it talks in ryhmes... like he's fucking Jay Z or some shit. is that demon a rapper?... seriously I'm tired of it all. fuck DC. I'm through.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Opm: Fuck I can't come up with good ideas for this chapter...**

 **Inner demons: Maybe it's because you don't own Naruto and the seven deadly sins or any of the characters..."**

 **Opm: ...**

 **Pairings **

**Naruto x Daine x Nature**

 **Sasuke x Merlin**

 **Meli x Elizabeth**

 **Ban x Elaine**

 **Yes I'm paring Naruto with two ladies. but my story line demands It... (Yeah right that's my only reason. Hahahahaha)... More pairings loading. ESCAAAANOOOOOR!**

 **Chapter 6.**

Naruto opened his eyes... his eye lids felt heavier than the should be, had he overslept?... He wouldn't have believed that he would get sleep at all, after hearing her speak, knowing that something that was powerful enough to be a treath to he and Sasuke would've caused him sleepless nights, but Sasuke had assured him that they would be fine as long as they stood together, And he was right. Kaguya Otusuki had once separated them and it was almost thier downfall... if this enemy was an Otusuki, he or she could easily throw Sasuke or him to another dimension like this one, Sasuke couldn't return them to thier world from a dimension like this, they'd be separated and there was nothing they could do to reunite.

But Uzumaki Naruto wasn't losing himself in despair... if they were separated then he just had to be strong enough to beat the enemy to an inch of his life, then force him to return Sasuke. he had to train very hard, there was no time to lose, he couldn't afford to be slacking off... but Kakashi had said he had peaked. was there anything to develop to?, this was probably as good as it got. there was one thing he hadn't fully mastered though... the risks were... No he'd never do that, This V or whatever he was wouldn't be the one to push him into the darkness.

"Where am I?"

Naruto realized he wasn't on a bed and this wasn't the room he and Sasuke shared... it wasn't softness he was feeling... it was a dusty feeling.

"Ash?..."

Naruto got up from his sitting position and took view of where he had suddenly appeared, there was nothing here but ash and charcoal... even the clouds were black as charcoal...

"What the hell is this?..."

Naruto looked forward and all he saw was black charcoal and ash... it began raining ash... 'Where is all this ash coming from?'... Out of nowhere a vortex appeared in a swirling motion, Naruto felt a soft brushing of the wind on his skin, it slowly became a tugging feeling... the ashes were easily taken by the wind the charcoals soon followed, Naruto knew he was next. he'd seen enough.

"Kurama! Nature! I don't know which of you is doing this, but you better stop it!"

He held his ground firlmy but It was pulling him, his physical strength soon fell short... it was pulling him harder, Naruto struggled to pump chakra into his feet, his eyes widened as he failed to do so.

he searched for chakra but found nothing...

his reserves were completely empty.1

'What happened to my chakra, what the heck is going on here?. shit I'm getting closer to that thing... no time to complain, I'll just absorb chakra from the surrounding'

He closed his eyes in concentration.

What the hell?

No chakra anywhere. it was all empty.

The force was now overwhelming, it felt stronger than chibaku tensei's pull... Even a bijuu was helpless to that. Naruto's eyes were wide as he got closer and closer to the void of swirling darkness above...

"You think you're gonna kill me so fucking easily?!"

Naruto released a roar of effort as he used sheer physical power to force one of his arms low enough to touch the ground, he clawed at the ashes and cocked a fist backwards.

"You wish!"

Naruto slammed his fist into the ground, he knew the risks... this earth was so tough a void that had equal gravitational pull of the chibaku tensei couldn't dismantle it... but Uzumaki Naruto could, he punched a hole right in it, breaking all his finger bones but one and his wrist in the process, he clenched his teeth in pain and grimaced as his torn and exposed flesh scratched against the walls of the hole he had created. He didn't mind the pain, he ignored it... and used his arm as an anchor to halt his movement. the jinchuriki knew that an arm wasn't enough but for now that's all he had, Naruto's face twisted in a mixture of strain and pain as he pulled himself to the ground, clawing the rough insides of the hole he made with his single working finger. The Uzumaki's chest got close enough to the ground, he didn't waste anymore time. even though he knew the pain he couldn't hesitate, Naruto slammed his other hand into the ground... this time, double power. The Uzumaki closed his eyes struggling to keep his tears at bay, as the skin of his arm was ripped off as it penetrated the hard ground. blood sprayed out of the freshly created hole, he must've reaped open a vein... Naruto's breathing became raspy, his sight blurred... he chuckled dryly and smiled at the void, blood and saliva freely escaped his jaws, he coughed up globs of blood and then arced his eyebrows as he smirked not minding the tears freely flowing down his cheeks. 'oh...' The pulling force of the void was now trying to flip him over and yank him off the ground, Naruto sighed in frustration, he could barely feel his hands, his chest felt like it was about to break open from the beating of his heart... he had already developed a head splitting headache. But who said he was giving up?

"Sorry, I've sacrificed too much to let you win now."

Opposing his words, he eased the effort he was using to keep his legs from being pulled upwards, his entire lower body was soon raised above his head, his spine has started to suffer and he knew he needed one to survive this. the Uzumaki braced himself for the pain and clawed at the insides of the two holes ignoring the itching sharp pains he got from scratching his skinless flesh on the amazing hard ground, he used what was still movable in both arms and held firm, in a scream of effort Naruto dragged his lower body back down, with his toes stuck out he hammered his two feet into the earth... words or screams could not do this pain justice... his ankles had been shattered, his skin peeled off, all toes were broken... all that was left was the foot bone, but his aim was reached, he created a whole big enough rocks and pebbles buried his feet flattening what was left into paste, Naruto bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream... he was tired of screaming... but with his legs buried he was firlmy anchored to the ground, the Uzumaki chuckled softly... soon he started laughing his ass off in half insane victory.

"I feel it again!... Kurama's chakra... you're in trouble now!"

Naruto took a deep breath, he only had access to a small amount, he couldn't feel the fox's presence but it the chakra was slowly building up. he pumped the chakra into his throat, with his hand and feet out of the equation there was only one way to end this.

Positive and negative chakra mixed together in between the Uzumaki's snapped open jaw, it was hot... so freaking hot it was scorching his tongue and throat... but Naruto didn't mind. When it was big enough he stopped pumping chakra, then concentrated on control... he cramped the two mixing chakras together and shrunk it into a smaller ball, this only made the heat more intense... Naruto's tongue was partially burnt and his throat dried to a crisp, he clamped his jaw over the black ball taking it into his mouth, his cheeks buldged and more tears escaped his eyes... his sweat evaporated as soon as they appeared and his face turned red, steam escaped the Uzumaki's nostrils as he arched his head back...then as they appeared and his face turned red, steam escaped the Uzumaki's nostrils as he arched his head back...then swung it forward releasing the cramped up chakra in a beastial scream filled with... pain, anger, frustration and determination.

He couldn't speak but his eyes spoke an understandable language, the massive condensed chakra attack fired at sound barrier breaking speed, blasting through the void with nothing but pure destructive power. the Uzumaki's eyes said 'Die'.

And so it did.

He had destroyed a void. very similar to a black hole, Naruto didn't know the the impossibility of what he just did, he wouldn't have cared either way. all he knew was he had won.

Naruto let his head drop in exhaustion, he was at his limit, physically he's body was about to give out, and he knew there was little he could do. The thought of losing kurama had hit him at an almost shattering force mentally... he knew that all that kept him was stubbornness, he simply refused to die. it wasn't his will to live, he knew he would die, no doubt he did... but it was his refusal to die the way the enemy wanted, that's what gave him strength to fight...

The aftermath of the strain and stress he put on his body came crashing down on him like thousands of bricks, his muscles had stiffened, everything felt heavier. he couldn't move what he could before and even breathing was now tasking. Naruto closed his eyes, he was done fighting, he'd gotten what he wanted... now he just contentedly concentrated on Kurama's rebuilding chakra, he wondered if he'd stay alive long enough to see the fox one last time...

All he could was hope.

drip drip drip

What was that?

Something wet and in the form of droplets was falling in on his neck.

was it rain?...

No... it was only touching his neck...

or maybe he couldn't feel anything but his neck...

It made his neck feel sticky...

it smelt like... blood.

Naruto summoned energy from a source that he didn't know and opened his mouth, as he did the blood dropped on his lips and rolled into his mouth... it tasted horrible, it was literally the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted. But it sort of made him feel good... his breathing had stabilized and he didn't feel pain anymore... his muscles relaxed and it felt like all the stress he had gone through was sucked out of him... he felt reborn.

But where had the blood come from?

Naruto's sight cleared up slightly, it was still foggy but, looking up above him. he was able to make out a bird with blood dripping from it's mouth. his hearing soon came back and he could now hear the flapping of it's wings, it's eyes were hollow, devoid of emotion or life, but when it realized he was alive a flicker of something that looked like relief flashed in it's eyes, then it cawed and flapped away... Naruto slowly lowered his head. He didn't know what just happened but a bird saved his life?.

* * *

Later in the morning

Location: Unknown.

A figure stood alone in what looked to be a cave or underground facility, everything was dark, the only source of light where the figure stood was a single candle. the figure with the shape that only a man could have sighed as footsteps were heard.

"Sir!" The newly entering figure said to the other that must be his superior. superior in what though?

"What is it?" The 'superior' answered in a bored tone, it made it sound as though he didn't actually want to know.

"It's the prisoner sir... sir he oh God I couldn't believe it when I saw it..." The figure stammered, he was finding it hard to say his words properly after witnessing what he just did.

"What's your job here young man?" the superior figure asked, he was certainly not impressed at how this person conveyed his messages.

"I'm part of the crew that watchs the prisoner sir"

"Good... I'm curious. Do you want your head to start work somewhere else? If you fail to tell me exactly what happened on your next try it will be what will happen to you."

Gulp...

"Y...yes sir... the prisoner sir... somehow he was able to fight even after we stopped him from using his magic he was still able to resist the void sir..."

"Well isn't he just full of surprises... but that doesn't matter his stamina will eventually fade... his death is inevitable."

"That's kinda the thing sir... the room we created stops all magic from entering or existing once you're in there... But somehow sir... even as the effects of the room constantly erases his magic, it kept on reappearing until it finally started increasing at a pace faster than the room could completely erase it..."

"That's not a problem... I myself will go in there and finish him off, he must be physical strained from resisting a black hole-like void... how pray tell did he do that?"

"I've never seen anything like it sir!, it was pure brute strength and he was still zero percent on magic that time!, to believe a man can resist what would easily carry towers... he is truly amazing"

"Yes he is... but I still want him dead, have the sorcerer close the void"

"That won't be possible sir..."

"Excuse me?"

"He kinda destroyed it..."

"Pardon... I couldn't comprehend what you just said... how did he destroy a void?"

"I don't know sir... when he had generated enough power he created this cool bomb err... this bomb and just destroyed it..."

"The void leads to nothingness... it's a void, how did he destroy nothingness?"

"I... I don't know..."

"*chuckles* I would've liked to keep this one, but we can't take the risks... kill him"

"I'm not too sure that's possible now sir..."

"He's still physically weak his body must be a mess right now, I'm sure we have the personnel that can take him out quickly and and easily, the man shouldn't be able to move now..."

"...sir... the... the prisoner is currently doing sit ups..."

"..."

"..."

"How?"

"A bird came in and healed him sir"

"A bird?... you must be out of your mind, a bird resisted the void then healed him?"

"Umm... I'm not sure if it got there before he destroyed the void sir..."

"Why aren't you?... and how did it get there"

"I don't know..."

"How in the world wouldn't you notice a bird entering the room?!"

"I... I... sir... it's umm... it's date night and Christa loves flowers I just thought I could rush and pay for some so I could..."

"You left your duty post for flowers?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"How haven't I fired you yet?!"

"umm... cuz I'm the only mage with tracking magic that meet your standards?..."

"Damn it!... do you know what comes next after a prisoner works out?"

"I'm not sure I follow sir..."

"When you capture a man and put him in extreme difficultly he becomes a prisoner to your cage and the pain you've inflicted on him... now if that man manages to power through the difficulty, that's one cage broken... and the next thing he does is work out, what do you think he's planning?"

"to... break out of the second cage?..."

"Correct... now you can testify that his physical strength is inhuman, and if that's not enough he beat Gilthunder with a single punch, and on terms of skill, all of you combined don't amount to Gilthunder's left nipple. so when that man busts out of our artificial dimension-like room2... what are you weaklings going to do?"

" ...what should we do sir I'm so scared!"

"Be silent!"

"Ahh!... you slapped me!"

"The boss would kill us all if that room gets destroyed... a percent of the funds we put into creating that can buy your lives ten thousand times over and we still wouldn't and there would still me 95% of it left!"

'...Damn that's expensive...'

'idiot...'

"What do we do sir?!"

"tch... get the sorcerer and have her return him to his friends and tell her to be careful... they would be on alert, especially his fort blowing friend"

"Hehehehe Christa is definitely gonna blow my for-"

"Shut up and do what I said!"

"Yes sir!"

*sighs* ' He's finally gone, normally I would've killed him, but his tracking magic is indispensable... I would've really loved to kill that blonde... he's a thorn in our side... he and his fort blowing friend...'

* * *

"Cmon Naruto wake up we're here!" Hawk shouted as he used it's snout to nudge Naruto who was snoring like in his careless lying position. Hawk 'eecked' in disgust as some of the Uzumaki's drool got on his snout. "Damn it you dirty pig!, this is so gross!" Naruto muttered incoherent nonesense in reply, the jinchuriki smiled in his slumber and grabbed Hawk and hugged him as he slept. The pig struggle to break free of Naruto's carelessly locked hold but couldn't, the Uzumaki's hands felt like iron.

"How can you be so strong in your sleep! Meliodas! help me!" Hawk screamed, he was completely helpless in the Uzumaki's hold. how Naruto wasn't woken up by all his scream... he didn't know.

Sasuke came into the room ignoring the Uzumaki and the pig, he looked around the room curiously.

"Where did I drop it..." Sasuke muttered to himself, he also noticed that Hawk had stopped screaming, the pig was most likely hoping he'd save him. good thing hope was overrated... was it?. good thing he didn't care. he sighed in relief as he found what he was looking for... his hair pin. Naruto and the guys at home used to make jokes about it, saying it was gay, he could remember it like it was yesterday... oh the shame he had to endure.

 _Flashbacks_

 _time: Three months ago._

 _location: Club in Konoha_

 _Sasuke sat in a table dressed in a casual black colored turtleneck long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. Sitting with him was Naruto who was dressed in a white traditional konoha split shirt, with flower patterns on it and plain white pants, the others sitted with the Uchiha and Uzumaki were Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Lee, who were all dressed casually, although the Orange man insignia on Choji's t-shirt stood out, much to Naruto's annoyance..._

 _"I thought we were supposed to go to a strip club" Shikamaru said with his trademark bored expression._

 _"Yeah but I heard Anko's on tonight, so I wanted to save you guys the trauma" Kiba said Naruto and Sasuke nodded sagely, they knew all too well the ways of the snake mistress. "Although I didn't expect this club to be so lively" Kiba said sarcastically, Naruto and Lee both laughed at the Inuzuka's tone, Choji smiled and chuckled while the other two black haired men remained silent._

 _"Anyways let's just get a conversation going and we'll see where it goes" Naruto offered, the others nodded and stared at him expectantly, the jinchuriki sighed before he started to speak. "I heard Kakashi is gonna stand trail again"_

 _"What? really?, what did he do this time?" Choji asked everyone except Shikamaru stared at the blonde expectantly once again._

 _"He legalized the use of smut novels in the ninja academy" Naruto said and took a sip of his drink again_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yeah... I'm the one representing him, Iruka-sensei is the prosecuting attorney...nice hair pin Sasuke" Shikamaru said with a yawn_

 _Sasuke hadn't so embarrassed in his life._

 _End of flashback._

Sasuke pushed his painful memories aside and walked to the sleeping Uzumaki, it was weird Naruto wasn't wearing these clothes yesterday, had he changed in the night?. Sasuke was up all night he would've known...

"Naruto... ramen time..." As expected the blonde immediately sprung out of the bed with wide eyes, Sasuke sweat dropped at how he was searching all around for a steaming bowl of noodles, why was he so obssesed with that disgusting food?

"Damn it Sasuke... hey Sasuke... wait how am I here?, the ashes the void... that bird it saved me, I thought I was going to die... thank God I didn't cuz man Hinata, you should've seen the way I destroyed that void Sasuke I made it wish-" Sasuke slapped Naruto while he covered Hawk's ears, much to the piggy's surprise

"Who goes around sharing thier wet dreams with people?" Sasuke said with disgust "We don't want to know what you did to Hinata's void..." Sasuke said and exited the room holding Hawk by the ears.

'Was it a dream?' Naruto wondered then followed after the Uchiha.

"First we have to gather information about the capital of the dead" Naruto heard Meliodas say as he exited the Boar's hat. it was a really warm day and after his dream he felt weird. he wondered why they had stopped and Meliodas' next words were enough to answer his question. "This town is the closest place to it" Meliodas said, then he noticed the Uzumaki exiting the bar. "So you finally decided to wake up Naruto"

The Uzumaki shrugged and scratched his cheek. "Meh." Naruto said, then looked up at Diane who was smiling as usual, it was awkward, recently Naruto didn't know how to act around her... which was pretty dumb since he had no trouble interacting with the giant a day or so ago. meh it was probably nothing...

"Okay then... let's get ready to open the bar" Meliodas said with his hands on his waist, Sasuke didn't know why they were even in the deserted town.

Diane squealed and placed both hands on her cheeks with love hearts as eyes. "Captain is so dreamy when he's working!" the serpent sin said.

Naruto and Sasuke were unfortunately reminded of two women, that had grown up a lot since thier academy years. they used to do similar things and Sasuke was always the center of attention, Naruto wondered what that felt like... to get numerous undeserved and unwanted attention from girls...

"So it's true captain is wait'n tables?~" Ban said in a sing song voice and with a foxy smirk.

"You're all working too..." Meliodas said with a finger pointed at their direction. all of them reacted differently, Ban just smiled, Diane excitedly awaited her duties, Hawk remained silent, Sasuke showed nothing, but was internally laughing his ass off, Naruto yawned and started walking away from the group.

"I'll pass, I haven't trained in weeks, I don't wanna get rusty... oh and don't follow me. I might accidentally kill ya" Naruto said with a wave of his hand, the Uzumaki wasn't joking, he wholeheartedly meant that. He wasn't still convinced that the void thing was a dream, and if it wasn't he was sure it had something to do with the letter V... Naruto wasn't a fan of destruction but if he found where he was taken to... he would nuke the place. This V wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Oi Naruto!, you can't just walk away, everyone has to contribute to the success of the bar!" Diane said, normally she wouldn't care who came or left as long as she had the captain, but now... it felt wrong to just let Naruto walk out on them, it'd only been weeks but she already felt the Uzumaki was an important member of the group, but it was obvious Naruto didn't feel the same way.

"Not me. I seriously need to train, I'm feeling jumpy and only a good mountain bashing would be able to sate me for now..." Naruto said with shrug, he didn't miss Diane's look of disappointment, not that he understood what it meant... women were so complicated, the owner of the bar she was stressing about didn't even care who came and went.

"Mountain bashing?..." Hawk said with a sweat drop, that was an unusual term. and Hawk knew you had to be a beast to destroy mountains just for shits and giggles.

"Yeah, I need to cut loose a relieve myself of some stress, I would ask Sasuke to join me but he's not here" Naruto said and removed one of his hands from his pockets, and pointed to the spot Sasuke was standing on seconds ago.

"He disappeared!" Hawk shouted "Elizabeth where are you going?!" The pig hollered at the running princess.

"After Sasuke-sama!, he might get hurt, I want to be there to help!" Elizabeth said, causing Naruto to laugh.

"Sasuke will be fine, I should be on my way now. I'll see you guys later" Naruto said as he made for mountains that he could see from here. they would've been pretty far but he wasn't dubbed the yellow flash for nothing... oh that was his dad... regardless it wasn't for nothing.

"Hey Naruto don't just walk away!" Diane yelled at the jinchuriki who chose to ignore her this time, men are so stubborn, she thought. she didn't know why she was going as far as following Naruto though. she didn't get it herself but she was doing it. she continued following him until they were out of sight.

"Well then Elizabeth, I guess it's us, Hawk and... where did Ban go?"

* * *

"Okay you called me. what do you want?" Sasuke said... after minutes it felt like he was talking to himself but soon, he felt a presence that reminded him of Haguromo and Naruto. "So finally decided to stop hiding"

"Hiding?. A being such as myself does not hide... I am omnipresent."

"Yeah and I'm the easter bunny. nice to meet you Nature." Sasuke said as he turned to see the white haired woman. he had to admit, damn... she was perfect.

"You're staring child, and I am omnipresent, I am literally everywhere" Nature said in stoic voice.

"How is this meeting possible?" Sasuke asked, he found it a strange that she would speak to him... and to go as far as to show herself to him, she must really want something big from him.

"This is the capital of the dead, spiritual entities can freely make themselves visible her." The woman said in her goddess like voice.

"I see... so why are you speaking to me and not the dobe?." Sasuke asked, he wanted to confirm something and his efforts were not wasted, the woman frowned at the insultive word used as a substitute for Naruto's name.

"Don't call my vessel that. And I'm speaking to you because I want something from you, and as Naruto is my vessel he cannot do this..." The woman said, it was hard to control her irritation, all humanity except Naruto was just annoying sometimes, pumpous and acted high and mighty for no reason, especially the men...

"I charge for service. tell me what will you give me if I do this favour for you?." Sasuke asked curiously, he'd like to see what he could gain from helping an almighty being such as nature. he wondered whether there were other beings such as herself... maybe there was death, and for some reason he just knew it was going to be a black guy... he doubted it though... if a being such as death existed, no doubt he would be it's vessel.

And there it was. they would never change, this is what brought about the first conflicts, the first wars, it was and always will be the source of the never ending malice in the world. Greed.

"Typical human... we will discuss payment after I've told you what it is I want you to do." The white haired woman said in a calm voice.

"Fair enough"

"Yesterday around midnight... Naruto was kidnapped"

"What do you mean he was kidnapped?"

"He was taken by a woman who could teleport, they took him somewhere that my power couldn't reach him... they were torturing him I heard his screams"

"... Why didn't the fox do anything"

"It's power was completely wiped out, I feared it had died. but as only tailed beast can, he began reforming itself eventually... Naruto had suffered a great deal before the fox generated enough power to stop whatever was torturing him, and heal him."

"... I see so why has Naruto kept this to himself?"

"I don't know if he means to... he was taken back here by the same bitch who stole him from me..."

"..."

"erhem... so... he was returned after being rendered unconscious, he thinks it was just a bad dream, and the fox hasn't completely reformed itself so it can't correct Naruto."

"That explains the nonesense he was saying right after he woke up."

"...yes."

"What's your request?."

"Naruto is my vessel and he wouldn't prefer to kill people out of retaliation, that's a very human thing to do, I don't want Naruto to walk the path of vengeance... but you, you have lived a vengeful life before, you are an impure human who does what he sees as necessary without a second thought or regret. I need you to..."

"Kill the ones who dared to take your Naruto-kun from you. no need to discuss payment, I'll do it for free"

"No I can't ask you to do that directly... I cannot do that, it is against my... nature... no pun intended... I meant, I need you to do what you feel should be done"

"... Just show me where they took him, I'll be glad to give you a front roll seat of what feel should be done."

"Excellent"

* * *

"Honestly I don't know why you're following me Diane" Naruto said to the gaint, who was struggling to keep up with him at half his running speed.

"How are you this fast?!" Diane huffed out, she was running at full speed and still couldn't equal the Uzumaki's speed, and Naruto didn't even look like he was trying!

"Much training. like what I'm going to do right now, what you shouldn't be following me around to see" Naruto said, this girl was resilient and stubborn... it kinda reminded him of himself.

"Well I'm gonna see!, like it or not!" Diane said defiantly, she suddenly got a boost of determination and managed to up her speed to equal Naruto's. the blonde couldn't help but chuckle

The ninja and giant dashes through the woods and into the planes with few rocky hills, until they got to a mountain's base. Diane collapsed breathlessly and tried to regain some of her energy, Naruto chuckled at the giant's condition, he then decided to get to his training.

First... a thousand push ups, six hundred squats and 80 laps up and down the mountain, to get himself warmed up.

*After the warm up*

"Phew that was a good warm up, I'm excited to start the real training now ya'know!" Naruto childishly pumped a fist in the air, he then turned his head to the gaint that accompanied him here. "What about you Diane?"

"Just let me watch you train in peace (Yaaay muscles! he's so sweaty and hot!)" Diane cheered mentally as Naruto shrugged at her response, and stretched out a bit making her blush.

"Now to get started." Naruto closed his eyes and made a ram seal, he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as the orange pigment appear on his eyes. it has been a while since he used his original sage mode, it felt more rigid than the other, his energies were not at peace, they were stable but his feelings were in turmoil, it made him feel like his younger self. He didn't need to be at peace to get the best results, he needed to be pissed. and pissed he was... But it wasn't enough, he wanted to feel that way he did before... that rage. When he was younger he fought better and got better results when he was mad... he was absolutely flawless when enraged, if he wanted to be ready, he had to see what his perfect looked like, at least in this form... he locked his bijuu chakra filter, and funneled in Kurama's raw youki potent chakra, not too little to make him just irritated, not too much to make him totally ballistic, just enough to make him enraged with nothing other than the mountain that stood before him.

"Diane step back a bit"

The giant sensing the evil and angry feeling radiating off Naruto stepped back, she wanted to regret coming, this didn't feel safe, it was scary, but she was so curious she was instead excited in a weird way... she hadn't seen random vexation to this level, it was thrilling in a scary way.

Naruto focused some his chakra into the tip of his middle finger, as he rose his hand up, he used his thumb to hold back the eager finger, thus increasing the strength of his attack by folds, his muscles buldged and the veins on his arm popped out visibly.

He released the finger.

Diane had seen many things, she had heard stories, legends and myths of great powers and some surpassed all she thought possible, Diane had traveled with monsters that wore the faces of humans, she had seen incredible shows of power, and even if she had witnessed greater destruction and cartage. Diane never expected to see a man level a mountain with the flick of his finger. Naruto just flicked his finger even though with effort... it was still a finger, the amount of power he could put in that attack was grossly limited, but he just destroyed a mountain that was at least ten times her size with a flick of his finger. But that wasn't what left her in utter shock.

What was crazier than destroying a mountain with a finger flick was...

Hitting said mountain so hard, it was reduced to dust.

Naruto was a monster amongst monsters and even if she knew she would deny it later, she admitted for now that this Naruto was turning her on. but the captain did that all day everyday, so...

"Ahh... that's more than I expected, I guess I forgot how powerful this form was over time... you alright Diane?, hope I didn't scare ya" Naruto said with a sheepish smile, Diane just smile back and waved her hand signalling negative.

"No you didn't, I'm fine" Diane said still struggling to get over her amazement. she wondered how Naruto would fare against the captain, he was another monster amongst monsters, he and...

"Great now to get to training, I've seen how powerful this form is... now I'm gonna go and bust some mountains and increase my endurance by climbing 'em with a... toe only or something, anyways you stay here I'll try to speed things up so I don't have to keep you waiting." Naruto said Diane just made a funny noise in response, the Uzumaki shrugged and dashed off to another mountain.

'Why is he sounding so hot... I only thought the captain could do this to me... what's going on?. damn Naruto...'

* * *

Sasuke walked alone in the woods, he would've been running but he didn't want to rush this, it'd been a while since he went on a mission. weeks without a mission felt like years to him, that's why he was always away from the village. as a shinobi he felt that doing missions was a duty he should never shy away from, even though he was in a rank that allowed him to take or drop whatever mission he wanted, if he wanted he could've stayed jobless for years and still have enough money to live like a prince, all the Uchiha accounts were still active and filled up with loads of money, but he didn't care, money was never his drive in life. Duty was, he thought it was his duty to avenge his clan, bring revolution to the world, but now he knew it was his duty to serve his village and country and, he missed it... lucky there was an opportunity to serve his country here too... Naruto was going to be the next hokage even if he had to butcher the civilian council to make them see he was ready. He was more than ready and would be undoubtedly the greatest kage in history. Sasuke saw his current mission as protecting the future hokage from the threats in this world... His journey was going to be long so he wanted to find Naruto and tell him he was going somewhere for a while, he couldn't tell Naruto the reason though, the blonde would try to talk him out of it or follow him, Sasuke wanted to do this alone and quietly.

"It must be christmas already..." Sasuke said, he was tempted to smirk at his luck, but as usual he kept a blank face, before him stood a black haired woman who had her eyes sealed shut and was dressed in normal clothes but had armour gauntlets, she wore a one piece clothe with the knights symbol embroidered on it, on top it was a jacket that Sasuke couldn't guess if it was long-sleeved or short, she wore armoured shoes that were attached to pieces of clothes that went passed her knees and almost up to her thighs, the clothes were held in place by an armoured knee guard with the holy knight symbol.

No doubt this was a holy knight. and a powerful one, whether she was stronger than Gilthunder, Sasuke didn't know or care, but she was a woman and a holy knight. Naruto was captured by a female knight as well...

"...a holy knight."

The knight remained silent and didn't know whether to curse her luck or thank her lucky stars, this was one of them. and she couldn't feel any power within him... they must've exaggerated his power. this man was weak, despite what her superior had told her she didn't care.

 _Flashback_

 _Guila sat in a bar having her morning breakfast of something she didn't recognise, it tasted awful but it was food, so she just had to deal with it. from the tracks she had been following and the information she was gathering she knew where the seven deadly sins would be, and she was only a day behind them... she had to be thankful though, if they hadn't stopped by at Baste to rescue the sin of greed she would've been more than two days behind, that delay had proven fruitful, now she knew they would make a stop in the capital of the dead and she was not far from there. Guila stood up from her seat, she'd had eaten enough of the strange grub to preserve herself for the day, but not too much to make her throw it all up later, she dropped a few bronze coins in front of the bartender, and made her way out of the bar. In her opinion he deserved a knife to the gut, not money... she wondered why bar meals tasted like horses had cooked them._

 _Guila heard the galloping sound of a horse coming from her right, the quick rhythm the hooves made told her that the rider was in a haste and the rattling of metal confirmed her suspicions that the incoming rider was a holy knight. was he just passing by or?..._

 _Guila could open her eyes but she preferred using her ears, it sharpened her senses and helped her take notice of the tiniest of details through sound... she even relied on her ears in combat, and wouldn't open them unless she was having a seriously hard time._

 _"Guila-sama!, I come with news from the top!" the voice of a man who could only be the rider said, Guila wanted to sigh, word from her superiors was never anything good... "You are to return to base immediately, the enemy was grossly underestimated!"_

 _...of course. she knew this would happen._

 _"How so?" Guila asked sounding more polite than she wanted to be, that happened a lot, she blamed it on her nice singing voice, she was a good singer. but nobody had to know that._

 _She heard the messenger drop from his horse and take a few steps closer to her, she assumed he didn't want to have to shout this part so she could hear easily._

 _"An undercover mission was carried out by one of our own, it was successful and one of the joint travelers of the seven deadly sins was extracted and taken to the base... he was kept in the Ash cube but he..." The man stopped briefly, Guila assumed that the messenger was still finding what he saw or heard hard to believe._

 _"Escaped?" Guila asked with a little bit of doubt._

 _"No... but he was going to... He physically resisted the gravitational pull of the void, and then destroyed it... he somehow healed himself and was preparing to break out, we quickly gassed the room and returned him when he was unconscious."_

 _If Guila had to admit... that was pretty impressive, she didn't even know how a guy would start to destroy a void, how it was even possible...? but that didn't matter to her, what did was the seven deadly sins, she had a mission to complete and wouldn't shy away from it because it had gotten harder. she had a duty and that was to serve her kingdom._

 _"Thanks for informing me now I know what I'm getting into" Guila said and began walking away from the messenger._

 _"Guila-sama?... you don't still plan on going on?!" the messenger said in shock, if it was him, he'd have ran away as soon as he heard 'resisted the void with just physical strength'. But this woman was still planning to go on?..._

 _"I have a mission to complete."_

 _End of flashback_

Sasuke moved his hand towards kusanagi and grabbed it, he noticed the knight hadn't moved or said anything, he partially drew his blade.

"You seem confident to fight me blind and unarmed" Sasuke said, he wasn't feeling insulted at all from this disrespect to his skill, in fact he found it funny.

"Are you the one who we captured earlier?" Guila asked with a blank expression.

Sasuke was now interested... so she knew about the kidnapping... she wasn't just some random knight, she was in on it too. Her dead body would send a good message to the ones who took Naruto.

Sasuke pushed his sword back in

"No... but I'll kill you just the same way he would've"

Guila smiled at his words, she knew how men like this worked, if you annoy them enough they would be easy to defeat.

"Sorry but your magic level is too boring"

Guila's eyes snapped open in shock as Sasuke was suddenly in front of her, the Uchiha grabbed her by the throat, Guila grabbed his single arm and struggled to wrench it off with both her hands...

"Then please allow me to entertain you..."

Guila felt a little sting on her neck, she struggled to look downwards, Sasuke's arm was releasing tiny sparks of lighting, she knew what was coming next would be painful.

 **"Chidori Nagashi."**

Guila's eyes widened as she felt the current of electric power course into her body, it felt like all the cells in her both were being painfully shaken and burnt at the same time. the eyes of the one who was killing her was cold, he squeezed her throat harder, hell bent on making sure she struggled for breath while she was being continuously struck by electric volts of power. Guila knew he wouldn't let go until she was a bloodless scorched bag of bones... the lighting currents just kept on hurting more and more... she tried to endure it for a second, she tried to think of a way out of this, but anytime she attempted it, the pain would feel as though it had doubled. she didn't even realize she was shouting at the top of her lungs. it was that painful.

Guila didn't want to die here, she couldn't give up now... she couldn't leave him all alone. So she did what she could only do... release all her magic.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second he felt her magic energy spike, he immediately exchange positions with a log nearby, and thankfully so... she created an explosion... out of nothing. it just appeared. just like that...

It wouldn't have killed him but that would've been an unpleasant experience, Sasuke didn't think much on it... the girl had done well to get him back once, but ultimately all she had done was stall her death for a few seconds.

The explosion died down and the form of the now fallen girl was revealed. Sasuke walked to her unconscious form, her clothes had been burnt up and her undergarments exposed to the world, or just Sasuke. the Uchiha drew kusanagi, he wanted to end this quickly... unconscious, defenseless, whatever she was right now Sasuke didn't care, if you're an enemy of Uchiha Sasuke, he would cut you down, no matter the condition you were in. even if it was a defenseless child or pregnant woman, once he confirmed them a treath... he would end them.

The Uchiha was about to lower his blade when he heard her mumble a name... He didn't quite hear her well, but he knew it was a name. But he heard her as she said...

"...I won't leave you alone brother."

 _Flashback_

 _"Nii-san!"_

 _a black haired child ran out of the open door of a house, the boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him, towards another black haired male who was considerably older and had a bag slung over his shoulder. the boy tripped over a rock and fell face first into the ground._

 _The older person turned around to see the floored child who had bruised his chin from the fall, he smiled, not at the boy's injuries but because he was familiar and dear to him... he was his little brother after all..._

 _"Sasuke. I didn't know you were awake" The taller and older black haired person said._

 _the little boy revealed to be Sasuke pushed himself off the ground, he dusted his shorts and shirt with a pout, murmuring curses to the 'big stupid' ground for intentionally tripping him over, it just wanted to make him look uncool to his big brother. big stupid ground..._

 _"I just woke up I-" Sasuke's eyes twitched in pain as the cool morning breeze brushed against his exposed flesh. it stung a lot, little blood had already surfaced on the bruise, he felt something touch his shoulder and it was the hand of his big brother Itachi._

 _Itachi lowered himself to a knee so he could examine Sasuke's bruise closer, it wasn't anything serious or deep but Itachi knew for the little Sasuke it must've hurt a lot... "Go home so kaa-san can get you cleaned up" Itachi said in a calm brotherly tone to the littler Uchiha. Sasuke puffed his cheeks and shook his head in disagreement._

 _"No!, I'm going with you nii-san!" Sasuke said, his eyes lit up in hope as Itachi smiled softly at him. he was disappointed as the other Uchiha shook his head._

 _"Sorry Sasuke... maybe another time." Itachi said, he was tempted to laugh as Sasuke frowned at his words, everything he did was so cute to him..._

 _"You always say that.." Sasuke said, his expression changed from annoyance to sadness, Itachi never took him anywhere like the other big brothers did... maybe it was because he wasn't as powerful as his nii-san wanted him to be._

 _Itachi saw the disappointed and rejected look in Sasuke's eyes, he didn't mean to hurt his brother's feelings but, he couldn't take him where he was going._

 _Sasuke felt two warm fingers tap his forehead, the small contact almost knocked him over, and he knew it was because he was weak, no wonder Itachi always left him... he looked up to the smiling face of his big brother._

 _"Sasuke... another time I promise. I'm going out right now. I'll be back. I will never leave you"_

 _End of flashback_

Sasuke sighed as he lowered his sword, he sheathed it but still made for the fallen holy knight, he knelt down in front of her body, the Uchiha took off his shirt and wrapped it around her before picking her up and disappearing into the woods.

it was stupid to help his enemy he knew...

If this woman recovered she would try to kill him... he was sure.

But he couldn't let anyone suffer the loss of a sibling the way he did, he had experienced death temporarily, but nothing compared to the feeling of losing the most precious person to you...

* * *

Ban walked alone in the deserted town, he had slipped away while Naruto and the others were debating about why he should stay or not. Honestly Ban didn't listen, he was the only one paying attention when Sasuke left, the Uchiha casually walked away and everyone was so focused on the argument that he did the same and they didn't even notice a thing, it was so like them... he smiled to himself as he walked.

"Cap'n most be joking!, I just got free I should have some time to myself~" Ban said out loud, in his usual voice. he chuckled a bit at the thoughtlessness of the whole thing.

"Besides how could we get aaaaany information from a rundown town like this?." This sort of thinking was so common of the cap'n, he just did the most weird things at the weirdest of times. that's what made being with him interesting.

"But man... it's really a rundown here..."

The buildings Ban walked past were old, half destroyed and they all looked creepy and haunted. This town was definitely abandoned, maybe it had something to do with the capital of the dead?... come to think of it they hadn't considered the risks of that the name; capital of the dead spelt... they were just winging it as usual.

Ban heard something or rather someone sniffle, he turned to the direction of the sound and saw a person leaning on a building with thier back facing him, the blonde hair caught his eyes and made him think he recognized the person.

"El-" Ban seized his words as he realized it wasn't the person he knew.

The person with the blonde hair turned and it was clear that it was a girl but a child, but what Ban noticed most was her empty eyes, she looked hopeless... but meh... that wasn't his business.

"Oh never mind..." Ban said then smiled in the memory of who he'd mistaken her for. "That's impossible~" Ban said and made to continue his walk, but the girl collapsed making him stop in his tracks.

* * *

Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk cleaned and opened the bar alone, Elizabeth was still worried about Sasuke... he and the others weren't back yet. She trusted in Naruto's words but... she couldn't help but worry about them. She decided to take her mind off worrying and concentrated on something else.

"By the way Meliodas-sama... what kind of person was King-sama?" Elizabeth asked, Meliodas smiled, happy that she had decided to move her mind to something different.

Meliodas leaned on the bar with his back to Elizabeth, he looked at the ceiling with a smile recalling his memories with King.

"Hmmm... what kind of person?" Meliodas repeated her question, making time to chose the right words to describe King best. "in a nutshell, he's like the mascot or pet of the seven deadly sins, I guess..."

"Hey, hey, hey... you gotta be kidding me about the pet!... What kind of food serving establishment would keep an animal inside?" Hawk asked

The room was quiet for a few seconds as Meliodas and Elizabeth stared at Hawk flatly.

"Actually Hawk it's not that kind of pet..." Meliodas said with a finger raised at Hawk.

"Then what kind is it?" The pig asked with a pugo pugo.

Meliodas rubbed his chin in thought as one memory of King came back to him... "Oh come to think about it, one time Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animals." Meliodas said.

Elizabeth covered her mouth to stop her laughter from being as audible as it would've. Meliodas smiled at that...

"That's Really cute!" Hawk said, he was amazed Ban had done something like that.

 _Flashback_

 _Location: Somewhere in the kingdom's capital, in a fort like building._

 _Meliodas stood with a mug of ale in his hand, his eyes were a bit wider because of the surprise he was getting from what he was currently seeing._

 _"Ban... I can't believe I'm asking this but... did you go around stealing Evey stuffed animal in the kingdom?" Meliodas said, even if he was seeing it, saying it felt weird... this was just abnormal._

 _Ban sat in a heap of stuffed animals, toys of the children that he had stolen from all around the kingdom. he had a bottle of beer in his hand and was drinking it happily, feeling accomplished as ever._

 _"Day and night I put labour in for the kingdom, I won't be cursed for doing something small right?" Ban said with a foxy grin, Meliodas was about to reply him but someone else beat him to the chase._

 _"No you definitely deserve to be cursed."_

 _Meliodas turned around and recognized the person he saw behind him, he was one of the seven deadly sins, he had short brown hair and everything about him was round and plumpy. he was King the sin of sloth._

 _"King."_

 _"Is the story true?" King asked Ban who just continued drinking and belched before he answered him._

 _"You got a problem with it fatass?" Ban asked in a spiteful tone, King made a fist at him and squeezed it until his veins were visible to Ban and Meliodas._

 _"So that's why I heard cries of little children through out the kingdom." Meliodas said with a chibi head._

 _King instead of attacking Ban or doing something violent like his expression foretold, he broke down in tears... it was a really gross sight... (really it was)_

 _"Shut uuuup~" Ban said in a drunken voice, as usual he had already gotten drunk from the first few bottles._

 _"I'm sad, Ban! everyone of these guys... they have memories and feelings stuffed inside them... but you... you're terrible!" King wailed_

 _Ban hicked and raised his eyebrows in slight confusion, he ripped one of the stuffed animals open, to confirm what King had said. "Nope. Aren't they stuffed with cotton or old clothes?" Ban asked then showed the contents of the murdered stuffed donkey to King. "See?"_

 _"Stop it!" King shouted in horror, he couldn't believe Ban had done that to the poor innocent donkey. he immediately snatched the stuffed animal from the greedy sin (no pun intended) and hugged it to his chest, he continued sobbing while Meliodas patted him on the back saying 'there there' over and over._

 _Unable to force the sin of greed to return the stuffed animals to thier rightful owners, King cried all through the night. And when Ban was finally satisfied he dozed off and soon in the morning he was snoring comfortably, King took all the stuffed animals and went through out the kingdom returning it to the children Ban had stolen_ them _from._

 _End of flashback_

Elizabeth smiled at what had learnt about King-sama, he sounded really nice. "He sounds like he's a bit different... but King-sama must really have a big heart."

Hawk nodded in agreement but frowned at his words "On the other hand Ban really is useless... I bet those two don't get along huh?" Hawk said sure that two people with such opposite characters wouldn't be able to tolerate each other.

Meliodas shook his head at the pig's words, "For some reason, since Ban was that type of guy, maybe as someone who was there to clean up his messes, King was always right behind Ban wherever he went... you could say that they were an unlikely dynamic duo." Meliodas said with a nostalgic smile.

* * *

Ban knelt down beside the fallen girl, he tapped her face lightly, trying to wake her up as gently as he could.

"Hey little girl... Are you awake now?" Ban asked the little blonde girl. he wasn't worried or anything... just being polite... or maybe he was worried?.

The little girl opened her eyes but only muttered something Ban couldn't understand, before he could say anything the footsteps of someone incoming drew his attention, and not so much to Ban's surprise it was a little boy...

"What are you doing?!, Take your hands off Ellen!" The boy shouted at the sin, the fact that this boy wasn't scared of him was understandable, he was armed with a pitchfork afterall. "Are you planning on taking even my sister from me?!"

Ban raised an eyebrow at the little kid as he spoke, "huuuh? she passed out in front of me, that's aaaaall" Ban said disarmingly at the boy, but the child didn't listen, instead he pointed his weapon at Ban.

"WHY?!... WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?!" The boy shouted at Ban angrily, he didn't understand it... how people would just enjoy taking away the loved ones of others...

Ban was not threatened or impressed by his anger, he just stared at the boy calmly and spoke, "Hey, if you're her brother... then are you at least giving her enough food to eeeat?..." Ban asked, stressing the last word as only he could. he could tell from the boy's increased anger that he still wasn't listening...

"SHUT UP!... EVERYTHING IS YOU GUYS' FAULT!. GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER AND GET OUTTA HERE!" The little boy who confirmed that he was indeed the brother of the girl called Ellen shouted in his rage.

Ban was still unmoved and unimpressed, he sighed at the boy's attitude, kids had to be such brats sometimes... they never listened. "I'm asking you if you're giving her enough food to eeeat... if you're not going to listen to what other people say then... I'll take her"

The boy's eyes widened at the words he heard. They had taken everything away from them... everything... now his sister too?. tears filled up in his eyes, and even before he realized it he was already crying, his mind was filled with the thoughts of losing her, of never seeing her again... he tightened his grip on the pitchfork he'd armed himself with. drowned in rage and potential despair he didn't her the soft voice of his sister when she asked him to stop. He launched himself forward with a loud battle cry. He hadn't noticed that the man had easily stood to his feet, but still left himself open while he was on his charge, that would mean he could easily move out of the way... but that didn't cross his mind all that mattered and constantly played through his mind was; 'SAVE ELLEN!'

Slurch...

Even though he had meant to do it, even though he knew it was the only way to save his sister... he wasn't mentally prepared to spill blood this way... he had firmly pierced his weapon into the man's skin... he could see the blood dripping out and rolling down his skin, the ragged holes he had made in the man's chest with his weapon... it was all so horrible... he had seen blood spilt before, he had witnessed far more gruesome scenes but, he had been beaten to far worse conditions... being the one inflicting pain on others... It felt like he was now identical to the people he so hated. He felt disgusted with himself.

Ellen quickly pushed herself up and grabbed her brother by his shirt, supporting herself up and gaining his attention as well.

"Brother!, this person looked after me!" the blonde haired girl said.

Her brother's eyes buldged as his brain processed her words, He was now sure he was no different from those people... he had hurt someone who was innocent, worse... someone who had helped his little sister.

"What?!..." the boy shouted in shock, "I... I..." he bowed his head in shame as he struggled to speak or even think straight. "Many days ago, holy knights came to this town and took everyone with them... Ellen and I were hiding under the floor... but we eventually ran out of food." the boy cleaned the tears from his eyes and made a fist, he felt really angry, stupid and annoyed at himself. "I'm so sorry... I did something like this to someone who saved my sister..."

"How can I erase my sin...?"

Ban pulled out the pitchfork from his chest and tossed it on the ground, "Erase your sin?. you're a brat... what are you talking about?"

The boy raised his lowered head and wanted to disagree with what said but what he saw kept the words in his mouth.

"THE WOUND IS GONE!" Ellen who had found her strength again and was standing on her own shouted. she couldn't believe that he's wounds had closed so quickly. it was like he was never even hurt in the first place.

"And I'll tell you one more thing... a real sin... can never be erased no matter whaaaat you do." Ban said in a sing song voice.

(Now I personally find it strange that the same King that once cried when the toys of little children were stolen, would do what he did right in front of little children.)

Ban's eyes were wide as it could be... he didn't know how or when it happened, he must've put his guard down... cuz right now he'd been stabbed right through the chest. the first strike from the kid was mediocre but the current attacker had made no mistakes, he'd ran his spear straight through Ban's chest.

Ellen and her brother gasped at the gruesome scene...

The face of the attacker was revealed to be King's. he was lying comfortably on his spear, with a hand supporting his head, "It sounds like you already know that pretty well." King said. Ban vomited almost a mug full of blood making the sin of sloth smile.

"Hey, Ban."

King chuckled at Ban's surprised face, "It's our touching reunion... don't you have anything to say?" King asked with a smirk

"Who... the hell are you?"

* * *

Diane swished her hand in the air, the butterfly she was playing with easily dodged her hand, she giggled for no reason other than the fact that she felt happy. not too far from her Naruto was resting inside a lake. They had left the mountains hours ago after Naruto was done with his training. he had destroyed a total of seventeen mountains, then he effortlessly recreated them with a spell or something... Diane wasn't sure what that was, but it was pretty cool.

They had been relaxing for almost an hour now. Naruto hadn't said a word since he got into the water. at first she thought he had drowned but the constant splashing noise she heard put her mind at ease.

But there was something she couldn't put her mind at ease about... Naruto was currently butt naked in the lake. She was tempted to peek, but the fear of being caught kept her away, she knew Naruto was a pervert so if he caught her looking at his... his... wow what would it look like?, no! no, no, no, no... she wasn't going to peek... yet...

Naruto laid on the soft soil under the water of the lake... he was using one of his bijuu's chakra to help breathe underwater. he had trained a whole lot today... but all he had done was physical training, he couldn't experiment on his ninjutsu cuz Diane was here. the jutsus he experimented on were S-rank and above, it was unsafe for anybody who wasn't around his level of power... He remembered that time when Ino and he were in their brief relationship... well he wouldn't really call it a relationship, everything was physical. they didn't even go on dates it was just texting; 'My place?' or 'Your place?'. Ino had convinced Sakura to help her assist him with his training.

 _Flashback_

 _"Huh you're on time" Naruto said from the top of a tree he was lying on, he shifted to a sitting position then hopped down the tree and landed in front of Ino and her best friend Sakura._

 _Naruto was wearing the latest Orange man costume, unknowingly... he saw it in a boutique and thought it was dope, it had a lot of orange and the Uzumaki symbol on the back was just icing on the cake, he happily bought it, and just realized this morning that it was Orange man's newest costume... kids had chased all around the village thinking he was the actual Orange man... technically he was... But he didn't want to be._

 _Ino was wearing a to top and tight ninja shorts, Naruto bit his lip, he knew she wore that to provoke him._

 _Sakura was dressed in the same style of clothing but her's was looser, Ino's didn't leave much to the imagination._

 _"Hey babe" Ino said with a wink at Naruto, Sakura turned sharply to ino with a confused face._

 _"Babe?... OMG you guys are doing it aren't you?!" Sakura said with wide eyes, Naruto chuckled embarrassed, Ino just laughed and nodded, Sakura blushed and looked away from the two "didn't take you long Naruto..." She muttered to herself._

 _Naruto had already accepted that he wasn't going to get any positive results from this._

 _"Okay, okay... let's just get to the training" Naruto said waving both hands to get the attention of the girls, Ino nodded while Sakura just folded her arms and huffed in annoyance._

 _"What's the training for anyways?, last I checked you were like the strongest guy in the whole world!" Ino said, she used her fingers to draw a circle in the air when she said 'whole world'._

 _"And what if there's another world? what then?, you saw what that crazy fuck Toneri did... what if there's more where that came from?!" As Naruto said the words he realized that they made more sense than he thought... this had never crossed his mind. He had considered the what ifs for once and he didn't like what his brain came up with. The Uzumaki began pacing around in confusion, what if what he was saying turned out to be true... what then?!. what the fuck would he d-_

 _Ino walked to Naruto and slapped him, the Uzumaki held in cheek in surprise._

 _"What did you do that for?" Naruto asked his fellow blonde, Ino just shrugged in response._

 _"You were being stupid again" She said with a smile, Naruto smiled right back and they started edging closer._

 _"Erhem... training?" Sakura said, it was really annoying that Naruto had just moved on to the next girl, she knew it was selfish, but she thought he would at least stay single for a year after what they had done... it hasn't even been a month and he was already giving Ino the six paths rod... that's what she called it. was she jealous?... Sasuke was coming home soon so she'd be to busy to even care..._

 _"Right so... I want to mix my larva rasenshuriken with a tailed beast bomb rasengan" Naruto said rubbing his hands in childish excitement, Ino giggled at the face he made._

 _"...Are you insane?" Sakura asked in a voice that made it sound like she actually wanted an answer for her question, "You can't just slam elements together it takes training and dedication to master a single technique that involves two different elements!, unless you have a kekkai genkia, which you don't, you can't just mix elements together like that!"_

 _Naruto scratched his chin in thought, he tapped his lip and looked at Ino who just winked at him, Sakura growled at her friend's annoying behavior. Naruto snapped his fingers, getting Sakura's attention._

 _"Aha! But I mixed my WIND style rasenshuriken with over eight different elements, and I hadn't tried it until when I did it" Naruto said with a grin, Sakura was about to say he was lying but she remembered, she was there when he did it._

 _"I don't know what that was but this is risky Naruto... the bijuudama is a ball of condensed positive and negative chakra, the two are perfectly balanced to trigger each other when launched... you want to mash that up with a ball of larva... LARVA!, NARUTO, Larva that's fused with rapidly spinning wind blades... Naruto it's too dangerous"_

 _"Danger is my middle name!"_

 _"You don't have a middle name!"_

 _"I thought it was Menma babe"_

 _"Who the fuck is Menma? and stop calling him babe!"_

 _"Here goes!"_

 _"Why, you jealous?"_

 _"N-No!... Naruto don't do it!"_

 _"Alright I'm mixing this shit up!"_

 _"That didn't sound too convincing Sakura..."_

 _"Weird... the bijuudama is getting reder... and bigger..."_

 _"You fucking idiot it's gonna blow!, I told you so!"_

 _"Fuck babe,throw it away!"_

 _"No Naruto don't you throw that thing!, you'll kill us all!"_

 _"Then what do I do?! holy shit it's getting bigger!"_

 _"Get the fox to come out and eat it or something!"_

 _"Ino's right! get the fox!"_

 _"Kurama does not eat bombs!, and besides he's napping..."_

 _"While he's taking a nap we'll be dead!"_

 _"I've got an idea!. Sakura use your byakugou!, I'll use my bijuu chakra mode... we're gonna tank this bitch!"_

 _"What about me?! I don't have any jutsu that increases my durability!, or my defense!, I'm totally defenseless!, I'm not even wearing a bra right now!"_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Yeah babe."_

 _"That's so hot"_

 _"I did it for you"_

 _"Could you two not do this right now! this thing is still getting bigger... oh my, it's shaped like a guy's balls..."_

 _"Nah... it looks like tits to me Sakura-chan"_

 _"Guys! I think it's stopped growing! it's at its limit!"_

 _"Dear God, Naruto this is all your fault!"_

 _"Please! I don't wanna die!"_

 _"Me too! I love life!, Naruto you bastard!"_

 _"Yo... what's going on?, Naruto why are you holding the nine tails' scrotum?"_

 _"Kakashi-sensei!"_

 _"Kakashi-sensei!"_

 _"It's tits not balls!... Fuck I just imagined Kurama with tits..."_

 _"What a minute... is that a bijuudama?!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Naruto mixed it with larva!"_

 _"Are you insane Naruto?!"_

 _"Thanks for keeping my secret Sakura-chan..."_

 _"I don't wanna die!"_

 _"Me neither!"_

 _"There's nothing we can do, we're all going to die!"_

 _"We're not going to die!... thankfully I have a solution, here... I'll just use my kamui to tele-... oh."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"_

 _"It's about to blow I can feel it!... brace yourselves everyone!"_

 _"This is the end... goodbye forehead!"_

 _"goodbye Ino-pig! goodbye sensei!"_

 _"Goodbye konoha!"_

 _"nobody told me goodbye?"_

 _"because this is all your fault... Naruto!"_

 _"Naruto!"_

 _"Naruto!"_

 _"Sasuke!"_

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

 _End of flashback_

Luckily Kurama woke up and used his chakra to protect everyone, Kakashi had fainted, he spent a week or so in the hospital, trying to get over his shock. Sakura just chalked it up as one of those Naruto moments, although she beat him to a pulp after Kurama saved them... Naruto wasn't really sure whether it was because he almost killed them that she was beating him up, she was screaming 'didn't you enjoy it?!', 'wasn't I good enough?!', Naruto wasn't sure, he was too busy taking a beating, he couldn't really guarantee that what he heard was what Sakura said. Ino just thanked the heavens for saving her and broke up with him, cuz he was too dangerous... Naruto was sad, so she decided to make it up to him... Naruto was happy again.

"Naruto!"

The jinchuriki opened his eyes at the sound of Diane calling his name, he pushed himself off the ground and poked his head out of the water, Diane sat few inches away from the lake, with her back to him and judging from how pink her neck was, he was sure she was blushing.

Naruto considered flashing her, it would be really funny how she'd react... unless she reacted violently and hit him... he'd be completely exposed... ok, no flashing.

"What's up Diane?" Naruto asked as he swam to his clothes and pulled his boxers into the water with him.

"Umm... we should start... heading back..." Diane said.

Naruto got out of the water making Diane shiver, the Uzumaki chuckled at her shyness, he redressed himself and used his futon to quickly dry himself. "You can turn around Diane" the giant was reluctant but just decided to trust Naruto, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. when she saw that he was fully dressed she turned around facing the grinning Uzumaki.

"Who knew such a powerful girl had such a perverted mind" Naruto said and had to quickly step aside from Diane's punch.

"S...Shut up!" Diane said with a blush as she tried to strike the nimble Uzumaki, Naruto laughed and made a run for it, while Diane quickly got up and gave chase.

As the two left a bird flew circled where Naruto was lying and cawed. it's yellow eyes seemed to hold a number of boiling emotions...

And Naruto was the reason...

* * *

Who am I?... you forgot even that?" King said with a smirk, it was amusing that someone like Ban would forget him so easily... I guess he found it easy to forget people like him.

Ban shrugged at the question, "Not a clue... sorry bout that", the sin of greed said casually, they exchanged words as though one of them hadn't just ran a spear through the other's chest.

"Well that doesn't matter..." King said with his smirk still intact, "what matters is..."

Ban's eyes widened in surprise as King jumped off the spear, and it began spinning, the spear drilled through the fox's sin and tore through his back as it shot into the skies, blood splattered all around and Ban vomited more blood than he had from the previous attack. King landed on the tip of his flying spear.

"...That you're Ban, the fox's sin of greed... or should I say, Ban the undead." King said, and his words were true as the white haired man stood unfazed once again, he cleaned the blood off his mouth and chin as he stared at King with deadly eyes.(goddammit no pun intended.)

Ellen and her brother were completely shocked at what they saw, the man that had saved her had a hole in his chest... and they were watching it shrink until it was finally closed.

"I don't like you one bit... you talk like you know me, seriously who the hell are you?" Ban said with his eyes fixed on the flying boy.

"... so you don't really know who I am... but you remember your own sin, right?" King asked and Ban was once again shocked by the grizzly sin, "The deep, deep sin that you committed to satisfy your 'greed'... as the price for immortality... you killed the saint of the fountain of youth." King said not holding back the hate his words were fueled by, Ban noticed his weapon was on the move.

"Hey braaaats... you'll get in the way~" Ban said and made a fist, King sat his weapon and set himself up for the attack.

"let's... let's go Ellen!" the brother of the little girl Ban saved shouted at his sister, she was reluctant to go but he was able to pull her along, as he ran away from the two deadly sins.

(First time writing a battle... that it's a one sided spite. enjoy my inexperience)

King held on to his weapon tightly and shot forward to Ban who was still standing in the same position, King's eyes widened as the fox sin suddenly disappeared... a blur breezed past him, the wind that followed whatever moved past him brushed his short cut hair. The grizzly was quicker though, he slanted his body and spun his weapon, and immediately embedded it into the chest of the blur that was Ban, but instead of the reward of blood or a grunt, Ban faded out of existence

'An afterimage!'

King's eyes were wide as he saw that... the fox sin was above him this time.

"I asked you already... who are you?" Ban said with his fist cocked back. King was quick enough to zapped out of the way completely and fortunately avoiding the strike from Ban that crushed half building and created a big crater. The fox sin quickly pushed up ignoring the mid air rocks that the force of his punch had blown up, and dashed towards his flying opponent. He was surprised to see nothing in his frontal view. was his enemy that fast?. Ban turned sharply as he heard the sound of something moving.

"I'm glad you came by... baited by my trap and all." King moved his hands in an awkward motion that seemed sort of familiar to Ban. **"Bumblebee"**

His spear glowed in a flash of golden light and soon it reformed into multiple tiny dagger-like blades, and at the movement of king's hand they all attacked simultaneously, the blades shot and tore around him at an incredible speed, but the fox sin was faster.

Ban casually dodged the barrage of attacks with his hands in his pockets.

The original spear was reformed from the daggers that Ban successfully avoided, King waved his hand, and fired the magical spear at the fox sin who easily hopped over it and launched a powerful kick at King's face, the grizzly sin mirrored Ban's speed feats and disappeared leaving an afterimage.

"I don't understand what you're trying to do at aaaaall" Ban said. he landed comfortable after his failed kick.

"In the capital of the dead, where she lies... I want to show it to her... the sight of her sinful murder cowering... and writhing in anguish." King caught his spear with both hands, and flew up again, with another attack strategy in mind...

"Like I said..." Ban made a claw with his hand and thrusted it into the air as King hovered above him, the brown haired boy's eyes widened in shock, he knew what this was... the sick magic was already creeping into his body... Ban smiled hungrily to himself as he grabbed hold of his target, "...who the hell are you?"

But before Ban could do what he planned on, something light and wooden tapped his head. he recognized the voice as the person spoke.

"Hey" Meliodas said as he tapped the fox's sin on the head with an empty mug.

King's eyes widened in recognition of the blonde, it was his former captain, the leader and the most powerful deadly sin... it had been a while since they last met, Meliodas hadn't changed at all...

"Cmon cap'n don't get in my way!" Ban said in his usual tone.

"What are you doing skipping out on your work?" Meliodas asked

"What am I doing? this random midget picked a fight with meeee" Ban said to Meliodas "My clothes are ruined now..."

"Hey captain!" Diane said with the wave of her hand, Naruto was walking beside her with his hands in his pockets. Meliodas and Ban turned around to see the giant and the jinchuriki walking towards them.

"Hey Ban, what happened to your shirt?" Naruto asked, the fox sin pointed a hand at the flying brown haired boy.

"That guy just attacked me for nooooo reason and did this~" Ban said, Meliodas, Naruto and Diane stared at the accused boy... in Naruto's opinion he didn't look so bad... but the angry look in his eyes and the malice that he was feeling from him made him rethink his assumption.

"KING!" Both Meliodas and Diane screamed in shock, they couldn't believe he was still alive and even more shocking... he was like THAT.

Ban stared at the boy that his captain and Diane had called King... his eyes went wide and Naruto who was standing next to him, now assumed he had recognised the boy as well. "HOW THE HELL IS THAT KING?!" Ban screamed with a finger pointed at the boy.

Meliodas shrugged casually at Ban's question, "No matter how you look at it, that's King" Meliodas said looking at Naruto, the Uzumaki turned back to see if someone was standing behind him, he pointed at himself in confusion.

"Me?" Naruto asked. not sure why Meliodas was directing his words to him.

"Well... did he shed a bit of weight?" Meliodas asked the utterly dumbfounded jinchuriki, Naruto didn't understand this Meliodas sometimes... he didn't know whether it was a prank or something, but what he did know, was that it was weird...

"MORE THAN A BIT, THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!" Ban shouted, his finger was still pointed at the supposed 'King', and he was still doubtful that this was King.

Diane slanted her body forward so her face was on the same level as King, she winked at her fellow sin as she spoke, "We've been looking for you, King!. I'm so happy to see you!" Diane said with a bright smile.

King just turned his head away from his former teammate, he got on his spear and flew away. Naruto raised his eyebrows at the grizzly sin's behavior, he thought they were all comrades... why did you leave like he didn't want anything to do with them... honestly it wasn't a surprise, yes they were a team, they must've been close as well, but that was a long time ago. Time changes people... the person you once knew can transform into someone completely different, it felt like the person you once knew had disappeared.

sometimes it was impossible to bring things back to how They used to be...

"Well I guess he has something on his mind, I can go after him and force him to talk to you guys if you want" Naruto suggested, Ban nodded while Diane shook her head quickly, she didn't want Mr. mountain buster to beat King up, she doubted he'd survive it. Meliodas stayed neutral as usual... The Uzumaki decided to just do nothing.

* * *

"Here ya goooo!, eat up!" Ban said to the two children sitted in front of him, the kids were the same ones he helped and told to run away, when the so called 'King' attacked him for no reason.

The children were surprised that he was able to survive and instantly heal wounds as serious as those, they didn't know how he'd found them so easily, but what surprised them most... was that he was standing right in front of them, wearing an apron and offering them some tasty looking food. They were hungry, but they knew nothing came for nothing.

"It smells so good!" Elizabeth and Naruto said at the same time, though the latter said his louder, and with love hearts as eyes. He hadn't smelt something as good as this since ramen...

With thier survivor's guide in mind, the kids were reluctant to eat the generously offered food of the deadly sin. Ban noticed thier hesitance and decided to motivate them a little.

"If you're not gonna eat, I'll feed it to the piiiiig~" Ban said and smirked as the children responsed immediately and dug into the food, Hawk as well dove into his scraps. Hawk and the two children squealed in delight, it tasted so good...

"Let's eat!"

"Oh so good!"

The brother and sister said, they like any normal person found the food absolutely delicious, but the brother, the most suspecting one was not still convinced that all this was free.

"Save some scraps for me!" Hawk said to the sibling duo, he didn't even bother listening to their replies, that's if they did... who would give away food like this?. It didn't hurt to try though.

"Mister... are you sure about this, we don't have any money." The little boy said to the fox's sin, Ban bent over the table so he could come face to face with the children... well just the boy and not the girl... she was too busy stuffing her face she didn't realize what was going on around her, just like Hawk. Ban was almost certain he wouldn't know his own name even if you told him right now.

"Give and taaaake~" Ban said, "Tell me where the capital of the dead or whatever is."

"Hey, Ban we found King already. There's no need to go to the capital of the dead, right?" Meliodas asked Ban with a smile, he didn't see any reason to continue thier search for the capital of the dead. Now that they've found King, there's was no need to do that.

"There's no waaay that was King cap'n"

"He was real."

"He was a fake."

"Real."

"Fake."

"You guys want to go to the capital of the dead too?" The little boy said, he found it strange to see people like them arguing like he and his sister used before...

"Too?" The two sins said in unison.

The boy nodded his head, he didn't know how he did it but he'd stopped eating the amazing food. "That kid... King?, yeah he asked me a couple of times... he wants to go there no matter what."

"King is also trying to get to the capital of the dead?" Diane asked from the window she was watching and listening the boy speak from, sometimes it just sucked to be a giant... if she were small she could've easily been sitting there, she could be involved in more conversations...

"That guy... for the past few days, he's been here trying to figure out how to get to the capital of the dead." The boy said. the deadly sins were surprised, Naruto wasn't sure what he should say or how he should react in all this...

"If he's been looking for it for days... does it mean it's in a grave or a remote place?" Hawk asked with a pugo.

"No it's around here." The boy corrected the strange pig that could talk.

"What do you mean?" Diane asked from outside the bar.

"The entrance to the capital of the dead is in this village, but you can't just go there because you want to." The boy said and that really puzzled the sins, they murmured amongst themselves in confusion.

"There must be some sort of key that triggers the entrance to reveal itself, it's not rocket science... whatever that is." Elizabeth squealed in delight, standing at the entrance of the bar was the person she'd been worrying about all day.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke waved at her, he used his to fingers to pat her face when she tried to welcome him back with an overexcited hug. the princess blushed in embarrassment... she didn't mean to try to jump on him like that... she was just so happy he was fine.

"You're back..." Naruto said, the Uzumaki twirled a ball of air around his fingers... he'd tried to listen to the conversation about the capital of the red or whatever, but it just didn't interest him...

"Yeah. So I if you want to go to the capital of the dead, Naruto can take you." Sasuke said surprising the Uzumaki more than everyone in the room, All eyes were on Naruto who was about deny knowing where it was, but his eyes widened all of a sudden. The Uzumaki grumbled something about not wanting to know any of this.

"Okay, I guess I know where it is also the key to get there is a priceless memory with a person who's deceased." Naruto said, the sins were left completely confused... how did he go from being uninterested to having all the answers?. Naruto stared at the brother and sister duo, his eyes seemed paler than usual... he ruffled thier hairs. "I'm sorry it had to happen that way to you two..." the Uzumaki said with a sad smile...

"We should start moving Naruto." Ban said, he had already gotten up from his seat. Naruto nodded and carried Hawk and led the others to the entrance.

* * *

Naruto continued following a path in the village, the sins quietly walked behind him. Sasuke gazed around the village, he easily picked out something that he shouldn't have found so easily... he wanted to face palm, but he saw no need to expose the person spying on them... it wasn't really his business.

"So why would King want to go to a place like the capital of the dead?" Hawk asked Naruto, he Uzumaki shrugged casually.

"I have no idea... and even if I knew I wouldn't say, if it wasn't a secret then he'd have revealed to those kids earlier." Naruto said and patted Hawk. the pig sweat dropped, it was weird how Naruto changed sometimes, some days he was a complete kid, a slob and a gluten... then on other days he was like some young version of a guru. He picked things up easier than others and seemed more dangerous.

"Well I guess we'll find out when we get there" Meliodas said to the little pig Naruto was carrying. Diane stared at the sky thoughtfully, she patted her lip slightly, Naruto had to admit it was pretty cute... why he had been watching her from the corner of the eye the whole way here, he didn't know... he could already feel the anger of a jealous woman reaching it's boiling point... he could guess who the jealous woman was.

"But why did King run away?" Diane said thoughtfully.

Not too far from the deadly sins and co, a boy with brown hair was screaming into a pillow, next to him there was an eyeless dog that was similar to the one that blocked the way of the deadly sins when they were heading towards the capital of the dead.

Naruto and Sasuke were aware of the boy, Sasuke had just recently noticed his presence, as for Naruto... the Uzumaki hadn't lost track of his magic since he met him first. He knew when he started following them, and where he was before he started trailing again... but Naruto didn't know what he was after, but he knew Ban did... being the student of Hatake Kakashi who wore face masks. He had best poker face Naruto had ever seen, hiding his face must've helped in that area, but the Hatake could say the most ridiculous things and you wouldn't sense a hint untruthfulness in his words. He once told he and Sasuke he was a red haired terrorist, he maintained that he was saying the truth. They could see he was white haired, they knew he was the current Hokage... but he just sounded so convincing... and the weird part was he didn't go as far as making his obvious lie believable, like saying he dyed his hair and was actually undercover as the hokage or something. He left it at 'I'm a red haired terrorist'... nothing else was added he didn't explain anything, he just stated it whenever they asked him. Eventually he and Sasuke had started making excuses for the Hatake, they started making up scenarios that Kakashi the red haired terrorist would be a reality... it's until they accepted that he was indeed a red haired terrorist and attacked him that Kakashi said the truth. A terrorist couldn't be allowed to run the village... Kakashi had immediately denied he ever told them that he was a red haired terrorist, he even denied meeting them until that time... Naruto tried his best to not believe anything the former copy ninja said but... it then dawned on him. It was complete nonesense to believe Kakashi-sensei was a red haired terrorist... maybe he hadn't actually told them that... maybe Sasuke had...

Again he began making excuses. Sasuke had immediately taken a mission, and left to cool his head. Naruto just meditated all day... he needed to find a safe place, away from all the uncertainties.

Naruto almost sighed, the boy that was following them, King or whatever was actually talking right now... who talks when he's spying on someone?. He knew he knew only he could hear it, thanks to his hieghted hearing, and King didn't know this... but it was still reckless on his part. Naruto decided to listen to what the sin of sloth was saying.

I'm so stupid!, stupid stupid stupid stupid stupiiiid!" King screamed into his pillow looking weapon, and Naruto couldn't agree more. "I made it look like I ran because I saw Diane!" Naruto had to agree it did look like he ran because of Diane...

"Ugh... but I couldn't help it though!... especially when she said something like that right away..." Naruto didn't understand this part, why would a guy run cuz a girl was happy to see him?, unless...

"Diane is so cute as always!" Naruto couldn't say he was wrong there, Diane was a mixture of cuteness and sexiness... just like Hinata, without the baggy clothes... best not to think. having a boner in front of everyone would put him in a very uncomfortable situation.

"But what should I do if that makes her realize that I like her?" Naruto frowned, he didn't know why or care why... he just frowned. "What should I do?", Naruto heard a bark respond to King's question. From the feel of the magic energy, Naruto was sure it was the nice giant dog he'd met earlier. "...But then, captain hasn't changed a bit in the last ten years... How is that even possible?!." Naruto had to frown more at that.

When a person doesn't age a bit in ten years, it could mean two things... either the person was using some sort of spell to halt thier age, like Tsunade obaa-san did or... they were immortal, or pseudo immortals...in which case they wouldn't be able to die from age or sickness... but if they were completely immortal, then they wouldn't be able to die at all.

Naruto had met immortals before... Madara and Kaguya, both who were containing the juubi when they boasted of their immortality. was Meliodas actually containing something akin to the juubi?...

No. No more thinking about that... He didn't want to think about killing someone who has been so kind to him...

"But those two seem to be doing pretty well..." King's voice continued from where he left off. Naruto assumed he was referring to Meliodas and Diane. "But you two... don't be fooled by Ban... That scoundrel!... Ban... I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU!".

Naruto didn't get why this King guy hated Ban so much... But they had arrived at the spot nature was leading him to. this was where they'd be able to get to the capital of the dead from.

"We're here." Naruto said, Meliodas was about to ask how they would actually get to the capital of the dead now they were here. But before he could say anything Naruto dropped Hawk, then clasped his hands in a ram seal.

 **"Mokutōn: Kyodai tengoku kosuru tsurī!"**

The ground rumbled and spider webs of cracks spread all around where they were standing, the Uzumaki released the ram seal and lowered his hands... but as he raised them this time at a slow pace... something was emerging from the ground.

"A tree..." Diane said in disbelief. "Big... it's..."

Naruto's eyes turned pure white then tree was soon covered with orange and red leaves, flowers blossomed out of nothing as he walked to the tree and placed a hand on it, some of the flowers and leaves on the trees soon scattered all around them, they began dancing and twirling around them.

"Ban. she's waiting"

"I know." Ban didn't question anything, he just ran towards the tree and soon everything began to glow, They were all temporary blinded by the light... everything faded away...

* * *

When the bright light finally dulled, and everyone and gotten thier sight back, Ban was standing a few feats away from them. They noticed that the floor was blue... no everything on earth was blue... the atmosphere was green and the land here was made of blue crystals. It wasn't thier idea of what the capital of the dead should look like... it was beautiful.

But Ban didn't care about that, he immediately shot off in a direction of his own choosing. And out of nowhere King dashed right after him.

"Ban!"

"King!"

Ban showed the level of his agility as he ran and jumped at such a high level of speed, it looked like he was bouncing on the crystals to the naked eye. King wasn't to be outdone, he quickly amped his speed so he could keep up with the sin of greed.

"I won't let you get away!" Both hollered in unison.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the person they called King... Choji would undoubtedly benefit from this world had he come here with them.

"Well, they're headed to what they're headed to. Sasuke... you could check if you can find someone from your past here." Naruto offered to the Uchiha, Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I don't want to meet anyone from my past, the only person I would've liked to meet is Itachi... and I've long accepted that he's never coming back." Sasuke said. and he found over the years that he didn't think about Itachi as often as he used to... he didn't want to be pulled back to where he was.

"I see... I have something to do." Naruto said and started walking away, he waved a hand when Diane wanted to ask him where he was going to. "Don't follow me this time."

Diane crossed her arms and pouted, She watched him as he disappeared behind a few crystals. He always liked doing shady things and wandering off on his own... all men did. But when he did it, it upset her more...

Baka.

* * *

"Ellen did you see that?... He created this tree and the entrance of the capital of the dead opened itself for him... what does a guy have to be to get that to happen?." The brother of the little girl Ban had saved said, he hadn't seen anything like what he just did today...

"Yeah... from the first time we met... it was like I had met my destiny... I can't explain it but, it just felt like if I stayed with him everything would be possible..." Ellen said

"I see... so it looks like the capital of the dead actually exists."

The siblings turned to the source of the unfamiliar voice they heard, and to their surprise and fear it was no other than a holy knight, and although this particular holy knight smiled politely and moved gracefully... they knew her intentions were nothing but good.

Guila couldn't fault their thinking if she knew of it... they were spot on after all.

"So they're headed to the capital of the dead..." Guila didn't waste any time, she immediately grabbed the two siblings by the throat. Guila easily carried the two, and maintained her smile ever as she was squeezing the life out of them. "If it's alright with you, please tell me how to get to the capital of the dead" Guila asked politely. she was sure she came off as sadistic bitch to this kids... she was also sure she didn't care.

"Why should I tell you anything?!" The male child said defiantly, men always liked to act like tough guys, even when they look anything but that, she figured answering her question wouldn't hurt, but she wasn't in the mood to answer a kid, so she did the next best thing.

"Brother I can't breathe..." Ellen said, it felt as though the woman had doubled the strength her hold on her throat.

The little boy had and could endure many things but... he couldn't endure seeing his sister getting hurt. she was the last thing he had left.

"A priceless memory with the deceased... will open the path to the... capital of the dead!"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"we... we don't don't get it either!, who knows about where dead people are headed?!"

"I see..." Guila dropped the two siblings roughly, she had gotten what she wanted so there was no need to continue carrying them. "Thank you."

The siblings coughed and clutched thier abused necks. the little boy's eyes widened as Guila cocked her hand backwards... of course, of course she would still want to finish them off... that's how holy knights operated... none were different.

'Sister I guess this is the end...'

* * *

Naruto dashed towards the strong magic signature his senses were leading him to, the Uzumaki hopped from crystal to crystal the power of his steps crushed the crystals he touched. He didn't understand this pull.

The magic power was pulling him.3

it seemed familiar...

...Nature had lead him to the capital of the dead, she had told him to create that tree to mark the spot and honor the spirits... But she wasn't the one leading him here... he didn't know what was, but he here he was dashing full steam ahead. He didn't like taking unnecessary risks but he always trusted his gut and his gut said to go this direction, he had been mentally arguing with nature about if he should or shouldn't go... he had won that one... surprisingly, there was a first time for everything he guessed.

Naruto's eyes caught a reflection of something, it was in the shape of a woman, Naruto's eyes widened, he immediately pumped as much chakra as he could into his legs and tore through the skies in a single jump, the Uzumaki used series of acrobatics to bounce and twirl himself, until he finally landed face to face with the person who's reflection he had seen...

Red long hair.

"K... Kaa-San..."

* * *

"Ban don't think you can get away from me!" King shouted at the sin of greed. he was now comfortably following Ban, he wasn't sure where he was running too, but it was only a matter of time before he decided to strike him down.

King accelerated and found it easy to push ahead of the running sin, he landed in front of Ban, blocking his path, as he intended to.

Ban stopped running so not to crash into and possibly kill the frail looking boy in front of him. when he realized who it was, Ban had to sigh in annoyance.

"It's yooouuu again?. King imposter!" Ban said to the boy claiming to be King.

"King imposter?" King asked confused at what Ban said. He considered that this was just an act, he may be trying to throw off his concentration so he can escape. That wasn't going to work. "No, I'm actually King." King said also considering that Ban was an idiot, and it wouldn't be a surprise if the fox sin still thought he wasn't who he was.

"I'm busy right now, shoo shoo. go away~" Ban said, using his hand to make a shooing gesture.

King smirked at his stupidity, so he was still convinced he wasn't King. "Don't wanna."

Ban dashed away from the boy, he ran at full speed again, King sighed, so he just wanted to throw off his concentration... and he fell for it. King quickly caught up with him again...

"You haven't changed one bit... you never listen to what other people say. You don't show any interest in things unless they concern you. Because of that you have no problem ditching ongoing missions on a whim. Just like when you stole all the stuffed animals in the kingdom... and when you got drunk and put us sins in danger at the battle of Edinburgh... and..." King's eyes widened as Ban suddenly thrusted his fist at his face, luckily he got over his surprise quickly enough to move out of the way of the punch. Ban halted in his movements and so did King. "If it's to satisfy your greed you don't care about what happens to anyone else." King easily and successfully evaded all Ban's attacks. Ban chuckled as he stopped his barrage of attacks.

"Yooouuu... really are king, Huh?" Ban said with his usual foxy smirk, King sighed and placed his chin on his fist.

"Isn't that what I said?"

Ban smiled hungrily at his response and stretch his hand to its full length and cocked his fist backwards. his magic power pulsed and clouded the vicinity with a murderous feeling... "Then... I won't feel bad about clobbering you!~" Ban said as he pushed his fist more inches backwards, it hit something soft... Ban arced his eyebrows as he saw what he hit was a green and black pillow...

"You always tried to hurt just like that... in the old days." King said.

Ban licked his lips at that.

"And remember those days, you showed yourself to us, not meeeee..."

"Even if it were up to me, if I could help it, I wouldn't want to be reunited with you like this." King said with a sad expression. "Ten years after I was accused of overthrowing the kingdom I couldn't stay there... I had nowhere to go, so I went back to my home town. But what I returned to was a town that was burned to the ground without anything left... My old friends and my family had scattered and I had no idea where they had gone. I found this afterwards, that it wasn't the kingdom that did that. just a bandit who was after the hidden treasure that the town was guarding. And the bandit stole the treasure, "The fountain of youth," a cup of water that gave life and never ran dry... and killed the guardian saint of the fountain."

"Where did you hear that story?" Ban asked his former teammate, his eyes widened as a shadow enveloped him completely, before he could turn back he was completely restrained by limbs, he couldn't see what had gotten him in these unbreakable locks, but it felt soft and at the same time strong.

"...the way you are now, you're no match for me." King said and began moving towards Ban.

"King what do you know about that woman?" Ban asked in a more serious voice than King had ever heard him use. King grabbed ban by his torn up shirt, his face twisted into an expression that could only be rage.

"The saint that you killed... Elaine was my sister!" King 'tched' in annoyance, as usual Ban hadn't reacted at all. King let go of Ban's clothe and made some space between them, he couldn't handle being close to the likes of him. "I didn't think much about it when I was around you. Why a human was immortal. I had no idea it was a power you got from killing my sister and stealing water from the fountain..."

Ban stared at King calmly, well it had thought King was crazy for attacking him... but this was a good reason. "I see. And you want to kill me for revenge. buuuut that won't do any good... CUZ I'M IMMORTAL!" Ban said with an almost insane laugh.

King smirked at his words. "You know my sacred treasure has many forms, right?. you wouldn't since you didn't show any interest in it..."

the mid section of the bear King had created to restrain Ban began making a swirling motion. his glowing weapon emerged from the bear's mid section, the double pointed blade easily stabbed through Ban's back and chest.

 **"Spirit form Chastiefol form three: formalization."**

Ban grunted as he felt the blade stabbed through him, his eyes then widened as he saw no blood, instead... where he stabbed was turning to stone... and it was spreading all around him.

"I've been looking forward to this moment. Are you watching Elaine?..." King said with a sad expression, both for his sister's death and Ban's punishment. Even though he killed his sister... Ban was once his teammate. He didn't enjoy seeing him suffer...

* * *

Meliodas was about to ask what they were going to be doing here, until Ban and King sorted out their differences. But the sudden appearance of a new magic power halted the words before they were made, he looked up towards the direction he felt the magic coming from. it was coming from above...

Guila landed gracefully and smiled sweetly at the deadly sins, pig and princess.

"Who's that... where did she come from?" Diane asked, she didn't even know who this woman was... she didn't get how she got here but... the captain seemed to be put on alert by her appearance.

"I got here by dying." Guila said with her smile still intact... her face suddenly twisted into a frown as she saw Sasuke. the Uchiha on his part was expressionless... he was just standing there staring at nothing in particular. Guila screamed in anger and attacked the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-sama!" Elizabeth screamed in fear and ran towards the avenger.

Guila pointed her weapon at Sasuke and fired an ball of her explosives at the Uchiha, Sasuke quickly grabbed Elizabeth and put her behind him.

 **"Shinra tensei."**

Sasuke used his magnetic force to push the explosives and Guila away. the holy knight slammed Into a giant crystal and her expression changed to that of surprise as her attacks literally blew up in her face.

"I am not fighting someone as weak as you. princess we're leaving." Sasuke carried the princess on his shoulder, Elizabeth eeped in embarrassment, Sasuke-sama could see her panties this way!. The Uchiha hadn't considered that, he gestured Hawk to follow. "Meliodas I trust you'll handle this."

The captain of the seven deadly sins nodded his head at Sasuke's words, Diane huffed in childish annoyance.

"I'm here too!" The serpent sin of envy said with her arms folded, Sasuke stared at her... then just walked off, while Hawk followed after.

"I must've underestimated him... again. But you are my true targets, deadly sins." Guila said.

judging from her unharmed body and unburnt clothes she must've escaped from her attack at the last minute, her smile had returned and so had Meliodas' uneasiness.

"Sasuke-sama!, you're going so fast!" Elizabeth screamed with a blush, she was seriously embarrassed by the position Sasuke had put her in.

Uchiha told Elizabeth, who was on his shoulder to hold on tight, he grabbed Hawk by the ears and on top a crystal and slid down from it and landed on a flat surface, he activated his sharingan and confirmed the position of Guila and the other sins.

"This is far enough." Sasuke said. the Uchiha let Elizabeth off his shoulder and dropped Hawk back on the ground. Elizabeth's face was tomato red, she quickly turned away from Sasuke. she couldn't look at him not right now. "What's the matter, are you not well?. I'll find Naruto and have him-"

"Calm down geez... she's just embarrassed." Hawk said. weird seeing Sasuke get worried... weird seeing Sasuke actually caring for someone else's well being...

"About what pig?" Sasuke asked. weird seeing a pig talking... weird seeing a pig talking to him...

"You were carrying a lady that way... you realize that right?"

"You realize I have only one arm right?... it was either carrying her on my shoulder or carrying her like a bag of potatoes and leaving you behind for the jumps in the process."

"I'm sure you got some sort of super power that could've sorted this out!"

"Actually I can create an arm with chakra. But susanoo would crush Elizabeth's bones, it's for battle not transport. I could've used perfect susanoo, but the pressure of the chakra I'll summon to fuel it would most likely crush you two."

"Do you have any techniques that's not dangerous!"

"From the age of eight I had already began training to kill, at thirteen I killed five boys to prove myself to my teacher. So no.. I don't have techniques that are little piggy safe."

"My name his Hawk!, everyone knows and calls me that!, why are you always calling me a pig! you bastard!... even Naruto knows better."

"Your specie is a key ingredient in Naruto's favorite and everyday meal."

"...pugo?"

"He literally eats you for breakfast."

"..."

"...lunch and dinner. I've heard him ask for extra pork multiple times. it was and always will be his favorite meat. it's mine too... Naruto hasn't eaten ramen since we got here. it's only a matter of time before he decides to make some... and he's gonna need some pork for it."

"..."

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing... His mother had died when he was born and the chakra she had sealed in him had disappeared years ago... How was she standing in front of him?.

"Naruto..." Kushina said with kind eyes directed at her son. "It's me..."

Naruto looked at her from her toes to her face... she looked exactly how she looked when they met. Her hair was still the same long red beautiful thing he had seen before, her eyes were still the kind black orbs he remembered... Naruto took a few steps forward, he tried to touch get but his hands just passed right through her as if they weren't there.

"You have a very strong connection to life, life is the opposite of death... I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't touch me here." Kushina said with a sad smile, Naruto sighed and lowered his head... Kushina was on the verge of tears. seeing her only son, sad and helpless this way was a lot... it was painful to watch and she knew Naruto felt more pain that she could imagine... "...Your father told me everything you told him to." Kushina said in hopes that it would cheer Naruto up.

Naruto wanted to curse nature for trying to stop him from coming here. She tried to keep him away from his mother... whether she knew who it was or wasn't didn't matter to him. He knew his anger was misplaced and that if anyone deserved aby hate it was him... he was here, wasn't he?. it was his mother afterall, wasn't it?. Then why was he just standing there... why had he frozen?... why couldn't he face her now?. What was he afraid of?... was he overwhelmed?... it was strange, he didn't know what or why this was happening to him, but he knew he was stupid for letting it happen. nothing had really changed huh... He had gained the power that put him on the level of gods... yet he was afraid to face his mother, and he didn't even know why... after all that time and training, he was still a scared little brat. Naruto looked up as he heard someone laughing, he looked up and saw that it was his mother... she looked so beautiful that way. was this goddess really his mother?.

"Naruto... I'm proud of you."

Blue eyes widened. tears streamed down the whiskered cheeks of the blonde haired Uzumaki. Naruto grabbed the mid section of his shirt and sobbed into the ground.

Kushina looked at her only son and child. he must've been through a lot... growning up as a jinchuriki was never easy, and from what Minato had told her, Naruto had had a far worse childhood than she had... she had and was still angry at the village for how they had treated Naruto, she was mad at Sarutobi and Jiraya for not doing enough. and at Minato for letting himself die... because of all of them Naruto had a terrible childhood, she was especially angry at herself... it was all her fault... if she had fought harder, if she didn't argue then with Minato none of this would've happened... Naruto would've had someone to come to, someone to call family... it was her fault... all her fault... her baby had suffered so much because of her incompetence... she couldn't even pin it on the damned fox... without it Naruto would've died on numerous occasions. She failed as a mother... she failed her Naruto...

"...Thank you Kaa-san..." Naruto said with a big smile. Kushina hadn't even noticed when he stopped crying... God he looks so much like his father. He's a little better looking she had to be honest, well of course, it was to be expected, he is her son after all. Kushina cackled evilly as she thought of how better looking Naruto was compared to Mikoto's kids. Naruto sweat dropped at her sudden evil laugh.

'So that's where I got that from...'

"Kaa-san... what are you doing here?... not that I don't wanna see ya!, it's just I err... this is just so confusing cuz you don't come from this world..."

Kushina giggled at the face Naruto made when he thought she would misunderstand his first sentence. "I don't know how I got here honestly... but when I appeared here I was sure this wasn't anywhere in the elemental nations. mind telling me how you got yourself into another world?"

"Hehehehe... well I just woke up from having sex with Hinata and... dear God I just said that to my own mother."

"You're having sex Naruto!"

"Sorry!, please don't kill me!"

"How old are you!"

"Twenty years old ma'am!"

"Oh... geez you're no different from your dad, he was already doing it at that age... but sex and love are two different things ya'know!"

"I know..."

"Do you love this Hinata?... wait a minute... isn't Hiashi's daughter?!"

"Hai!"

"What are you having sex with a Hyuuga for!"

"...Eh?"

"... They're boring and stuck up people, don't you dare imagine something dirty young man!"

"Hai!"

"So... do you love this Hyuuga girl?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

"Hai!"

"Good. now I'll tell you something... your dad was as you know very handsome, so he was popular with the ladies... he had err sexual relationships with a few but in the end, he fell in love with me and married me and we didn't do anything until we got married... I'm not saying this Hinata isn't good because she didn't wait like I did. I'm just saying that even without sex, you can find love"

"... I'm in love with Hinata kaa-san... I really am."

"That's a relief, don't forget you have to be faithful, I know like your father you must've had other relationships with other women so you would be tempted to cheat."

"Yeah... Diane and those massive watermelons..."

"Pardon?"

"What?"

"What did you say Naruto-kun?"

"I said those massive watermelons. It's a slang that people my age use"

"Oh really?. What does it mean?"

"Nothing really, you just say it when you're in an uncomfortable situation. for example, a test is coming up; Damn those massive watermelons!."

"wow I guess the wolrd has changed, cuz the last time I checked watermelons were used as a perverted term to refer to women's breasts when they are excessively large."

"..."

"Don't tell me Jiraya turned you into a pervert."

"I'm sorry..."

"How many girls have you had sex with?"

"Umm... well come to think about it... I don't know."

"You don't know?!"

"y... yeah."

"What... what is the minimum amount of the girls you've been with?"

"...Twelve"

"..."

"..."

"Let's change the topic."

"Hai"

Kushina's eyes turned serious. Naruto hadn't seen her this way but he had to admit she was pretty scary. Just like Tsunade obaa-san.

"I need to teach you a seal and... I need to warn you about something." Kushina said to her blonde son.

"The letter V?" Naruto asked, now his eyes were serious. he could hear Kurama growling from his seal. come to think of it he hadn't heard from the fox all day.

"Yes... so you already know about him?"

"Yeah... but how do you know?. Is it from our world?"

"No... I just had this information stuck in my head... His insignia is the head of a vulture."

"Spooky... come to think of it that must be why he's called the letter V!"

"Yes... Naruto it's obvious... But your concern should be why he's called a vulture. This man has the power to break worlds."

"Break?."

"Yes... but that might be an exaggeration. Kaguya was said to be a treath to the universe but the best she could do was destroy a planet."

"Yeah so you think this letter V isn't as powerful as he's hyped up to be?"

"I didn't say that... but I don't want you overwork yourself to stop someone you know nothing about."

"You might be right... but... come to think of it, when I was kidnapped this morning I-"

"You were kidnapped?!"

"Either that or it was a dream... anyways a bird came to me and fed me it's blood and I was instantly healed of all the injuries I had inflicted on myself when I tried to escape."

"A bird?"

"Yeah weird right?"

"Naruto by any chance was that bird a vulture?!"

"Umm... I don't know, I didn't see it properly... maybe?"

"Naruto think... was it a vulture that saved you?!"

"I... it was... I remember it clearly now... it was a vulture."

"No..."

"Kaa-chan?... was that the letter V?"

"I believe it was his proxy... and you ingested it's blood... Naruto... the letter V in one description is pure blackness, I don't know much about him but he is a foe who has no heart whatsoever... From the information I came here with, his power has been sealed and he's locked away currently with no hope of escape... But if he were to escape he would consume the world in his black rage."

"Wait a minute... he's sealed with no hope of escape like Kaguya?... then why are we even bothered, all he has is a vulture that heals... that's not much of a treath."

"Normally I'd agree with you sochi but... now that I know he's approaching you... I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Think Naruto!... he's at least as powerful as Kaguya!... a prison that's capable of containining a world breaker... the only thing powerful of destroying that prison is..."

"Another world breaker... Me... the letter V wants me..."

"The blood you ingested must've been a way to influence you to do that by getting into your system."

 **'No... The blood only aimed to repair the damage you sustained...** **kit.'**

'Kurama?, where have you been?"

 **'Long story... anyway the blood didn't contain anything that was dangerous to your mind or body... he was trying to save you.'**

'Ok I'll tell kaa-san. thanks Kurama.'

 **'No problem.'**

"Kaa-san that wasn't his intention... he just wanted to save my life, which is sensible since I'm his key out of jail."

"I see... that makes sense. You should kill that vulture whenever you see it, it must be his last connection to the outside world... destroy it, destroy his only chance at freedom."

"... I don't really love killing animals or anything... but I understand, this is necessary... Mum you're fading away..."

"...oh looks like this is my limit."

"...oh"

"Naruto be safe alright. don't let anything happen to yourself or Mikoto's son... promise me that you'll both live."

"We had no intentions of dying in the first place ya'know!" Naruto said with determination, he pointed his fist at her. "We aren't going to lose."

Kushina smiled happily and faded out of sight. Naruto smiled sadly and cleaned a tear that rolled on his left cheek, he sat down on the ground feeling exhausted all of a sudden. He thought back on what he and his mother had talked about and burst out laughing... it was embarrassing and funny all at once. So this is what it felt like to have a mother?.

"I love you kaa-san..."

* * *

King stood on top a pointed crystal, his eyes were looking down at Ban. the sin of greed had finally paid the price of his sins... But King still didn't feel any sense of accomplishment. he didn't feel good after avenging Elaine... he was grateful for that, he didn't want to feel good about doing this to his former teammate... He didn't want any satisfaction even though he had completed turned Ban to stone.

But Ban was still smiling... He had been smiling through out the process.

"To the very end... not even a word of repentance... very like you Ban..." King said with an empty stare. "But at least in the capital of the dead... not allowed to die or find peace, all alone... just live in agony for the rest of eternity." King said with a slight wave of his hand, Chastiefol slided out of the wound it had made in ban and flew back to it's wielder.

King was about to take his lead when he caught something suspicious at the corner of his eyes. It looked to be just bright light.

"Is that... some kind of trick Ban?... No. that's impossible, he shouldn't be able to do anything." King said. He wasn't sure what this was but he was sure as hell that Ban wasn't responsible. King's eyes widened at the recognition of the feeling that appeared as soon as the weird balls of light did... even though it had been lots of years, King couldn't forget this.

"No way... this feeling is... Elaine? Is it really you?" King said, his words were directed towards the light.. he had a strong feeling that the light was Elaine related.

Actually what or rather who stood there was a blonde haired girl, with adorable baby like eyes and soft looking lips. she was dressed in an all white gown. it total she was a very beautiful looking girl.

She stared at Ban with dreamy eyes and edge closer to him... and kissed him, not minding the taste of dirt had to endure.

King mouth was left agape. He had put the appropriate amount of magic in his spell, there was no weak point to a spell like that. once it had been casted on you, that was the end... then how did... how did Ban...

"What?!... The petrification was released?!" King said finding this too hard to believe, but there was Ban. back in his old form.

Ban looked at the beautiful levitating girl with a smile. "Yo...Elaine." Ban said. his hands slowly found thier way to his pockets. He smiled a whole lot wider when the guardian saint smiled at his words.

"Ban how can you see Elaine... is that really Elaine?!..." King shouted at the sin of greed. he couldn't really identify what he was feeling right now... whether it was anger at Ban for getting to see Elaine while he couldn't, or happiness that his sister was here... or sadness that she didn't revealed herself to him. "No... No... if that's really the case, then how can you see her while I can't?!" King shouted again to the unresponding Ban.

"Ban... how did you get that scar?"

Ban looked away from Elaine with a shrug. "Keh, so you haven't been watching from this world at all?" the sin said.

"That voice really is... Elaine!, it's me you know right?!"

King was caught in between two emotions... Happiness and anguish... that was most certainly Elaine's voice... she was actually present!. but she didn't want to see him. "Please... let me see you too!" King begged... the desperation started creeping in...

"You should let him see you..." Ban said easily sensing the desperation in King's words. Elaine remained silent then started to speak, but it wasn't on what King or Ban had expected her to.

"This so called 'Capital of the dead'... is where soul and memory are tied together... Those who still live and those who have passed on... the strong bond created by thier shared memories is what allows the deceased to be seen." Elaine said. she placed her hands gently on Ban's face.

"You're still mad at me huh... that I abandoned everything... you... the kingdom... I threw it all away!" King bowed his head in shame... tears threatened to escape his eyes. He stared at his reflection with disgust... he was so angry at himself, she had every right to be angry at him, but... it hurt that she didn't even want to talk to him... even if he knew her words would be angry, and she might never forgive him... he just wanted her to address him, so so bad.

Elaine was silent again.

Boom!

An explosion broke the silence, Ban's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the explosion. "This feeling... a holy knight?!" Ban turned quickly and made to run. if a holy knight was here then undoubtedly the captain was fighting them. Elaine's voice made him halt in his movement.

"Ban wait!... why... did you come to see me?." Elaine asked in an expectant voice.

"No reason... I just wanted to say one thing." Ban said. the sin of greed was still facing away from Elaine as he spoke.

...King had had enough, he didn't like what was going on, but he knew even though his sister refused to speak to him, he was still after her best interest... she still deserved the vegance that he wanted to give her and their people. "Fine, I'm alright with whatever you think of me!... But there's no reason for you to save Ban!. He's the one who stole everything from you!" King said and found he was being ignored again.

"Someday... I'll definitely make you mine." Ban said with his own type of determination, it was something akin to finality... he spoke as though his word was law, like he commanded life... but, none of this went through Elaine's head... all she knew was that Ban had said the most beautiful thing to her and... she was crying in happy tears.

"Ban!, what the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?!" King's was obviously angry as he spoke... Ban had some guts using those kind of words on Elaine. he would-

"Thank you. Ban..." The voice of Elaine spoke with gratitude, happiness, joy and above all... love.

"What?..." He couldn't make sense of it... he didn't want to believe it... but he had heard the words, the feelings behind them were clear as day... only denial could mask it. It was obvious that his sister Elaine loved Ban... the man who took everything from her... King felt as though his world had crumbled down. He fell to his knees and he didn't know whether to cry or scream...

Where had he gone wrong?

All that was left in his big brown eyes was disbelief...

Ban was about to say something before he made a dash to the captain, but all thier attentions were drawn by the sound of incoming footsteps

"There you are Ban... I wanted to fetch you first, we're leaving." a voice that King was sure he had heard once before said. The king of fairies looked up from his kneeling position and saw the familiar face of a blonde haired man, with whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks, that was dressed in orange and black... He was the person had saw come with Diane during his first confrontation with his old teammates in this place.

"We've stayed here long enough. This isn't a place for the living ya'know. oh so this is the person that asked for you when I was opening the gates to this place... she's cuter than I imagined." Naruto said with a grin.

Elaine stared at the sage in fascination, when they were close to the entrance of the capital of the dead, she tried to speak to Ban, but ended up reaching this man, he had somehow pieced everything together in seconds and told Ban she was waiting for him, all after opening entrance the capital of the dead with his mere presence.

This man... what a man he was... there was no end to his power, no matter how far she looked... is this what a god looked like?. He looked nice though... she was about to take advantage of that.

"What are yooouuu doing here?... were you spying on me?" Ban asked in a sing song voice. Naruto sweat dropped at his assumption.

"No I wasn't. But we have to go... Meliodas is in trouble." Naruto said and Ban nodded. Naruto stared at Elaine for a second then sighed. He walked up to King and grabbed him by the hood, he easily lifted him, grabbed Chastiefol and began moving towards his destination.

"What are you doing?!" King shouted at the blonde man, who's name he didn't know.

"We're reuniting with your friends. somehow in this place I'm able to hear your sister talking in my head... she just shared some information that she wants to give you with me... we'll discuss that after saving Meli and Diane." Naruto said and nodded at Elaine who waved at them then disappeared.

"Wait so you're just gonna assume I'll just go willingly with you?!" King said. his eyes were challenging and angry.

Naruto stared at him blankly, then looked at Ban who pointed at the area he saw the explosion from... they should go.

"Listen..." Naruto used his other hand to grab King by the face, and pressed him against a crystal wall. "Killing you would be easy as squashing a bug. But I am not in the place to judge and your sister doesn't want you dead, even though you have been a worthless brother to her, even though because you failed to amount to anything in her life, so you assumed and misunderstood things... even though you see it fit to wrongly punish someone for destroying a place you abandoned... I hear your pathetic screaming voice when you said, 'Ban took everything from her'... when you abandoned your sister what exactly did you leave her with that Ban could take?. If he actually killed her then he would've been only putting her out of her misery... and you were the cause of her misery. Meli said you always cleaned up Ban's messes, in this case he cleaned up your biggest mess of all... I don't know what it's like to have a sister... or a sibling..." Naruto balled up his fist in rage. his eyes glinted red... a spiderweb of cracks appear on the crystal he was pressing King against. "But I'm sure as hell that you don't fucking abandoned them!, my parents died and left me!, they couldn't help it... but... but... I was still angry!. You... left your only sister willingly for years... years of loneliness... she suffered worse than what I did... for over a hundred times longer than me!."

Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance and finally let King go after Ban put a hand on his shoulder. The fairy king fell face first to the ground. Naruto couldn't tell from his face if he was remorseful or not, but his magic energy said it all... the jinchuriki took a deep breath to calm himself down. He stared down at King with slight irritation.

"Your duty for today is protecting your friends. that's what Elaine wants. you owe at least that to her." Naruto looked away from the now sobbing boy. "Tch... I'll find Sasuke so he can transfer the information she gave me to you. let's go Ban." Naruto said and began walking, Ban stared at King briefly before he followed after Naruto.

* * *

"...Thank you." King managed to say. Naruto stopped moving. he heard King stand but refused to look back at him.

"Let's go."

"Sasuke-sama we should head back to Meliodas-sama... I'm worried." Elizabeth said. she gasped again as she heard another explosion.

"No... need. the battle is already over. They lost, the seven deadly sins really are useless weaklings." Sasuke said harshly. Hawk nodded for a reason he didn't know.

"Don't say those things Sasuke-sama... we should have faith in them." Elizabeth said to the Uchiha who was standing on the tip of a crystal. the tip had to be niddle width... somehow Sasuke-sama was standing on it.

"Faith?... that's only necessary when you don't have reliable resources to achieve your set goals. currently that's not the case." Sasuke said then flashed to Elizabeth's side. the princess jumped in shock.

"Sasuke-sama stop doing that!... what do you mean that it's not the case currently?... Sasuke-sama just said the seven deadly sins were weak..." Elizabeth muttered with a sweat drop.

"You forget princess... I am not one of the deadly sins. but I am an available resource for you." Sasuke said. he watched her reaction from one of the crystals that caught her reflection. she didn't seem all that moved by his words. maybe she had seen it coming?.

"Sasuke-sama... I only asked for the seven deadly sins help, I can't possibly burden you with my responsibilities" Elizabeth said... she appreciated his generosity but... she couldn't risk his life as well.

"I wouldn't say that... burden is a strong word. it is not a burden to me... I could destroy the holy knights in a few hours, and that includes travelling time for the both of us, I could do it right now if you want." Sasuke said. his eyes were calm and he knew Elizabeth was looking at them.

"Sorry Sasuke-sama... but I don't want that... that's not the way I want things." Elizabeth said and looked down at her feet. she didn't want to offend him, but she didn't want to just crush the holy knights... it would look like a take over, and if the people saw her as usurper, the kingdom wouldn't stand for long.

"So you are rejecting my offer?" Sasuke said simply. Elizabeth looked up quickly.

"No!... it's not like that Sasuke-sama!..." Elizabeth said. she wasn't too sure what it was like...

"It's okay." Sasuke said with a sigh. "We should go to-" Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Elizabeth's arm wrap around him, he felt her press her cheek on his shoulder... she was warm... warmer than anyone he'd ever hugged.

"I would never reject you Sasuke." Elizabeth said reassuringly. Hawk stared at the two with a sweat drop... leave it to Sasuke and Elizabeth to do weird stuff like this out in the open.

Sasuke didn't want this to happen again but... he was blushing again.

who is this Elizabeth...?

* * *

Naruto, King and Ban ran towards fallen from of Diane. She looked injured... she must've gotten really beat up. King was already worrying... Ban was smiling. he had been smiling all the way here. his smile got wider when he saw Diane... the enemy must be stronger than her and strong enough to do that to her with the captain there... he was excited now.

Naruto's eyes were blank. He didn't react visibly to what he saw... There was no need to. He'd made his decision already... whoever did that to Diane would die. Screw the laws of nature... You don't do that to Diane and get away with it...

Naruto wondered why seeing a girl he didn't know well hurt affected him so much. He always got this way when someone hurt Hinata... that rarely happened. But... there was that one time when Hinata got hit by a guy who was drunk. they were out on a date that day... He had beaten the man to an inch of his life that day. He had spent the night getting berated by Kakashi-sensei,Tsunade obaa-san and Iruka-sensei that day... He sat through the chewing out in silence and when they were done he took his leave without permission, he went ahead to threaten the man the next day, when he was sober. The man left the village for Suna the next week. Being on the most powerful man on earth's hate list didn't make one too comfortable. he had to make some distance between him and Naruto... unknowingly to him he was jumping from the frying pan into the fire. Gaara had found out what happened when Naruto failed to accompany Kakashi to meet with him in Suna for a meeting like he normally did. Kakashi told him why Naruto might've been too angry to tag along.

When Gaara found out the man was moving to Suna he smiled... poor man...

Safe to say. you don't fuck with Uzumaki Naruto's girl... but... did this mean he had feelings for Diane?... The Uzumaki shook the thoughts away and pumped chakra into his lengs. King and Ban's eyes buldged when the jinchuriki launched into the sky in a single move...

Guila smiled as she closed in on the grounded deadly sins. She couldn't believe this was all they could offer... the captain of the seven deadly sins proved to be a problem when he used full counter. She had easily found a way to counter it (no pun intended), after that it was relatively easy to beat them... the only thing that impressed her was their stamina. they just kept on getting back up... but everyone had a limit and they had reached thier's. It was time to serve her kingdom fully. beating the seven deadly sins was one accomplishment... killing them was the real prize.

"How dare you..."

Guila had to open her eyes for this... who the hell was this man, and how was he here one second when another second he wasn't... but that wasn't what troubled her...

'What sort of power is this?!'

"Naruto..." Diane muttered. she really thought it was over for her and captain... she had kept him safely in her hands... he was still conscious but just barely... he told her to let him out so he could end it... she didn't understand him, she knew it was possible he was just acting tough... but out of desperation, she was willing to risk it and let him out... thankfully Naruto came before she took that gamble.

"Don't worry Diane I'll be with you in a moment... you... I don't know who you are but..." Naruto point his finger at her, positive and negative chakra swirling into a black ball in front of his pointed finger. "I'm gonna kill ya." The ball of condensed energy expanded to the size of a beach ball, then shrunk until it was barely visible.

Guila wanted to run but something held her down... she wanted to move, to block the incoming attack... but she couldn't... she wondered what she was feeling and soon she found it was... inevitability. Whatever what she tried she knew she would die. So the top was right... this blonde haired man was a monster, that shouldn't be engaged. her mistake would prove fatal it seemed...

"Ja ne."

Naruto fired his atomic bomb in a red beam of raw bijuu power. Guila shed a lone tear for her brother. he would would be so lonely without her... She waited for death... but it didn't come.

Naruto was standing with his back in front of her, his hand was thrusted out to his left, and at his left there was a giant crater ten times the size of the town she came from. he had slapped the attack away... he was fast enough to intercept that attack?... he just slapped away an attack that caused that much damage... what sort of man was this?...

"it seems I can hear people's thoughts in this place... Live for your brother." Naruto said then walked to Diane. King and Ban were still running towards them. Guila wanted to do something but she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she did... she was about to be outnumbered and... he was also coming... she could sense that man's magical energy getting closer and closer at a very rapid rate. She had already seen firsthand the difference in their powers... Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Guila felt her physical body come to life... how was that possible?

"So you survived..."

"You!"

"Hush... I am just a clone... the true me told me to stay behind and pull you out after a few hours... luckily I was able to use the medical jutsu I learnt to fix your wounds that were somehow not fatal..."

"Tch... what do you want?. Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Nothing... I already told you before, you can leave." The clone popped into a cloud of smoke.

Guila was left with mix feelings of anger and relief... and a memory.

 _Flashback_

 _Guila founded herself in a lying position, she groaned in pain. her head felt like it was going to split into two... her heart was pounding and inside her body felt like an oven... her breath felt hot... everything was hot and painful. Her bones felt thinner and so weak, she thought they were going to snap any minute... she struggled to open her eyes... luckily for her, her surroundings were not bright, but the sight she was greeted to hurt her eyes far more than the light could... the man who had defeated her in seconds and tortured her after... she was sure he would kill her... but it looked as if he wanted to torture her more._

 _"So you survived." Sasuke said getting off the rock he was sitting on. "If you're wondering where we are, then we are in a cave... I brought you here to discuss something very important. oh and you haven't completely healed, my healing skills aren't the best... so you wont be able to speak yet." Sasuke said. the Uchiha took a few steps forward, then stopped. "But that's no problem. all you have to do is listen... I'll do the talking... I would've killed you... but I have my reasons for not doing that. I don't wish to share them. But since you're alive I have decided to take advantage of it... you must understand how this works... I spared your life so now, you work for me... Hold your objections for now, Guila right?. you must be wondering how I know your name... well I have a certain ability, I can read people's minds by taking thier souls... thankfully you might add, I managed to to gain all the information I need from someone by just taking a piece of their soul... well to be precise I took 0.001 percent of your soul, so you won't even notice it is gone... Now..." Sasuke started walking closer to her as he spoke. "I know about your brother... that's all I decided to take... But it is obvious that you are very loyal to your kingdom. I understand that... I didn't want to have to threaten you, but... I'll kill your brother while I force to watch if you don't follow what I say." Sasuke knelt in front of the still unmoved holy knight, who stared at him with pure anger. as expected... "Here's what I want... I know there's something suspicious going on with the holy knights... normally this would be none my business, but somehow it is now. I want you to continue what you have been doing and whatever you were doing here... just pretend that we never met... I have sealed a fraction of my chakra in you. it's not enough to give you a power boost, don't get hopeful. it's just enough for us to be able to communicate when I want. you will be reporting everything that your superiors are doing and planning to me, before you say anything... I don't take no for an answer. and let me tell you... look at my eyes... I don't bluff. I am going to kill your brother with your sword if you try to go against my wishes... if you doubt my power I promise that the result will be the head of your brother rolling in front of you." Sasuke's mangekyou sharingan formed in his eyes and Guila's widened..._

 _The images of her dead brother flashed in her mind. Sasuke gently grabbed her by the back of the head and raised her up to him. not that her hatred for him made her see it that way._

 _Sasuke reverted back to his normal black eyes. "This can work out if you cooperate... nothing has to happen to him, your brother will be fine if you do as I say, I give you my word... I take no in seeing anyone this way. you look so helpless... I would take no joy in punishing you... so do the right thing and work for me. I don't need you to speak. I already know you will make the right decision..." Sasuke edged his face closer to her's, there noses were almost touching each other. the Uchiha gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, Guila couldn't stop herself from blushing, he was so close... "...Guila you're mine now."_

 _End of flashback._

* * *

 **seriously I am exhausted... I'm sure there was a lot of typos... my apologies. I'm freaking tired writing this just finished it now.**

 **hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **1\. I know when a shinobi chakra level is at zero they die. This will be explained in the coming chapters.**

 **2\. I don't know why I even marked this for explanation... it's self-explanatory.**

 **3\. Like 1 it'll be explained in the coming chapters.**

 **Chidori Nagashi/Thousand chirping birds current.**

 **Mokutōn: Kyodai tengoku kosuru tsurī/Wood release: Colossal heaven scraping tree**

 **Ja ne/Good bye.**

 **Opm: Optimisto Mikael NOT one punch man. \^:**


	7. I see black, when I close my eyes

**Hey guys I'm back. Yup I've been pretty busy recently so I can't post as early as I like. I don't wanna rush ma story buuuut I feel better post something at least every week. NNT is still ongoing and I don't wanna catch up with the the manga and end up using my own story lines to continue... so I guess I should take it slow?. Meh I'm not sure... I'm rambling. On with the main reason I leave this AN, This chapter has less cannon plot in it than the rest, so don't be too disappointed if it isn't what you were expecting.**

 **Yeah and my English is not good. So please stop criticizing my writing, I'm doing my best to improve it. I know the grammar sucks but if I focus on sating your lust for good grammar I won't be able to concentrate as much as I do on making the story interesting. I get good writing makes the fic a lot more interesting when reading but please just give me time. This is my first crossover, and seriously the first fic I'm serious about writing... I can't just be a pro from my first real try.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Omake**

 **Naruto sat with Diane in a bar. She had gotten attacked by a strange mushroom and shrunk in size. Naruto wasn't dissapointed as some things were still sizeable.**

 **"Stop staring at my tits."**

 **"How big are they again?."**

 **"They're big Ds... wait why did I tell you that?."**

 **"Hehehehe it's my magic ya'know!."**

 **"... I'll have to know now."**

 **"Know what?."**

 **"The size of your penis."**

 **"No way I'm gonna show you my dick!."**

 **"It wasn't a request!."**

 **Naruto saw the way Diane was eyeing him and quickly got off his chair and started running. Diane immediately gave chase.**

 **"Leave me alone!."**

 **"Show it to me!."**

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Opm: Damn this movie is just awesome, I gotta calm my boi Glo, he got to see this shit.**

 **Calls Glo.**

 **Glo: Yo Mikey!**

 **Opm: Have you seen The Punisher?!, it's a series bruh, it's lit. Like its so fucking amazing, I can't even exp-**

 **Glo: Chill bro, it's not like you own Naruto or the seven deadly sins and any of the characters. You don't own shit.**

 **Opm: ...**

 **About the author**

 **Did you know I have eyes?.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **I see black, when I close my eyes.**

 **私は私の目を閉じたとき、私は黒い見ます**

Naruto sat in front of the crackling flames of the fire place they had made. The memories of what happened in the last fourty eight hours left him with mixed feelings. He had cause to be glad, he had met his mother... it was a pleasant experience, and thinking about it always left him with a smiling face. But... He had learnt more about the letter V, naturally he'd told Sasuke everything he knew. The Uchiha didn't seem bothered by the new information, he was still confident they could defeat the threat if he ever found a way of escaping.

As usual Sasuke had brought something vital that he hadn't noticed.

Currently he was the threat. He was the key to unsealing the letter V. Without him, that man had no way of escaping... And there was also the fact that they didn't know where he was sealed... Naruto could mistakenly destroy his cell during a battle... But since it would only take a planet busting attack to free the letter V, they had nothing to worry about. No matter the circumstances, Naruto would never destroy a world because he was fighting. His bond to nature and humanity forbade him from even imagining doing that.

Kurama had informed him that he was kidnapped by holy knights, he would've guessed it was them, he didn't understand how they were able to banish Kurama's chakra like they did... but it made them a threat to them, if they could casually expel their power at least temporarily, then they would be vulnerable.

True. But he didn't understand it...

He was supposed to be dead in truth, all his chakra was drained, yet he was still alive without it?... His physical energy was still present at the time, that was virtually impossible... But it happened.

Chakra is the mixture of physical and spiritual energy. Chakra was also the life source of shinobi, when a shinobi runs out of chakra, he dies.

Your physical power isn't always dependant on your chakra reserves, for example, Rock Lee has very low chakra reserves yet has a stamina that can only be put to shame by Naruto's. That's muscle energy. Without the physical energy present the body would be dead. Adding muscle energy to that increases your stamina or more like your endurance. The stamina of an individual depends on his chakra, so it's safe to say Rock Lee is always running on fumes. His body must've gotten so accustomed to it, it felt like the norm.

He knew his physical power without chakra shouldn't have been able to do what he did when he was kidnapped... he was still full of energy, he didn't know where he got the energy from... but he was able to summon it even though he was chakraless. What did that mean?

Something had happened to him... Was he adapting to this world?... He had noticed, chakra and magic had started getting more identical by the day... He had chalked it up as his senses adjusting to the strange energy source. But now that didn't seem to be the case... He senses weren't adjusting to anything. His chakra was adjusting to suit this dimension...

This might prove troublesome, it may affect his abilities, but Naruto wasn't bothered about that, for some reason he felt that nothing would change...

The Uzumaki grabbed pieces of chopped wood, that were kept next to the fire place and tossed it into the fire, he enjoyed the sound of the living source of energy crackling as it burnt the dead wood. Naruto exhaled blissfully. sometimes he felt he was blessed to have been chosen by nature, he had the pleasure to feel this complete and happy just from watching the smallest of things... looking at the unpredictable flames dance in front of him, Naruto was left with a nostalgic feeling, recalling his unpredictability as well...

"Naruto what are you doing?" Hawk said. the pig peeked at the Uzumaki from behind a half closed door.

Naruto flung himself to the ground, closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. "I was just watching the flames Hawk-chan... just appreciating life... you should join me." Naruto laughed at the face Hawk made.

"How's Diane?" Naruto asked the pig. Hawk walked to the side of Naruto and sat down. "She's fine... Naruto I've noticed you and Diane..."

"We're just friends... nothing's going on ya'know!" Naruto said quickly. Hawk would've raised an eyebrow at that, if he had one.

"Well I don't normally say stuff like this, but it's okay if you love her..."

"I don't." Naruto closed his eyes. the blackness was soon replaced with Hinata's smiling face... "No... that's impossible." Naruto said with a voice that sounded oddly happy, at least to Hawk's ears.

"We should join the others..." Naruto said as he raised his upper body off the wooden floor. He shook his head trying to clear his sight, that was foggy for a reason he didn't know.

"I'm pretty surprised you didn't join them earlier." Hawk said. the pig took a few steps backwards so Naruto's stretched out arms wouldn't accidentally poke him in the eyes. Why Naruto stretched out after every activity, he didn't know.

"As oddly as it may sound... I didn't feel like it, but I do now." Naruto picked Hawk and made for the exit of the bar. He smiled widely, knowing full well what he was in for.

* * *

Sasuke slanted his head to his left hand side. Not up to a second after, a sword's blade stabbed through the position his head was formally in, the Uchiha let his upper body drop back and easily avoided the sideway slash of the blade. Sasuke immediately shifted to a hand stand and avoided a log aimed at his legs. with a grunt of effort, the Uchiha pushed himself to the air and quickly unsheathed kusanagi. Sasuke blocked a barrage of daggers aimed at him, he landed with a flip and ducked so to avoid a punch coming from behind that he caught sight of, at the corner of his eyes. Sasuke spun his entire body so he was facing sky words, and as he did he sliced off the arm he had ducked under.

Instead of a pained scream, the owner of the severed arm chuckled in glee. Sasuke didn't waste anytime, he kicked the attacker's chest, sending him flying backwards, using the temporary foot hold to flip into a crouched position.

A massive shadow enveloped the Uchiha, the shadow made a fist prompting Sasuke's to quickly roll to his right hand side. A gigantic fist slammed into the earth just few inches away from Sasuke and created a crater that was easily his full body size. Sasuke rolled to his feet and aimed for a swing... but he found he couldn't move his weapon. The ex criminal looked behind himself and saw the man he'd kicked away with his arm outstretched and his fingers clawed around thin air like he was holding on to something. the man smirked hungrily at the Uchiha.

Sasuke tried to pull kusanagi again but it was no use, he quickly turned his attention to the giant fist that was raised over his face. Sasuke didn't react when it was cocked back and even when the punch was launched with a battle cry. The konohagakure elite waited until the last second before he made his move. in an instant the man behind him had exchange positions with him.

"Aw fu-"

Crunch!

Sasuke didn't revel in his short victory as he knew this was far from over. He tossed kusanagi into the air with enough force to make the blade spin like a windmill, blocking the barrage of daggers aimed at him from above. The rinnegan user jumped back easily avoiding the daggers that made it past kusanagi. He sucked in some air and made almost instantaneous single handed seals.

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!."**

The giant's eyes widened. The fire ball the onyx haired young man shot at her was big enough to cover her entire mid section. luckily for her a blonde haired man descended from above and somehow redirected the attack back at the firer. The fire ball made it's mark and exploded into a burst of flames, burning the grass and trees it had hit.

"Are you okay Diane?"

The giant smiled prettily at her saviour. "Thanks captain I'm alright." Diane said with a blush.

"Guess we're lucky I have my full counter neh?" Meliodas said with a smile. Before Diane could reply, Meliodas had to duck under the massive shuriken thrown at him. His eyes widened as he noticed that something was attached to the shuriken.

'A line!'

Diane's eyes widened as she heard her captain scream for her to get down. The sense of danger was intensified by Sasuke's spine chilling voice.

 **"Ninpo: Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu."**

In a poof of smoke, the shuriken replicated into ten perfect copies of itself. From looking at the size of them, Meliodas knew that even if Diane ducked she'd still get hit. there was no time to run. He quickly swung his blade at the line, but Sasuke had already anticipated that. a surge of electricity coursed through the ninja lines and the shurikens. Meliodas' weapon bounced off the line, unable to cut through the lightning covered line, Meliodas was briefly left helpless.

'Shit no time to-'

 **"Bumblebee!"**

The sacred treasure, Chastiefol shot behind Diane and deflected the fuma shurikens as Sasuke pulled them to the sins. King gracefully landed on the tip of his flying spear. He directed a gaze to the Diane, who looked to be doing fine. He would've personally checked on her but his battle senses told him otherwise.

"Sasuke... I know we agreed to train with you, but don't you think you're taking it too far?"

Sasuke remained in the crouched position he had taken when he threw the fuma shuriken at the sins. "How so?", the Uchiha didn't really look interested in what they had to say, but he was willing to humor them.

"Those stars you threw would've cut Diane deep!."

"He cut off my haaaaand!~"

King rolled his eyes at Ban who had already grown a new one.

"Are you children?", Sasuke said. The Uchiha rose to his full height, and stared at King with his mangekyou sharingan glowing dangerously. "You call yourself deadly sins, yet here you are complaining... I haven't even gotten half serious yet.

Diane and Ban's eyes buldged. He hadn't gotten half serious?!

"A bluff. I can see right through it... I was able to handle your lighting attacks. they were quite crafty, but it wasn't something that was a problem for me."

Sasuke's lips curved upwards, and for a brief moment, King thought he had said exactly what Sasuke wanted to hear. But as the Uchiha started chuckling, he had to think it wasn't the case.

It was awkward, but they were witnessing the normally reserved Uchiha Sasuke laughing his ass off.

"M-My lighti- hahaha... my lighting attahahahahahaha!... phew..." Sasuke struggled to calm himself, and was able to succeed. When the Uchiha had gotten over his fit of laughter, he stared at King with an amused smile. "You think that was a lighting attack?".

"Obviously it was!", Diane said in the place of King, who was still shocked silent by Sasuke's laughter.

"Oh?. Then please allow me to show you what a real attack looks like." Sasuke's left eye took a purple shine and the rinnegan replaced his mangekyou sharingan. hey made a single hand tiger seal.

 **"Ukojizai no jutsu."**

Ban walked to the where the others had gathered, he flexed his new hand, checking if it was working right, even though he knew it was.

King smirked as nothing had happened for a minute or two. "Like I said... a bluff."

"Ummm, I don't think he was bluffing... the sky is grey." Diane said looking up at the sky. her eyelids themselves on reflex, stopping a rain drop from getting into her eyes. soon more droplets followed, until it was raining. "He made it rain... amazing..."

"You should be a farmer Sasuke!" Meliodas chirpped. the Uchiha for some reason gave it some thought, before pushing his thoughts aside.

"So if he made it rain?!" King said flying up to Diane and waving his hands at her jealously. "I've done far more impressive things!"

"Like?... He even made Diane get wet beeeeefore you did."

"Ban!"

"Hush, children...", Sasuke raised his single arm upwards and made a claw very similar to Ban's, though his was more relaxed. the sins were all left stunned at the sight of the enormous lighting dragon. "I can make an entire country disappear with this." The dragon doubled in size and fierceness. "Disaapper with the thunderclap..."

Sasuke's voice penetrated all the sins ears, leaving them with a sense of dread. the dragon doubled it's already collosal size again.

"Kirin... fall."

With a soul shaking shriek, the dragon descended on the sins at such a speed that Meliodas as he was couldn't react to it.

Diane had shut her eyes as soon as Sasuke said his attack could level a country. she wasn't accepting death, but she sure as hell wouldn't watch herself die. But even with her eyes shut, she had known when Sasuke released his attack. oddly she didn't feel anything... she guessed it was so powerful that she didn't even feel it destroy her completely. But if she were dead... how was she still thinking?... Unless she was in the afterlife.

Diane opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was sun light. She figured she was still alive, picturing the afterlife like the capital of the dead. She would find it strange if there was a sun there.

The second thing she noticed was the lighting made dragon, that made her look like a regular human, in terms of size. the dragon was only a few inches away from touch. It's lifeless eyes stared into Duane's, the emptiness of the eyes made Diane feel like she was staring at death... given it might've been because of what would've happened had the dragon completed it's task... but even knowing she was alive right now, she still felt dead.

The dragon began to shrink and soon it disappeared into Sasuke's palm in a swirl. The Uchiha kept the arm he used absorb Kirin still. But This time a pointed finger was at the end of it.

"Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead... you all would've been dead right now. Are you really international criminals?. I would say I'm disappointed, but that would make it sound like I expected something worthwhile from you... It's obvious you all have talent, but you aren't even close to your peaks. Your characters conflict with your development as fighters. You are a giant who thinks more about sex than a rabbit in heat."

"Diane isn't that kind of girl!"

"Shut up. all you think about is Diane, you're annoyingly weak, it almost breaks my heart to watch you fight. I don't still understand why you were called the grizzly sin. You talk, dress and walk like a gay model and you fight like a ballerina."

"Isn't that a bit too harsh..."

"Do meeeee next!" Ban said with a hic, Sasuke didn't know where or how he got the beer he was drinking, and chose to ignore it.

"You're about as enthusiastic about improving yourself as a dead rat. And finally the captain... All you seem interested in is the princess' tits. Stop smiling you pervert... if you want to be worthy of my time, then all of you need to step up. But first let me ask... why is the ballerina easily the strongest amongst you when I'm feeling more power than you show within the rest of you ?."

King frowned at his new nickname, but he had to nod as well. It made no sense...

"Yeah. normally any of them would've been able deal with that holy knight single handedly... What happened to your sacred treasures?" King asked his fellow sins.

"I lost mine!"

"I sold mine!"

"Mine was stolen!~"

Diane, Meliodas and Ban said in unison. Sasuke didn't know what these sacred treasures were but judging from King's reaction, he was willing to bet they were very important.

"Nani?!" King said in shock, "The sacred treasures entrusted to us by King Leoneth when we seven deadly sins were formed was... sold?!..."

A chibi Meliodas made an ok sign with his fingers, and rubbed the back of his head, "I needed the money for the bar... about fifty gold coins."

King turned his attention to the drunk Ban. where did he get that bottle from?, "Stolen?!"

"That was when I was locked up!~"

King turned his glare to the last present deadly sin.

Diane hid her face behind her pig tails in embarrassment. She stared at King fearfully awaiting her chewing out.

"If you lost it there's nothing you could do about it!, yeah!." King said.

"Am... Am I a bad girl?" Diane said in fear. She didn't mean to lose her sacred treasure... it just sort of happened...

"No not at a-"

"Yeah, infact I would go as far as calling a complete buffoon." Sasuke said cutting off King's biased words.

"Sasuke!"

"Yes ballerina?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Calling you what?"

The sins turned to the direction of the voice and saw Naruto walking towards them with a waving hand. The Uzumaki put Hawk down at his request and put his hand down in the process.

"It's not supposed to be raining now... Oi Sasuke, what did you do?... I've told you to stop fucking with the weather!" Naruto said with comical monster teeth.

"You did tell me. I just didn't listen." Sasuke said, but despite his words, he commanded the rain to stop. Naruto decided to just leave it at that.

"You guys done training already?." Naruto asked Diane, the giant shrugged at the blonde's question.

"I guess we are."

Naruto frowned at her response. He wanted to see what Diane was really capable of... but well maybe he would get his chance some other time.

"Too bad I really wanted to see what you are capable of Diane." Naruto said with a distant look.

"Why Diane?!" King said to the Uzumaki.

Naruto was already lost in his own world, imagining how he and Diane would train together. watching her sweat and bend into all the right positions... watching those huge watermelons jiggle when she j-

"Hey!, I said why are you so interested in Diane?!", King was already losing his cool. He hated being ignored, and this guy had been attacking so tough from the first day they met, which was yesterday... So it hadn't really been a while... but it still infuriated him to no end.

"Oh I guess I was day dreaming again." Sasuke and Diane rolled thier eyes at the Uzumaki's comment. "What was the question?"

"What are your feelings towards Diane?" King asked and this time more seriously and calmly. If he was paying attention to the others he would notice that all were waiting expectantly especially Diane.

Naruto sighed, he knew there was no way out of this... He wished he had more time to even have a good answer for himself, but this guy just had to put him up in the spot...

"Why are you asking?." Naruto knew the best way to avoid unwanted questions is to ask questions of your own. Luckily King wasn't so experienced at this, so the deadly sin blushed as he tried to search for the right words. "Unless you have feelings for her yourself", Naruto smiled as the attention was now on King, well except Sasuke who was looking at Naruto with his surprise visible.

"Wait!, What are you saying?!"

The sanin chuckled then walked to Diane and sat on her massive lap then laid back. "Then this won't make you jealous." King had to use all his will power to stop himself from attacking and killing the blonde.

"Get off her!"

"No... I like it here." Naruto said. "You smell nice Diane." Naruto said patting the blushing brunettes lap, Naruto looked around the fields they had decided to stop and train in before continuing thier journey. He noticed something was missing... or rather someone,"Where is Elizabeth?"

"Cooking... don't worry I had a clone accompany her." Sasuke said reassuringly, but Naruto's frown only got worse...

"I wouldn't say you're exactly a plus in the kitchen Sasuke."

"I am an adequate cook."

"Err... Ok buddy."

"Yes it is ok... Wait, but what makes you think I can't cook?."

"I tasted the romantic dinner you made for Sakura-chan... She couldn't eat a bite of it, so she called me over to 'handle it.'"

"So she lied to me?."

"Pretty much... yeah."

"Was it-"

"Horrible. It was so bad, I mean Hawk-chan wouldn't even eat it..."

"No! I can't possibly be a worse cook than Meliodas!"

"Why not?." Meliodas said.

"Your food is bad enough to kill the devil."

"According to Naruto yours is worse, so I guess you can kill gods."

"I didn't say that." Naruto corrected. "Sasuke's food is miles better than yours in taste... It's pretty good too. But it looks and smells like the devil's armpit."

"Ewwww..."

"Shut up pig. He's obviously lying... when my clone and the princess are done cooking our delicious meal, I'll prove my competence."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's childish reaction. It was nice to see him this way again... it'd been years... they were still gennins when Sasuke said and did things like this.

The Uzumaki wondered what the cause of the welcome change was. His mind wandered to Elizabeth. Naruto suspected that the Uchiha had fallen for the white haired princess. Sasuke was protective of her, he was always talking about her when it concerned this world, most times when he was not with him, he was with Elizabeth. But anytime he brought it up, Sasuke coolly denied having such feelings for her. He blushed when she complimented him and seemed more eager to please her than he had anyone Naruto knew of...

The bond he had with Elizabeth was a strong one, it had been strengthened over these few weeks. It was funny... just weeks ago Sasuke used to see her as annoying, and she used to fear him.

Naruto was happy his friend had bonded with the saintly princess, but he feared Elizabeth might not return his feelings and that would leave Sasuke heart broken...

It was obvious the princess had feelings for Meliodas. She was always around him, always talked about him and always looked at him... Naruto couldn't understand it... the look in her eyes... sometimes it was an innocent admiring look, but other times it was deeper than that. The way she looked at him was the way Kurenai-sensei stared at Asuma-sensei's pictures.

Like a woman in pain, looking at her lost soul mate.

The down side of being the host of an omnipresent and omnipotent entity... He picked out things others easily ignored. He was able to read a person's feelings to some degree, by just staring at thier eyes. Like nature said...

The eyes are the only part of humanity that hasn't been completely tainted.

No matter how good your poker face was, your eyes can't lie to someone who looks deep enough, it can hide the truth but... it can't lie. He was able to guess how everyone was feeling from just brief glances. Everybody but Meliodas.

Naruto had looked deep into his eyes, and no matter how far he looked the truth in his eyes were nonexistent.

For a man to be able to hide his emotions and feelings so deep that even the host of the mother of all things couldn't see, meant the man was far from normal. Emotions and feelings are what made beings with the ability to reason, what they are. Hiding your emotions seemed easy, but to a man like him it wasn't as easy. Emotions were part of the soul. So anyone with a soul could be read. But the difficulty to read differed on how intact the soul was.

Those with free spirits or jovial natured and regular everyday individuals were easy to read. their souls were a wide open books, and even a regular person could read their thoughts from thier eyes easily.

Then they were the stoic and blank faced individuals. They hid their thoughts behind seriousness and empty expressions. it was a challenge for regular people to see through them but to Naruto, he just had to look a little deeper, and their feelings would be revealed.

Then they were the ones who were mentally damaged. damaging the mind is damaging the soul. Most likely the people like this must've had very hard childhoods, or have been a witness to a traumatizing scene. Those with broken minds had broken souls, and they hid thier emotions in different ways, but the most common was using fake emotions to hide what they truly feel. Like a dummy, to trick anyone who tried to read them. These fake emotions seemed like thier real feelings since they mostly had dual personalities. One was meant for people around them and the other was reserved for the people that mattered most to them. Those that they let in. With this tactic it was difficult to tell how they were truly feeling, because the dummy personality was a complete cover that couldn't easily be found to be a fake, unless you personally knew the person.

But this Meliodas wasn't like any of the people Naruto had tried to read, he was using a fake jovial personality but at times it seemed completely legit, like it was his actual personality...

Looking into him, Naruto could guess he was hiding something, but anytime he looked he came out with no answer as to what the sin was hiding.

He had to take into account that Meliodas' mind and soul must've been seriously damaged... But in every damaged mind there was still real emotion under the fake mask of emotions they wore.

But for Meli... there was only a hint that there was something else hidden. But that thing didn't exist anymore or was about to go out of existence... Like his soul wasn't just damaged, a damaged soul just damages emotions. It didn't make them disappear. Meli was missing emotions that he should have... he wasn't hiding them! they were simply non existent.

in other words...

Meli's soul was almost nonexistent.

That's not good Naruto.'

'I thought you weren't talking to me...'

'... This time is an exception.'

'I still don't get why you're angry at me.'

'You already have eyes for that gaint slut.'

'Don't call Diane names... and I don't like her that way, okay?'

'You know I can see all your thoughts and feelings yes?.'

'... okay maybe I like her a little bit... but it's just her body, she's just attractive to me.'

'You say that now... after some time, it'll be love...'

'I love only Hinata.'

'But not me...'

'Nature...'

'Nat-... Like I was saying Meliodas' condition is not good.'

'... How?."

'Because of the letter V.'

'Why does everything have to lead back to this guy?.'

'I'm not sure about it, but... the letter V's power is black, and he's heartless with no regard for life... I recall the time that you wanted to do what I forbade you from doing, because someone showed no regard for human life.'

'Impossible...'

'Also when your mother said heart she meant soul... A heartless person doesn't literally have no heart, the person either has a dark, twisted soul or... no soul at all.'

'What are you saying?.'

'You know what I'm saying...'

'...Y-You think Meli is the letter V?.'

'Given the information we have and what we have observed from him... it is possible. Very possible.'

'Wait... this might be a mistake... I first thought Meli was the juubi,but after Sasuke and I-'

'What exactly did you find out aside from his love for the princess?'

'He isn't from this world!'

'Neither is the juubi... Neither is the letter V.'

'I know the juubi is not from here, it's from our world!'

'And the letter V?'

'How am I supposed to know that?'

'Don't tell me you haven't pieced it together Naruto...'

'What...'

'THE LETTER V AND THE JUUBI ARE ONE AND THE SAME THING!'

'... No... no, no, no, no, no, NO!. You can't tell me that... Meli is...'

'Kill him.'

'Nani?'

'I give you my permission... I will not hold this sin against you. This will not make you impure like I said it would... you would be purifying the earth by destroying this man.'

'...Meli is...'

'Haven't you been sensing the dormant power in him. Don't take everything so literally... The letter V could be him. His power could be what was sealed away.'

'No... That's impossible... I know Meli he-'

'For how long must you lie to yourself?!, Meliodas is not who you think he is!'

'Meli is my friend!.'

'... He's going to kill everyone you love.'

'... You don't know that...'

'I do... The letter V going to destroy it all. I've seen it before, I once witnessed his wrath.'

'The sin of wrath...'

'Yes...'

'The sin that he committed... the emotions and feelings he keeps locked away... What he is truly after...'

'Yes...'

'But he loves Elizabeth he wouldn't hurt her.'

'How are you sure that's not a dummy feeling.'

'I... of course... I don't know what Meli is or what he's thinking.'

'That's why you should kill him, now.'

'...But... He's my friend.'

'... Save him... He's a psychopath who's addicted to carnage and destruction... Put him out of his misery, my love.'

Naruto felt something warm touch his cheeks, he looked up from the ground and saw the beautiful face of the woman who said that she loved him. Her almond shaped eyes were blue as the sea, her skin looked so smooth, her full pink lips were just a few centimeters away from his...

She was really a stunning woman...

He didn't know how he could even resist her. Nature...

'I... have...'

'You have no...'

'Choice.' They said in unison.

'Meli. I'm sorry but...' Naruto said.

Naruto raised his hand slowly and Nature blushed as it reached for her chest... Naruto's hand shot forward at blinding speed and grabbed the woman's neck roughly. His veins buldged, showing how much power he was putting into his arm.

'Naruto what are you-'

'Gome... But who the hell are you?... and HOW DARE YOU WEAR HER FACE?!'

The white haired woman's face twisted into an evil smirk.

'Oh?... So you saw through it.'

'Answer my question. Who. Are. You?.'

'So what gave me off?... Was it my appearance, no this is exactly what she looks like isn't it?.'

'Even if you look like her. I know her, she wouldn't talk the way you did.'

'No... It was materializing my self that gave me off... We aren't in any special place where this woman can manifest physically, that's how you knew... Isn't it?.'

'...Who are you?'

'Kitsune, kitsune, kitsune... You must know by now... I am the first true evil to be born into existence, an evolved being that has reached the highest level of perfection. A force of nature, that denies death and demands existence. An entity that has has turned the shackles of fate into a leash for it... I make whatever devils you have met shiver and all the demons you have met cannot hold a candle to me. I am what is and what never will not be. I go by many names... The hooded phantom, the black sin, the empty, the scourge, the black... The letter V... and my most popular name is... El Buitre...'

The imposter Nature disappeared into black sand. Naruto looked up feeling a new sense of dread.

A black substance that Naruto could figure out what it was, bobbled out of the ground... Like some sort of parasite, the black substance began to creep around the the fields the imposter had created. Then a big bubble in the middle of the pool of the black substance popped, and out of it a giant curved beak of a bird emerged... For a few seconds nothing happened, then... In a ground shattering effort, the entire beak broke through the earth and with it the head of a one eyed vulture.

'The Vulture!.'

'... Seriously?. If you want to scare me you gotta do better than that.' Naruto picked his nose as he said casually to the giant bird head.

'Of course a vulture cannot scare a mighty kitsune, such as your self, Uzumaki.'

'You seem to know a lot about me.'

'... I am in your mind...'

'Oh... right... Why do you want Meliodas dead?.'

'Ah. I almost forgot, you should kill him.'

'No. but why?'

'You actually think you have a choice?.' The vulture chuckled darkly. 'You have no idea what has happened to you, do you?.'

'... No, but I'm guessing you're gonna tell me.'

'Kitsune... I can see your thoughts, so trying to act cool won't work... and since you don't know, I won't just tell you... I'll show you.'

Naruto was about to ask what it meant but in a flash everything disappeared. Naruto found himself back on Diane's lap. The Uzumaki looked around and noticed that the sins were staring at him weirdly.

"You drifted into your own little world again." Diane said with a sigh. Naruto was about to laugh it off, as he still didn't understand what the hell was going on. But before the Uzumaki could Meliodas chuckled at Diane's words.

Naruto turned his head to face the smiling dragon sin, he wondered why that vulture wanted him dead... He didn't understand how anyone including himself could ever see Meliodas as evil...

Why am I raising my hand?

Naruto felt his chakra channel to his hand by itself. the Uzumaki tried to fight the moving power but could not. his eyes widened as the chakra was quickly converting into his primary wind natured chakra.

What's happening to me?!

"Why are you raising your hand up Naruto?" Hawk ask with a confused look. the Uzumaki jumped off Diane in response, and cocked his hand backwards.

I'm... Making a rasenshuriken!

The wind natured chakra made shuriken spun to life and made its usual screeching sound. Despite his desperate efforts to stop himself, Naruto threw the S rank attack at his fellow blonde.

Meliodas' eyes widened he grabbed his blade on reflex ready to defend himself, Naruto was about to release a sigh of relief knowing that Meliodas could use his full counter to protect himself.

But.

Naruto's eyes went wide as Meliodas lowered his blade, his smile still intact.

What is he-

Boom!

He... didn't defend himself. But why?, he could've easily used his full counter to stop the attack from hitting... Unless... He wanted the attack to hit. He didn't want to use his full counter because he didn't want to hurt him...

'He didn't want to hurt me even though I was aiming to kill him.'

Flashbacks

Haven't you been sensing the dormant power in him. Don't take everything so literally... The letter V could be him, his power could be what was sealed.'

'No... that's impossible... I know Meli he-'

'For how long must you lie to yourself?!, Meliodas is not who you think he is!'

'Meli is my friend!.'

End of flashback.

Tears filled the jinchuriki's eyes... he stood with wide eyes, still staring at the cloud of dust created by his rasenshuriken. He had killed him... He had killed his new friend...

"I don't know what's gotten into you but... I'm going to beat it out."

Naruto cleaned the tears that made his sight foggy from his eyes, and was surprised to a purple shine coming from the smoke. A skeletal hand burst out of the dust and with a swing, it fanned it away.

The susano'o glowed in it's purple beauty. The massive rib cage stood as a shield for the Uchiha who created it and the blonde Naruto thought he had killed.

"Luckily I was able to absorb most of it in the nick of time... Susano'o blocked the rest, now... If the silence isn't an indication, just from looking at your eyes I can tell you are not responsible for your actions Naruto... since your appearance hasn't changed at all, I doubt this is the handiwork of the fox... I knew this would happen, as usual the fox was wrong... But who knows if you are even hearing what I'm saying... In any case it doesn't matter now. So... We finally meet... Letter V." Sasuke said his rinnegan pulsed to life. "Get out of my friend... Now."

Naruto's possessed body was the only thing that stopped the jinchuriki's face from breaking into a smile. His smile would've dropped as he saw his hand rise again and this time into his favorite handseal.

"Naruto what are you doing you baka!." Diane said with a mixture of anger and worry.

What had gotten into the Uzumaki?... why was he attacking the captain all of a sudden?. He had done that before...

King had already prepared himself for a fight. He knew this guy was an ass, but he didn't expect this. But none of that was important. what was important was protecting his friends, and if it meant putting this man down, King was more than ready to complete the task.

Ban stared indifferently at the blonde. He was trying to kill the captain and possibly all of them... He didn't know the man well, but this was not anything like the Naruto he'd been living with for more than a week... But... if he had to choose, the captain came first.

Meliodas' face was now serious. The letter V... he recalled Naruto asking him about something like that... Whatever it was, it must be influencing the blonde's actions. He saw the pained look in his eyes when he threw his attack at him. He didn't realize that Naruto already considered him a friend. The feeling was mutual and he was determined to save him.

Hawk stared at a person he could call his best friend with confused eyes. Naruto was weird but this was totally unlike him... he tried to kill Meliodas and possibly all of them... Hawk didn't know much about the blonde's power... But he knew it was definitely not the jinchuriki attacking them.

Yeah!, snap out of it you pig!." Hawk said with a puff of steam from its nostrils.

Naruto's eyes were sad but his hands were still in the same plus sign seal.

"All of you get out of here." Sasuke's susano'o slowly disappeared, as he began taking steps towards Naruto. "This is between me and Naruto.", Sasuke was covered by a dark purple aura. Those around him could feel the massive amount of killing intent coming off the onyx haired man...

"We can't leave you to fight him alone!." King said. He was not eager to kill the blonde, but he was less eager to let the Uchiha walk to his death... after seeing what one of Naruto's attacks was able to do, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with Naruto?!" Diane asked with a worried eyes. her anger towards Naruto for attacking the captain, was replaced with worry.

"Meliodas. Tell your men to retreat and leave this to me." Sasuke said

"Retreat? whyyyy would we do that?~" Ban asked with a smirk. He wondered how it would be to fight Naruto at his full power... This way he wouldn't hold back. Ban wasn't going to miss this for the world.

"I'm not leaving Naruto!." Diane said defiantly. The giant took a step towards the jinchuriki but stopped as she felt Sasuke's killing intent focused on her. Her knees felt weak... She was about to collapse under the pressure... Her resilience was the only thing keeping her standing.

"I said... get out." Sasuke said, sounding more irritated than he expected himself to be... He wanted to cut loose and end this quickly before the enemy grasped how to use Naruto's abilities to full effect. He couldn't do that with them here.

 **"Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!."**

Sasuke's eyes widened at the choice of jutsus the possessed Naruto had started with.

A massive cloud of smoke appear and after it cleared, thousands of Naruto's stood in the Uzumaki's usual fighting stance.

"He... multiplied himself... they're hundreds of him!" King said with wide eyes.

The other sins had seen Naruto use his clones jutsu, but not to this degree...

"I told you to run... Get ready, he's going to attack anytime now..." Sasuke said. The Uchiha stared at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Meliodas was about to tell everyone to keep thier guard up, but suddenly a fist punched through the ground, just beneath Sasuke's chin. The Uchiha didn't react to the surprise attack. He stood there unfazed, then the clone that tried to sneak attack him popped into a poof of smoke.

"Do you really think mere clones of Naruto can touch me?. Those mediocre mimics of Naruto's clones can't even lay a finger on me without disappearing from my superior chakra. It's obvious that the fox has somehow managed to stop you from accessing it's power... You're too vile and impure to use his white sage mode. And with Naruto fighting for control, I doubt you'd be able to summon the concentration needed to use his toad sage mode at all." Sasuke sent Meliodas an eye signal, and swapped positions with a clone next to the original. Meliodas quickly impaled the clone, while Sasuke grabbed the original by the shoulder, and whispered in it's ears. "When I get you out of Naruto... I'm going to kill you."

(Let's call the possessed Naruto... Menma.)

Menma smirked then swung his hand over Sasuke's and grabbed the Uchiha's sole hand. His eyes widened as Sasuke's rinnegan glowed.

 **"Shinra Tensei!."**

The invisible force was enough to send the Uzumaki flying. Sasuke immediately gave chase, some clones tried to stop him but they simply popped when they tried to touch him.

"Deadly sins!, Naruto has done his best to reduce the power of his clones to a tenth of what they normally are at his base form. The clones can not access his most powerful forms!. They shouldn't be much of a problem for you!." Sasuke said. The onyx haired young man had to side step, to avoid the waves of shurikens Menma hurled at him.

"Leave it to uuuuuuus!~" Ban said. And with a laugh the sin of greed charged at the blonde army. King and Hawk soon followed after.

"Not coming Diane?." Meliodas asked the giant deadly sin.

"Captain... why does Naruto always attack you?."

"Didn't you hear all Sasuke's been saying?, Naruto's been possessed by something."

"Was he also possessed the last time?."

"... That's not what's important Diane."

"...Captain doesn't seem bothered by it..."

"Cuz I know Naruto is a good guy."

"... You know that time I saw Naruto train... I was able to catch a glimpse of his power... Captain, I don't think even you can beat him."

"Yeah... Naruto is strong."

"I'm scared..."

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to Diane."

"No... I'm not afraid to fight, I'm ready to hurt that baka and I'm also ready to take whatever he throws at me, but it's just..."

"You're scared he won't come back."

"Captain, how do you know..."

"Watching Sasuke... I noticed that he was getting ready for something... He and Elizabeth aren't actually cooking... that was a lie. He took her to a place she would be safe in, while he handles this. I don't know how he was able to tell Naruto wasn't himself... I guess they're really that close huh?. But... I believe that if Sasuke knew this would happen then he must've prepared for it. Sasuke is a logical man, he does not rely on hope or faith like the many of us... If he said he's bringing Naruto back, then I am willing to believe him... What about you Diane?."

Diane listened to the dragon sin with wide eyes. She didn't know why but she had started to tear up.

"I believe in him too captain!, thank you! I love you so much!."

"Neh Diane?... You know who you love... And it's not me."

Diane blushed and hid her face behind her pig tails.

"Nishishi."

* * *

"Sasuke-sama... we've been here for a while, shouldn't we go back to check on the others?."

The voice of Elizabeth echoed in the cave Sasuke had taken her to hide in. He location of the cave was behind a water fall about six hundred miles from where the others were. it had only one entrance and it was through the water fall, and Sasuke had tied his ninja lines passed and in the water fall, and had the end of the line in his single hand. If any hostile aimed to walk go through that water fall, it'd be barbeque in seconds.

"I'm just a clone, the real me is with the others, they will be fine."

Elizabeth nodded and sat beside Sasuke and hesitantly placed a head on his shoulder. The Uchiha did his best to hide his blush from the princess.

"Okay if you say so Sasuke-sama."

"Tired?."

"A little... you remind me of my senior sister... Margaret... Do you have any siblings?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"I had... His name was Itachi... You two share so much in common."

"I'm sorry... But can you tell about him?."

"Sure."

* * *

"Oh so you're the Uchiha boy my new host is so fond of!", Menma said with an evil smirk.

Sasuke didn't reply he just charged at Menma with a blank expression. The blonde imposter pulled out two kunais from Naruto's ninja pouch and hurled them at Sasuke. The uchiha bent sideways and dodged inbetween the two kunais.

"You should pay more attention boy."

The handles of the kunais were wrapped by explosive tags, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen briefly. In a burst of speed Sasuke flashed to the side of Menma and threw a kick to his side. Menma raised his leg up and blocked the kick, but the power behind it was enough to throw him back a little, he did a quick hand flip and landed back on his feet.

The explosive tag went off and a loud boom was heard. Menma looked up after his landing but didn't see Sasuke anywhere. The imposter felt something graze his neck, and turned around sharply.

"Gotcha!"

Menma was confused to find nothing behind him. This time it wasn't a graze he felt, Sasuke grabbed the back of his head roughly and slammed him into the ground, creating a spiderweb of cracks. But that wasn't enough to put Menma down, Menma used his two feet to grab one of Sasuke's legs and pulled the Uchiha down to the ground with him. He had him where he wanted him.

Sasuke fell on his back and watched as Menma quickly spun around, and with a roll the imposter was on a knee. Sasuke raised his hand and blocked the punch that Menma sent his way. He wasn't surprised that he hardly felt any pain from the hit. Sasuke had to roll left as he heard the sound of spiraling chakra. Menma's rasengan made a sizable hole in the ground were Naruto was.

Menma looked up and again Sasuke had disappeared. This time the Uchiha appear in front of him and before he could react, Sasuke unmercifully slammed his shin into Menma's face. The evil entity felt it's host's skull creek from the painful hit. The blow blinded him for a few seconds and ruefully so. He felt a sharp pain in his left thigh. He hissed in pain as he felt the blood oozing out of his fresh wound.

Sasuke looked down at the fallen possessed jinchuriki, who he had stabbed with his kunai and rendered temporarily paralyzed with a small doze of poison. He had learnt a thing or two from the snake sanin about poisons.

"You're weak." Sasuke spat out almost angrily. "You think having Naruto's memories and body would automatically make you him?. It takes years of training and dedication to master a fighting style, just having memories of it won't cut it. Now I'm going to extract you and then we can continue this discussion face to face."

Menma chuckled softly at Sasuke's words, then his face broke into a hungry smile. all his teeth became pointed and shark like, his tongue was pitch black and his eyes shifted from oceanic blue to bright yellow.

"Weak?... you humans of this age are far too fragile. This boy is the exception, he'll make a perfect host until I can find my body. But you are right gaki..." In speed that rivaled Sasuke's current speed, Menma's hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, catching it in a bone crushing lock. Menma's smile widened at the sight of Sasuke's pained look. "I shouldn't mimic my host... I'll show you exactly why I am true perfection!."

Menma was about to rip the brat's troath off but he noticed his surroundings had taken a different light than he remembered.

"Just noticing?... All you said maybe would've proven problematic, but it matters little to nothing now. You've lost. you're in my playing field now." Sasuke said and easily extracted his hand from the imposter's hold. "You see, when Naruto and I battle, it always ends up in a stalemate since he cannot use his most powerful form for fear of destroying much more than we can account for, and I also can't find the winning edge since as a perfect jinchuriki, he cannot be affected by genjutsu... You must know about my brother Itachi. He was the true genjutsu master, I am ashamed to say I have not still surpassed his genjutsu prowess. You see, he had the ultimate genjutsu... Tsukoyumi. It cannot be broken by anyone who doesn't wield the same eyes he does and who isn't related to him... I tried to master the tsukoyumi, but sadly I ended up falling, so I did the next best thing... I improved my normal mangekyou sharingan genjutsu to a level it's hypnosis rivaled that of the tsukoyumi, possibly exceeded it... But it couldn't be full proof like the tsukoyumi, it couldn't work on perfect jinchurikis like the dobe. But lucky me ended up fighting the dobe, but without access to what makes him immune to my genjutsu."

"And what do you aim to gain from torturing your friend, child?."

"Now do not misunderstand... I did not say anything about torture. I am not going to hurt you... You see, what you are using on Naruto is mind control, and while genjutsu is not mind control1, it functions the same way... You are dominating Naruto's mind so what I'm going to do is use my genjutsu to overpower your hold on his mind. Look at this way... Naruto is a country and you are a mediocre head of state and... This is a coup."

"You and your inferior race find it so easy to look down on others. But you don't know that you are the-"

"Shut up. you're two words away from boring me to sleep... But pardon my rudeness, I didn't welcome you properly. Let me correct that... Welcome to my world of complete hypnosis, this is the closest thing to the tsukoyumi... I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

Ban slammed his fist into one of Menma's clones face, the jutsu end in a puff of smoke. Ban saw three of the clones charge at him from the corner of his eyes, the sin of greed smirked and easily dodged thier wild lounges, with a burst of speed he flashed to thier backs and with a bone shattering kick he ripped the trio's heads off. Ban had to duck immediately to avoid yet another projectile. One of the clones was armed with two demon wind shurikens, and one had already been hurled at Ban.

Recalling the fight with Sasuke, he wasn't surprised when the shuriken spun around back to him.

Slurch!

The clone starred at the sin with confused eyes. Ban knowing the cause of it's surprise just stood there with an amused smile. The white haired man lowered his gaze on the visible half of the steel star that had pierced through him. Ban locked his eyes with the mortified clone's and with a foxy grin he yanked the entire shuriken out from his chest, spilling his insides all over the grass. Ban twirled the abnormally large shuriken with a finger and then with a powerful throw, he imbedded a good half of it into the ground.

Ban grabbed the line that the shuriken was attached to, the clone's eyes widened at the thought of what Ban was planning.

Ban pulled the the ninja line and just like the first shuriken the clone swerved to his back, and came crashing into his back at full speed, but Ban was faster this time... without turning his head Ban grabbed the clone with his free hand and tossed it over himself. His boot grazed the clones nose as he raised it above the descending blonde. The clone looked up and saw Ban's smile get wider than ever.

The drop kick landed on the clones head and the clone landed on the shuriken Ban had tossed a few inches ahead of himself. In a cloud of smoke the clone was no more. Ban used his lengthy and sharp claw-like nails to break the ninja line that had wrapped around his body. Grabbing onto one of a long piece of the broken line, he tied it around the incoming fist of a clone and bent it's arm above his shoulder. Ban raised his elbow over the arm.

Snap!

The clone screamed in pain, clutching it's broken arm then died from the pain.

"That was actually pretty fuuuuun!~" Ban said. The area that had been covered with clones was now empty. The sin reverted to his indifferent mask and was about to yawn out of his sudden boredom, but he had to smile when a round shadow enveloped him. Ban's hand snapped up in excitement and he cackled in glee at the sight of a clone, wielding a massive ball of power, that he'd seen Naruto use once.

" **Odama Rasengan!."**

"You better live up to my expectations!"

Booom!

* * *

King stood atop his levitating spear and looked down on the army of clones that were throwing kunais and shurikens at him, that he easily dodged. The king of the fairies had to confess, these clones were really weak compared to what he knew the real Naruto's would be like. He considered using one of his best attacks to clear them all, but he decided against it. He may injure his teammates. Also this was a good workout for them and he didn't want to ruin anyone's 'fun~'.

The brown haired sin and decided to put an end to these pitiful excuses of the Uzumaki. King hopped down from his spear. The clones didn't question the reasons for his possibly suicidal leap. They just crowded together, awaiting the boy's descent, but before King reached thier grasp, Chastiefol glowed behind him.

 **"Increase!."**

The magical sacred treasure duplicated into multiple tiny dagger-like blades. All the blades aimed at one clone each. With eye blinding speed, they were off. The daggers tore through thier intended targets and cleared King's landing ground. But King wasn't done... The sin landed softly on his two feet and snapped his fingers, the daggers responded immediately to thier master's command, and zipped back to him destroying unlucky clones in their flight.

King made a circular motion over his head, that the daggers mimicked.

The sloth sin stood with both hands behind his back in his fortress of fast circling daggers. the clones warily backed away from the tower of daggers.

"Let's end this."

King's magic energy pulsed and without a single motion the the daggers stared moving in bigger and bigger circles. The clones knew they couldn't escape it in time, so they all stood and accepted thier fates and in a massive burst of smoke, they were all destroyed.

"What a waste of time."

* * *

Diane sat down alone and watched her captain fight with what was left of the army of Narutos. She had easily dispatched of her own blonde opponents, just a an attack was enough to reduce them to clouds of smoke.

'Captain should be done by now normally... why is dragging this on?'

Meliodas flipped over a clone and landed on another's shoulder. The clone was greeted with a back kick to the face. The clone disappear and Meliodas let himself drop, he pulled out his 'sword' and took aim at the ground, confusing Diane. The giant confusion was cleared at the sight of the clone armed with ball of chakra that busted out of the ground, in a loud boom the force from a swing of Meliodas' sword created a crater almost as big as half her body. The sound of clones popping out of existence didn't surprise her.

The next thing that caught her eyes was Meliodas jumping out of the cloud of dust his attack had made. The captain of the seven deadly sins deflected the kunais aimed at him, and landed after he had successfully deflected all the projectiles. Three clones emerged from the dust and with a battle cry they charged at the shorter blonde. Meliodas smiled and made his own charge. Meliodas engaged in a hand to hand combat with the three clones, finding out that he was faster, he easily avoided their lounges. Getting angrier than the original Naruto would've, the clones armed themselves with kunais and their lounges became wilder and desperate, not that it was a problem for Meliodas.

Diane watched with a bored expression as Meliodas side stepped from a swing once again, but this time both her and _her_ captain were surprised to see him take a hit from it. In a flash Meliodas separated himself from the clones and narrowed his eyes at the unseen move that must've been the cause of his injury. He had moved clear of that swing, he was sure of it. How did he get injured then?...

Diane wasn't sure what she had just seen either, but the invisible attack made her recall a conversation with the blonde jinchuriki.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto had just finished his training and had come back to meet Diane playing with a butterfly. The jinchuriki smiled at how happy she looked doing something so cute._

 _"You look like you're enjoying yourself."_

 _Diane shriek in surprise at the Uzumaki's sudden words, She accidently swung her arm and broke the butterfly's wings, the little creature crashed to the ground and stopped moving."_

 _"Look what you've done Naruto!"_

 _"Me?, you're the one who hurt her."_

 _"You were the one who... umm, you know what you did!"_

 _Naruto's reply was a bright smile, Diane looked away from the blonde with a blush, and murmured about dumb blondes who ruined a girl's fun._

 _"You know Meli is blonde too right?."_

 _"How did you...?"_

 _"Super hearing. I'm half kitsune ya'know."_

 _"Liar."_

 _"Huh? I am seriously... See I even got fangs."_

 _Naruto opened his mouth and pointed at his pointy fox like canines._

 _"Ban has that too, baka."_

 _"He's a faker!."_

 _"Faker of what?."_

 _"Foxiness!... Kurama hates his guts to be honest, He's stealing my fox guy profile, and I don't like it one bit."_

 _"Who's Kurama?."_

 _"The giant nine tailed fox that lives in my belly."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"The butterfly made more sense than you."_

 _"Flattery will get you anywhere."_

 _Diane folded her hands under her bust and huffed, much to Naruto's happiness._

 _"Shut up... I don't even know how Sasuke puts up with you."_

 _"I put up with him."_

 _"Huh?."_

 _"Sasuke can be difficult sometimes... Not more than once we've had to settle our arguments with our fists."_

 _"All men do that."_

 _"Not as often as us, or at least when we were younger."_

 _"You must've been a brat back then."_

 _"Wow, how did you guess?."_

 _"...Is that a trick question?."_

 _"You're no fun Diane~... anyways what I'm saying is, I and Sasuke fought a lot and it really didn't change after we grew up... We fought less often, but we still fought. So to avoid damaging more than we could pay for, we only used our fists or just regular weapons."_

 _"So you wanna brag cause you won?"_

 _"Won?... I didn't win... Not even once."_

 _"Wait, you mean..."_

 _Naruto nodded his head with the amused smile he got from seeing Diane's surprise._

 _"Yeah, we always drew. But I took the most hits when we fought, truth is... Sasuke was easily stronger in that regard."_

 _"Then how come you guys always ended up drawing?."_

 _"Easy. I cheated."_

 _Naruto said with a raised finger and a chibi head._

 _"Eh?."_

 _"As a ninja cheating is fair... so I guess it doesn't matter whether I was cheating or not."_

 _"So, what did you do?."_

 _"Well we agreed not to use any jutsu, the fight was supposed to be just regular fighting. I simply disregarded that... You know I use wind natured chakra right?."_

 _"Yeah... But what's chakra and jutsu?."_

 _"...You know I use wind natured magic right?."_

 _"Yeah sure!."_

 _"Yeah since wind is invisible, I was able to apply it to my weapons, increasing the range and sharpness without Sasuke noticing."_

 _"So it's like what you did with your hand that time you punched Gilthunder."_

 _"Who?."_

 _"The holy knight you beat with a punch."_

 _Daine deadpanned._

 _"Oh I thought his name was Laxus... I could've sworn he was blonde too... I seriously need ramen. Oh and yeah it's like what I did then, but what I used against the holy knight was visible since I compressed a lot of wind magic on my fist... I don't compress it at all when I use it the other way."_

 _"I don't get it."_

 _"Well let me put it like this... what I used on Gilthunder was just a mashed up bulk of wind magic. Wind is a free moving element, when you keep it in compacted, it fights for it's freedom, but my power to manipulate wind stops it from escaping. The amount of wind magic that I coated my fist with was enough to create a tornado."_

 _Diane's eyes widened at his words. And Naruto continued._

 _"Compacting a tornado into such a tiny space, limit it's movement into to an area that small not only makes it more visible but... More violent as well."_

 _"So that's why it was able to cut through Gilthunder's armour."_

 _"Cut?... compressed wind doesn't cut... It shreds."_

 _Naruto raised his hand and as he did it was coated in visible white wind chakra shaped as a blade. He swung his wind blade at a hill, his swing was accompanied by a gust of wind. Diane quickly covered her eyes to stop the debris from getting into them. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to find half of the gone from its other half._

 _"You cut through it."_

 _"If I did... Then where's the other half?."_

 _Diane was surprised to find nothing left of the cut off half._

 _"I didn't cut it Diane... I shredded it into sand."_

 _"Then how did Gilthunder survive that?."_

 _"I let him live, I didn't really make any real contact with Gilthunder the person, I just threw him away with my wind. His armour was what I hit._

 _"So the other wind attack is less powerful?."_

 _"Yes... But it has it's advantages... It's visible so my opponents would never expect it and, it's a lot less messier... Cuz it doesn't shred."_

 _Naruto flicked his finger at what was left of the hill he had destroyed. Daine watched as half of it slided off the lower half and broke upon contact with the ground._

 _"It slices."_

 _Daine stared at the hill and tapped her lip absentmindedly, "Why are you telling me this anyway?."_

 _"Honestly I don't know why I tell you these things... Maybe it's cuz I want ya to know things about me."_

 _Daine blushed at the Uzumaki's words and quickly hid her face from his, though Naruto didn't even notice her embarasment. Diane heard the Uzumaki move up to her, and turned tomato red, thinking he had noticed her blush._

 _"I'm so sticky I should take a dip. Oi Diane... Here."_

 _The giantess peaked at the jinchuriki at her side, she was confused to see him smiling with a closed outstretched hand._

 _Naruto opened his hand and revealed a butterfly that looked identical to the one Diane was playing with on his palm._

 _"How did you..."_

 _"My secret. But here have it, you look cute playing with her."_

 _Daine blushed as the butterfly flew from the Uzumaki's hand to her's._

 _"You really think I look cute?"_

 _"I wouldn't ever lie to you Diane."_

 _End of flashback_

"Captain it's an invisible wind attack Naruto uses!", Daine cupped her hand in front of her mouth as she shouted at Meliodas.

'An invisible wind attack?', Meliodas thought. It made sense, wind was invisible so it would explain how he didn't see the attack that had injured him.

'Here they come.' Meliodas mentally said to himself. The clones again charged at the dragon sin with their weapons ready.

'I guess I can't drag this on any longer. I have to take them out with one attack.', Meliodas channeled his magic to his blade and made a slightly careless swing. Daine had covered her face with her hands, to stop the debris from hitting her.

Meliodas stared at the town size crater he had created, and smiled at Diane who was staring at him with her disbelief clear.

The clones groaned and two of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke. But the last just continued groaning in pain.

"It's not dead yet?." Meliodas muttered, and started walking towards the groaning clone. But in a split second the clone had disappeared from where it was lying, Meliodas eyes widened as he felt an menacing power find it's way behind him.

"Captain it's behind you!"

Meliodas was quick to react to Diane's words, but not quick enough...

Snap!

Meliodas bit the scream off his tongue and ducked over another strike from the clone. The captain of the seven deadly sins was able push himself backwards, and temporarily put some space between him and the clone.

'Shit it broke my hand... What's this?...'

The clone snarled hungrily at the sin of wrath, showcasing two rows of shark-like teeth and a charcoal black tongue. It's eyes were pitch black except for the iris that was a glowing golden yellow. Meliodas looked closely and noticed the clones skin had lines that looked like cracks all over it, and the most noticeable was at its neck, resembling the gills of a fish. Meliodas noticed that it's nails were now as long and as sharp as claws and like it's tongue, it was black.

"What is this... is this the power of the fox?."

"Fox? you mean that fodder demon?."

Meliodas knew the voice was Naruto's but he had to verify. and sure enough, he saw it's lips moving as the words came out.

"You aren't Kurama are you?."

"Peh!, how would I be?. Isn't it obvious the difference in our powers?."

"...what are you talking about?, He's easily more powerful than you."

"Blasphemy!"

Meliodas readied himself for the potential attack. Menma disappeared in a flash and appeared over Meliodas with a fist cocked back. Meliodas easily avoided the strike and the way the ground shook told him he was smart to move out of the way.

Meliodas did a round house kick and struck Menma by his mid section. He owed it to his senses, that had told him the blonde was behind him again. Menma disappeared in a flash again and swung his claws at Meliodas' face when he reappeared. Meliodas was quick enough to avoid the claw, with impressive speed the two blondes engaged in a hand to hand match, Meliodas was surprised to that Menma had the upper hand, this guy wasn't to be underestimated... This fighting style was definitely not Naruto's. He fought almost as if he wasn't even trying, and this was proven right in the next few seconds... Menma blocked Meliodas' jab to his jaw and countered with a palm strike to his chest. The attack wasn't a heavy one, so all it did was push Meliodas back a little... But that was not Menma's aim. The yellow eyed blonde put his foot behind Meliodas', doing so the dragon sin tripped over it, leaving him wide open.

Meliodas was not easily out done and still threw a kick as he fell, Menma spun to his side with ease and Meliodas could only connect with air. Just before Meliodas hit the ground Menma drove a two clawed finger strike at Meliodas' chest, the captain of the deadly sins knew he couldn't move out of the way in this position, so he...

Boom!

Menma grinned at the blonde under him. Meliodas' hands were firmly locked around his wrist. Menma's claws were just centimeters away from his chest.

"I'm surprised that you managed to stop this..."

"It won't be so easy to kill me."

"Who says I'm trying right now?."

Menma made a fist with his free hand and slammed into Meliodas' face before he could reply. Meliodas tried to push the other blonde back, but his face was assaulted once again by Menma's iron hard fist. Menma relentlessly pounded Meliodas' head into the earth, he cocked his fist back further than he had for the other blows, and it was coated in black chakra.

"Die!"

Menma felt his right arm and leg snap like twigs and his ribs cave in. The surprise blow sent the blonde flying miles away. Blood leaked out of his mouth and splattered all over the grass he flew past. His eyes were still wide with surprise, until he crashed face first into a large rock.

"You forgot I've been here the whole time!." Daine said. Her eyes were fiery and angry, no doubt because of what she had to watch Meliodas go through. The giant knelt down beside the smaller blonde. She gasped at the sight of his beat up face, his left eye was already purple and swollen, the other was bloodshot. The tip of his nose had bent a little to the left and it's bridge, a little to the right. He had a bursted lip too and broken teeth... In short, his face was a bloody mess.

"Captain..."

"D...Daine, he got me good didn't he?."

"Rest captain... I'll take care of this."

"He's physically stronger... and faster than me. he also has some of Naruto's attacks... I... don't think you can beat him."

"Captain I-"

"Go find King!... or Sasuke... even Ban could help, you can't take him on alone."

"...Maybe. But I'm not leaving you captain!"

"Nishishi ow... Always so stubborn... Diane."

Meliodas said with a warm smile. Even in this condition, he could still find a reason to smile. Daine returned his smile with teary eyes. It really hurt her, to see the captain this way.

 **"...Well, isn't this just precious."**

Diane's eyes widened at the deeper sounding voice of Naruto. She quickly turned around and sure enough, Menma was there. Coming thier way with a crooked smile and eyes that gleamed with pure evil. The half of his body Diane was sure she had crushed was coated in in black flame-like energy. The cracks on his body had become more prominent and his teeth and claws grew inches longer. his whisker marks had changed shape to crack patterns.

His hair had also been affected by the beastial transformation. It was wilder and longer and the black energy travelled in streaks on every spike of hair, making it look like he'd dyed some sides of his hair black. Two streaks of the black energy had gone further than just his hair, passed his headband and had met on his forehead, forming a V shape.

Meliodas was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. What he was seeing was completely impossible... The form Naruto had taken was identical to that of a...

"Diane! get the hell out of here and get Sasuke now!."

"Captain, I said I wou-"

"You don't understand... This... This is not good at all... If he's what I think he is then... There is no way you can beat him... Now go!."

"I'm not leaving you captain!."

Daine and Meliodas' eyes widened at the sound of Menma's cackling sounded too close for comfort. The eerie looking blonde folded his arms and cocked his head to the side with an amused smile. His toes were just inches away from Meliodas' lying form.

 **"Isn't that cute... My my my, you two make a fine couple... Let's make official... Neh, how does this sound?... I'll slaughter you both in holy matrimony."**

Swoosh!

* * *

 **(Due to the genjutsu these two particular voices sound hushed. AC: Kurama cannot sound like himself because of this. Neither can Nature or the letter V.)**

"Where am I... Who am I?"

A figure said in a raspy voice. The figure was lying on his back in a pitch black room. It had short blonde hair and a toned muscular body... The unidentified male pushed himself off the ground. Sitting down on his rear, he looked around the room with confused eyes. The figure muttered something in a whisper and said blue eyes widened in shock.

"Sasuke... that name... I know it..."

"Of course you do!"

"Who said that?..."

Naruto stood up and turned his attention to the slightly illuminated side of the room. He was greeted by the sight of an enormous nine tailed fox. But for some reason, the figure wasn't intimidated by the collosal fox, he just stared at it indifferently. But he couldn't stop himself from smiling when the fox did.

"...I don't know what that letter V did but, I know you can't just forget me. I tormented more than half your life Naruto!."

"Tch... As if I could forget you, furball... Oi Kurama, what the hell happened to me?. Why did I temporarily lose my memories?."

"He's almost completely taken over your mind... Somehow he was able to dull your memories."

"No kidding... So he's trying to kill me or something?."

"No. He's trying to make you his host... Like what Orichimaru was trying to do to the Uchiha brat."

"What?!, what does he want from my body?!, I don't even want to find out. Quick, Kurama what do I do?!."

"Calm down you fool... It's not like that."

"Eh?."

"You are the key to his true power, why else would he posses you?. Now he's sharing a body with his key. If he completely takes control of your mind then he'll be able to harness our chakra and break his seal."

"...So that's how it is... Kurama..."

"Yeah?."

"Is there anything we can do?."

"On our own... No. Buy luckily, you have a reliable friend in Sasuke. He is using his genjutsu to hault the letters V's progress on overtaking your mind and at the same time, fighting to reduce the influence it already has on it."

Naruto smiled softly at the thought of his best friend.

"I guess I owe him another one..."

"Here's what you're going to do."

"Just me?."

"Yes. I can't do anything in this situation, his chakra is as negative and demonic as mine... maybe more. If I try to fight for control, I'd be only offering him access to my chakra. We can't afford to take risks like that... So we are going to have to fight darkness with light."

"Light... You mean Nature?."

"Yes. For some reason she hasn't reacted to your current predicament."

"Really?... Maybe it's because she's mad at me... She must've cut off out connection."

"We you two better reconnect or we're doomed."

"How?, I don't even have control of my physical form, how can I send a beacon to her without meditating?."

"Idiot... Mediate here!. Your physical body is a restrains you from fully entering or sending messages to the spiritual world. This way it will be easier."

"Oh... right. Well I better get to it then."

"You better tell her to hurry if she really loves you she won't even have to be to-"

"How do you know about her feelings?!."

"How wouldn't I?... our thoughts are connected."

"Well how come I can't hear yours unless it concerns me?!."

"I'm a nine tailed fox that's sealed inside a hyperactive idiot. Besides what concerns you. what would I think about? My tails?."

"Why would you snoop into my love life?!, I don't snoop into yours!."

"I don't have a love life."

"Hehehehe I know about your crush on Matatabi~."

"We're a part of the same being you imbecile."

"Oh yeah..."

"I don't see what the big deal is..."

"You don't give me any privacy!, aside from when I'm having s-"

"I watched."

"..."

"And I have to say my most favorite one was when you did it with that Haruno... She is quite the screamer."

"..."

"Watching humans mate is so amusing, really..."

"Kurama... You're officially a perverted old fox."

"Perverted?, It's not like I get off from watching you ravage your mates. How can I?, I'm lacking in the reproductive sector. Neither do I feel any sense of pleasure from watching you. Amusement is what I feel... it's like a comedy show to me."

"You don't have a..."

"Yes I don't have a penis."

"If you don't have a dick then how are you even male?!."

"I'm not. Neither am I female... we Bijuus don't have genders... we are just chakra, so it would be strange if we did."

"Wait so Hachibi's not a guy.?"

"No."

"And Son Goku too?."

"No."

"And Matatabi is not a chick?."

"We're all genderless."

"Then why do you talk like a guy?!."

"Have you heard a fox talk before?... How do you know what a male fox would sound like speaking your language?."

"I..."

"Just concentrate on getting to the woman, kit."

* * *

Naruto nodded and sat in a meditative pose. The Uzumaki was forced to smile, Kurama was right... it was easier to call for Nature this way. He could even make out her current position, she was lying down under a cherry tree, looking sad and depressed. Natsu mentally bit his lip in embarrassment... He wasn't really sure how to approach her. She still hadn't sensed his presence, that meant he couldn't materialize in the spiritual world from here, but being able to peek into it was amazing enough. Materializing there with just his effort, would be impossible. He wasn't in any place that was supernaturally touched, and he was half poseesed by an ancient evil being, so going there would be more than impossible. Naruto took a mental deep breath before he spoke.

"Hey Nature it's me..."

The woman jumped up in surprised and immediately began searching around for the Uzumaki.

"Naruto?, where are you?."

"I'm here, but not really here... it's confusing, I can see you but you can't-

"You couldn't materialize here."

"Yeah... that's a shorter way to put it."

"So... what is it you want?."

"Well I... need your help."

"Of course... you always need me. Sometimes you forget that."

"..."

"Speak."

"I kinda got possessed by the letter V, hehehe..."

"You What?!."

"It wasn't intentional!, I'm sorry!."

"I know it wasn't... And you don't have to apologize... I'm worried about you, that's why I screamed."

"Really?... I thought you'd hate me by now..."

"Hate you?, I would never hate you!"

"Ah I'm sorry!."

"Naruto..."

"Oh... err Thanks?."

"So what do you want me to do?."

"Well... Since you have a pure chakra, Kurama thinks you can purge out V's chakra."

"If it's powerful enough to overpower the strongest of the nine then this is not going to be easy."

"He didn't overpower Kurama... Kurama kinda isolated himself, just so we wouldn't risk it. They both have negative chakra, so it would be easier for V to influence Kurama, but not easy."

"I see... How did he get a hold of you?."

"The vulture's blood."

"Impossible... I inspected your body and soul, there was no trace of evil."

"Inspected my body?."

Nature blushed at Naruto's question and looked at her toes in embarrassment.

"Let's stray off the topic."

"Gee, you and Kurama know nothing about privacy, do ya?."

"Can we please stick to the point?."

"Sure you perv."

"M-Moving on... To purge out the letter V, I'd have to overflow your body with my power... This is risky... But I think you would be able to handle it."

"Risky how?."

"Your body might not be able to handle the power and you would explode from the power... And also I might involuntarily destroy this world."

"You were just going to risk that?!."

"That's the worst case scenario if things go wrong."

"What's the best case scenario?."

"You don't explode but release a mass of my power, instantly atomising everything within a 10,000 km² radius... at least."

"...I'm not gonna be ever free of this letter V huh?."

"I said these are the worst and best case scenarios IF anything goes wrong. It won't, I have a plan."

"What is it?."

"The power I'm going to push into you is the stored up power I've been keeping for recent years and it should scale to the power of juubi."

"You're as powerful as the juubi?..."

"I have as much chakra as the juubi yes but in a fight I can't beat even the weakest academy student."

"I don't get it..."

"I can't fight even when provoked. As I am nature, I have to let everything follow due process. I can't attack a person or defend myself. I'm only able to supply others with the power to do so... That is my burden."

"Well it's all the same really. we're bound to each other, and as long as I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you!."

Nature smiled at the jinchuriki's words.

"Thank you Naruto. As I was saying, I'll transfer all my current power into you and hopefully you will be able to control it. In short your reserves would be on the level of Kaguya Otusuki, possibly exceeding her's... But I see you as superior to her and I believe you will be able to control my power long enough to purge the letter V's chakra out, then I can take my power back, before you lose control of it... But that would be my assumptions and it's not safe make a plan such as this based on assumptions, there's too much at stake. We will have to take extra precautions. I'll have Uchiha Sasuke handle those parts. All you have to do is contain the chakra, I and Sasuke will do the rest."

"What are the precautions..."

"I'm afraid you won't go through with it if I tell you."

"Cmon I can handle it!."

"We'll have to extract the nine tails."

"...You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

Naruto rubbed his eyes and threw himself down to the ground, so he was lying on his back. The Uzumaki sighed and rubbed his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"How did it go?."

Kurama's deep voice caused the room to vibrate slightly as it spoke.

"Fine... Mostly."

"Did she agree to help?."

"That was never in doubt... But..."

"But..."

"To get rid of the evil chakra that's possessing me... we'll have to extract you."

"Nani?!."

"I know it's sounds crazy but it's the only way!."

"Only way to die!."

"I'm not trying to commit suicide..."

"If I am extracted, YOU WILL DIE."

"If you're not extracted... Everyone will die."

"Explain."

"To get rid of the letter V nature would have to stuff me up with chakra. The massive chakra would force the letter V's chakra out of me... I can't contain your chakra and her's without dying... So to be safe I'll have to-"

"Get rid of me."

"It's not like that Kurama..."

"I know... I'm just not comfortable with it... you might die, without a bijuu in you... No matter how much chakra you're given it won't be able to cut it, even if it's larger than mine, as long as its not a bijuu's chakra, you will eventually die."

"...I know... But my kaa-san managed to stay alive and fight the kyuubi when it was extracted from her... What sort of Uzumaki would I be if I can't surpass my own mother!."

"I have no doubt that you will be able to do this Naruto... your mother was a strong woman, you are stronger."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. the Uzumaki grinned as he said.

"Thanks furball!."

"Tch... stupid gaki. Hey Naruto... I noticed that you said 'But my kaa-san managed to stay alive and fight the kyuubi when it was extracted from her.', You do realize I was the one fighting her... I am the kyuubi."

"No you're not."

"... How can you be so dumb?. I literally have nine tai-"

"You're Kurama, not the kyuubi. People change. So did you."

Kurama stared at his host with wide eyes. It was strange how sometimes he was such an idiot, and other times... He was a genius with his words. The nine tailed fox covered his snout with his massive paws in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Naruto smiled brightly, completely oblivious of the fox's embarrassment.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah, Kurama?."

"Don't die."

"You have my word!."

* * *

Location: Dark room.

A figure sat alone on a chair, with his legs and hands bound to it.

The figure let his head drop and chuckled wryly.

"It's fascinating... don't you think?... Humans I've come a far way since my time... Oh mother.. I wish you could see it. To think I would be a human's prisoner... If father could see, he would not be pleased. The mightiest being to walk the earth and stars, confined in his own mind and all this is the work of a little brat who isn't even a century old yet... And if that's not shameful enough... My power has also been stopped from spreading around my new found host. I have failed to fully grasp control over one little fox... And to crown it all... I have no idea what I will do after I slay these lesser beings."

Drip

drop

"For an old geezer you talk a lot."

Another figure appeared in front of the sitted one.

"Old?. I am ancient."

The standing figure shrugged at the reply he got.

"What's the difference?."

"Annoying brat!, do not presume you can ask me questions!."

The sitted figure tested the strength of his bindings in a struggle to break free.

"Annoying?... Says the geezer who's been rambling to himself all day."

The sitted figure smiled from ear to ear, and stopped pushing at his locks.

"Rambling?, for all you know I could actually be talking to somebody."

For a second the standing figure looked as if he was going to do something but relaxed.

"There's no one here but you and I."

"The brief look of concern on your face was hilarious."

"Then why aren't you laughing?."

"I do not think the joke is finished yet... The punch line would be when I rip your face off."

"Then you would've solidified yourself as a face stealer... You must have such a shameful past to want to hide your face this much."

"I AM WHAT IS AND WHAT NEVER WILL NOT BE. I CARRIED NO SHAME WITH ME. ONLY GRACE."

The standing figure chuckled.

"Grace?... What is graceful about a body and face stealer?."

"Trash like you would never understand."

"Try me."

"Get out of my face Uchiha."

Sasuke grabbed the throat of the figure who was no other than the letter V.

"Get out of my friend."

"Uchiha."

A feminine voice said. Sasuke recognising it didn't react with hostility, but turned to face the person calmly.

"Nature. You finally decided to lend a hand?."

The white haired woman frowned at Sasuke's words but gave no reply to them. She took a few steps until she was just in front of the onyx haired young man.

"Is this the thing that possessed my love?."

"Who are you?."

Menma asked with narrowed eyes, for some reason he felt that he should be wary about this woman.

"You wouldn't know... but I know you."

"Oh?, how is that?."

"She is nature, she knows everything that's existed."

Sasuke said.

"Nature?..."

Nature walked passed Sasuke and stopped in front of the sitted Menma.

"Yes demon. I am that which has suffered at your disastrous hands the most... But it ends today. Once and for all... I will make sure you never see the light again."

"I see... You are one of the go-"

Nature immediately clamped her hand over Menma's lips. The demon eye smiled at her surprise.

"Why did you stop him from speaking?."

Sasuke asked, while glancing at both from the corner of an eye. Nature slowly removed her hand from the man's mouth, and hoped he wouldn't speak about what she wanted to keep a secret.

"He was about to insult me... I didn't let him."

Menma smiled at her words.

"Was it so terrible that you had to handle him so roughly?, doesn't it bother you that you did that even when he looks like Naruto."

"He's not my Naruto."

"You seem to be quiet confident about your feelings for him."

"I am. Uchiha Sasuke, can you please excuse us."

"Are you telling me to get out of my own genjutsu?."

"Yes."

"Women..."

Sasuke said with a shrug and Menma nodded in agreement to the remainder of the sentence that was left unsaid.

"You shrugged... how?"

Nature said. a big sweat drop appeared in front of her head when Sasuke pointed to his newly formed left hand. The Uchiha exited the room and Nature remained quiet until she felt his chakra fade away completely.

"How is it I have all of the gaki's memories but I didn't know who you are?... I only knew your face and that the cares about you. Your role in his life... But not your name."

Nature didn't reply and silence reigned for a few minutes. Then Menma said something he was sure she wouldn't ignore.

"A being such as yourself shouldn't hunger for the fruit of mortals... You know it is forbidden."

Menma broke the silence. and he his face broke into a smile when Nature looked at her toes sadly. But the sadness was quickly overthrown by hard, determined eyes.

"I don't care. I will have my Naruto-kun."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he's already mine, but I'm willing to share if you know what I mean."

"I would never lay with such a disgusting creature such as yourself."

"I and your Naruto-kun are one now, so you better get used to it."

"You haven't truly gained full control of him."

"It's only a matter of time... Do you know what they would do to you?."

"Excuse me?."

"Your clan... Your people. If they find out you have feelings for this mortal..."

Menma titled his head left and right as he continued.

"Feelings lead to love you fool. Love changes into partnership bit by bit. You see him as your mate and start mating too. You involuntarily pass your powers to the kit. That is a taboo. You get executed for it. And he dies cuz of you. Oh yeah!."

Menma said with a mocking smirk.

"Very funny."

Nature rolled her eyes at his bad impersonation of Killer B. But thinking about what she said, she started feeling a little downcast.

"You already see him as your mate, don't you?."

"No!."

"Then why do I see regret in your eyes... What have you done to this child?."

"..."

"...That vile sense of holiness I felt in the boy... It was yours... You gave him your powers didn't you?."

"I..."

"You've killed this child then."

"No!."

"You know no mortal can survive embodying the grace of a goddess!."

"...I know but Naruto he's different... And I had to... I love him..."

"The chakra of the fox is what is keeping the effects at bay for now... Soon his body will start declining."

"I won't let that happen."

"What are you going to do exactly?."

"Naruto WILL NOT DIE."

"I can guarantee that."

"I don't understand..."

"I am an immortal being, if I remain in the boy I can stop his body from ever dying."

"You think I would let you take control of Naruto's body?!."

"I'm willing to let the Uzumaki have full control. I'd only be existing in him, like the fox once was."

"What?... Why would you of all people do that for Naruto?."

"Because the boy should not die..."

Menma said something in a whisper, with a small smile that nature felt was genuine.

"Why do you smile?."

"Tch... No reason... So will you take my help or not?."

"..."

"What's it gonna be?, Nature..."

"We both know that's not my name."

"How this boy could believe you are nature is beyond me."

"He knows I never lie to him."

"But you do."

"In a sense I am mother nature... I do govern a very vital part of life... But it's not as... Organic related as Naruto thinks it is."

"So which are you... I've met my share of goddesses or angels as the men must prefer..."

Nature looked reluctant to answer him and opted to change topic.

"My clan once suffered your wrath... I was taught to fear the return of the letter V, but... It seems they were wrong to tell the young ones to fear you. From what I can see you are an exaggerated-"

"Why are you changing the topic?... I swear you angels are the worst... I should've slaughtered the last of you when I had the chance."

"What do you mean by that?."

"Oh, you don't know?... I had the opportunity to end your pathetic clan. After my war on the earths and stars only two angels were left. I let them live... it's been a while, I have forgotten the reason, but know this... Your people exist because I let them be. You exist because I let you to. You all were spared because I was a merciful judge on that day. Know that you are nothing without that mercy."

Nature eyes got angrier with any word Menma spat.

"And why did you decide to declare world on everything?!, thousands died because of this senseless action!. You killed everything!. Everyone... Even your own kind!."

"I am one of a kind."

"No you are a demon!, like Meliodas! like the Demon king!, like the kyuubi no yoko!. That is what you are!. You still killed them... children... I saw it... They begged, you butchered infants, you killed babies that hadn't been born yet... You burned them alive!."

"And so if I did?."

"For what?!, for the thrill?!, I know your story... You killed humans even though you are one!."

"I am not human!, neither am I demon!. I am perfection!."

"Your father was a demon and your mother was a human!, you had a sister too... I know the stories."

"Shut up..."

"You were just born a monster?. I know you raped your own sister and forced her to bare your child... And when the cursed child died four minutes after birth... You killed her. You killed your own sister!."

"Shut up..."

"What caused you to be so hateful?!. Your bloodlust could never be sated!, it didn't matter who it was!, it didn't matter if they were children, men, women, angels or demons... None of that mattered to you!, you were a heartless man who destroyed the lives of the innocent!. I want to know why yo-"

"BECAUSE THEY TOOK HER FROM ME!. SHE WAS ALL I HAD... M-Mother was everything to me... Those vile creatures... they called themselves demons. THEY ATE MY MOTHER!."

"Wha-"

"My sister sided with the humans even though she was more supernatural... She was like mother... She loved life. I didn't love anything... I was an empty child... I had nothing and no one... I had left home before mother was eaten... I wanted to find my destiny. The news hit me like an avalanche. I was devastated... B-But I was able to find her reincarnation... Another human. She was exactly like mother, though their appearance differed, they were identical in character. Despite my insecurities and efforts I fell in love with her... And she loved me back. Later on sister changed... She connected with her youki and turned into the very monsters that had devoured mother... But she was still my sister. You angels killed her. I NEVER RAPED HER... I fell into despair but my woman was able to help me... We went to a village to stay permanently and I planned to ask her to marry me there, I had to travel to another village to find a goldsmith that would make me a ring... When I returned I heard grunts coming from our house... When I opened the door, do you know what I saw?. Humans... Sexually violating my love... She had long bled to death, but those savages were still going at it. They didn't know I was with her so when they saw me they offered me her dead body to enjoy... I killed them. I burnt the village and and everything in it. Demons took my mother from me. Angels took my sister from me. Humans took my love... My everything from me."

Menma bit his lip and tried to control his sobbing. His shirt had already been dampened with tears, and they were still flowing freely from his eyes. Nature stared at him with wide tearful eyes. Menma steadied his voice and breathing then continued with a determination in his tear clad eyes.

"I declared war on those who stole everything from me. And when I am ressurected by my host, I will declare war once again. I will have vegance for the women you took from me... I will not rest until I see everything burn to ashes. You will know my despair and you will feel my sorrow... I'll... I'LL KILL YOU ALL!."

Menma said. His eyes seemed to burn bright with a fiery anger. His breathing was heavy, and his sobbing made his voice sound shaky, even his body was visible shaking. He balled up his fists and made another attempt to break his locks, all the while screaming like a mad man. After minutes of screaming Menma settled down but was still panting heavily from his screaming. His cheeks were crusty from all his dried tears and his yellow eyes had turned slightly red from the strain he had put it through.

"... I am not sure whether to believe what you said or not..."

The stare Menma gave to Nature made her swallow a lump in her throat. The white haired goddess played her fingers nervously. Nature decided to do away with the girlish nervousness and continue with her words, she took a deep breath and said.

"But that doesn't still change the fact that you are a threat to my love."

"... He will die without me."

"He won't. I plan to completely turn Naruto."

"To turn... Are you insane?!."

"Yes. It's a crazy idea... But... I need to do this to fix my mistake."

"Fix your mistake... You would be making a mistake to do that to this child. His fragile human body cannot take it."

"He will die if I don't... I don't trust you to stand by your offer."

"Little goddess, you do not know what you are doing."

"I'm saving my Naruto!."

"You are hastening his demise!... You plan to turn him into one of your own. It is forbidden by your people. To do what you plan you will have to destroy this young one's physical body, you'd be killing the fox too!."

"No... I already have it all sorted out. Kurama will be extracted, Naruto would take the power I have stored up and he will become one of us, then we can finally be together."

Nature said with a hopeful smile.

"You are mad... Do you think your meagre powers will be enough to rewrite this man's existence?. Do you think it is an easy task to change one specie to another?."

"Meagre?. Including you and Naruto, I am the strongest one on this planet. And rewriting a man's existence may be difficult... But for I, the goddess of time it is not impossible."

"The goddess of time... Ho?, so you aren't a weakling it seems... But you are mistaken when you say you're stronger, as of now... you are the third strongest person on this planet."

Nature frowned at his words.

"So who surpasses me?, you and-"

"Oh God not me... Currently I am weak. This is but a fraction of my power. I meant this gaki and the black haired brat."

"Sasuke?, he is powerful but I believe I can-"

"You have great power, and in some situations it would surpass the Uchiha's by far but... He is like me. We are born to kill, you aren't a fighter, yes you can bend the future and past to your liking but... Those eyes..."

"The sharingan?."

"Yes... How fast are you?."

"I am not sure, I haven't ran in a while, I teleport mostly and I have the power to stop the flow of time, so even if my opponent is fast-"

"Sasuke trapped me in a genjutsu even before I could start the process of reaction. I'm curious... Are you able to stop time in a nanosecond?. That's all Sasuke needs to use his ultimate genjutsu on you."

"That's impossible..."

"There's proof right before your eyes. I've been trapped in the genjutsu... Now imagine what would happen if your 'brilliant' plan fails."

"Sasuke would want vegance. I am prepared for that outcome."

"Speaking of come... how did they come here?. This is not thier world, I know from his memories."

"..."

"You brought them here didn't you... Walking through dimensions should be easy enough for a goddess who has complete control over space time."

"I needed them to be here so they can help me defend my world from your war. I thought I'd be able to end you on my own, but for some reason I can't erase your existence from the past of future... It must be because I haven't completely mastered my power."

"No... you won't be able to erase the existence of a being stronger than you... There is a line between supernatural and almighty. You cannot force what is superior to you to cease existing... If you were as powerful as the goddess of fate... She had touched the peak of power making her almighty. if you were like her then you would've been able to erase the existence of any being... With the exemption of me."

"Why not you?."

"Well... It's because I am immune to the power of fate and time. I ate the goddess of fate afterall. "

"You ate fate?..."

"Yes. She was a bitter bitch."

Menma grinned at Nature's grossed out expression.

"What's this?... my bindings..."

Menma stared in confusion as the bounds of his arms and legs started disappearing.

"I believe Sasuke is doing as I told him to... The genjutsu is ending since Naruto is dying... Kurama has been extracted. looks like I'm up, goodbye. we will undoubtedly meet again, but on the battle ground."

"I will kill you and your clan."

Menma said with a sweet smile. His face turned serious as he spoke again.

"Do not kill this boy."

Nature nodded and disappeared. Menma sighed as the barely illuminated room was dissolved in darkness.

"Mother... I've met your reincarnation again... A white haired woman just like you. She is stubborn and full of hopes and dreams. She's chasing love just as you did with father, who was a demon. She's willing to go against the odds. I've met another like you sister... Loyal, straight forward and a real bitch with words."

Menma chuckled to himself.

"But this one is a different gender, he is a handsome little boy... His black hair is the opposite of her white beautiful hair... But he has the same light I saw in your eyes while growing up. His name is Sasuke."

Menma's lips stretched into a big smile.

"My love... Your reincarnation is male so I cannot find love again. He is blonde but still has the same oceanic blue eyes you did... He's not fragile so I can trust he'll take care of himself... He also suffered like you... but he was able to get through all the difficulties. Like you he has a will that can never be broken and his name is... Uzumaki Naruto..."

Menma was quiet for a minute before he spoke again.

"I will destroy everything so all of us can start again neh?... I can't let any of your lives end prematurely... I'm sorry mother at the expense of your reincarnation's love, I have to save Naruto's existence... We'll meet again... I promise you."

Black energy began leaking out of Menma's body and as soon as the last of his bindings disappeared, his closed eyes snapped widen open and the yellow glowed as brightly as sunlight reflected on gold.

 **"Nota Negro."** 2

* * *

"So that's how you lost your arm Sasuke-sama?."

Elizabeth said. The princess was still resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah... Naruto got a transplant but I rejected mine. I wanted to-"

"Atone for your sins."

"Yeah..."

"Sasuke-sama... can I sleep like this?."

"Whatever you want princess."

"Arigato."

As soon as the words escaped Elizabeth's lips she shagged into Sasuke's body and fell into a peaceful sleep. Sasuke let himself smile a little and pulled the princess closer to him

* * *

Nature's eyes widened as she felt the letter V's chakra disappear. She was sure Sasuke had sensed it too as he began sealing Kurama back in the Uzumaki. The goddess of time balled her fists in rage.

"He eliminated himself... Now I don't have an excuse to pour all my power into Naruto-kun... Kuso... That's why he was talking so much. He was trying to get me to reveal my plan and he foiled it at the last minute... Kuso... That damned demon tricked me!... Curse you letter V!."

* * *

45 minute earlier.

Sasuke opened his eyes to the brightness of the sun. He looked down and was not surprised to see Menma's still in the same position he was when he had caught him in a genjutsu.

The Uchiha stood up and noted that he felt no aches in his body. That was expected. Mentally he'd spent hours listening to the geezer ramble about his predicament but he knew not even more a second had gone by. He glanced around and saw that the clones Menma made had scattered into four groups. Able to make out the giant sin Diane, he nodded in approval as she dispatched her enemies effortlessly. A few stomps here and there, and they were done.

Sasuke turned his attention to the lying possessed jinchuriki and contemplated extracting the nine tails now. Somehow Nature was able to pass the information to him with a glance, that was the main reason he exited the genjutsu. He couldn't unseal the fox from inside his genjutsu. Sasuke decided against taking action now and opted to do something else, but before he left he quickened the movement of time in his genjutsu so the minutes he wanted to take wouldn't turn to days in it.

The Uchiha made for the trees to get some cover for what he wanted to do. Nature was hiding something. It was so painfully obvious, and he had to find out what it was. Sasuke bit his thumb and made a single hand seals then slammed his palm into the ground.

 **"Kiyoshe no jutsu!."**

A spiderweb of kanji spread out of his hand and around the grass. a gaint poof of smoke appeared. Unlike the other times Sasuke had used this jutsu a purple large snake didn't appear. This time what appeared was a white thick scaled snake with red eyeliners similar to Orichimaru's and blood red eyes like his family's legendary dojutsu. This particular snake was at least two times the size of Manda.

"Normally I wouldn't ever summon you, but now... I have some questions for you. Chief."

35 minutes later.

The gaint white snake disappeared in a large poof of smoke. Sasuke frowned at the answers he had gotten from the chief of all snake summons.

Sasuke unsealed his watch a saw he had roughly nine minutes before it would be forty-five minutes since he left Menma's body.

"Well I guess I should go risk the survival of my best friend by extracting his very anti-Uchiha bijuu."

Sasuke sweat dropped at his words as it sounded like something Naruto would say. To escape his own ironic comical blunder and possibly blurting out more bad jokes, the onyx haired sanin made his way out of the forest.

Sasuke found Naruto's body exactly how he had left it. The Uchiha dropped to his knees and released a sigh. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket and rolled his mesh shirt over his stomach.

Sasuke leaned back as the seal appeared. Sasuke raised his hand to his face and his fingers were all covered with blue fiery chakra. Sasuke hesitated for a second before placing his hand on Naruto's torso. With a cracking motion, the seal was unlocked and the nine tail's chakra started bubbling out slowly. Sasuke knew reluctance when he saw it, the kyuubi was wasting time. Now Naruto was weakened he could be completely possessed by the letter V at any moment, they didn't have time to waste. Ignoring the negatives of what he was planning on doing, Sasuke's eyes morphed into the mangekyou sharingan, and with a hard stare he was able to glance into the world in Naruto's seal and materialize in it.

* * *

Naruto sat cross legged, waiting for Nature's plan to set into motion. He had been waiting for well over two hours, he knew time moved slower here since he was technically in a genjutsu but this was just taking too long. The impatient Uzumaki was about to ask what was taking them so long when he felt something yank his seal open. Naruto wrapped his stomach with both arms and groaned.

"Naruto! what is it?!."

Kurama asked.

Naruto chuckled and then smiled weakly.

"Damn Sasuke couldn't you be gentle?... I'm alright Kurama. The seal's been unlocked."

"So early?."

"It's been like three hours or something!."

"So?... That's not so long."

"Tch... I guess this is where we part ways temporarily, Kurama."

"Yeah."

"You should go."

"Forcing myself out is gonna hurt. The seal is open but my chakra is still in your body and since we fused our chakra it's gonna be hard to-"

"I'll make it quicker."

Naruto and Kurama turned their attention to the new voice in the seal.

"Sasuke?!."

Naruto said in surprise.

"I will use my sharingan to pull you out, like Obito once did. Let's go."

"Are you insane?!. I will never again be enslaved by those eyes. You think I would let you-."

"I'm not asking. Desperate times, fox. now come."

Kurama's words died on his tongue before he could speak them. His eyes transformed into the mangekyou sharingan and without another word, Sasuke pulled the bijuu out of the blonde jinchuriki.

Naruto wanted to sigh at Sasuke's most current stunt but he was too busy dying to have time for that. The Uzumaki did the only thing he could do, he remained sitted and began meditating, and successfully gave instant death the middle finger.

'Like hell I'm gonna die!.'

* * *

Sasuke stepped back away from Naruto's body and seconds later the reason for his actions roared into the scene. Sasuke didn't waste anytime looking at the fully formed nine tailed fox and immediately made a tiger seal. Red flames of chakra appeared on his fingers and he quickly slammed them into the ground.

 **"Uchiha Kaenjin!."** 3

A red transparent cylindrical barrier as tall as the tree Naruto had made in the capital of the dead appeared.

As expected the power of the bijuu tore through the ground and the force would've slammed him against his barrier, had he not used his susano'o's rib cage. Sasuke watched as the strongest of the nine tailed beasts managed to control it's enormous chakra. sensing that it was stable, Sasuke deactivated his dojutsu and broke his link to the fox. He was not surprised by the massive wave of KI (killing intent) that was directed towards him. Sasuke was not one to respond well to challenges or threats, so he responded to the bijuu's KI with his own. Even though it was nowhere as intimidating as the potent and sinister KI of the colossal fox, his told the fox exactly what he was thinking.

Cut it out or I'm going to have to kick your ass.

It was no surprise that Kurama only response was more intense KI. Sasuke was sure the fox knew it was no match for him without a jinchuriki. But it was a proud beast and it demanded respect. Pity... Sasuke wasn't feeling like a cheerful giver today.

Sasuke's attention was taken from the fox and back to his friend's body. He wasn't sensing the letter V in Naruto or in his genjutsu, it was like it just vanished. Assuming it was the work of Nature, Sasuke bolted to Naruto's dying body and prepared to reseal the fox. Noticing that the kitsune had stopped directing it's KI at him, he knew the fox had noticed what he had noticed, and was giving it's permission to reseal it back inside Naruto. His eyes shifted to his rinnegan.

 **"Rinne Fu'in!."** 4

Sasuke pulled Kurama with his rinnegan's abilities and was able to transfuse the living chakra into Naruto's seal and modified it to a much better one that he developed. Sasuke checked Naruto's pulse and sighed in relief when he got a response. He watched as the Uzumaki reverted back to his normal appearance.

Sasuke watched as the jinchuriki stirred and began blinking before fully opening his eyes. Sasuke was about to say something but Naruto bolted away at his top speed and punched a hole in his barrier.

"You're welcome dobe." The Uchiha said to himself. He pondered following after Naruto to see what he was after but instead he opted to rest a bit... his body was was still full of energy but his mind was very tired. He was going to have to ask Naruto how he punched through a barrier that could hold the nine tails' power with a punch.

But for now... Sleep.

* * *

"I'm not leaving you captain!."

Daine and Meliodas' eyes widened at the sound of Menma's cackling sounded too close for comfort. The eerie looking blonde folded his arms and cocked his head to the side with an amused smile. His toes were just inches away from Meliodas' lying form.

 **Isn't that cute... my my my, you two make a fine couple... let's make official... neh, how does this sound?... I'll slaughter you both in holy matrimony."**

Swoosh!

"Don't touch my friends."

Menma's clone's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto Uzumaki standing in front of him with his arm rammed into his chest. He didn't know how the gaki had gotten rid of the power that gave him control over him. The only way Naruto would've done it was if something divine had helped him or... The original had forfeited and let him go... The clone figured it was the latter, since the other option would have left Naruto hospitalized for a day or so, even with his regenerative capabilities.

 **"So it looks like you won after all... you are strong kitsune. Don't die... I want you to see my real power and this time without possessing you."**

Naruto didn't respond to the demon's words and was about to end it when Menma smiled, and for a split second he could've sworn he saw a different face from the beast like one he was seeing now.

 **"Nota Negro."**

Instead of changing into a cloud of smoke the clone slowly turned into black ash.

Naruto didn't know why but he mirrored the demon's genuine smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?."

"As I am I cannot remember my name... But I shall tell you when we meet again. But for now, call me... Argos."

"Argos."

"It was my father's name."

"Mine was Minato... call me that until you remember your real name."

"Nice to meet you Minato."

"Nice to meet you too Argos."

"Bye Mina..."

And with that the clone was left as a heap of ashes. All that was left of the letter V had vanished. By his own doing.

* * *

 _Flashback 2,000,000 years ago._

 _A young boy sat down looking at the meal of mushroom soup that his mother had prepared for him. It was his favorite but for some reason he didn't have any appetite for food._

 _"Cariño, where is your sister!."5_

 _The boy looked up from his food when he heard his mother's voice call to him._

 _"She went to play mother."_

 _The little boy's mother sighed at the thought of her first born child and only daughter. She pulled a chair from the dinner table and sat down next to her six year old son._

 _"You haven't touched your food honey."_

 _The boy saw the disappointed look on his mother's face and immediately began wolfing down the hot soup._

 _"S-Slow down its still hot."_

 _The boy didn't respond to his mother until he had gobbled down the last of the tasty mushroom soup._

 _"All done. Oh there's bread?."_

 _The boys mother giggled before she spoke._

 _"Yes you were supposed to eat it with the soup."_

 _"Well I can still eat it now."_

 _The boy was about to grab the bread when his mother stopped him._

 _"No... you can have it later with some of the leftover soup, okay?."_

 _The boy nodded and made no move to leave the dinner table. His mother smiled sweetly at him and asked._

 _"Is there something you want to tell me?."_

 _The boy nodded and spoke without hesitation._

 _"It's about sister... she killed a vulture yesterday."_

 _"She what?!."_

 _"It was trying to kill an old man we found unconscious just in front of the village. So it's death was justified or so she said."_

 _"How did she kill it?."_

 _"With the old man's sword. she found it amongst his things."_

 _"I knew I shouldn't have taught you two how to use swords!."_

 _"It's not your fault mother... you only taught us how to defend ourselves. It is no ones fault. The old man was dehydrated that's why he was unconscious, I believe he was traveling through the desert and had no water to drink. Sister was trying to save a human life so she she killed the vulture before it could kill the old man. The vulture normally wouldn't attack a human, but since food is scarce it must've been desperate. It was only trying to survive, just like the old man who was traveling and just like everyone in the village. The fault is on humanity, we feel we have the right to kill an animal who is trying to survive off us while we survive off thousands of other animals. That is hypocrisy and a spit to nature's face."_

 _The boy balled his fist, but it was unclear if he was angry or not, since his face was still emotionless._

 _"Nature had decided that the old man would feed the vulture and help to sustain the ones that live around here. Sister selfishly denied nature from running it's course, because she wanted to save her own and wanted to do the 'humane' thing. That is a sin. I couldn't ignore it so..."_

 _His mother's eyes widened at the words that escaped the boy's mouth next._

 _"I killed the old man when the others left to go get help and fed him to the vultures. They-."_

 _The boy watched in confusion as his mother gasped and shut his mouth before he could finish his words._

 _"Did anyone see you do that cariño?."_

 _The boy shook his head. The young woman sighed and removed her hands from the boy's mouth._

 _"Are you angry at me?, do you want me to leave like the other people do?."_

 _"N-No. I love you and that will never change."_

 _"I love you too mother."_

 _The young woman pulled the six year old into an embrace and watched with a small smile as he eagerly returned woman's smile disappeared as she recalled the words of her son. Both were not aware of the vulture that had perched on their house's roof._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

1 day later.

Elizabeth sat alone in her room. When she and Sasuke returned, she was surprised at what she learnt from Hawk. Naruto-sama had gone on rampage and attacked Meliodas-sama. Elizabeth was quick to refuse Hawk's claims that Naruto was out to kill Meliodas. The pig promptly corrected her and explained that he meant Naruto was possessed by an ancient demonic being called the letter V. The pig said he had gotten the enemy's identity straight from the blonde. She also learnt that it was Sasuke that saved the day by somehow getting rid of the demon, she wasn't surprised by that. Sasuke was a powerful man, what surprised her was his foresight. She found it strange that he just demanded that she go with him on a short trip. this was why it seemed. It warmed Elizabeth up to some extent, knowing that the Uchiha went to such lengths to keep her safe. But it also made her feel sad that she wasn't there at everyone's time of need. She had voiced her feelings to the pig that had briefed her on what happened the hours she was away. Hawk gave her knock on the head and told her she should be happy she wasn't there. Who wants to fight Naruto?. That guy's a monster, the piggy said. And after seeing the shape Meliodas-sama was in, Elizabeth couldn't really say Hawk-chan was wrong. Fortunately Naruto had healed the blonde haired sin, and after some rest, he was as good as new. Elizabeth had accepted Hawk's reasoning and decided to concentrate on the positives of that day. She had got to spend time with Sasuke-sama and had made a sort of brother-sister bond with the onyx haired Uchiha. Her thoughts were happy at first but soon they became sad, as she thought about her real family... she missed and worried about them dearly. She had asked King about them but unfortunately the sin didn't have the answer she was looking for.

Elizabeth fondled her lone earring absentmindedly. Her thoughts took her to different memories with her family, mostly happy memories, but it didn't make her feel any better. She just missed them a whole lot more.

The princess of Liones was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She smiled at Meliodas as he entered her room.

"I'm coming in... is that alright?."

Meliodas said with a big smile. Elizabeth's response was a smile of her own. Knowing Meliodas was aware she was feeling down, she decided to show him the cause of her sadness.

"This earring was my fifteenth birthday gift, from my oldest sister, Margaret."

Elizabeth sat up so Meliodas could see the earring properly. Meliodas took the opportunity to sit down next to her. Elizabeth continued and said.

"She's gentle and kind... Someone I look up to. The second princess... My sister Veronica, was tomboyish would get into trouble with father for playing with swords with other boys."

The corners of Elizabeth's lips arched into a small sad smile, as she once again recalled the memories of her younger years.

"... And we always... played together with Gilthunder. It was so much fun back then."

"Don't worry!, I'm sure your sisters and dad are alright. We'll definitely save them!. That's why we're on this journey with you."

Meliodas said with a positive smile. Elizabeth stared at the blonde with a mixture of happiness and adoration. She smiled a little as he stared back at her.

"Meliodas-sama..."

Meliodas shifted to a lying position on the bed he and Elizabeth were sitting on. He slipped under the covers and raised it up with a hand, making room for the princess.

"You should get some rest for tonight." He patted the bed with his free hand and said, "Here!, come over."

"Yes!... Wait what?... uh... um... Meliodas-sama?..."

"Come, come."

* * *

Naruto laid facing the ceiling on the bed he and Sasuke took turns using. The Uzumaki was shirtless as usual. It wasn't that he was a pervert who loved being naked, but he felt more comfortable without a shirt.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke pushed the door open without knocking. It was his room too, but Naruto still found it extremely rude to enter a room without knocking. He was about to comment on it but Sasuke's facial expression told him that now wasn't the time to bring something like that up.

"Naruto we need to talk."

The Uzumaki pushed himself up and sat down cross legged. He grabbed his mesh shirt and put it back on, when he noticed Sasuke made no move to speak while he was half naked.

"Good enough to talk now?."

"I don't think Nature is who she says she is."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's words. The Uchiha took a sit on one of their shelves.

"What do you mean?."

"While I had the letter V trapped in my custody, Nature came to tell me her plan on purging it's power out, the letter V didn't recognize her."

"So?."

"He had access to all your memories. All of them. He knew what chakra was, he knew my name he knew things that only a person that knows me would."

"...Sasuke when Argos met me first he took nature's form, I'm sure he must've known her to know what she looked like and even that she err loves me."

"No... He knew her face since you do, he knew about her feelings since you do, then why... why didn't he know what she was?."

"Sasuke you aren't makin-."

"When you talked, did he respond strangely to the name Nature in anyway?.

 _Flashback._

 _'I love only Hinata.'_

 _'But not me...'_

 _'Nature...'_

 _'Nat-... Like I was saying Meliodas' condition is not good.'_

 _End of flashback._

Naruto frowned and remained silent. Sasuke knew the answer was yes from looking at the way the jinchuriki frowned.

"..."

"He out right asked who she was and he was he already knew her face. So why did the letter V do that?."

"What are you saying Sasuke?."

"I introduced her and he almost looked amused at my words... he was about to say something about her but Nature stopped him before he could... She claimed she did it because he was about to use an insultive word on her."

"Maybe he was, he had a foul tongue to be honest."

"Give me one curse word that starts with G and O."

"Go-go... goat shit?."

"Really?. Why would he even want to insult her at that point?. She was just coming in and he didn't even know her."

"What are you saying Sasuke?."

The Uchiha got down from the shelve he was sitting on.

"I summoned the snake chief."

"Why?."

"I had a lot of questions after what I witnessed Nature do. Though the snake chief is very old and wise, it didn't know the answers to any of my questions... except one. I asked it if there was anything like chakra filters. The answer I got was no."

Naruto scratched his cheek in confusion. The blinked as Sasuke stared at him expectantly.

"Err goodie?."

"How can't you see it?. Who told you about chakra filters?."

"Chomei-sensei."

"Has anyone else told you about chakra filters except the nanabi?."

"Wait... No... but only Chomei-sensei could make me understand things like that."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, but dropped it once he noticed Sasuke wasn't finding any of this funny.

"Naruto I have studied every inch of my dojutsus in books and through observations, I have never seen or read anything about chakra filters... But an eyeless tailed beast that has been hunted down for the most of it's life has?."

"How can you say that... Chomei-sensei said it-"

"It also said you have filters like Kaguya and that the sage of six paths told it so. Ask the fox if the sage of six paths ever mentioned anything like that."

'Naruto... We didn't even know about Kaguya. He never spoke about his mother to us.'

Naruto's eyes widened.

"But the sage mode it..."

"Ninjas don't have chakra filters. It takes time to get used to using natural chakra, that's why sage training is needed. Jinchuriki's don't develope filters, they adapt to their bijuu's chakra. It only hurt you to use the fox's chakra because it was trying to force it's way out whenever you used it's power. I fought Killer B, he didn't look like he was in pain when he used his bijuu's cloak."

"Why would Chomei-sensei lie?..."

"The nanabi did not lie, it just said what it was made to believe."

"I don't understand?..."

"Nature was able to transfer her thoughts to me and she must've stopped the letter V from knowing her identity... We know that she's telepathic and now we know she can somehow block memories."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he continued.

"If she is able to give thoughts and block memories... Isn't it possible that she can also create fake memories and transfer it to whomever she likes?."

"Are you saying..."

"Yes. Nature brain washed the nanabi."

"That's... impossible... S-She wouldn't..."

"She did and also... since chakra filters are fake and the nanabi was brain washed, then it most likely means all she told you that you didn't already know, were lies. Which means... You don't have a new sage mode and you are not the host of mother nature."

Naruto stared into space with shocked eyes, the more Sasuke said the less he wanted to believe, and the more it made sense. Naruto couldn't find his words again and just remained silent, while Sasuke continued.

"All the information you have been getting that you got from this so called mother nature was not the earth's way of speaking to you. They were probably stolen memories siphoned into your brain... Which means you never saw your mother. Those were fake memories from a fake conversation, created by a fake mother nature. It all lead to the letter V... most of what you learnt from the capital of the dead concerned the letter V. Nature seemed to have history with him... The power you have been using is not from this world, your healing powers is not from nature... No, it's from a woman with an unknown identity."

Sasuke paused for a second.

"Daine told Elizabeth what you said and did for her, and Elizabeth told me... she said you brought a dead butterfly back to life."

Naruto snapped out of his silent staring. The jinchuriki shook his head at the Uchiha.

"No it was just injured."

"Diane was the one that struck it... she said it died. Do you think a butterfly could survive a strike from a giant?... Naruto, you ressurected that butterfly... This must have something to do with Nature's power."

"This is... She was lying... everything was a lie..."

"Calm down... Let's look at this logically. So far all she's done is help you with her memories, even if she was doing it under false pretenses... She still warned us about the later V. He is by no means on our side and you know this... In truth all she's done is manipulate memories so she could pave a way to get into your life, because she loves you... I can tell you for a fact that that is not a lie... You know what they say... love is selfish. She must really want you, for her to do all this... She even brought you to her world."

"Her world?..."

"Her power and Elizabeth's are almost identical, we noticed this before. So since she's not nature, she's not from our world and since we know Elizabeth is from this world... couldn't she be from this dimension as well?. Also... she says she lives in the spiritual world... She's not nature, that's a lie. That world is a world on it's own... it's a different dimension. The being that brought us here was a glowing feminine figure that could jump dimensions. It's a theory but I strongly believe Nature brought us here and it's obvious why..."

"To defend her world."

"She might be a selfish manipulative bitch, but so far, her intentions have been good. Selfish, but good. So for once I want you to listen to me Naruto. Do not act on what I've told you, pretend we never had this conversation... And when you feel you're ready, question Nature about her identity. I can guarantee that she'll tell you the truth."

Sasuke unsealed his watch and checked the time. He nodded, noting that he still had enough time to sleep, before his appointment in the morning .

"Take sometime to think. I'll be back in the morning, I have a favor to ask you."

Sasuke said and walked out of the room, leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

* * *

Next day.

Diane yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She had just woken up but the captain seemed to have been up early. He got everyone awake and they began their journey again. Diane smiled as Naruto came out of the bar and began stretching out as usual. The Uzumaki made it a habit to workout a bit every morning.

"Good morning Diane!."

Naruto said with a friendly wave, that the giantess returned. The jinchuriki walked as close as he could get to Diane, and sat at the edge of the floor carrying the bar.

"So did you sleep good?."

Naruto asked and Diane nodded her head.

"Yeah. So Naruto... This Argos guy... Is he gonna be back?."

"He said he would but those were his words... But I still have to prepare for the worst ya'know?."

"Don't you mean we?."

"Oh so we're already a couple?, I'm touched."

"Not like that you baka!."

Naruto laughed at Diane's blushing anger, then waved his hands at the giantess, telling her to calm down.

"Calm down, I'm just joking. Anyway what I mean is that I want to deal with Argos on my own."

"On your own?. He already took control of your body and mind once, and you still wanna take him on alone?."

"I know... But I don't think me and Argos are going to fight when we meet... looking at his eyes back then, I could see that he was good. I know it's naive of me, but... I would prefer if we could settle things by talking."

"How are you sure he'll listen."

"I'm not... I just hope he will cuz that time Meli got hurt... and you almost got hurt... The next time, I may not be so lucky. I don't know if I've said it before Diane, but it hurts me to see you hurt ya'know?. Cuz you're precious to-"

"Is he bothering you Diane?!."

Out of nowhere King daished in and slammed into Naruto, throwing the jinchuriki off the edge. Diane immediately tried to catch him but her initial shock made her hesitate and Naruto was already passed her reach. King slapped his head in annoyance and was about to fly down and catch Naruto but noticed the Uzumaki had stopped mid air. The giant sin and king of fairies turned to their left and saw Sasuke standing by the edge of the bar with his single hand stretched out.

 **"Banshō Ten'in."**

The invisible force pulled Naruto back to the height of the bar, Sasuke grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back to the edge.

Naruto fell on his ass and sent King an angry look. Sasuke chose to stay out of whatever the jinchuriki was going to start up and left to go find Elizabeth to talk with or Ban to get drunk with. Ban liked getting the onyx haired Uchiha drunk. A drunken Sasuke is a fuuuuun Sasuke~, according to Ban.

"What was that?..."

Naruto said staring dead in King's eyes. The brown haired boy was nervous at first but soon he was confident enough to return Naruto's hard stare.

"What was what?."

"You pushed me, cuz I was talking to Diane?."

King folded his arms across his chest and remained silent, letting the blonde assume whatever he wanted to. Naruto pushed himself up at a speed King couldn't follow, but before the blonde could progress he was halted by Meliodas, who had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Meliodas said with a smile. Naruto sighed and calmed himself, the jinchuriki nodded his head and walked away. Diane watched him with confused and slightly sad eyes... She had never seen Naruto get so upset and so quick. He looked like he was able to jump King and beat him down... She was also shocked at what the blonde was saying to her before King interrupted. One didn't have to be a rocket scientist to guess the remainder of Naruto's words, but she felt somewhat robbed, for not getting to hear Naruto say what he said uninterrupted. If she was being honest with herself... She carried a small amount of anger at King for what he did, but didn't want to show it, as it might translate to something else. King or any other sin might assume she was annoyed because King interrupted words she wanted to hear, which was true... And then everybody would assume she liked Naruto. Did she?. She was lost in her thoughts, and didn't hear King start a conversation with Meliodas.

"So captain, what's our next destination?."

King said avoiding Diane's gaze. He was pretty sure she was mad at him for interrupting her conversation with Naruto. Meliodas pulled out a map and pretended like he was thinking for a minute before he spoke.

"There's a small town called Biron that's famous for it's ceramics. We'll go there and gather information."

"You say that but you're just looking for an excuse to drink."

"Nishishi."

Meliodas dropped his smile and took a curious look.

"By the way King... yesterday you said something strange was happening to the holy knights, what did you mean?."

"Captain what do you think of Guila, when you fought her in the capital of the dead."

"Uh... She was pretty powerful for a holy knight her age."

King nodded at Meliodas' words and said,

"If I told you just a day before, she was a lower rank, run-of-the-mill holy knight apprentice with barely any power... Would you believe me?."

Meliodas eyes widened in disbelief. How could someone so low in rank get strong enough to take on the deadly sins in a span of one day!. Meliodas had to compose himself before he spoke.

"What does this mean?."

"I don't know for sure... But from rumors I heard, holy knights like her started appearing right before the coup d'etat happened... Gilthunder kept calling them... the new generation."

"New generation of holy knights?. Sounds fishy."

At the other side of the wall of the bar Meliodas was leaning his bar against, Sasuke stood listening to all they were saying. When they began discussing about Meliodas' drinking again Sasuke walked away.

The Uchiha made his way to the kitchen where he saw Naruto and Hawk making breakfast. The Uchiha sweat dropped at the scene of a pig and a man cooking together.

"Naruto we have somewhere to be."

"Good morning Sasuke!."

Hawk said. The piggy then asked Naruto to pass him some ingredients in a whisper. Naruto complied to Hawk's request but waved his hand at Sasuke.

"Let me have breakfast first."

"You can eat when we get back."

"Where are we even going?."

"You'll know when we get there. This concerns the favor I asked for yesterday."

Naruto sighed and then took off the apron Sasuke hadn't noticed he was wearing. He told Hawk that he was leaving then followed Sasuke out the kitchen. When they had taken a few steps from the kitchen, Sasuke spoke.

"I tagged someone with the seal of the harashin. I want you to teleport me to the person."

"Who is this person?."

"You'll know when we get there."

"The person might be in public, you ready to take that risk?."

"She's a loner. she'll be alone."

"So it's a she?."

"Naruto..."

"Okay, okay..."

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he made a tiger seal and grinned. It had been a while since he used it...

 **"Harashin no jutsu!."**

In a flash of yellow the two ninjas disappeared from the bar.

* * *

"This town is more lively than I thought it would be."

Hawk said with a pugo. Because the obviously false reason given by Meliodas, they had made a stop in Biron. They were currently in the market place, well not all of them... Ban was drunk so he stayed behind and Diane was well... Diane. The giantess surprisingly didn't seem bothered by staying behind, she had absentmindedly nodded when they told her the arrangements of things. In Elizabeth's opinion she looked to have something on her mind and the way she was blushing the princess knew it was Naruto related. Like Sasuke-sama, Hawk-chan and Meliodas-sama, she had noticed that both Naruto-sama and Diane-sama had started developing feelings for each other. Like the others she didn't make any move to try to get them together or reveal to one that the other feels the same, she would be too embarrassed to... And it would be wrong of her, since right now she didn't want anyone to make her admit or accept her growing feelings for Meliodas-sama.

"Yep, merchants everywhere come here to buy their ceramics."

Meliodas said to the pig who glancing at different people curiously.

"Hey captaaaain, why is Diane just house-sitting?."

King said, and he frowned as soon as he did, noticing who he sounded like, saying that. Meliodas smiled, knowing why King had frowned at his own words.

"What can we do?, she sticks out, and if there are holy knights, we'd have a battle on our hands, instead of info gathering."

King nodded at Meliodas' point.

"Yeah, that's true."

"We'll bring her along after everything checks out."

Meliodas added.

"Man I'm starving."

Hawk said.

"Miraculously Ban's poster is a spitting image of him."

King said with a casual wave of his hand.

"It's more of a miracle that the posters of you two aren't anything like you."

Hawk corrected.

"Yeah but it feels like everyone's staring at us..."

Meliodas brought notice to the eyes on them with his words.

"Oh, the posters are here too."

Hawk pointed out. The sins and princess turned their attention to the posters pasted on the wall.

"Hmm... doesn't seem like they updated them..."

King paused in his speech and all thier eyes widened at the sight of a wanted poster for Elizabeth, Naruto and Sasuke.

"There's... a wanted poster for... me?."

Elizabeth said in shock. Meanwhile Hawk was fuming about being the only one who didn't have a wanted poster and bounty on his head. The people in market soon began to close in on Elizabeth but before they could do anything, Meliodas grabbed her by her boobs and hoisted her up into his arms and without much hesitation, he made a run for it. King and Hawk soon got over thier surprise and followed after Meliodas and Elizabeth.

"Hey stop!."

One of the sellers in the market yelled.

"It's the wanted criminals!, they're running away!... How are they so fast?!."

"Quick catch them and turn them over to the holy knights!."

The entire people of Biron soon began running around, searching for the wanted criminals that had somehow escaped their grasps.

"Shit where did they go?!."

"Did you find them?!."

"Look for them over there!."

All thier searching would be in vain since they didn't think of searching buildings...

At the top floor, inside the tower the 'criminals' were hiding from the people of the town they all would agree was a mistake coming to. Hawk peak from one of the windows of the small tower and saw men, women and even children running around in search for them.

"We were careless, we already knew that the holy knights were after Elizabeth."

Meliodas said.

"Since she was in the kingdom till recently, the picture on the poster is accurate too."

King added.

Meliodas lowered himself to Elizabeth who was sitting down with her back to the wall, clutching her legs and shaking uncontrollably.

"Elizabeth you don't look to well, are you feeling alright?."

"I... I knew this would happen eventually... But when I actually saw my wanted poster... I suddenly couldn't stop shaking..."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself and said in a shaky voice. Meliodas, Hawk and King looked at her with sad eyes.

"We can't blame you, you're just a sixteen year old girl, after all..."

King said.

"Hey should we forget about business here and go back to shop."

Hawk asked. Meliodas thought about it for a second before he nodded.

"Yeah... Either way we'll have to sit low until this commotion is over."

"Please, don't worry about me!. Go gather information. Since I'm the only one they're looking for."

Elizabeth said. She didn't want to be the reason thier stop in Biron would be a waste. It was already shameful enough that she was terrified at seeing her wanted poster.

"Are you sure?."

Meliodas asked the princess, completely unaware of her thoughts.

"Yes. I'll stay here and wait for you Meliodas-sama."

Elizabeth said with a smile, that Meliodas was quick to return. Meliodas and King left after the blonde told Hawk the pig to protect Elizabeth while hey were away. Elizabeth and Hawk watched as the two deadly sins disappeared into the town.

10 minutes later

Hawk took another peak out the window and instead of seeing the sins return, He felt something drop on his snout. The talking pig looked up and noticed the clouds were black.

"It's started to rain. I thought it was starting to get chilly. Elizabeth are you cold?."

Hawk asked. The princess nodded and hugged her legs closely to her face.

"A little... But I'm fine."

The piggy huffed and moved to Elizabeth's side and sat close to her, close enough that their bodies were touching each other's.

"Hawk-chan... you're so warm."

"Fu... don't fall for me now..."

"I found her!."

Elizabeth and Hawk jumped at the words of a man outside the tower.

"I really found her, I'm not lying!, believe me please!."

In front of the pleading man a massive holy knight sat atop a massive sized horse. His steel armour looked as though it was about to rip from the size of the huge man.

"I heard the ruckus and rushed over here, but... Where is the fugitive?."

The holy knight asked.

"Like I said, she ran away as soon I talked to her... Please believe me, holy knight-sama!."

The man pleaded.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in recognition of the voice of the holy knight.

"It can't be... Griamor?!."

The holy knight narrowed his eyes at the man who had informed him that princess Elizabeth was in Biron.

"What I'm certain of is that... you've wasted my time."

The holy knight got down from his horse and his footsteps made thumping sounds as he walked towards the man who had informed him that princess Elizabeth was in Biron.

"What?!... You said if we find the fugitives, we'd be excused from taxes and conscription..."

"And if the report is false... it is punishable by death!."

Hawk watched the man and his wife who had just arrived beg for mercy. The way the knight's hand held his sword made Hawk wonder.

"Are they seriously going to execute him in a place like this?."

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!."

Elizabeth jumped out of the window and grabbed hold of a pipe that ran along the length of the tower. Ignoring the pain, the princess slid down the pipe and landed roughly but quickly picked herself up.

"Elizabeth!."

Hawk shouted in helplessness and shock. He was both scared and amazed, watching Elizabeth make a stand.

"That man is not lying!... I'm right here!... let him go!.

Elizabeth said with authority. Some of the authority in her stance somewhat wilted as the humongous man began walking towards her instead.

"It's been a long time, Elizabeth-sama... To come out on your own... Your courage is admirable."

"Griamor... You come from a lineage of holy knights, that have served the kingdom of Liones for generations... I will not forgive this injustice!."

Elizabeth was about to say more but the holy knight grabbed both her arm's with just one of his hands, and carried her up like she weighed nothing at all. The princess struggled to break free of his hold, but her efforts bore no fruits.

"You misunderstand something... What I, Griamor pledged my allegiance to is not the royal family, but-"

"Stop!... If you hurt my sister, I won't forgive you... making us make a wanted poster like this..."

The owner of the voice was a purple haired girl, with a slender and petite physique. She was dressed in a fur collared long sleeved jacket, with a black shirt under it. Wrapped around her waist was a black leather belt with a golden star as it's buckle. She also wore a short skirt that matched her jacket, and under it black leggings. Lastly she wore high stripped boots, with knee guards. She was armed with a sword that was more than the length of her entire head and upper body. The way she spoke and carried herself, made it obvious that she was royalty.

Elizabeth's eyes were caused to widen in recognition once again.

"No way... Veronica!."

* * *

Location: Unknown.

In a flash of yellow Naruto and Sasuke appeared. They were standing at the starting point of a wide spread of grass.

"Naruto don't ask me why yet... Follow my steps and make yours exactly when I make mine."

Sasuke motioned Naruto to follow and the more they walked the higher the blade of grass went. After few minutes of walking the blades of grass were now longer than the two sanins.

"From a distance the grass looks like it's all equal and short... Genjutsu?."

Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded before he replied.

"Yeah."

They walked for approximately seven minutes, then Sasuke stopped abruptly.

"Don't take another step Naruto... this is good enough."

Sasuke said. The Uchiha stayed silent for about two minutes, leaving Naruto confused. Naruto was able to ask what he was doing but Sasuke silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Follow me. take a step and don't leap or speak and also... No need to hold your breath."

Naruto was going to ask what he meant, but again his thoughts couldn't be voiced. This time Sasuke seemed to fall into the ground... Naruto composed himself and took only a step, as Sasuke instructed. The jinchuriki found himself falling into a deep pit with a pool of water at the bottom. Naruto saw Sasuke below him descending quietly. Sasuke crashed into the water and began swimming down immediately. Naruto recalled Sasuke's last instruction and even though it sounded crazy, he didn't use his underwater breathing technique or hold his breath when he connected with the water. To the blonde's surprise, He could breathe underwater without any means. Getting over his surprise and amazement, Naruto swam after the figure of Sasuke. For some reason Sasuke had stopped swimming, the Uzumaki guessed he was waiting for him and so doubled his speed, he was just a few strokes away from Sasuke when he found himself sitted on a chair.

Naruto looked around in confusion, he didn't understand it... one minute he was underwater the next he was sitted on one of the chairs of a long table. The first thing that the blonde noticed was the paintings of toads on one side of the four cornered room and snakes on the other. In front of the Uzumaki was a painting of the rinnesharingan and behind him was an almost too realistic painting of Kurama. There were lit torches in every corner of the room and on the ceiling there were two red Uzumaki counted the chairs and when he got to the last number, that made them ten in total, he saw Sasuke sitted on it with his legs crossed.

"What the hell is this Sasuke?."

Naruto said with a frown Sasuke waved his hand and told the blonde to calm down.

"This is our base. First let me explain all what happened before we got here. I asked you to follow my steps because of the trigger of the genjutsu. I have six paths rods pinned everywhere in that field, it helps me to channel the power of my rinnesharingan where ever I need. The genjutsu begins as soon as you step on the grass. There is one way to get out of the genjutsu unscathed, and it is to... Take exactly five hundred and twelve steps, then stop for two minutes minimum and two minutes thirty six seconds maximum before you take the final step making it five hundred and thirteen steps in total. If you take even a step less than the first five hundred and twelve and try turning back, you will be walk for more than three months and still find no entrance or exit of the field.

If you don't wait the minimum two minutes and take the five hundred and thirteenth step you will be trapped in the three month loop and will find no exit or entrance, until the time elapse. If you wait more than that, the same thing happens. If you cut the blades of grass or attempt to destroy this place in anyway you would be successful except... You would only succeed in destroying yourself. A cut to the grass is a cut to yourself.

Before we took the final step, I told you not to leap, talk or hold your breath... If you leap you'd have taking a step less than five hundred and thirteen, triggering the three months loop. If you speak the water will transform into a solid ground that is harder than Sarutobi Hiruzen's legendary adamantine staff. And if you hold your breath... it will transform into amaterasu... How can a genjutsu affect you, you must be wondering... It's easy, you didn't try to break out of it... Neither did the fox, both your fascinations got the better of you. You must also be wondering how my genjutsu can somehow affect reality... It didn't. In truth we just walked to a secret underground passage I made and sat down here. All that you saw was in your head, but... The thing is that... Genjutsu convinces you that what you're seeing is reality, so if you die there... Your brain would be convinced that you did and will automatically shut your body down. Any questions?."

Naruto just shrugged as he was half listening to Sasuke. he let Kurama handle all the boring tactical sides of life. When he needed it in a life risking situation, the fox would brief him on what steps to take. But that didn't mean that Naruto had no questions.

"Why do we need a base?."

Sasuke nodded before he spoke.

"We need a base because we've started a group, and we'll need a place were we can meet and discuss our objectives and how to handle treaths and problems."

"Treaths and problems?."

"Aka the letter V. He wants to start a war we have to be ready."

"So starting a cult would help how exactly?."

"What is the most essential thing for war Naruto?."

"Umm... flags?."

"What?, No. Soldiers are the most essential ingredients for war. Without soldiers we'll have no defense against the letter V's army."

"And who said he has an arm-... Oh yeah he declared war before..."

"You are one of the leaders and you are vital in this world's defense."

"Sasuke... I get all this, but I don't think fighting Argos is gonna change anything..."

"Maybe not. But it's better safe than sorry... If he turns out fixable then resources would have been wasted. But if he doesn't and we don't prepare... Lives would be lost."

"..."

"I know you prefer doing things the peaceful way, but when the drums of war start beating we either dance to it's tune or die."

'Kurama?.'

 **'As much as I hate saying it... The Uchiha has a point, we have to prepare for what is to come... Also the painting of me is perfect!, He captured the beauty, grandness and danger in my eyes and those tails the way...'**

"So?."

Sasuke asked Naruto and to his credit he was able to hide his uncertainty of Naruto agreeing to the whole thing. He looked calm and confident.

"There's no harm in preparing I guess."

Sasuke couldn't stop a smile from creeping to his face.

"Great."

"So is it just us two for now, how about asking Meli to join?."

"No... The seven deadly sins have thier own destiny and thier own foes, this group is here to handle what they're too busy to be able to."

"Makes sense."

"And it's not just us two. Come in."

Naruto watched in fascination at the two red dots on the ceiling were splited into two like windows. From the opening two figures dropped and landed on the table. Sasuke sweat dropped, knowing he made a normal door somewhere in the room. This type of entrance could prove problematic, especially if they're having lunch when someone decides to drop in.

The first figure was someone that Naruto knew, the blonde smiled as the woman blushed at the sight of Sasuke. She was dressed exactly how she was when they met.

"You can remember her right?. She tried to kill the seven deadly sins, and you came out of nowhere and scared the piss out of her. Her name is Guila she is one of my disciples."

Guila hoped down the table and gave Naruto a brief bow before grabbing a seat. Her cheeks were still slightly pinkish for sitting so close to Sasuke.

Still standing on the table with a huge grin was a spikey red haired boy that could be no older than thirteen. He had skin slightly tanned like Naruto's. His face was slender and he had narrow red eyes, his pupils were slit like Kurama's. Naruto had to admit this kid kinda looked like his dad... But like a wilder Kushina influenced version of him.

The boy was dressed in a sleeveless brown clothe and baggy pants, that went just passed his knees, with firmly knotted loops that made the end of his pants grip his legs. The boy wasn't wearing any slippers, but wore two green bead made ankle bracelets on each leg and two wrist bracelets made of the same color of beads.

"Hi I'm **Nero** , and I'm a **Tyrant Dragon Whisperer!."**

The boy called Nero said with a smile and peace sign. Sasuke saw Naruto's confused smile and decided to explain.

"I had a clone out in the real world while we were in the capital of the dead. It came across this gaki when it was scouting for the perfect location for our base. When it came here Nero attacked him, since believe it or not the boy is very territorial and a touch beastial. My clone was obviously too strong for him to defeat in a hand to hand match... That's when I saw his magic... He took a deep breath and my clone had prepared for a breath attack but instead... He screamed, the sound of this kid screaming is nothing close to human. And before my clone knew it... It was surrounded by two dozen of tyrant dragons... They're dragons but they have fists and are somewhat humanoid, also... They don't stop attacking until they are either killed or injured to the point that they wouldn't be able to move anything at all. My clone had to use jutsu to take care of them and as expected, fire style has no effect, so it had to lean towards lighting style... After defeating them all, the gaki still attacked my clone, obviously he got his ass handed to him, It had to tie him up cause the kid just wouldn't stop. After getting him to talk we began negotiating, my clone like the location, and he enveid my strength, so we struck a deal... He would let me use his land for my base and I would find a teacher that would make him the strongest human from this world."

Naruto eyes widened in realization and Sasuke chuckled as Nero jumped behind the jinchuriki and tried to kick him in the head. Naruto absentmindedly blocked the kick and palmed the kid away.

"Sasuke you didn't-"

"Oh, but I don't did. Like he said his name is Nero, he is a tyrant dragon whisperer and... he is your disciple."

Naruto was about to say something but groaned as the boy again tried to hit him.

"What the hell I didn't sign up for this!. Sasuke!."

* * *

 **1\. Genjutsu is not mind control. Genjutsu makes the victim of it's power imagine things that are not real. Mind control makes the victim do things the user wants them to. (Someone said it was the same thing.)**

 **2\. Nota Negro: Note Black.**

 **3\. Uchiha Kaenjin: Uchiha Flame Formation.**

 **4\. Rinne Fu'in: A rinnegan sealing technique made by Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **5\. Cariño: Sweetie.**


	8. That smile

**I'm back. Boy oh boy it's been a while. Guys I got no excuse for this, I will be honest with y'all. I'm lazy asf, like getting out of bed is like soooo hard for me. The hateful reviews I got didn't really help. I asked for criticism not hate, people should learn the difference. Sorry for the late update. Anyways NNT is going so great I'm hyped to see what the sinner's capable of. Also I don't like how Boruto's turning out, honestly it's gonna be a Dragon ball GT 2.0, Boruto is a horrible MC let's be honest. Konohamaru has held waay too many L's for a jonnin who's supposedly Naruto's successor. My boi just getting beat so the new gen can shine, it really sucks and I'm upset. Hopen the show gets cancelled before it stains the Naruto franchise's name even further. Let's be real a jonnin Naruto taking a team and training to become hokage would've been worlds better than the crap we got that's called bOrUto. I'm not gonna go on a rant tho, at least not yet...**

 **WARNING.**

 **This chapter contains strong language and nude scenes. There are no lemon scenes but sex is going to be a reoccurring topic in this chapter. If you don't like sex– I mean if you're offended by any of this do not read passed the disclaimer. Also y'all might hate Sasuke for his actions in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Cat: This boi still asleep? Opti wake yo ass up!.**

 **Opm: Hey Cat gm, xup?.**

 **Cat: Why are you talking in text format?."**

 **Opm: Whoops I forgot this is the real world.**

 **Cat: Yeah you forget a lot of things. I hope you didn't forget that you don't own the seven deadly sins.**

 **Opm: Of course not.**

 **Cat: And you don't own Naruto either.**

 **Opm: I know... Is breakfast ready?**

 **Cat: Yeah. Oh and Opti.**

 **Opm: Yeah?.**

 **Cat: You don't own Naruto or the seven deadly sins and any of the characters. You're just writing a fanfiction based on the two official animations that are in no way your property.**

 **Opm: ...**

 **Chapter 8**

 **That smile.**

 **その笑顔**

Sasuke sat on one of the branches of a giant tree Naruto created. If the Uchiha looked to his left, he would see Guila not too far from him. Recalling why Naruto had made the giant tree, he had to snort in amusement. He waved his hand and shook his head at Guila, when she asked what the matter was.

Naruto wasn't too pleased with the arrangement of things. infact he'd go as far as saying Sasuke set him up. He was skeptical about the whole cult thing, but he just decided to agree to it since it mattered so much to Sasuke. Just like that time he attended that book club meeting on Hinata's request. In all honesty, he hated reading, and would prefer to be at least five meters away from any book. But since Hinata asked, he had to grant her wishes. Sasuke wanted to start a club so it was fine by him.

Naruto however didn't bargain for a red haired hyperactive kid though. And he was supposed to train him?. The kid hardly listened to anything, Naruto told him to stop attacking him multiple times, but he wouldn't listen. The only thing he seemed to acknowledge were fight related comments. Naruto had to restrain him with a few basic binding seals, that he picked up while studying fuinjutsu.

Despite his complaints, Naruto had to acknowledge the kid had potential, his taijutsu was sloppy and had little to no rhythm, but he had durability on a level far beyond any normal child's. Naruto out of anger, when Nero attacked him for the hundredth time, struck him seriously. It is common knowledge that Naruto is physically stronger when using power boosts, but he knew without any power ups, a serious punch from him should be able to send Gamamatsu flying. This kid took a hit that hard, and although he was thrown away by the blow... He stood up seconds later without, so much as a scratch on him. Sasuke checked for internal bleedings with his sharingan, and to both thier surprise, he had none. That hit would easily break Sasuke's or anybody's bones, yet... He was fine. When Naruto asked him how he wasn't injured by that, he shrugged and asked whether he should've been. It was a somewhat cocky response, and Naruto was tempted to put his durability to the test, with a rasengan.

Naruto stopped complaining due to curiosity, and told Nero to follow him outside. The Uzumaki started with pointing out the flaws in his forms, how slow he was and how weak he was. Safe to say Nero wasn't pleased to now just how inferior the blonde saw him to be, so he threw curses about Naruto being too weak to even scratch him. Naruto seemed angry at first, but instead he laughed, he told Nero to watch closely, he asked Sasuke to borrow him his sword and when the Uchiha did, he stabbed himself... At least that's what he meant to do. Kusanagi couldn't pierce him. Naruto smirked, and told the boy that he wasn't the only one who had hard skin, he explained that kusanagi was diamond hard and that he was using one of his powers to make himself durable, just how he suspected Nero was. Naruto tossed the sword back to Sasuke and it grazed Nero's right arm slightly, drawing blood from the small slice it made on the boy's hand. Nero was left mortified by the sight of his own blood, and Naruto had to whack him and tell him to stop being a little girl about it. The Uzumaki said durability could be increased and it was possible he could be able to take a hit that Naruto could, in the future.

Naruto smiled as Nero thanked him and called him sensei. The Uzumaki decided to begin his training, so as to see what exactly he was getting himself into. He started by creating a tree, and sighed as Nero asked him to teach him how to do it. He asked Sasuke and Guila to get up the lowest branch of the tree and sit there.

Naruto told Nero that his objective was to get to the top of the branch of the tree without climbing it. The first branch was about six metres high, so it was no surprise that Nero had felt this was close to impossible.

Naruto though was having none of it, he demanded that Nero followed his instructions or find a new teacher. Nero reluctantly agreed.

 **Approximately five hours later.**

Naruto sat in a meditative position behind the tree he had created, a few inches away from him was the lying form of Nero the tyrant dragon whisperer. The boy had collapsed from exhaustion just few minutes ago, though Naruto couldn't see him, he was well aware of his presence and he wasn't surprised as well. Nero had been jumping for five hours straight, so it was understandable that he was out of energy.

"Naruto..."

Naruto's face twisted into a frown at the sound of a very familiar voice. It was strange... The change of situations could be scary sometimes, just a two days ago, he was willing to trust and accept everything Nature said, but now... He wasn't sure if he could even converse with her without wearing the frown he currently had on his face. The Uzumaki calmed himself and recalled what Sasuke had told him. If he reacted harshly, they might never learn all they want to from her.

"Nature... It's been a while, where have you been?."

Naruto mentally nodded at how he sounded. He didn't sound as angry as he was, or too calm to be believable.

"I was away with my family..."

That was the last thing he was planning on hearing, family?... She claimed she was and convinced him she was nature, how could she just tell him she was with family?. The connection of her words to the truth was just too obvious, it made Naruto doubt this was a slip up.

"Family?... I thought-"

"Naruto I haven't been completely honest with you... I have a family, and I am not who you think I am... My name is Mezura and I'm not nature, I am the goddess of space and time.

Naruto struggled to keep his shock from being visible. She had told him the truth, and she was a goddess?.

"What I'm about to tell you is the truth about myself. please forgive me... I was born about four thousand years ago, into a clan of goddesses and gods or angels as humans called us. I was born with a unique ability, even as an infant I was able to do what was even impossible for gods, I was able to turn the wheels of time. Even a world of supernatural entities that could control the waves of seas and make volcanos erupt at will, I was different. Unlike the other children I couldn't get injured no matter what I did, it a side effect of my power, the pain that comes when one is injured automatically made my young brain reject it, as such my time was reversed and my injuries disappeared even before they were visible to me. Because of this the other children distanced me and never played with me. Like every other angel I was born by the supreme deity, and as such, she did not have any time for me. So I was alone for the majority childhood. As I child, I saw that other children listened and did exactly what the grownups told them to. Desperate to make friends, I sought to be like an adult, so I could make other children play with me... And that's exactly what I got, I accelerated my time and became an adult, with an adult way of seeing things. Scared and reluctant to revert back to my original time, I chose not to, even though I knew it would mean losing my entire childhood. As an adult things got better, people respected me more and they didn't run away from me on sight, though there was still a wariness in them, since I had gone from child to adult overnight. I tried to mix with my brothers and sisters but it was impossible... They either respected me too much, or feared me too much. I knew then, that my destiny wasn't with my people so I decided to leave and travel to different worlds, with the power to control space, this was possible. I've spent over three thousand years traveling from world to world... That's how I met you Naruto. My first encounter with you was just after your parents died, I moved by thier sacrifice and so decided watch over you. Even now, I haven't perfected my power and I cannot use it in battle, so I was helpless when those foul villagers harmed you, all I could do was reverse the damage, since the power of the fox was sealed shut at that time, so it couldn't heal you. I watched you rise everyday Naruto... I watched you smile, play, I watched you find your first precious people, I watched you become a ninja, I watched you form your nindo, and I watched you defend it... I watched you slowly grow into the outstanding man that you are now... And over the course of it, I fell in love with you... I still love you now, Naruto..."

Naruto found himself in the lush fields he and the woman he thought was nature had spent most of thier time together. He wondered how she was able to make a place so beautiful when she wasn't nature. Time manipulation wasn't a beautiful power. Infact, it scared him. Having control over the future and past of everything in existence was outright scary...

Naruto felt soft trembling fingers touch his cheeks. The Uzumaki looked up and was greeted to a both beautiful and sad image.

It was the woman he once knew as nature, but now as Mezura and she was crying.

Why does it hurt so much to see her cry?

"I'm the one who brought you and Sasuke here... I am sorry... It was a selfish thing to do, I-I just wanted to save my people... I was scared of what the letter V would do to my people... I wanted to save them, I wanted to be a hero like you!. I'm so so sorry Naruto, I will return y-hmmmph!"

Mezura's words were cut short by Naruto pressing his lips against her's. She felt her heart skip two beats as Naruto pulled her closer and hugged her to his chest while they kissed.

She didn't understand why or what made her love kiss her, but she welcomed it. She relaxed and began responding to the kiss. It was her first time, so she just followed Naruto's lead. Despite their age difference, he was more experienced in that regard.

Naruto on the other hand had no idea why this was happening. He hadn't meant to kiss her, he wasn't even sure what he meant to do... But right now, he was happy that he did. Feeling her relax in his arms and respond to his lips made him feel happy, for a reason he did not know. It was strange since he was supposed to be angry at the words he heard... All that she confessed to should've made her an enemy in his eyes. Yet... Here he was, kissing her.

Was it because of what she told him?, was it because like him, she grew up alone?. Did he find her loneliness similar to his?, he wasn't sure, but... When he saw her tears, his heart felt like it was going to burst. It was like when he fought Pain and saw Hinata...

She'd been watching him ever since he was born?... All those times he survived the harsh beatings of the angry villagers, and thought it was kami that saved him, it was actually her. She didn't have to bother about him, but she took it upon herself to make sure he didn't die prematurely...

'So from the very start, I had someone who cared about me?.'

Naruto and Mezura finally broke their kiss so they could breathe. The blonde sanin stared into the blue teary eyes of the goddess of space and time.

"Shut up. I'm not going to leave your people to face Argos alone, when he returns. I'm not going to leave you, Mezura-chan."

Mezura stared at the blonde man she had come to have deep feelings for with loving eyes. Somehow she felt more in love with him. Hearing him say those words, knowing he still accepted her despite all she had done just showed how perfect he was. To think her, the goddess of space and time would see a human as perfect... In her short time with her family, she wasn't able to find any man or woman as perfect as the jinchuriki holding her right now.

Mezura nuzzled into Naruto's chest, and savoured the feeling of bliss it gave her. Eventually he'd have to unwrap his arms from her and let her go, and she dreaded it, even more than the coming of the letter V. She feared it was all a dream and she would come to realize that Naruto actually hated her, not the opposite.

"Mezura-chan... That time I met my kaa-san... Was that your doing?."

"I don't understand Naruto..."

"My powers and abilities are strongly tied to nature. You're not nature, so... How was I able to do all the things I did?."

"It is true I am not nature, but it doesn't mean I am not connected to the earth. Even though I rule the future and past, I still have a strong connection with the present and all the things in the present. But the truth is I just supplied you with my power... The white sage mode is your ability, I just enhanced it. You truly had become one with your surroundings, I just took the opportunity to get in on the bond you made with nature. Kurama's chakra would have been too potent to use this new power, so I gave you mine."

"And my kaa-san?."

"I didn't have anything to do with her, neither do I know how she was able to materialize in this world..."

"I see... What of all the information I just got all of a sudden?, like when I knew about Elaine."

"Oh... That was me. I just transferred memories to you, it's not really hard since telekinesis is needed to control space."

"Could you stop doing that?, cuz I feel like I'm sticking my nose into everyone's privacy."

"Done. Naruto... I know it's not in my place to ask, but... Can you please help me find a book?."

"A book?."

"Yes... It is a journal, written by the letter V's father Argos. It may hold the answer to how he we can kill his body."

"...Kill?."

"Naruto I understand your preferences but, he has to be stopped."

"I know that, but... When he was about to disappear... I saw something in his eyes, Mezura-chan, those eyes weren't the ones of a killer."

"I would like to believe that, really I would, but... Naruto that wasn't the letter V, or at least that wasn't the complete letter V."

"I don't understand."

"What we faced was a mere fraction of his power and his demonic energy. To ressurect the letter V, three things have to be done... One. His tomb where his indestructible body lies has to be located. Two. His soul has to be restored. Three. His power must be unsealed. Putting this things together will birth the letter V once again, but also his army..."

"Army..."

"They called themselves la purga."

"I don't like the sound of this... How many were they?, thousands?."

"No."

"M-Millions?!."

"No... Just three."

"Nani?."

"Don't be fooled by thier numbers. The Three other members of la purga were once more powerful than the letter V. The legends say that they are his relations... The letter A, the letter B and the letter Z."

"Why do they call themselves letters?."

"I and my people are not sure. Maybe it stands for something. We know V stands for vulture, but I am not sure what A and B stands for."

"Mezura-chan... How powerful will Argos be if he's revived?."

"More powerful than anything you can imagine... Even if I master my power and try to erase him from the past, we'd still fail."

"How is that-"

"From birth the letter V has always been immortal and now he's eaten fate itself, he cannot be erased or killed. He's immune to time."

"...Woah... I guess we can't let him come back then."

"That's why we need the journal..."

"Where can we find it."

"...Unfortunately the letter V picked the perfect place to hide it, a place that my people have no access to. The journal is in purgatory."

* * *

Hawk lowered his head with tears streaming down it's eyes. The pig sobbed loudly and lamented about it's uselessness, since Elizabeth was kidnapped right in front of him, and he was supposed to protect her.

"I'M SUCH AN INCOMPETENT FOOL!, ELIZABETH... ELIZABETH WAS... I have no right to live another day!, turn me into roast pig or skewered pork!" Hawk said in between sobs.

King sighed at the pigs over dramatic behavior. He understood it felt bad for no being able to fulfill the task it was given, but asking them to kill him was taking it a little too far.

"Calm down Mr. Pig, we don't know what happened to Elizabeth yet... Where did they take her?." King asked in a calm voice. Someone had to keep a level head here, might as well be him.

And as King expected, his soothing voice worked like a charm, Hawk stopped sobbing and took a thinking pose. After a few seconds the pig spoke. "I think they said 'Ceramic tear inn' or something." Hawk answered, and was feeling a little better since he could at least help save Elizabeth.

King noticed the pig's hopeful eyes and nodded to himself, at least they had taken care of the panicking problem. King wondered what they should do now, he didn't know where the place Hawk spoke of was, but they could just ask around for directions. The problem was that it was holy knights that had taken Elizabeth, so running in to save her without a plan was not a good idea. No matter how much he hated to say it, it was better if they went back and informed Ban of the situation, so at least they'd have backup, just in case. Including Daine in their rescue mission would be the wrong move, the holy knights that took the princess would know they were coming even before they were half way to wherever it is the holy knights were hiding. Putting all that into consideration, King decided to give his opinion to his captain.

"Captain, for now let's go back and plan our..." The remainder of the sentence died in King's mouth, all of a sudden the atmosphere had gone from sour to a dreadful and dangerous one. King and Hawk's eyes widened at Meliodas who was the cause of the dreadful feeling.

"We're going now." Melodias said with authority and finality. He didn't wait for the others to respond and began searching for the inn on his own.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her heels, across her sister in one of the rooms of the inn she and Griamor had taken her to.

Unsure of what to say, Elizabeth bit her lip nervously and rubbed her palms together Repeatedly. The blank expression her sister was giving her left her uncertain of what to say or be feeling at this point. Normally she'd be happy to see her sister, but in this case she should be sad, since the reason Veronica sought her out was obvious. Elizabeth's eyes roamed around the adequately furnished room, it was nothing to compare to the room she had in the castle and it was a little more spacious than the one she had in the Boar's hat, where she spent some nights with Meliodas and one time Sasuke had slept there with her. She couldn't help but wonder what her sister would say if she found out that she, princess Elizabeth had slept in the same bed with two different men... She was sure Veronica would look at her with disgust and probably think she's a whore. Elizabeth knew her nee-chan would never understand how things were for her. Sometimes she would feel terribly lonely and Meliodas-sama was kind enough to offer to stay with her, although she knew he had another reason for doing it, she couldn't help but appreciate his kindness. And the last night she'd stayed in the boar's hat before she was taken by her sister was with Sasuke-sama. She had a nightmare about her sister Margaret and couldn't sleep, Meliodas-sama spent the night elsewhere, so he could recover from the beating Naruto-sama gave him while he was possessed. She left her room feeling scared and alone and to her surprise Sasuke-sama was still awake, he asked why she was awake and though she was reluctant to tell him, he was able to tell she had a nightmare from her shaking form and teary eyes. He didn't say anything more, and much to her surprise and appreciation, he hugged her and carried her back to her room and coaxed her like an infant until she slept. In the morning He was still there and she had wondered if he slept at all, since she found him wide awake when she woke up, he assured her that he did and explained that he once had nightmares and his mother used to do that to soothe him. Elizabeth was grateful for the Uchiha's care and was also amazed that he had done that for her. She knew Sasuke-sama was kind but he didn't like to show compassion so openly, but this time he did and she was happy he did. It was strange that she felt like she was a prisoner now, even though her sister was the one who she was with, being away from the people she had grown attached to made her feel like she was a prisoner.

"You look well Ellie..." Veronica said, finally breaking the long silence. "Well you're a responsible girl, so I figured you'd be fine."

Elizabeth looked up at her sister with hopeful eyes. Maybe she was wrong and Veronica understood why she had to leave the castle. "Veronica..." Elizabeth said.

"DID YOOOUUU THINK I'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT STUPID ELLIE?!" Veronica said with a monster head. "You left home, daddy, Margret and I were so worried!. And where did you go?, you were traveling around with criminals!. How could you do something so stupid Ellie?!." Veronica said.

Elizabeth felt her heart sink and the warm sensation in her chest that was hope that her sister would understand disappear. Her bones felt stiff, especially her jaw. She couldn't talk or even look her sister in the eyes, all she could do was try not to let her sadness turn to tears.

* * *

#Forgive me :'( #

Naruto cleaned the sweat from his face and sighed contentedly after drinking a jug full of water. He had finished what he'd like to see as training with Nero and he finally got a break. For a gaki, the red haired dragon whisperer had stamina that would make any elite jonnin jealous. He reminded a lot of his old self.

Naruto found that Sasuke had not still returned with Guila from wherever it was that they went to. The Uzumaki suspected that the black haired holy knight had a crush on his onyx haired friend. In fact he was almost completely certain that that was the case. I mean one would have to have their eyes in their butt cracks not to see the way she looked at Sasuke.

It made Naruto both sad and happy. Happy that Sasuke had an admirer and possibly a potential girlfriend but sad that Sasuke might turn her down if he truly loved Elizabeth.

Elizabeth-chan... For some reason Naruto felt uneasy when he said her name. Did something bad happen?. Naruto knew he needn't worry since Meliodas was always around the white haired princess and ensured her safety at all times. But he couldn't just shake it off... Something felt off.

Naruto sighed. A day ago he'd have said it was the earth trying to tell him something. But after finding out Mezura's true identity, he didn't know what to call it anymore...

"I guess I should just go see for myself."

Naruto jumped to his feet and put on his jacket (that he took off whilst he was training) and didn't bother zipping it before he made a series of hand seals and in a flash he'd disappeared to where princess Elizabeth was.

* * *

Sasuke and Guila sat near a lake not too far from the hideout Sasuke had created. Anybody that saw them right now would be a hundred percent convinced that they were crazy. Aside from the two black haired humans, about twenty five tyrant dragons lay sleeping around the lake.

Tyrant dragons were by no means human friendly. The were notorious for killing everything and anything they came across, but it didn't matter to these two since they had Nero controlling the dragons not to far away from the lake.

If Sasuke were to be honest with himself, he would admit that he didn't even know what he was doing with Guila, all he knew was that it felt good. Just sitting down quietly doing nothing was a Naruto thing, he was the one who was so obsessed with nature and meditation. Now Sasuke had given it a try he was somewhat convinced that all that meditating and sitting had a good influence on Naruto. He wondered if it would make him more like the blonde. Would he become more caring?, or more emotionally stable?. He doubted it, Naruto spent most times meditating without the company of anyone. He was here with Guila for some reason. And strange enough, he was the one who told her to follow him here. He had no reason or excuse for saying that, one moment he just stared at her and the next he was asking her to follow him to watch the sun set by a beautiful lake.

It felt almost... Romantic.

Sasuke blushed at his thoughts a bit.

'Of course not!. What am I thinking, I can't be having romantic thoughts about a woman I don't even trust yet. She might still end up being my enemy– Enemy... The holy knights. How could I forget something so vital?.'

Sasuke almost cursed himself audibly. He'd been busy thinking with his little head, while there were questions he should be asking Guila to answer.

Sasuke wondered what approach he should take. Since it was Guila it made it more difficult to decide. When questioning friends Sasuke just asked, knowing they would give and expecting the correct answer. But for foes he tended to be more stabby and slicy than necessary. He interrogated them 'thoroughly'

Sasuke had yet to convince himself which Guila was. Friend or foe?.

The last living Uchiha knew he had to come up with a compromise. Truthfully he already had, but the nature of the compromise made him a little hesitant to execute his plan. Sasuke took a few minutes to think and he still found himself coming back to a single answer.

He considered his position and his view of Guila.

He considered the way she looked at him.

He considered how the questions might. affect her and his plans for her.

He considered the fact that she seemed more comfortable working with him than working for him.

He considered that that could all be a ruse.

If he demanded answers, she might not give them or worse she would lie.

If he tried to ask her as a comrade she might take advantage of that and try to build a false relationship with him. That way he wouldn't expect her betrayal if she was indeed a foe.

Guila wasn't stupid so he couldn't just make conversation and try to steer it to the holy knight's secrets without her noticing what he was trying to do.

He could use his dojutsu to read her mind but not without her notice. Whatever trust had been formed between them would be broken, if she was a friend.

If he decided to trust her in hopes that she would spill the beans on her own free will, but... What if she wasn't a friend?. She would either lie or say nothing at all. Sasuke didn't have time to waste so he couldn't settle for this option.

'No choice... I have to seduce her.'

Sasuke thought. It was his best option. This way if she was still against him he could turn her into a trustworthy partner and if she was actually on their side then their relationship would only strengthen their trust. Nobody could be more trustworthy and reliable than either a sibling or a lover.

'I just hope I haven't lost my touch.'

Sasuke turned to Guila and took a deep breath before slowly making his move. He boldly and unashamedly placed his head on her lap and pretended that he was tired.

Guila was initially shocked by Sasuke's action but after a few seconds it was embarrassment that overcame her surprise. She was about to ask why he had done what he did, but the Uchiha moved faster than she could have expected. Sasuke turned his head and lay on her lap again but this time he wasn't lying on his side or his back. He was... Face flat... And his nose was... Poking... Her...

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

'Yep I still got it.'

* * *

Naruto appeared next to Elizabeth who was sleeping in the room her elder sister Veronica prepared for her. Naruto noticed two things when he looked at the princess.

One. Her cheeks were pink and looking crusty. Naruto assumed she had been crying for a while and he wondered why.

Second was that she wasn't wearing her top anymore and was currently wearing only a bra on her upper body.

'Well damn... Sasuke really went for the full package. Shit Eli... Who knew your tits would look so greattebayo!' Naruto thought with a perverted giggle that reminded him of his sensei. Pushing the perverted thoughts out of his head Naruto concluded that the princess had been abducted. He couldn't feel any of the sins presence close by and the fact that she was crying made him all the more certain that she was taken against her will.

Naruto made a short promise to himself that he'd put whoever made the innocent cute princess cry through hell.

But first they had to escape. Naruto swiftly and quietly moved to Elizabeth's side and tapped her shoulder.

"Princess wake up."

Elizabeth jumped up and was about to scream but Naruto quickly covered her mouth with his hand. He put a finger of his free hand in front of his lips, telling her not to scream. The white haired woman nodded and Naruto slowly released her lips.

"Naruto-sama how did you get here?."

Naruto motioned at her exposed bras. Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from squealing. She quickly covered herself with a blanket and blushed deeply when Naruto chuckled at her.

"Where's your shirt?."

"The guard took my clothes and replaced them with these ones. None of the shirts fitted and I was feeling hot so I decided to just go... Without..."

"Heh. Nice decision princess. It benefitted the both of us."

"N-Naruto-sama!."

"Calm down princess. We have much more important things to deal with currently. I'm gonna bust you outta here."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and held it in just in front of the princess' covered arms.

"I could teleport us back or I could teach you how to survive without Meli."

Naruto said with a serious look. Elizabeth stared at the Uzumaki's eyes. She hadn't realized how blue and beautiful they were. As a woman it made her somewhat jealous that a man had better looking eyes than she did. But jealously wasn't the sole occupant of princess Elizabeth's mind. She was carefully considering the offer Naruto made her. When he said he could teleport them back he heart jumped with delight. It explained how Naruto got to her and it would help her escape from her sister without having to involve Meliodas-sama. But when Naruto finished the sentence, that delight slowly faded away. His words made her realize why she was so easily captured. It was because she was weak. She couldn't defend herself or even fight to defend others. That's why Meliodas-sama... That's why everyone always had to protect her. Even her kidnappers were trying to protect her!. Elizabeth made a decision that second. No matter the cost, she would make sure she was strong enough to be useful to Meliodas-sama, to Sasuke-sama and everyone!

Elizabeth's eyes took a determined light and she grabbed the kunai as if it was the most important thing in life.

Naruto smiled. He liked the look in her eyes. 'Looks like I've earned myself another student.'

"Yosh. Get on my back. The place smells really rusty so it's safe to say we're underground."

"Underground?."

"Yeah. Maybe they moved you in your sleep. We are currently underground and I can sense about fifteen people outside this door. Most likely your kidnappers are trying to keep you somewhere Meliodas wouldn't be able to find easily and are still focusing on guarding you."

Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Well it is possible that not all fifteen are fighters, in an underground facility two things are vital. An engineer and a cook. Unless this place was created with magic an engineer would be needed in case anything goes wrong. It's highly possible that one of the fighters can cook as well so we should assume there are fourteen battle proficient men present. Our aim should be to remain hidden and to avoid combat at all costs until we locate the engineer. He'll be our key outta here. But don't get all smiley saturday. It ain't exactly a cake walk. There is a high probability that the guards would be stationed in every route that could take us to the engineer so we might have to engage a few and if necessary... Kill."

Naruto watched as some of Elizabeth's determination wilted. He wasn't surprised. The thought of killing was never a pleasant thing, especially when one hadn't even been in a life and death situation before.

"B-but Naruto-sama something doesn't add up."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the princess' words.

"What do you mean?."

"My sister was the one that kidnapped me... And she hardly ever trusts anybody... She only showed a little amount of faith in Griamor. I really can't imagine her having these many people guarding me... And taking me underground is the last thing she'd do. Veronica hates being underground."

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"Did you by chance touch your sister?."

"Hai Naruto-sama. We hugged."

"I see. I'm going to have to find her scent on your body."

"Eh?"

"Yup. It's totally for a good reason so... Could you lose the blanket?."

"N-Naruto-sama..."

"Elizabeth-chan I swear I won't do anything perverted."

"O-okay..."

Elizabeth slowly took off the blanket she used to cover her upper body and blushed as Naruto pressed his nose in between her breasts.

"Naruto-sama!. You p-promised!"

"Hey I'm no Inuzuka, I gotta get close and personal to pick up a scent... Jeez Meliodas really is a boob maniac guy. I can smell him all over here hehehe. Wait a minute is that... Sasuke?."

Elizabeth pushed Naruto away and shielded her girls with her hands.

"Stop Naruto-sama I'm not comfortable with this."

"Meh I already found what I was looking for. You gotta learn howta chill Elizabeth-chan."

Naruto took a deep breath and searched for the the now familiar scent of Veronica. Kurama's influence on him was really something. His hieghted senses made it possible for him to pick up a scent that was hundred meters away from him.

"Your sister ain't here Elizabeth-chan... We have to assume you were taken by someone else and proceed to escape."

"Someone else... Naruto-sama you mean to say I was kidnapped from my kidnappers?."

"Hehehehe I guess it's funny when you say it like that Elizabeth-chan. Yeah that's what I think... We should get going, hop on."

Elizabeth did as Naruto told her and got on top his back.

'Daine was right... Naruto-sama's back is so strong and muscular... Like Meliodas-sama...'

Naruto slowly walked to the door and in a quick motion he silently broke the locks and slipped through the now loosely open door. Naruto swiftly moved to a corridor on his right and crouched down beside the wall just before the corridor made a bend.

Naruto silently motioned Elizabeth to get down. The princess complied but still remained pressed against the Uzumaki, making it obvious that she was starting to get cold feet.

'There's a guard just after the bend.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She suddenly could hear Naruto speaking in her mind. From the smile the blonde gave her, she was sure it was one of his powers. She guessed it was connected to the nature thing Sasuke had talked about.

'What do we do Naruto-sama?'

Elizabeth wasn't sure if the link worked both ways but spoke anyway. Her thoughts were confirmed to have reached Naruto when he replied her.

'We sneak passed him.'

Before Elizabeth could question the whiskered man he went through quick hand seals and then motioned Elizabeth to climb on when he was done.

The princess complied but to her surprise Naruto quietly but boldly walked passed the guard. Now she was shocked at his action, but what shocked her most was the fact that the guard didn't even react to their movements. He just remained rooted to his post, staring at the same direction with the same passive expression. It was almost as if he didn't see them at all.

Naruto smiled at the confused face Elizabeth was making and continued their escape

They had gone through several corridors, somehow managing to slip through the notice of the guards but they still hadn't found an escape.

It'd been an hour since Elizabeth's decision to learn and they hadn't made any progress. From his body language, Elizabeth was able to guess that he'd started considering teleporting them back to safety.

That's when something finally happened. There was a sound, after an our of complete tranquility somebody finally made a sound.

'There it is again' Naruto thought.

The sounds were very faint but sounded close at the same time. Naruto guessed whatever was making the noise was separated from them by thick doors or...

'The walls!' Naruto mentally shouted making Elizabeth hold her head in slight discomfort. He offered the princess an apologetic look which she nodded at.

Naruto tried to follow the faint sounds as best he could and after a few minutes of walking the sounds began increasing in volume. Naruto wasn't able to make out what the sounds meant, but he was certain they were voices.

'Possibly the engineer' Naruto said mentally.

'Or the cook?.' Elizabeth replied.

Naruto smiled at her. 'Yeah, maybe.'

As he expected the sounds only led him to a dead end. Naruto would easily break the wall down if he wasn't trying to be as discrete as possible. Naruto slowly considered his options. Destroying the wall with a rasengan was out of the question.

He could use his wind blade to slice through the wall and use a basic Genjutsu to make it seem as though it had been untouched. But he doubted he could successfully cut through earth without anybody noticing. The slightest sound would echo to all the guards and it would be game over. Also there was a high probability that they were people just behind the wall. Naruto felt the best option would have been using Henge no jutsu. Except Elizabeth couldn't use henge and since she didn't have chakra he couldn't transform her with his own henge. Chakra was essential for jutsu. Shinobi can sometimes trigger jutsu for others or use their own chakra to amp jutsu that wasn't thier's, but one thing was vital. Whatever you are transforming as long as it breathes air has to have chakra. Everybody in his world possseed chakra. Unfortunately this wasn't his world. Naruto was left with only one option and ironically it would've been his best if he were alone. By using his so called white senin mode and concentrating on the natural energy that flowed within the air, Naruto was able to merge with it. In short he transforms into air. Making him, invisible, intangible and also naked.

Only his body could meld with nature to such a degree. His body transformed into air while his clothes were left behind.

There were few cracks in the wall so Naruto could easily slip passed unnoticed. The problem however was that he'd have to leave Elizabeth for an unknown amount of time. He'd used his perverted sensei's infamous invisibility jutsu to shroud them both. This was possible due to the nature of the technique. It was basically chakra manipulation on a level that would make a Hyuuga jealous. But there was a trick.

First the user shrouded his entire form with chakra. Then they used a special fuinjutsu to make their chakra 'reflect'

Basically they weren't invisible they were like mirrors. But unlike regular mirrors they didn't have a distinct pattern. They were able to reflect anything they touched. Meaning when Naruto touches a wall he'd reflect the wall.

Lastly your chakra signature had to be masked. Naruto didn't need to worry about this part since there wasn't anybody here who could sense his chakra. (I hope I explained that good enough)

But what made it possible for Elizabeth even when she didn't have chakra was the first step. All Naruto had to do was cover her with his chakra. (Think of it like a chakra blanket)

'Elizabeth-chan... I'm gonna have to leave you for a bit so don't make a sound while I'm gone unless you'll be seen and I'll have to teleport us out.'

The princess nodded understandingly.

Naruto carefully lowered himself so not to make a noise. The princess quietly got down and nodded at Naruto. the Uzumaki closed his eyes in concentration for a few minutes and to Elizabeth's shock he suddenly disappeared leaving his clothes behind. It took almost all of her willpower to stop herself from screaming in horror. She wasn't sure what just happened but for some odd reason she felt more comfortable when a sudden gust of wind brushed her hair.

Naruto in his air form went through the cracks in the wall and found himself in a room that was filled with animal skins and skulls and in the middle of it were five men dressed in white robes, standing around a shrine with a giant bowl of a red substance Naruto guessed was blood. Wanting to know what the place was all about Naruto willed his body to move but strangely it wouldn't. He slowly started feeling... Solid.

'What the fuck?. My senjutsu is cancelling on its own!.'

Naruto watched in confusion as his body reverted to it's original form. Gravity kicked in and with a loud thud Naruto hit the ground.

'What in the actual fuck?.'

The five men dressed in white turned to the naked Uzumaki with wide eyes. Ignoring the million questions and curses going through his head Naruto charged forward. He was a lot slower than he planned on going, but didn't dwell on it. In a blur of movement Naruto broke two of the men's necks. One was about to scream but Naruto quickly delivered a jab to his midsection, temporarily silencing him. His eyes caught the view of a knife and he immediately grabbed it and slit the throats of the two other men who hadn't gotten over thier shock. Naruto then stabbed his knife into the last man's skull permanently silencing him. In a quick movement of speed that only a ninja could achieve, Naruto gathered all the bodies before they slumped and carefully hid them under the skin of a grizzly bear.

Naruto's ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. The Uzumaki quickly grabbed the knife and dashed towards the source.

"Brothers I heard a noi-MMMMPH!" Naruto grabbed the man by his face, sealing is mouth. The blonde also had both his scrawny wrists suspended by his single powerful hand. Staring at the scared man with empty eyes Naruto pinned him on the wall. The man was facing the wall and so was unable to see what Naruto was doing, but the rush of pain he felt told him what had been done exactly. Naruto had buried the knife into his spine, and he could literally feel all the life leave his body. Naruto moved in a burst of speed and pushed the man's head into the gaint bowl of blood. Unable to get his body to respond to his commands. Eyes stung shut by the tick red blood, he was denied the allowance to see how he died, or even squirm. He was completely helpless and all he was left with was his heightened senses. His eyes rolled back to his head in with a final gurgle he was dead. Naruto carefully and quietly hid his body were the others were, this time though he tore part of the man's robe and tied it around his waist.

Naruto stared at his palm and noted that he was feeling significantly weaker. It was a very familiar feeling, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. After a few seconds his eyes widened in realization.

'My chakra is being suppressed... It's like that time I was kidnapped.'

The whiskered teen made a distasteful sound and cursed his luck. He should've just teleported Elizabeth back as soon as he found her. He just had to offer a stupid thing like survival lessons. Naruto growled. Now he had to quickly find an exit and get back to Elizabeth before the guards located her.

Naruto silent slipped through the slightly open door that the last man he'd killed came from. He found himself in another corridor and that made his hopes rise. Maybe he could find a way back to Elizabeth afterall.

But fate wasn't so kind today.

A loud horn echoed through the entire hideout. Naruto froze in his tracks, eyes widened. He slowly turned around and saw one of the men he gave a neck break glaring at him hatefully with the horn still in his mouth.

'Shit! I was sloppy!.'

Naruto dashed towards the man in speeds that shouldn't be possible for any normal human or even a holy knight without the use of magic. The man was about to blow the horn again but Naruto was quicker. His leg muscles buldged and he brutally stomped the nine inch long and curved cattle horn into the man's throat. But that wasn't what killed him, the force from Naruto kick completely flattened his head.

Naruto released a frustrated sigh. Now the enemy was on alert, the chances of them finding Elizabeth had gone from high to ridiculous.

Knowing he couldn't break through the reinforced concrete without his chakra, Naruto had no choice but to go the opposite direction of Elizabeth.

'Please hang in there princess!'

* * *

Elizabeth had heard the horn and nobody needed to tell her what that meant. Quickly gathering Naruto's discarded clothes as she knew he'd need them, the white haired princess ran to the direction she and Naruto were coming from. She then made a bend into another corridor that she hadn't been through before.

By the sounds of the footsteps all around and the yelling voices of the guards Elizabeth knew stealth would be useless right now so she focused on finding Naruto-sama. She could tell something was wrong. When Naruto-sama didn't return after the horn she concluded he was in a tight position. The blonde was a nice person and Elizabeth didn't need any confirmation that he cared for her and the sins. So if he didn't return that meant he was in trouble.

Elizabeth hid the kunai Naruto gave her under his clothes. There was no reason or none she could give for that course of action, but at the moment it felt like the right thing to do. Maybe this was what they called survival instincts?.

"The sacrif- I mean the princess has escaped!."

Elizabeth stomped in her tracks and scrabbled to a wall and pressed her back on it. Just ahead of her there was a bend that and that voice sounded too close for comfort.

"Why else would they sound the alarm if it's not that?."

This voice sounded feminine but still deep enough that it could be mistaken as a man's.

"Oh right!."

The first voice said. There was a nervous laugh.

"Whatever just look around until we find the bitch."

The femine voice said.

Elizabeth frowned at being called a bitch but still remained quiet in her hiding postion. The Princess calmed her nerves and steeled her resolve. Unconsciously she'd already decided what to do. Even though she had enough time to run away from the guards but she couldn't keep running from them all so she remained hidden. Because she had a plan. Her plan was simple. Pretend somebody else tried to take her and she managed to escape. Once the guard let his or her guard down, attack. Then depending on which guard she met, she'd be able to hide in plain sight or have to redo the whole thing.

"Got it!."

The man said and Elizabeth began hearing footsteps. She released a small sigh in relief when she heard his heavy steps getting fainter. But she new she wasn't out of danger yet. The female guard had to be coming her way and if her plan failed it would be all over. Taking a few steps backwards and pretending that she just came in, Elizabeth stopped as the guard appeared.

Elizabeth tried to look as innocent as she could which was far easier than she knew. The female guard had slightly visible black hair. Her face was hidden by her helmet and her physique was completely defined by the shape of her armour. The breast plate was pretty sizable Elizabeth was thankful for this. This way she wouldn't have to squish herself into the armour. The princess readied herself and finally the guard's eyes met her's.

"Hey you're the sacr-princess"

The female guard said.

Elizabeth frowned. That was the second time that happened and she didn't like it.

"I-I..."

Elizabeth stammered and mentally rebuked herself for not being capable of even calming herself. It would be a miracle if this woman believed anything she said. She was sweating and shaking uncontrollably her lies would certainly sound pathetic. At least that was what the princess thought. If her lies were true, this was the condition any stranger would expect her to be in. As much as they knew, she still believed she was taken by her sister and as such would feel more comfortable in her custody than that of her supposed second kidnapper which would be Naruto.

Elizabeth let her mind travel a little as the woman silently waited for a response. She seemed content with extending the silence after her slip up that she hoped Elizabeth hadn't noticed. In her view a spoilt princess who was being 'punished' by her sister wouldn't worry too much about such a tiny tongue slip after all people made mistakes here and there. But what she didn't know was that Elizabeth had heard a similar mistake from the first guard and knew that she wasn't with her sister anymore.

'That's the second time they've made that same error... From the sound of things, they both meant to say sacrifice. What have I gotten myself into... Who are this people...?'

Elizabeth panicked and couldn't stop her limbs from instinctively moving back.

'What am I doing?!. s-stop moving or she'll suspect you!. M-My legs are moving on their own!. Stop... Stop... Stop it... Stop... Stop... ELIZABETH STOP MOVING!'

The female guard noticed that she was moving backwards and tsked in annoyance.

'Shit she must've gotten spooked by my slip up. I gotta calm this girl down before she figures out she's not with her sister anymore. Damn shit heads! I told them to drug this bitch. If she discovers what's really happening the ritual will suffer. Gotta play my cards right. Gotta get her to trust me.'

The female guard said.

"My name is Nikara. Your sister Veronica-sama sent me to look for you. You seem to have left your room."

The woman said in a polite voice.

Elizabeth knew that if her eyes weren't already wide from her fear they would've widened at that moment. Her body stiffened and she stopped moving. The guard interpreted this as Elizabeth believing her and calming down somewhat.

On the other hand Elizabeth was shocked. Naruto had said convincingly that her elder sister wasn't in the premises and that she had been taken by someone else. Why was this woman speaking as though Veronica was close by?. Elizabeth wasn't smart like Sasuke-sama or Naruto-sama in tough situations, but she knew an opportunity when she saw one. If they had already come to the conclusion that she broke out without help, then that meant Naruto-sama hadn't been found. If she played her cards right she could find an opening, disguise herself as a guard and pretend to be searching for herself while she looked for Naruto-sama. Something clicked in Elizabeth's head making her blood run cold.

She was still carrying Naruto's clothes. Even his frog patterned boxers.

If the guard saw this then she'd know Elizabeth was lying if she agreed to their assumption.

'Should I stick to the first plan?.'

Elizabeth wondered. That idea had a higher probability of success but that meant the guards would focus on Naruto-sama and not her... She couldn't accept that outcome!. She was the one that made him come here, she was the one who told him to stay longer. She wasn't going to let him bare the consequences of her mistakes. She'd do anything she could to lessen the burden she'd put on him by being too weak to resist kidnap by her own blood.

Elizabeth remembered that her upper body was almost completely naked. That gave her an idea. She boldly put on Naruto's under shirt and oversized (at least for her) jacket, blushing as she swiftly hid his boxers, the kunai and pants in his big and deep pockets.

"Where did you get those?."

Nikara asked.

"That's why I snuck out... T-the clothes the guard brought were too small. I was feeling cold so I..."

Elizabeth intentionally trailed off. The princess hoped she sounded believable. The smile Nikara gave her put her at ease. But she still tensed up when the guard took a few steps forward.

"Well that's alright princess. I'll lead you back to your room."

The guard said and turned away to back Elizabeth.

Normally Nikara would make sure she was always behind prisoners. They tended to try stupid things that always led to death or brutal injury. If she could help it she wouldn't want to have to hurt the sacrifice. But she was trying to build trust first. Also this particular prisoner was a princess that got kidnapped by a single holy knight and her sister. If she wasn't able to resist them then what could she do to her?.

Nikara decided to take the risk and walked ahead of the princess.

Elizabeth's body was quick to follow the woman. She was delighted fifty percent of her plan was a success and hoped she could steel her resolve once again and finish the plan. Again her instincts told her not to strike immediately. She didn't know for what reason but obeyed them anyway.

After a couple of minutes Elizabeth felt it was time to make her move. Silently as the sweet princess could, she pulled out the razor sharp kunai and grabbed it with both hands.

This was it. Light reflected on the black steel weapon, further assuring her that he strike would be successful. infact she had no doubt that the cut would be deadly despite her physical weakness. The weapon was thick and sharp enough to pierce through armours. But that wasn't her aim, the unprotected skin of Nikara's nape was the most the best place to strike. She knew that. She knew if she closed her eyes and struck it would be over before she realized it. She wouldn't have to see Nikara's dying face. She wouldn't have to look at any of it. This was the time to strike!.

'This is m-my chance... Move. Move. Move. Move. Move!... Please... Why won't my body obey...'

Elizabeth's hands trembled and she couldn't stop the tears from steaming that her face.

'Naruto-sama gave me this... I took this... Why can't I use... Why?...Why?... Why won't I move?!.'

Elizabeth bit her lip to stop her sobs from being audible and shakily moved to return her kunai to Naruto's pocket. But her shaky hands made her loosen her grip even without her notice. Nikara heard a sharp sound that sounded like a gasp from behind her. The guard turned around to see what was the cause, her sudden movement made Elizabeth panic. The princess frantically tried to put the weapon away, but her grip failed her. Without realizing how loose her hold had become, Elizabeth moved to sharply, succeeding in dropping the kunai instead of hiding it.

Clanck!

The sound of metal hitting marble was like an announcement for her failure. Elizabeth's heart sunk. She could feel the beads of sweat she didn't know were all over her body until now. She felt them individually roll down her body. The beating of her heart had taken a fast and hard tempo. It was almost painful, it felt as though her heart would explode. She felt light headed and her vision was getting blurry. This was it... She had been found out. This would be her end. Her mind had ignored all sensible logic and focused on the worst case scenario... Death.

It then dawned on her.

She was mentally prepared to do it... But her body didn't move. The innocence and the kindness in her wasn't what held her from completing her task. It was the awkwardness of it. Her body had never made that sort of move before, and under all the pressure she simply lost her ability to will it to do what it hadn't done before.

From the beginning of the encounter with the guard it was what was happening to her. Her body never responded to commands it wasn't used to. She was unable to craft her own lies so her body refused to speak at first. It only agreed to Nikara's assumption and told the truth mostly. She was feeling cold. The clothes the guard brought were sizes too small. Her body made her tell part of the truth, while accepting the conclusion of the woman named Nikara. That was after all she did as a princess, say yes to whatever was suggested. She never had the capability to voice an objection for her own benefit. She was always good at helping others not herself. Her body made her try to run away... Something she always did when she was scared. It made follow the guard like a lost puppy, the same way she followed Meliodas-sama... The only thing she did properly was putting on Naruto-sama's clothes and that was to protect Naruto-sama, not herself. She didn't want to take this woman's life because of Naruto-sama, but because of herself. Mentally she was prepared, emotionally she was a mess but still able to-

It dawned on her again...

She was ready, prepared and willing to take a life.

She was ready to...

'...Kill her.'

Elizabeth said in horror.

"Oh what's this?. I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to use force to take you, you bloody sacrifice!."

Nikara said with a crazed smile.

She was always one who loved the violence. Pulling out her sword, he swung at the princess with the aim of knocking her out with the hilt. But to Elizabeth she thought she was going to deliver a killing blow. This time her body wanted to move but she forcefully willed it not to. She deserved to die... She was a burden on everybody's shoulders. She couldn't even control her own body, then what use was she?. To Meliodas-sama, to Sasuke-sama? the sins? Naruto-sama? to anybody?... Useless stuff like her didn't deserve to associate with people like them. She was better off dead. The only mercy she felt she was worthy of was not seeing the way she died. So all she could do was close her eyes and wait for it to end.

* * *

Meliodas brutally slammed his fist into the larger man's gut. The blow was enough to send him crashing through the walls of the inn they had decided to stay for the night.

'My name is Griamor... You may have heard of me. You are probably wondering why the captain of the seven deadly sins is currently beating me to a bloody mess, some of you may have already put the pieces together but allow me to elaborate. My thanks to those who have given me this allowance. Ah yes, it all started when I went to check on lady Elizabeth. All seemed to be fine, she was enjoying her blissful sleep and seemed to have lost all will to further resist Veronica-sama. But then, five men dressed in armour that made me mistake them for holy knights surrounded her, that told me that all was not going well. I assumed a fighting stance, convincing myself that these were knights sent by the kingdom to forcefully return I and the two princesses back to the kingdom. Many of you may not have expected this but I and Veronica-sama's search for lady Elizabeth wasn't as err... Legal as we made it seem. Veronica left the palace on her own volition without permission from the kingdom. Ugh M-My–!. Pardon me, where was I?. My apologies, I could not deny my self that scream as I believe my manhood has been crushed. Moving on. I was completely defeated... No I shan't sugar coat it. I was utterly and brutally outclassed by these men who I believed were regular knights that I could intimidated with my size or defeat with my magic. I was thoroughly proved wrong and left almost dead on the floor. Veronica-sama was not pleased when she learnt that her sister was taken from her under my watch. Scars you will find on my upper right tigh should serve as a description of how angry my lady was feeling at that moment. And when I finally thought my pain and suffering would would finally take a derseved pause, the captain of the seven deadly sins appeared. As we made eye contact, I'm ashamed to say it but my life flashed before my eyes. My Body ached and I was unable to move yet I shivered like a teenage girl holding her pregnancy test result. With his appearance the air in the room felt thin, every hole in my body struggled to gather what little air they could get. And yes I meant it when I said every hole... I am ninety-five percent certain that a third of all the oxygen I gathered passed through my rectum. Almost in a flash the captain of the seven deadly sins descended on me with questions and his iron hard fists. If I had any answers I wouldn't have been able to offer them as my throat had already been crushed. I also doubted my sanity and my ability to construct a sensible response to the questions that were asked of me, afterall during the ordeal I was catching glimpses of my father and his best friend Hendrickson riding ponies and smoking the infamous deadly weebs. But insane or not I can assure whoever is reading these words that, I am never going to be a father...'

"WHERE IS ELIZABETH!?."

* * *

Sasuke pushed himself up to a sitting position. He couldn't believe he did it. But at least it was worth it...

There was a rude and loud knock on the door of his private quarters. The Uchiha sighed, it was certainly Nero behind the door. He didn't understand why the boy had to be so bad mannered at every point in time.

The Uchiha noticed that he was feeling more drained than he would after a spar with Lee and blushed.

'I guess I'm no Naruto...'

Sasuke thought to himself. The onyx haired young man had to tsk as Nero banged the door with his fist once again.

"Hold on Nero. I'm coming!"

Sasuke said and looked around for his pants. He found his belt laying on a shelf and had to sweat drop at the condition it was in. Guila was a tad too rough.

Unluckily for Sasuke the red haired preteen had mistook his words for 'Come in'. The brash yet talented tyrant dragon whisperer swung the door open revealing Sasuke and Guila (still sleeping) on a single bed together, both completely naked aside from the blanket over the holy knight and Sasuke's lower region.

"Oi where's Naru-WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke was still looking for his pants and didn't know when Nero came in. Well he didn't until he heard the scream.

"AAAAAAH!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"S-SASUKE-SENSEI WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"NERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO FUCKING COME IN YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH GUILA?!."

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Then Guila began to stir.

"Mmm Sasuke-sama I want more..."

Both Nero and Sasuke blushed. The Uchiha didn't want any of this to go this way.

'All I wanted was information... Now I ended up sleeping with Guila and caught by N-N-Naruto's student?.'

That's when it hit him.

'I can't let Naruto find out about this! if I do I won't hear the last of it till we leave this world... He'd tell Diane and she'd tell Ban and he'd tell Hawk and it'd tell Meliodas then he'd tell... E-Elizabeth!. Must stop it from getting to that!. I might have to use it...'

Sasuke's expression suddenly got serious. He was a smart man so he always prepared himself for the future. He'd been practicing how to handle a situation like this for when he'd get married, have a kid and have to give them the... Sex talk.

"Nero."

Sasuke said in a voice that would remind you of his younger smug self.

"What you're seeing here is very natural and essential for life."

"W-wha?"

"What... What were we doing you mean to ask?. Well I'll tell you. I was making love to your moth– I mean Guila. This is an act that is completely natural and born out of lov– I mean lust. Probably when you're old enough you will do this with your wife, girlfriend or even some random hooker you don't know. But never forget to use protection. I'm not saying you can have sex now, I'm saying when you're ready you should always wear a condom."

"What's a condom?."

'Oh right this is a different timeline...'

Sasuke hn'd and took a few seconds to come up with a response.

"For protection the grown ups just use magic spells."

Nero said surprising Sasuke.

"Wait you know about sex already?."

"Ya of course! I'm fourteen not stupid."

"Wait so you already knew what we did?."

"I lived with dragons my whole life, of course I know what males and females do when they're alone."

"How did you learn about the protection thing?."

"Dragons use it too, what? even they don't want to be forever bound to a single female."

"I see..."

"Well what about ya?."

"What do you mean what about me?."

"Are ya bound?."

"What do you mean? of course not."

"Oh ya used protection then?."

"Of c–"

 _Flashback_

 _"W-Wait a minute Guila."_

 _"Just take that off Sasuke-sama, it'll be alright."_

 _End of flashback._

"Shit..."

Sasuke said.

"What?"

"... I'm gonna be bound."

"Oopsie"

"Oopsie indeed Nero... Oopsie indeed."

* * *

Naruto was fed up of walking around in circles. This particular part of the underground building was just one big circle. He'd gone from the room he'd killed those men, to another weird looking room and back to the room.

It didn't help that for some reason the place was cold and the dim lights and animal remains and skin added a lot of spookiness to it. Naruto Uzumaki was a gutsy and powerful ninja. But it was common knowledge that Naruto had one fear and it was ghost and anything ghost related.

This place could easily pass as a haunted house. Naruto didn't like that... Naruto didn't like that at all.

The Uzumaki sighed and mentally told himself to calm down. He still had Elizabeth to worry about so he had no time to lose. There were six men down here and no traces of food and water. The remains of the dead animals were mostly thier innards. Six men couldn't seal themselves up in a single room, Naruto reasoned.

'There must be an exit I gotta find ittebayo'

Naruto noticed that some of his chakra had started steadily increasing. He mentally thanked his partner for his quick chakra recovery. It recovered faster than this room could erase.

Naruto estimated his chakra level to be around 1.3% of his original level and rising fast. Even if this was abysmally low by Naruto's standards, this chakra level would be too much for anybody to handle. That's just how much chakra he had compared to the other shinobi. 0.1% would be an excessive amount for a sannin.

Naruto chuckled in remembrance of the face Hinata made when she decided to use her byakugan to see just how much chakra her boyfriend had.

Naruto smiled in memory of their night out with Gaara and his girlfriend Yuki.

 _Flashbacks_

 _"Hinata hurry up or we'll be late!."_

 _Naruto said for what he believed was then seventeenth time. He didn't get why girls took so long to get ready. And Sakura had told him Hinata was a girl who didn't care much about looking good. That made him wonder how long Ino would take to get ready for a night out. He silently said thanks to kami that they didn't go out much. He and Ino kept thier relationship physical and he was thankful they did._

 _'I mean ever since she started dating Sai the guy keeps getting paler and paler'_

 _Sasuke had also told him he was lucky to have a simple girl like Hinata. "Try dating Sakura Haruno for two nights" he'd said. In Naruto's opinion Sakura-chan didn't seem like a really complicated girl. He knew all the things she liked and they were pretty simple to him._

 _Kakashi also said he was lucky to have Hinata. Naruto had asked him why but the masked white haired man wouldn't answer. He just eye smiled and told him to read his new icha icha book._

 _Yeah. Kakashi had carried on the legacy of his dead sensei and published his very own sequel of icha icha double trouble. Naruto was left confused on how the books sold so well now that it was the current hokage of all people that was writing it. It wasn't until he asked Sakura who to his surprise was a proud fan of it that he got his answer._

 _His teammate looked angry and inspired at the same time as she spoke. She explained that Kakashi had been labeled the most-wanted-bachelor of konoha for fifteen years, and their smut reading sensei took advantage of every single day, sleeping with variety of women all around the ninja world and in the most extreme situations you could imagine. Sakura said his most popular 'conquest' was in kumo, where he nailed a chick in the council meeting room, DURING A COUNCIL MEETING. Naruto immediately saw why his books were so good. Unlike ero-sennin who usually went for anything in a skirt and spent most nights with civilians and whores, Kakashi targeted kunoichi and important figures in high places and had a habit of doing the extreme. Everybody enjoyed the rush of doing the dirty in a place you can easily be caught. Ero-sennin was obviously the better smut writer Sakura had explained. He was a better writer all round but Kakashi surpassed him with eccentricity and better build up. I mean there's only so little you could do to hype a sex scene with a regular woman in a world of supernatural humans. Kakashi would use his life experiences as chapters in his books. Like being trapped on a sinking ship and nailing the captain while she said to hurry before the water got to the both of you._

 _One of his various 'encounters' with women had been with two Hyuugas, which was impressive since the Hyuuga clan were stoic and strict and it was common knowledge that they wouldn't permit their blood to be diluted. Even if they could prevent pregnancy, Hyuuga women still firmly refused to be involved with anyone they wouldn't marry. It was their clan's code. Kakashi had written a book on his experience with two Hyuuga women although he didn't make their physical attributes that much similar to the main thing. But when you write about white eyed girls one would guess that you were referring to the Hyuuga. It was an open secret really. No one directly admitted to the realization for fear that the Hyuugas might decide to rebel like the Uchihas, after all it was a soil on their honor (something they valued almost as much as their precious eyes). That was his best selling edition till date. Everybody wanted to know how it'd be to bang a Hyuuga girl. The title of the book helped to further entice men and even women to buy a copy. It was his sensei's best work and a complete masterpiece. Icha icha: Caged birds._

 _Naruto honestly felt his sensei went too far with the name of his book. But he had to admit it was catchy. Every Hyuuga hated the reference and would attack anyone they caught reading the 'abomination', be it man, woman, child, infant or even animal, the Hyuugas didn't care they let thier palms do the talking._

 _After reading the book it took Naruto's willpower and two nindo promises to Sakura not to rape Hinata when she came over his house to hangout._

 _The weird thing about the book was no matter how many times he read it he never tired of it. Hinata had even caught him reading it once. When he saw her he'd just thought she'd blush and faint or run off or scream his name or something so he just went back to his book. That was his first mistake. Hinata had boldly and angry walked up to and yanked his book from his hand. Like someone possessed he she tossed the book in the air and furiously tore it to shreds with a sixty-four triagram palms attack. That told Naruto she was mad... When she continued striking at the air even when the book was completely destroyed, Naruto had to back up a bit. She had announced the technique as a sixty-four palm strike attack but had strangely counted up to ninety-two. When she finally stopped she began yelling at him. Timid shy cute little Hinata made even the kyuubi fearfully ball up in a corner. After ranting about how much the smut novel dishonoured her clan, Hinata smirked at him and told– No that would be implying she gave him a choice, which she didn't. Hinata demanded that he get naked._

 _"I'll show exactly how inaccurate that piece of garbage is my love."_

 _Was what she said. Naruto wouldn't willingly admit this to a soul but he ran away from his supposedly timid girlfriend. Running was an understatement, he was haul assing to anywhere that would keep him safe from his girlfriend. He knew he'd awakened something dark in the lavender haired beauty and he wasn't going to stick around to find out what exactly that was._

 _Except he failed._

 _Hinata caught up with him. Pulled him back home and took his innocence._

 _After that day she continuously apologised to him for the... rape. Naruto till this day hadn't forgiven her even though she rocked his world. That was a man's job. Stupid Hinata..._

 _(How did we go from chakra levels to Naruto got raped? Opm is crazy like that people.)_

 _Naruto sighed as Hinata finally came out of the bathroom. If he had to be totally honest he couldn't find any difference from before she went in. He decided not to make a comment and they both silently walked to the red hound. It was a bar owned by the Inuzuka clan, it wasn't Naruto or Hinata's kind of place but it was Yuki's first choice and she'd just been promoted to chunin so thier hands were tied. Yuki was Gaara's girlfriend and the kage had invited both of them to join them in a celebration of her promotion._

 _When they arrived at the bar Gaara was already there. He and Yuki were dancing together to the rock music that he was about seventy percent certain was Kiba's._

 _I mean who else would have a chorus like "Way to be on the ball baby~ Ruff!" if not Kiba?._

 _Naruto had a hard time not laughing his ass off because of two things. One Hinata accidentally sang sang along with a man who was singing karaoke to the same song that everyone was dancing to. Hinata didn't even think about what she was saying, she just read and mumbled along. Her eyes widened and she turned tomato red when she realized the hidden meaning in the line she just finished._

 _'I'm gonna empty the balls on you baby~ Ruff!"_

 _Hinata's mouth was left in an oh shape when the realization hit her. She then blushed and looked anywhere but her smiling boyfriend's face._

 _His second reason was Gaara. Gaara was many things, a former jinchuriki, a former dead man, a incredibly powerful sand using ninja and a kage but Gaara was by no means a good dancer._

 _'He sucks... God I've never seen a guy that sucks so bad at dancing. And he isn't even following any steps!'_

 _Naruto thought as his amusement rose._

 _Dancing to rock music was relatively easy. I mean any movement that didn't look too ridiculous could pass off as dancing. But Gaara had to be THE WORST dancer in the history of bad dancers. The funny part was that he had that stupid looking grin on his face. Naruto guessed he'd already taken too much alcohol already._

 _Naruto decided to save his friend from further embarrassment. He pulled his blushing girlfriend along and swapped her for his red haired friend and gave her an apologetic smile. Hinata understood and smiled back at her childhood crush and assumed to role of Gaara's replacement and danced with his girl._

 _Hinata was a decent dancer at best was what many women would say._

 _But to the men... She was a spectacle to watch (hehehe waka waka)_

 _"Hey Gaara sit over here."_

 _Naruto said to his friend and sat him down on a couch that was meant for that one guy who drank too much and passed out in the bar. That was more or less Gaara if he took another drink today._

 _"H-Hey I... I was dancing!."_

 _"I know you were buddy but you gotta sit down for a bit."_

 _"No way man! M-My girl she... She's dancing with another dude already!."_

 _"That's Hinata."_

 _"Oh?– Ohohohohohohohoho stop it man!... You remember Santa Claus?"_

 _"Santa what?."_

 _"Shit man you forgot who he is already?... I nee... I need Shukaku to tell ya. He *hic* knows all the details. Oi Shukaku! get your ass over here!."_

 _"Umm... Shukaku isn't here Gaara."_

 _"Fuck. Fuck him... Y-you know I'm a kazekage bro?."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"That's so tight man... Ladies just love the way my... My... I just love the... Err... Fuck Shukaku man!, where's the story I asked for?!."_

 _"Come on Gaara let's sit down."_

 _"You sit down!. I'm f-fine... Never been better since I nailed Temari."_

 _"What?."_

 _"What?."_

 _"You just said you slept with your own sister."_

 _"No man... I-it was you who slept with my own sister."_

 _"You're really drunk Gaara you should sit"_

 _"No bruh... Nope. Temari likes that lazy asshole man... We're just friends man don't get mad."_

 _"..."_

 _"You're mad bro... I told you not to get mad bro."_

 _"I'm not ma–"_

 _"What if you are anyway?!. I can't take ya... Y-you don't scare me you orphanless home!."_

 _"You mean homeless orphan..."_

 _"Get out here with the details bruh... I-I *hic* bet I got more chakra than you."_

 _"Yeah... No."_

 _"I do. I swear on my clan leader's grave I do."_

 _"Gaara you don't have a clan–"_

 _"Go get Hinata... she'll tell you."_

 _Naruto sighed and called Hinata over. The Hyuuga had knocked Yuki out. The girlfriend of the kazekage wasn't the good kind of drunk and was getting in fights with anybody that didn't have red or lavender colored hair. Hinata noticed Gaara was looking at her and started regretting her actions, but instead of rebuking her Gaara just shrugged and muttered something about not caring if his girlfriend only went that far with Hinata. Hinata of course didn't know what he meant._

 _Naruto stood up from the couch so Hinata could put the newly promoted chunnin down to rest._

 _"Thanks Hinata. Can you help us out with something?. Gaara wants to gauge his chakra."_

 _Naruto said._

 _Hinata wanted to ask what led him to making that request but decided not to. She probably didn't want to know. The kunoichi activated her dojutsu and stared at the red haired kazekage first. She was a surprised at what she saw. To the best of her knowledge Gaara was no longer a jinchuriki. This meant he no more had a massive secondary chakra source residing inside him. Her byakugan confirmed this as she didn't see any other chakra except Gaara's. But it was scary that an ex jinchuriki would have chakra that surpassed that of a bijuu, even though it was a slight difference._

 _"Kazekage-san's chakra is bijuu level."_

 _Naruto was stunned by this. He didn't expect Gaara to have this much chakra on his own. He mentally smirked, of course Gaara didn't slack off. But that wasn't enough to rival him. In fact that was literally nothing to him._

 _Hinata looked at her crush. She wondered why she hadn't bothered scaling his chakra before. It never crossed her mind to see for herself why Naruto was so feared. And when she did she had to double check.. Triple check. But no matter how much she looked there was no end to it. And she'd seen levels passed even THE KYUUBI. And he still had more?!._

 _"Couldn't find an end huh Hinata?"_

 _"T-Thats j-just your primary source... I didn't even include Kurama-san's chakra well."_

 _"Yep."_

 _"W-what are you Naruto-kun?."_

 _The look on her face wasn't fear. It was amazement mixed with lust strangely. Naruto guessed Kakashi's book was right after all. Hyuugas seemed to have a thing for guys with large amounts of chakra. But to him the face Hinata was making was too cute. She was biting her lower lip and playing with her fingers like she used to do few years back, her byakugan was still activated and she stared at him like she was seeing him for the first time._

 _'Yep she's definitely gonna try to rape me again...'_

 _End of flashback._

Naruto couldn't stop himself from laughing at his memories. Times like that made him miss his world more than ever. He was thankful for the nature of this world, thanks to it's uniqueness time moved a lot faster here than it did there so he didn't have to bother about worrying Hinata. Naruto wondered how time moving so fast here was possible. Probably Mezura-chan's doing he guessed. If she was truly the goddess of space and time then that shouldn't be impossible for her to achieve.

Naruto walked down the passage he'd been through multiple times, eyes darting around for an exit or clue and for the first time since he got here he noticed something. The torches used to illuminate the rooms and corridor were upside down. Naruto was confused as to how he hadn't noticed that until now. The Uzumaki pondered if maybe putting the torches right-side up would trigger a secret door to open or something. It kinda sounded stupid now he thought about it. The blonde carelessly put his hands behind his head and stared up for the first time. What he saw was the last thing he'd expect to be here. Vultures... Lots of them, hanging on what could be the ceiling or the floor lifelessly but the movement of their lone eyes told him they weren't.

It couldn't be spelt out more than it already was. This place was strongly connected to the letter V.

Naruto estimated the number of the vultures to be around two hundred at least. They were present in both rooms and corridor. This wasn't what Naruto wanted to find or even what he'd expected, but he knew one thing. The longer he stayed here the worse things would get. The vultures were beginning to move more and more by the second.

"This could get dangerous..."

* * *

Elizabeth had waited... First it had been seconds ... She figured this was what people meant when they say life slows down before you die. But now it had been five minutes and still Nikara's blade hadn't touched her.

Elizabeth wanted to open her eyes but she feared that when she did Nikara's blade would land on her and she'd have to watch herself die.

"Are you really going to remain there with your eyes sealed little one?."

The voice Elizabeth heard wasn't familiar, but for an odd reason she felt that she'd known this voice all her life.

"Open your eyes Elizabeth."

The voice said.

Elizabeth obeyed.

The woman she saw had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Her skin was pale but it shone with a godly light. Her hair long wavy white hair sparkled like the waters of a crystal clear river on a sunny day. Her eyes were an exquisite blue, hooded by long eyelashes that held the same radiance of her magnificent hair. Elizabeth wouldn't be ashamed to admit that for the first time she considered lesbianism, even if only for a few seconds.

"Having naughty thoughts about me already little one?."

Elizabeth couldn't stop the blush from spreading around her face.

"My name is Mezurajikēsu1. I am the goddess of space and time, as you can see."

The beautiful goddess pointed at Nikara who was frozen to a spot, with her weapon partially thrusted forward. Carrying the same crazy expression from five minutes ago. She was exactly as Elizabeth saw her before she closed her eyes.

"W-what did you do?"

Elizabeth asked.

"My dear isn't it obvious?. Since I am goddess of space and time I am able to stop the flow of time. That is what I did."

Mezurajikēsu said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock.

"Now we just have to find my Naruto and leave. His presence has disappeared again and I fear he's be kidnapped. You will have no need to use this woman's armor. Come with me... We're looking for my love."

* * *

Sasuke sat across from Guila who was blushing in memory of what they had done. She had no regrets even though she suspected Sasuke was just trying to seduce her for information. If anything she welcomed his advances with open arms. (Or open legs Gihihihihi ;)

However there was one question gnawing at her. What did this make them?. She knew she couldn't expect much as it was highly probable that she was just being used but despite the reality of it she still had a little hope that there would be something between them after their afternoon of passion. It was truthfully a pathetic thought, but she couldn't help herself.

Guila had asked herself many times since she got here, what made her go from hating Uchiha Sasuke to craving him?. And since they had just made love she was convinced that it wasn't just his body she desired. She wanted something more, something that Sasuke would not be able to give. She knew but that was the way humans were. They always had hope, even when they knew the situation was hopeless.

Sasuke was the one who broke the silence.

"I had a good time Guila, and I'm sure you did too. But let's not talk about us for the time being, I have some questions I'd like to ask you."

Sasuke said. This left Guila completely shocked. There was an 'us'?!

Sasuke mentally nodded. He said those words but by no means did he mean them. He only spoke them to butter Guila up for his questions. Yes... Uchiha Sasuke was willing to go that far. He'd use this woman and feed her with lies and false pretenses until she is tightly wrapped around his finger. He was a shinobi after all, and as a shinobi he uses all possible means to achieve his goal. Playing with a gullible woman's feelings was child's play to him. Since Guila wanted him, he'd use that to get whatever he wanted from her. The first steps were complete, now it was time to rip the fruits of his labour. This way he'd still retain her as a trusted ally and a spy for the holy knights. Everything was going according to plan.

Recalling the words of the sloth sin King, Sasuke decided to start his questioning from there.

"How did you get so powerful in a short span of time?."

Sasuke watched as the black haired woman stiffened and glanced away from him. He was used to her fake expression and closed eyes, but every since they came here she'd dropped the mask. From reading her body language Sasuke knew it was unlikely that she would answer anytime soon so he decided to hasten the process. The Uchiha stood up from his throne-like seat and walked behind Guila without her notice. The onyx haired sharingan user gently grabbed her by her the side of her arm and rested his chin on her shoulder. The unexpected touch sent electric sparks of pleasure through her body. Just a single touch from her and she was already close to whimpering.

"Guila-chan... I need to know these things so my plans can succeed."

Sometimes saying the truth was the better way of deceiving a person, and that's what he did.

Guila gasped as Sasuke kissed her neck and nibbled her ears slowly. Guila knew he was just seducing her for the information but... He was just so intoxicating. She couldn't resist.

"T-They used experiments on us..."

Sasuke pulled her earlobe with his teeth and suckled them a bit.

"Who?"

"H-Hendrickson..."

"Oh... I've heard of him before *kiss* why don't you tell me exactly what they did to you darling."

His sweet talk was getting to her far easier than anybody could. Even her brother couldn't make her sway so easily to his demands and she thought he was her one and only weakness... Not anymore. Sasuke Uchiha was her kryptonite.

"T-They fed us red d-demon blood... It made me a lot s– *moans* stronger."

"I see... That's going to be troublesome... I can't completely trust you if you have something I don't trust inside you..."

Sasuke slowly started unbuttoning her upper wear.

"S-sasuke-sama..."

"Shh shh... Calm down darling. I'm just going to replace that demon with my power."

Sasuke's suddenly bit into Guila's neck, drawing blood as he did. The shinobi elite wrapped his arm around the woman's mid section and caressed her toned belly with his fingers. The tracing of his fingers helped her calm down then he infused his senjutsu chakra into her body, using his teeth as a passage. After a minute Guila felt something 'shift' in her. It was a short experience that didn't last more than an instant yet she felt as though he entire being had been converted into something else. It wasn't far from the truth.

Sasuke pulled his mouth away from her neck and licked the little bits of blood from her neck making her moan again. There was a small purple glow on her neck and after that a seal that looked like his mangekyou sharingan appeared on her neck. Sasuke decided that he'd asked enough questions for the day. He stood up but before Guila could say anything he pick her up bridal style.

"You did wonderful Guila-chan... Allow me to properly thank you."

Guila blushed as Sasuke carried her back to his private quarters.

(Hate me all you want.)

* * *

Elizabeth followed the woman called Mezurajikēsu through the corridor. She was surprised to see all the guards frozen to a spot by her time magic.

The woman moved with so much grace it made Elizabeth admire her more and more. But even with the increasing admiration she still wasn't sure who this person was. She told her she was a goddess, it wasn't too hard to believe after the princess watched her for a few minutes but what made her suspicious was her reference to Naruto as her love. The thought of Naruto having a romantic relationship with such a beautiful woman made her blush and oddly jealous. She didn't understand why she felt that way. The reason for her suspicion was that Naruto or Sasuke hadn't ever spoken about this woman to her or any of the sins, that meant there was a chance she lying. Elizabeth tried to think what this woman's aim was. If it was to kidnap her then she'd succeeded more or less, the white haired princess stood no chance against a regular soldier talkless a goddess who could stop time. It would be very embarrassing to get kidnapped for the third time and would ultimately destroy whatever was left of her self-respect.

"You shouldn't think too much Elizabeth."

Mezurajikēsu said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. This was the second time she made a comment like this... It was almost as if–

"I'm reading your mind?."

Mezurajikēsu said with an amused smile.

"Y-you can read my mind?."

"No I'm not doing that at the moment, I'm simply hearing your thoughts. Reading minds means I have to transfer a bit of myself into a person's subconscious. At the moment I'm not doing that, I'm simply hearing your thoughts because we are connected."

"Connected?."

"Yes sister we've been connected since the day you were born."

"S-sister? wha–"

"Ara I've said too much... Never mind me."

Mezurajikēsu smiled at Elizabeth. She then put a finger on her lower lip and tapped it repeatedly.

"Elizabeth... Won't you show me where Naruto-kun is now? he must be in trouble if he isn't protecting you now."

"I-I... S-sorry!, he's over umm... I can't remember the exact place."

"*sighs* You're really hopeless it's so cute... No worries. I'll just read your memories... I know where my love is now. Let's go Elizabeth."

Mezurajikēsu led Elizabeth towards the area Naruto had entered.

"U-Um Mezurajikēsu-sama–"

"None of that. Just call me Mezura or Mezu or big sis"

Not sure which to pick Elizabeth just asked the question that was bothering her.

"Who are you to Naruto-sama?."

"Mmhh?, isn't it obvious... We're lovers."

"Eh!?."

"Just like you and that pervert Meliodas."

"N-No it's not like that! we're just friends!"

"Oh? then why is it that your other friends don't constantly grope your chest?."

"H-He..."

"*Laughs* Let's just go."

"H-Hai!"

* * *

"I'll ask you one last time... Where. Is. Elizabeth?."

Meliodas was on a knee as he spoke to the beaten up man who was supposedly the get away carriage rider for the princess and her second abductors.

"Cap'n won't aaask again~"

Ban said and pushed his finger into the stab wound on the man's arm, earning an ear numbing scream.

The fox sin and Diane had reunited with King, Meliodas and Hawk and joined in the search for Elizabeth. King, Hawk and Veronica (who demanded that they take her with them) went around town to gather information on the people who had taken the white haired girl while Ban, Diane and Meliodas handled the thugs.

"I-I-I already t-told y-you!, I don't know!. I was only the rider for half the job!. I don't know where they took her!. please just let me go... Please..."

"Ban... Kill him."

Meliodas said mercilessly.

Ban licked the blood off his finger. Enjoying the man's repeated chants of please. The sin of greed pointed two fingers to the man and smirked ,showing his fang like canines as he did.

"Aye cap'n."

Crunch!

Gurgle...

Gurgle...

Thud.

Diane maintained a stoic expression. She didn't like death, killing or even fighting but years under the captain taught her that all that was necessary. And the way the captain was Diane knew he wouldn't take kindly to any protests.

She wondered about that...

Lately she'd been calling him captain more than Meliodas. Calling him captain wasn't anything new to her but most times she said it in a teasing or suggestive manner. That was because of the way she saw him after all. To her he was an equal despite his size. He was someone she could count on and look up to and depend on for protection. The first time they met that's exactly what he did for her and she was grateful till this day. But lately she hadn't been seeing him as an equal or her shield anymore... When she called him captain it wasn't in the usual girly voice neither was a pronoun for Meliodas. When she said it she meant it. She saw him as a superior now, as the leader of their group, as the captain, not her captain.

If she wanted anything to be her's then it would be...

'I can't believe I'm missing that baka so much already... I wonder what he's doing. Men are so careless so he must be in some type of trouble. Sasuke is there with him so I don't have to worry...'

Diane blushed.

She couldn't believe she just said that. She couldn't... I could she be worried about Naruto?.

"Diane! lady what are you doing blushing at a time like this!."

"Hey, Mr pig don't shout at Diane like that!."

Diane shook her head head and pushed away the thoughts of Naruto that were flooding her mind. She was surprised to King and Hawk who were supposed to be in town standing in front of her.

"Zip it ballerina!."

Hawk said with steam blowing out of his nostrils.

"We need to concentrate on finding Elizabeth-chan!, who knows what they could be doing to her!."

Hawk said.

Diane nodded somberly. The princess must be really scared at the moment, they had to find her quick, before captain loses it.

"You're right Hawk... How did the search go?."

Daine asked. King was the one who decided to repeat the information they had already shared with the group for Diane to hear.

"The towns people claim they know who or where lady Elizabeth was taken, but we heard rumors about a cult that had been kidnapping teenage girls from different towns. We did a little more digging and found out that all cult members are criminals and traitor holy knights and mages. That explains why they so easily defeated the big guy. It's still a mystery where their base is. No one has any information that can help us locate it on our own..."

King said with a sad expression. Diane nodded sadly and sent a glance at Melodias who still wore a blank expression. The captain of the seven deadly sins suddenly jumped to his portable bar and returned with a qwil and a blank piece of paper. The blonde wrote down a few things and signed his name.

"King give Chastiefol to me."

Meliodas said. It wasn't a demand and it wasn't a request as well. It was just a statement but King knew better than rejecting the blonde. Putting his faith in Meliodas and trusting that he wouldn't do anything that would affect him or the team, King summoned his spear and passed it to Meliodas.

The dragon sin tore off a piece of his clothe and firmly tied the piece of paper he'd written on to the spear. Guessing he should at least say what he was planning after King had showcased just how much he trusted him, Meliodas spoke.

"I can feel Sasuke's presence from here... It's just a few towns from here. He might be able to locate Elizabeth."

Meliodas said. He grabbed the magical spear like a professional javelinist and with a grunt of effort the spear flew like a bullet, aiming to land in the location of Sasuke.

"Now we wait."

* * *

Nero Sat with his favorite dragon, a black tyrant dragon called Riefer. It was a loner and didn't show any interest in females despite having the alpha status. Nero thought he was similar to Sasuke-sensei... Well that was before he caught him and Guila... Nero grumbled in annoyance.

'And I was developing a crush on Guila... This sucks. Hmm? what's that?.'

Nero looked up and saw something landing at freighting speed towards him.

'Is that... A spear?.'

Nero asked himself. The red haired decided to take action before that spear ended up skewering one of his dragons.

"Riefer!, go get that shiny thingy in the sky for me will ya."

The dragon whisperer said in casual voice, but to any other normal dragon it was a direct command from the master, but Riefer wasn't normal so he pretended he was asleep. Nero knew better and gave it a slap which he barely felt, but it was enough to send the message across. The dragon flapped his humongous wings, 'unintentionally' knocking his master away and earning a curse from him. Riefer took to the skies like a falcon, flying at a speed that would make sound jealous. The black dragon flew to the side of the spear and opened it's massive jaws wide. Riefer caught Chastiefol inbetween two of its enormous teeth and flew back to his master.

Nero gave his dragon a pat on its chin and walked to the spear and yanked it out without fear of hurting the highly durable creature. He noticed something was attached to the spear and pulled it out. He tossed the expensive looking spear away and opened the piece of paper, mentally thanking Sasuke for teaching him how to read and write2. Nero smiled like a madman at the contents of the message.

 _'Sasuke, Elizabeth was kidnapped. We need back up, get Naruto so he can help us find her._

 _Meliodas.'_

"Meliodas!. Fucking Meliodas?!, sensei knows the captain of the seven deadly sins?!. Why didn't he frigging tell me?!, how could he?!. I'm gonna match up there and give him a piece of my m– No Nero... Yer not gonna do that. He's probably mating with Guila some more. Yep, he's busy, so he can't attend to the sins now. That's why he sent me, his student to help out, yep... That could work. I'm doing it!. Riefer!. Geta lock on the scent and take me there. We're going on an adventure!. Oh dontcha looka me like that. Sasuke-sensei won't find out, I swear!. Let's go!."

Riefer reluctantly took a whiff of the sheet off paper and then the air. That black haired man scared him shitless. Nero grabbed the spear and climbed on top his scale covered snout and sat cross legged with a smile still on his face. Riefer flew towards the smell he'd picked up on the paper while his master whooped in excitement.

"Here I come Meliodas!."

* * *

"Well I don't think we should expect Sasuke to respond immediately."

King said to the other sins.

"Let's say we go back to the town and get a drink, captain?."

Meliodas knew what King was trying to do, and it wasn't working. As far as he was separated from Elizabeth he wouldn't be able to to even act normal if he tried. Their bond went deeper than any of his friends knew, so they wouldn't understand.

"I could go for a driii– What's thaaaat~?"

Hawk and all the people present except Meliodas and Ban eyes went wide.

"A-A dragon?!."

Veronica said in fear.

"It's not just any dragon... It's a tyrant dragon!"

King shouted.

The dragon circled around them before landing by their right. On top of the dragon was a red haired kid who looked to be about thirteen years old or maybe twelve.

"Yo!."

The boy jumped down from his dragon and gave the sins a big smile. When he stared at Diane and his smile got even wider.

"You're big and pretty!. Hey Riefer I betcha never seen a girl this big before huh?."

The dragon didn't reply but it made a funny noise that sounded like a laugh.

"Who are you?."

Meliodas said as he noticed Chastiefol in the red haired boy's hands. To Nero this wasn't what he was expecting the captain of the seven deadly sins to look like, he was nothing like his posters. The dragon whisperer knew he wasn't to be underestimated though, the look in his eyes were dangerous and like a dragon in 'calm rage'3.

"I'm Nero!"

The boy said with his grin still intact despite his previous thoughts. He was a confident kid, maybe too confident.

"Stay where you are."

Meliodas warned in a serious voice.

"How did you get that spear?."

Nero blinked in confusion and scratched the back of his neck.

"You threw it to us with a later didn't ya?."

"Us?."

"Yep. I'm Sasuke-sensei and Naruto-sensei's student and a very proud tyrant dragon whisperer."

"I thought tyrant dragons are supposed to be aggressive creatures."

Veronica said.

"Riefer is different, the rest of the family are hot heads like me. That's why I bring him along so he can give me a good whack when I mess up."

The dragon made a sound that the sins guessed meant acknowledgement.

"You say you're Sasuke's student... Sasuke has never spoken about you. I don't recall Sasuke ever saying he had a student either."

Meliodas said and disappeared in a blur of speed. In that instant he was behind Nero with Chastiefol in his hand and the blade pressed at the side of Nero's neck.

"Who the hell are you?."

Riefer's eyes widened and it released and bone shattering roar. Meliodas flared his magic energy and gave the dragon a dangerous stare. Some of it's rage turned to caution and it back away and bit before narrowing it's eyes. The primitive creature knew it was suicide, but it was ready for that outcome. Yes, if he lounged forward and tried to save his master, then undoubtedly he would die. Still... It was prepared to accept that outcome.

"Don't do anything stupid Riefer. I already told ya... I am Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto's

student."

Nero replied in a calm voice. Riefer didn't lower himself back to a sitted position but black dragon kept his words at heart.

"Prove it."

Meliodas said.

"How?."

"You must know some personal things about Naruto if you're his student."

"Actually I know more about Sasuke-sensei. I just met Naruto-sensei today."

"If you don't answer then I'll assume you're a spy."

"What kind of spy comes in riding a big ass dragon?."

"D-Dont sass me gaki."

"He made the cap'n stutter~"

"Shut up Ban. Diane ask him a question about Naruto!"

"Why me captain?!."

"Yeah why her?!."

"You're juuust jealous King."

"Shut it!."

"You sins are nothing like what I expected."

Veronica said.

"Daine just ask the question. Now."

Meliodas order.

"Alright okay!. Does Naruto like me too or no–..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fuck~"

"I can't answer that."

Nero said with a creeped out face.

"I guess Diane was the wrong choice nishishishi."

Meliodas was not able to contain his amusement even with his current anger. It wasn't everyday they got to see this side of Diane. King on the other hand looked like he'd just taken an axe to the chest. The love of his life just admitted to having feelings for another. It was too much for him to bare, he felt like he would explode.

"I'm not surprised by any of this for the record!. I always knew Naruto and Diane had a thing for each other!"

Hawk declared.

"Well I know a lot about Naruto so I'll ask the gaki the questions." Hawk paused. "Alright what's Naruto's favorite technique anybody who's fought the guy would know this and since you're supposedly his student you should know too."

Nero stroked his imaginary beard and took a thinking pose. When he and his sensei sparred he was mostly dodging and blocking as the goal was to test his capacity not compare it to his. Nero hardly got to see any of his techniques as basic taijutsu was enough to deal with him at his current strength.

"Sensei beat me without using any special technique. Like I said we just met today."

Hawk and Meliodas narrowed their eyes at his response. The blonde haired man was prepared to end it but Hawk's voiced stopped him from slitting the spy's throat.

"What's his catch phrase. ANYBODY who's associated with Naruto should know that at least."

"Dattebayo!."

"Do you think that's good enough?."

Meliodas asked, ready and willing to end the boy's life if he turned out to be a spy. Hawk nodded quickly, not all that comfortable with seeing Meliodas like that. The blonde had never shown this level of seriousness or caution before. He was always so care free.

"Yeah. Naruto only says that when he's having a comfortable conversation with someone. If the brat is an enemy Naruto wouldn't get comfortable around him."

Hawk reasoned.

"He may have overheard Naruto speaking to Sasuke or even us. I suspect him to be a spy not just a regular unfriendly."

"Do you really think this snot nosed brat could spy on a guy with hyper awareness like Naruto?."

"Naruto's a really good sensor..."

"That's what I thought. Let the kid go you're beginning to scare everyone."

"Not meeeee~"

"Except Ban."

Satisfied with the pig's deduction, Meliodas let go of Nero and tossed Chastiefol to King who grumbled about blondes with no respect for the fairy king's weapon and put it away.

Nero rubbed his neck and gave the sins a big smile that sort of resembled Naruto's. His claim that he was the blonde's student suddenly got more believable.

"So now that we're friends I can tell ya why I'm here. So as ya can guess I read the contents of ya letter and I gotta say ya picked the perfect guy for the job. I'll find yer princess in no time!."

'We didn't pick you...'

Were the thoughts of the deadly sins after Nero spoke. Well not all of them, Meliodas eyes were slightly widened. The realization of something just hit him and made him thank the stars that he didn't kill this boy. One would've ignored the boys claims as all children, especially the hyperactive ones tended to boast a whole lot. But not this one, he had proof to backup his claims after all, he found the sins quite easily with his only lead being a note and a spear. The fact that the boy did this under a few minutes meant he was a master tracker which was no surprise since he was a dragon whisperer. This boy was currently indispensable to them, Meliodas saw that now.

"Hey Nero right?. How good is your nose?."

Meliodas asked, drawing the attention of his teammates, the princess and the red haired boy.

"Well I haven't mastered my whisperer magic completely so it's around dog level. But ya don't need to sweat it, Riefer's got da best nose in the entire family. He can easily pin point a scent that's about eighteen million kilometers away from himself!." Nero gave a toothy grin. "So if ya princess is anywhere on this side of the world, he'll find her."

Safe to say the claim sounded wild but none of the sins or even Veronica attempted to call his bullshit. They reasoned that even if he doubled the range of his dragon's nose the original range would still be more than enough to find Elizabeth. If they could find the princess with his help then they wouldn't mind his obvious exaggerations. If only they knew Nero was speaking nothing but the truth. Dragons were the second best trackers in this world, they were originally the undisputed best until a certain blonde haired Uzumaki stepped into their world.

Naruto's sensory was on a level that left even Mezura perplexed at how his senses could even spread so far. Naruto could sense a low level mage with a hardly noticeable magic energy from several dimensions away. His pin pointing ability and differentiation of energies made him almost unable to be caught by surprise. And unlike most sensors Naruto could literally feel himself standing next to a man who was millions of kilometers away from his person. It was sensory to a degree that it seemed as though he was in the exact same location as his target. Some might say he was neigh omnipresent. That would give one an idea of how far they were from their original world, since Naruto was unable to sense even the massive chakra of Killer B from this plane of existence. That also gave an idea of how much power Mezura had. She could easily be compared to Kaguya if dimension jumping capacity could be used to gauge one's tier.

"But you will have to know her scent first."

Meliodas said and Nero nodded.

"Naturally."

Meliodas pull out something from his breast pocket that nobody aside from himself, Nero and Riefer could see.4 Meliodas explained that it was a strand of hair he found where the princess was kept before she was kidnapped for the second time. Diane, Veronica and King gave him creeped out stares, the three found it disturbing that the short blonde had a strand of the princess' on his person.

"Well that's weird but convienet for us... Riefer take a whiff."

Nero commanded and the dragon did as it was told. It took several deep breaths that could've made any normal human come flying into his snout, but aside from his rustling clothes Meliodas was unmoved by the pulling force created by the dragon's inhaling. The dragon turned to his master and made a sound that sort of sounded like a moan. Understanding what that meant, Nero motioned for it to lower itself. Riefer complied without argument.

"Alright Riefer's found yer princess. Get on we'll take ya there tyrant dragon style!."

Nero said with a pose that he thought was cool but was actually ridiculous in the eyes of the adults. They laughed. Meliodas didn't have the luxury or time for laughter and just went ahead and mounted the beast. Riefer growled a little when Meliodas where only his master sat. Meliodas got the idea and moved to it's neck and remained standing.

Daine got on next. Compared to the tyrant dragon she was the human and it was the gaint. The giantess sat on the back of the black beauty and smiled at King's antics when he carried both Veronica and Hawk up Riefer and left Ban screaming about 'cheaters~' on the ground. Despite his complaints the fox sin easily got to them with a single jump. Nero nodded and easily climbed on top the black dragon's snout. Nero laid down like they weren't supposed to be going anywhere at the moment, earning sweat drops from his passengers.

"Hawk mama! conceal yourself we'll be back as soon as we can!." Meliodas said to the gaint green pig. The pig made a sound and began searching for the perfect hiding spot.

"Y'all might wanna hold on to something."

Nero said and on cue Riefer made a mighty flap and pushed it's enormous body into the skies. The sins and princess got the gist and quickly latched onto the dragons thick scale. Except for Meliodas who just reminded standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Aintcha gonna hold onto something Meliodas?."

Nero asked. The captain of the seven deadly sins remained silent but had to frown as Nero grinned mischievously at him.

"Riefer... Hit max speed."

The speed of the tyrant dragon suddenly tripled and even Meliodas had to quickly grab hold of something so he wouldn't be thrown off the beast. Diane's cleavage was the only thing stopping Veronica, Hawk and King from flying off the dragon. The giantess owed it to her natural born super strength to be able to keep herself atop the dragon. Ban was caught unprepared by the sudden increase of speed, he was almost thrown off the black dragon and was currently clutching the tip of the dragon's tail for dear life. Dear immortal life...

"Wheeeeeee~"

"HOW CAN YOU ENJOY THIS?!."

King said with a blush. Diane smelt soo good. And felt so soft...

"Lighten up at least you get to feel Diane up a little!."

King turned tomato red and tried but couldn't succeed in hiding his embarasment, even though Ban couldn't see his face, plus the speed the dragon was moving at made movement almost impossible.

"See! we're both having fun~"

* * *

Naruto watched as the vultures started moving towards each other and much to his surprise they were pecking at each other's faces. Stunned by the sudden show of brutality Naruto was caught off guard by a sword strike to his mid section5. He owed it to his reflexes for avoiding what would've easily spilled his guts.

Naruto looked up and was greeted by another slash. This time he was ready for it he easily side stepped, avoiding the attack and slammed his fist into his attacker's chest, sending him flying a few feats away.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. Normally that punch would've turned the man into a bloody mess instantly but his chakra hadn't recovered nearly enough for that to be possible without wasting excess amounts of his hard earned chakra. Naruto gauged the amount he had now and it was around 2% of his original.

Around low end bijuu level Naruto figured. He should be able to kill this guy with relative ease if he played his cards right.

Naruto used the opportunity given by his attack and starred at his attacker. He... No it was a gray looking beast dressed in rusty armour and carrying a battered up blade. From what Naruto could see it had no eyes. Purple smoke steamed out of it's rotten and scattered teeth mouth. Naruto was–

Naruto's instincts told him to duck immediately and that he did. Again his reflexes had saved him from death, a sword swung passed where his head was milliseconds ago.

Naruto pumped chakra into his feet and made distance between himself and the newly appeared second hostile. Glancing at the second attacker Naruto found that it was identical to the first. Sounds of groaning made him look up quickly, and that's when he saw it.

The vultures weren't just furiously pecking at each other, they were merging and the result was these monsters.

Naruto inhaled some of the purple smoke that slowly filled the entire corridor and vomited a glob of blood.

'Pioson!.'

He and Sasuke had a strong immunity to poisons but his case was due to his tenant's fast curing and regenerative chakra which was currently on the low (by his standards). Naruto could focus some chakra to help the damages a boost his immunity but that would demand a big chunk of his concentration. Normally Kurama focused on these things but now the fox hadn't gathered enough chakra to have a consciousness yet and even if he had, Naruto would want to to primarily focus on restoring his chakra and not his health.

The Uzumaki quickly covered his nose. There was no time to waste on contemplation. He was a shinobi and as such had to adapt. Naruto's priority at the moment was survival but the secondary aim was to destroy these things, whatever they were. Naruto quickly backpedalled until he found himself in a room that wasn't filled up with the poisonous gas yet. Taking a deep breath our favorite Uzumaki made a few handseals and took a horse stance.

 **"Yōton: Handoherudo Kazan!"** 6

Like a volcano his hand erupted massive waves of larva and literally and I mean literally flooded the entire corridor with the liquid fire attack. Naruto had to sweat drop at that. His aim was to fire larva globs but ended up using a more catastrophic jutsu. He was going to have to confirm everything hostile in this area dead. Closing his eyes for a bit, he picked up no sign of life in the room, that meant the vultures were dead as well.

'So boring... I should've been a little less cautious and enjoyed myself a little bit. Well the faster the better I guess, I gotta find Elizabeth-chan as soon as possible.'

Naruto thought to himself.

"You are quite the monster kitsune..."

Naruto froze. He heard a voice, he was sure of it but his senses couldn't pick up anything. The voice sounded close, at most eight steps behind him. Naruto slowly turned around, guessing the person wasn't here for a fight since he didn't take the opportunity to jump him.

Naruto's eyes widened again. There was nothing there... Absolutely nothing but he still heard the voice laughing.

"You make such funny faces kitsune..."

"Who is this?."

"You have forgotten me already?. I believe we met recently."

"...Argos?."

"Bingo."

"How can it... How come I can't see you?."

"Tis because I lack a physical body at the moment. Right now you're speaking to but a small fragment of my magic."

"I see... Argos right before you disappeared I saw something in your eyes... It was... I don't believe you are evil."

There was silence.

"Don't be foolish kitsune I am evil. And there should be no trust between us and yet... Here I am trusting you enough to speak to you in my most vulnerable state, when you the one man who can destroy me."

"What do you mean 'the one man who can destroy' you?."

"It means exactly what it sounds like. You are the only man who is able to truly kill me... Afterall you are her descendant..."

"Nani?."

"Since you have destroyed my minions I believe your reward is due, and what better gift than the gift of knowledge. Listen carefully kitsune, the goddess may have told you things about me but that isn't close to half the story. My name is not Argos, I have a true name, not a moniker but a birth name, given to me by my very beautiful mother... I was born in a time when even the likes of the demon king hadn't come into existence and I was born a human. I adored mother and believed every single thing she said so much so that I didn't even realize how different I was from the other humans. I had a sister, she was a rogue who preferred hanging around friends more than family and demanded more often than supper that our mother told us about our father. As a child it was only natural that we'd want to know about our father but my sister was far more desperate than I could ever be. Mother said it was because I was just like him... At the age of five I had already murdered close to twenty men and five horses, why?, at that point I wasn't sure. While committing the acts I had reasons but after I was done, I always felt as though it was more than that. Much more than that. The murdering wouldn't stop and I was even tempted to attack people in public without fear of being caught, but my mother intervened before things escalated to that level. She had no choice but to tell me about my father. It turned out my father was a demon king."

"Demon king..."

Naruto repeated.

"Perhaps you should ask your friend Meliodas about it, he should know better than anyone what a demon king is. Back to my story. Since I heavily inherited my father's genes I was already showing signs of demon maturity at a young age. Basically it was puberty for demons and instead of constant boners I got murder urges. The revelation shocked my sister but strangely not myself, I had felt like I always knew what I was even when I didn't. My sister developed a bit of jealousy towards me since I resembled our father most and was already showing signs of maturity even when she was the senior. 'Your luck vexes me' she often said to me. Finding out what I was allowed to control my urges easier, afterall acceptance always works better than ignorance. A lot happened after then, there was an incident that pushed my mother to put swords in the hands of her children. She taught us how to fight and over the course of our training I showed more promise in the way of the swords, and because of it my sister's jealousy got worse and worse. Eventually I was forced to leave my sister and my mother and pursued my life's goal. My eyes have seen many wars, many murders, rapes, countless atrocities have been committed right before my eyes and yet my soul felt nothing... But then that day came. I had a vision on a rainy night that I didn't understand. I was on my way to consult shaman but encountered my sister on my way. She had joined an army of humans to help fight back the dominating forces of the demons that plagued and defiled our earth. My sister wore a smile on her lips when she said our own mother was dead. When I asked what killed her she lied and said she died of a broken heart. Her plan was to make me blame myself for her unfortunate demise and even though I was in shock I saw through her plan. Standing beside her was a man who she had introduced as the 'love' of her life. Her husband to be... In my anger and I admit I still feel no remorse for my actions till this day, I the son of the demon king Argos killed my sister's lover right before her eyes. I skewered the bastard like a wild pig, but I did not stop there I made sure not to strike his heart and as she watched, I used my considerably smaller but more powerful fists to assault his skull until it caved in. Then I ripped him open like a can, tore his heart out and crushed it for my sister to see. She was in a state of shock that dulled her motor abilities. It was a more severe state than I had been in before I attacked her lover. But it did not matter to me. My sister did not care much for mother so she felt none of the pain I felt. I simply made her feel..."

"..."

"It went without her having to say. She was going to try to kill me for the rest of her life, but I didn't mind. After all I had found somebody who was just as dear to me as my mother was. My sister lacked the control over her demon side like I did and adding the trauma I inflicted on her by killing her fiancé she fell into the darkness and joined the demons. I did not mind, disgusting as they were they were still part of our family and they accepted her with open arms. It was then that the goddess clan saw it fit to take the initiative and attacked the demon empire. My sister hadn't fully mastered her demon side so she was easily butchered. Even though I was a rational person that knew there must be casualties in war I was still tempted to march to the palace of the angels and destroy them all. The woman I cared for convinced me not to act and was the only thing that kept my tired mind from breaking into two, she was the only one who was there for me and I discovered that I loved her for it. I told her to marry me and she happily agreed because she loved me too. I was willing to leave everything for our life together. I was ready to abandon my sword, my demon side and even my life's goal all because of her. I traveled to find the best goldsmith, I wanted to get her the most beautiful ring in the world... But when I returned to our little cottage I found her dead. Raped to death by the very specie she loved and supported. Her blood was everywhere, the scent was horrible... Her face was covered with bruises, they must've beaten her when she tried to resist. The men were either ignorant, drunk or just stupid, I say this because those vile creatures offered her dead body to me, they said; 'It's your lucky day kiddo! this whore is still tight and warm in death, we'll let you have some fun with her!.'"

"...Kami..."

"I killed them. I killed them and every living thing within and around the village they came from. That moment my eyes were opened. I finally saw the truth. All my life I was trying to see which specie deserved to exist solely in the earth and I finally found the answer. None. None of them deserved to breathe, none of them deserved life they were unworthy of it. As the most powerful being it fell on me to do Kami-sama's work. Scriptures said that the world would eventually be cleansed of all existence and I knew I was destined to fulfill his words. None of it mattered to me Minato... I killed, animals, humans, children, demons, angels, babies who were yet to be born, none were spared from the scourge. I wished to completely erode the earth but my task was never completed. I was approached by a man called Noah. He was a man of God and he told me that Kami-sama wanted to show mercy to the world once again. I could not argue with my God so I did as Noah begged of me. I sparred his family and let him gather every specie of beast in pairs. I even did the same for the demons and angels and that is why they still exist currently. You must've heard of Noah's ark, there was no such thing as an ark, rather it was a hideout. While they took shelter I unleashed my full power and destroyed every living thing in sight. There was never a flood, but the blood of the one's I slaughtered was equivalent to the red sea. From that day every specie that was capable of hatred hated me. They blamed me for taking away thier ancestors and putting thier species at risk. The letter V stands for two things, the first is vulture, this is because I destroy the flesh of my enemies after killing them, like a vulture I always made sure that all that remained were bones. The second meaning is Vengeance. I do not need to explain why I was given that name. hundreds of thousands of years passed and every living thing tried to kill me, I only got more powerful with every encounter and so they knew they couldn't defeat me by normal means. I cannot tell you how now, but know that was the reason I finally fell. But they were too weak to permanently end my immortal life so they ripped my soul from my body and divided my emotions into different parts. So far you have come into contact with two pieces of my soul and my emotions. The first was bitterness and now you're speaking to trust. Minato, despite your efforts I will be reborn. My soul will be whole again and I will locate my body and possess it once more. When I return I will send you and Sasuke back to your world and then I will continue from where I stopped. This time there will be absolutely nothing left of any race in this world, I swear it."

Naruto remained quiet for a few minutes then smiled sadly right before he spoke.

"Argos I can finally say I understand how you feel. But I don't approve of your decision and I don't believe that we are all destined to fulfill the words of Kami. I was also brought to this world because I am strong and I won't sit back and watch you destroy it because you asked so nicely. Like it or not I WILL be your opponent and I will continue to oppose you cuz ain't that what humans do?, neh Argos."

Naruto heard the laugh of the ancient demon again.

"You speak so much like her... Very well Minato. But don't say I didn't warn you, you may be powerful but we both have different definitions of power, so prepare yourself else I will destroy even before I've started enjoying our battle."

"Right back at ya!."

"It seems your woman is approaching."

"My woman?."

"Yes the one who calls herself nature."

"She's here?!."

"I believe I just said that..."

"Sorry, I'm just shocked."

"Minato I have something important to tell you."

"What's that?."

"First I shall give a short explanation. You as a jinchuriki use the power of your demon, this potent energy source is called youki. The opposite of a demon is an angel, they are like two sides of a coin, demonic power and divinity original grace cannot exist without the other, that is the key of the world. But that is not my point as of current. What I want you to understand is that you're dying."

"Eh?."

"A human like you cannot house both divinity and demonic powers in your body. Your soul will be eventually destroyed by the two powers fighting for dominance."

"What do you mean I'm housing divi– Oooh..."

"Yes the goddess bestowed you with her powers without warning you of the side effects. Blame it on love not her, and focus what I am about to tell you will save your life, you can get mad later."

"I'm all ears."

"As a jinchuriki your body has completely adapted to youki due to your seal and the fact that you are born to be a container. Your grace has been left unchecked ever since you gained it and is slowly eating away at your body without you or the little kitsune's notice. I will tell you how to avoid certain death. You have to achieve certain life and that is another name for immortality. There are several ways to achieve immortality and there are several forms of it, but only certain forms of immortality should suffice. I know three was by which you can become immortal. First is locating and drinking a cup full from the fountain of youth. The second is finding my body and drinking a cup full of my blood. The last way is to find the god of death's register and succeed in taking your name off it."

"There's a god of death?."

"Yes. Believe it or not but you've made an encounter with your world's shinigami before."

"I really don't remember anything like that... Anyways I gotta say I'm happy Argos. Looks like Kurama isolating himself took away a very important memory from getting into your possession."

"What do you mean by that?."

"Oh don't worry, when the time's right you'll find out."

"You seem undisturbed by what I just told you."

"Hmm... howdya guess?."

"Stop being so cheeky you brat!."

"Hehehehe can't help myself... I can sense Mezura-chan now. Later Argos we'll meet again."

Naruto waved at the the man even though he wasn't physically present. The Uzumaki casually flicked his finger and created a giant hole in the wall and walked out. Naruto starred at his palm with a small smile.

'Dying huh... I wish.'

"Naruto-kun/Naruto-sama!."

* * *

Sasuke sat in front of Guila's naked form and watched as the curse mark seals slowly spread around her white skin. His stare was stoic but the tapping of his feet gave away his slight concern. Guila hadn't moved ever since the curse mark surfaced. It made him grateful and also concerned at the same time. He would prefer not to watch her in pain, the transition was always painful so her unconsciousness could be seen as a good thing, but... This was the first time he'd seen anyone unconscious during the 'turning'.

Sasuke wondered why he was concerned about her well being in the first place. He was more than certain that he haboured no romantic feelings for the black haired woman and they hadn't known each other long enough for him to see her as a friend. Maybe it was because of what they shared... Sex was a very special thing to everybody, and even though he only had it for a reason and not his own enjoyment Sasuke still found himself craving her more and more. With that in mind the Uchiha wondered if he feared for her only because she was currently the only person who he would let scratch his itch. The rinnegan user frowned.

'How low have I fallen?... I'm not worried about Guila, I'm worried I won't get any if she dies... But none of that matters, I have gotten sufficient information on the holy knights from her already, things would still work out even if she dies... Perhaps it is better if she does die here... She knows how to get into our hideout and she also knows about Nero's special abilities. The last thing I want is holy knights raiding the kid's home... Kid, that's true... Guila has a little brother, what would he do if he loses his sister, how would he f– I'm over thinking it. I shouldn't let emotions influence my reasoning. The kid is none of my concern as of now. He was the reason I didn't end Guila, I can't afford to keep doing him favours. My focus should be on the current situation.'

After about thirty minutes Guila began to stir, and soon her eyes fluttered open. She blinked when she noticed she was naked. She looked up and saw Sasuke sitting with a calm expression. The tapping of his feet told her something that caused her to smile a little.

"Sasuke-sama what am I doing here?."

Guila said. She remembered she was naked and blushed and tried to cover herself as much as she could. Guila felt her heart skip when Sasuke gave a small smile

"Good afternoon sleepy head. Oh please don't do that, I'm enjoying the view."

"S-stop Sasuke-sama..."

Sasuke chuckled at her embarasment. (Not a false chuckle, he actually found it cute.)

"After you passed out from your orgasm I took you here and began the process of replacing the demon powers in you with mine."

Guila blushed and nodded at his words. Earlier he'd explained to her what the curse mark was and offered to take it away if she was afraid of the risks. (Strange that he would offer that, no?.)

"It's strange though. You're the first person that's slept through the transition. But your body accepted my cells well, I guess we're really compatible."

"You're such a tease Sasuke-sama..."

Sasuke didn't say anything he just smirked at her and offered her his arm. Guila took Sasuke's lone arm and let him raise her up.

"It's getting late, you should go home back to your brother."

Guila nodded in agreement. She didn't have to search long for her clothes since they were left in a very obvious position. After dressing up Guila began making her exit but paused as she heard Sasuke cough, she turned around and saw the Uchiha making a 'come' motion at her. Like the good girl she was, Guila obeyed. Her reward was a deep kiss from Sasuke.

"We'll see each other later."

Guila wanted to say yes but her words came out as incoherent mumbles. Sasuke patted her head and in a poof of smoke she was alone in the room, blushing like a certain Hyuuga girl.

That kiss was different from all the other ones they'd shared. Those kisses were out of lust and happened only because they making love but this one... It was different and there was something behind it. That kiss definitely meant something, she could feel it.

* * *

Sasuke starred at himself on his mirror, his Sharingan spinning furiously.

"Why... Did I do that?... Why did I kiss her that way?. Damn it... Things just got more complicated."

* * *

"Alrighty we're here!."

Nero said. Riefer circled a small cottage that was the only building in the area he'd flown to. The black dragon finally landed and earned groans of relief from the sins. Even Meliodas looked thankful for a few seconds.

"I don't want to ever ride that fast again!."

King said as he pulled off his shirt that had been soiled with Hawk's vomit. The pig had the decency to at least avoid eye contact with the sloth sin.

"Good thing none of Hawk's throw up got on me. Thanks for shielding me King!."

Diane chirpped. King blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-it's nothing Diane..."

Ban slumped to the ground. He was feeling too dizzy to move, riding the way he did probably wasn't the best way to fly but he had no regrets, it was real fun for him.

"So this is where my sister was taken?."

Veronica said in a straight voice even though she was unable to move from the lying position Diane had put her in when they landed.

"Kinda looks too small for a hideout..."

Hawk said and eyed Nero suspiciously. If this kid had taken them to the wrong location, even kami wouldn't be able to save him from his, hooves– fists–feet?

Feet...

"Yep. This is the place, but don't be so narrow minded ya piggy!. They are obviously underground."

Nero said. Hawk got a tick mark and began yelling and using obscene words on the red haired boy.

"Quiet Hawk."

Meliodas said in a serious voice.

"We should go find Elizabeth, we don't have time to–"

"Meliodas-sama!."

The door of the cottage swung wide open and two beautiful white haired women came running out with scared looks on their faces.

"E-Elizabeth?!."

"Ellie!."

Meliodas and Veronica said in surprise. Meliodas was expecting to find her here, but he expect her to make her escape by herself.

"Is she wearing Naruto's jacket?."

Hawk asked, raising his imaginary eyebrow.

"Eeeep dragon!."

Elizabeth screamed and was about to turn around and run back into the cottage but suddenly paused, after a second she resumed running towards Meliodas and the dragon.

"I rather the dragon!."

Both white haired woman screamed in unison.

"Meliodas-sama! nee-san ruuuuuuuun!."

Elizabeth shouted at the blonde. Meliodas arched his eyebrows in confusion. What did she mean by that?, how could he run after he finally found her. He wasn't given time to think anymore, the white haired princess tackled him to the ground and the other woman turned sharply and faced the cottage with white glowing hand.

'No time for Fortaleza de Francia... if I amp it enough, this should be able to hold it in...'

 **"Cubo Perfecto!."** 7

In a flash of light a transparent cube appeared around the cottage.

"Huh?, Ellie what's goi–"

 **Boooooooom!**

'Will it hold?!.'

The area they occupied and beyond was covered in a bright red light, after a few seconds the light died down. They all sighed in relief, whatever the white haired woman did was enough to contain the blast.

But what they saw after the dust settled caused all thier eyes to widen in shock. Where the cottage was there was a hole. The mouth of the hole was only as wide as the magical cube that saved them but it was deep. It was more than two thousand meters deep.

"Holy shit!."

Nero said in amazement.

Flashback

 _Mezura and Elizabeth were close to the area Elizabeth and Naruto were forced to separate when they heard a loud boom. The two women curiously ran to the the where the noise came from and found Naruto who was naked except for the small piece of clothe that he wrapped around his waist. If you looked closely you could even see the tip of his–_

 _"Naruto-kun/Naruto-sama!."_

 _Elizabeth covered her eyes and blushed as much as Hinata when Naruto hugged her for the first time. Mezura wasn't as innocent as the princess and the licking of her lips made that more than obvious. Naruto just gave the ladies a smirk and made no move to decently dress himself._

 _"So you're here Mezura-chan."_

 _Naruto said._

 _"Yes. I decided to aid the princess in your absence."_

 _"Thanks. You've earned yourself a reward."_

 _"Really, and what would that be?."_

 _"Strip."_

 _Elizabeth's covered eyes widened in shock and she quickly waved her hands at Naruto and Mezura._

 _"N-No please don't make me watch!."_

 _Both Naruto and Mezura burst into laughter. The white haired woman had to hold Naruto for support so she would fall over from her laughter. Elizabeth realised that they only did that to tease her and pouted making Naruto smile. 'She's just too adorable', were the thoughts of Naruto and Mezura._

 _"You look a lot more happy Mezu-chan"_

 _Naruto said and got a kiss on the cheek from the woman._

 _"Why wouldn't I be?, you're finally mine."_

 _"True but don't forget, I'm still with Hinata so you'll have to share."_

 _"No problem my love."_

 _Naruto smirked at Elizabeth who was looking away from the scene that she must've seen as intimate. The Uzumaki realized that the ruble that gotten into the corridor they were standing in remained frozen in the air and never reached the ground._

 _"What's with this place, everything except us isn't moving."_

 _Mezura smiled at his observation. He was getting sharper and sharper every day._

 _"It is because I stopped time. My powers didn't affect that room since it's anti supernatural and it did not affect Elizabeth because I willed it."_

 _"Why aren't I affected then?."_

 _"You have some of my chakra so you have an immunity to my powers just like myself."_

 _"Cool. Cancel your technique and don't activate it. I'm gonna trash this place. It's connected to the letter V and even Argos referred to the people here as his minions, I'd sleep better if I wipe this place off the map."_

 _"You met him again?."_

 _"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Do you have some defensive ability or anything like that?."_

 _"Yes but it req–"_

 _"Sweet!. Can it tank a bijuudama?."_

 _"You want to fire a bijuudama here?!."_

 _"Yeah I really wanna cut loose Mezu-chan, please?."_

 _Naruto said with a smile._

 _'Oh sweet supreme deity... The way he says my name... I am tempted to just take him right now, to hell with my sister's presence. How can I even say no to that smile?."_

 _"Okay Naruto, but give us a five minute head start, I know a way out of this place, we'll need at most five minutes if we run."_

 _Mezura said._

 _"Kay I'll give you ten."_

 _Mezura just smiled at him. She blew him a kiss and pulled the embarased princess with her as she ran._

 _"I'm thankful that your ability is able to defend against Naruto's magic, I've witnessed firsthand how destructive it can be."_

 _Elizabeth said with a relived smile. But her relief turned into horror after Mezura spoke._

 _"Actually it can't."_

 _"Nani?."_

 _"Yes, I only spoke those words because I wanted to impress Naruto."_

 _"So you have means to protect us?!."_

 _Elizabeth panicked._

 _"Don't be silly of course I do. We just have to get out of the building first. It takes incantation to work at full power so I don't use it often. It's not actually my natural born ability, rather it is magic and I'm barely competent at it."_

 _"Barely competent."_

 _Elizabeth repeated in a whisper. Now she was really scared for her life._

 _"But you do not need to worry. I will just use my surplus amounts of energy to make up for it's flaws. It's called_ _ **Fortaleza de Francia**_ _8 it creates a magical fortress that is absolutely impregnable. It rejects all that tries to enter it, regardless of the power behind it or the form. If you have heard of the Frankish empire you should be able to understand it's powers better. This magical fortress will protect us from Naruto's bijuudama so do not fear... Kuso."_

 _"What?."_

 _"We're going the wrong way..."_

 _"What?! We've been running for a good number of minutes now!."_

 _"I know!. The right path is this way!."_

 _"We'll soon be out of time! we won't make it!."_

 _"Damn it!."_

 _"Please stop time again so we–"_

 _"NO!. Naruto instructed me to unfreeze time and leave it unfrozen, I shan't go against his request!."_

 _"Surely Naruto-sama would understand why you had to make an exception!."_

 _"I'm not!. Keep running!."_

 _"You're risking your life! our lives!."_

 _"Yes and I apologize but I have morals. Also I can sense the deadly sins outside this place."_

 _"Meliodas-sama is here?!."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Noooooooo!."_

 _"There is the exit!, move! hurry up!."_

 _End of flashback._

"Yare yare... I over did it again!."

Said the familiar voice of a blonde haired ninja.

Naruto pumped chakra into his feet and jumped out of the deep crater he'd just created and landed in front of the sins. Everybody noticed two things, the first was that he was now completely naked, unbeknownst to him the bijuudama destroyed the only piece of clothing he had on. The second was his size. All the girls were scarlet and strangely king looked embarased.

"B-big..."

Diane muttered. The size of that thing was enough to be called a club. And he wasn't even erect yet!. Diane estimated that he was currently about nine inches long and about three in girth.

"Naruto/Naruto-sama/Baka you're naked/ Too big!."

Naruto blinked at the words of the four women and looked at his lower half and was surprised to find that they were correct. Without uttering a word Naruto just stretched his hand at Elizabeth who got the message and tossed his boxers and pants. Naruto quickly dressed in them and didn't bother asking for his shirt.

"Why were you naked?."

Meliodas asked his fellow blonde. Naruto shrugged before he spoke.

"My attack must've destroyed my clothes... What are you guys doing here anyway?."

"We were looking for Elizabeth, but you already found her before any of us so I guess we were worried for nothing."

Meliodas said.

"Ellie come over here! I have to see if that barbarian hurt you!."

Veronica demanded and pulled her sister to a corner. Naruto sweat dropped at being called a barbarian. The Uzumaki just shrugged it off as royalty's way of being overprotective. Naruto turned and noticed the large black dragon and it's master.

"Hey Nero what are you doing here?."

"I offered my services to the sins, that's how we were able to find this place."

Nero said with a proud grin and a puff of his chest.

"Now you answer our questions! who is she?!."

Hawk said as he pointed one of his feet at the white haired beauty. Mezura smiled prettily and hugged Naruto's arm inbetween her big breasts.

"I'm Naruto-kun's girlfriend."

The sins, pig and Nero's eyes widened in surprise. Diane had a similar reaction to the one King had when she mistakenly admitted that she had feelings for Naruto.

"Amazing! that's great sensei! she's soo pretty! must be da most beautiful woman I've ever seen!."

"Yeah Mezu-chan is very beautiful."

Naruto admitted.

"Oh Naruto-kun you flatter me so much!."

Mezura said in a very flirty voice, making it obvious to Diane that she was trying to show off and make her jealous. But why?

'Take that giant bitch. Naruto-kun is mine and mine alone, that lavender haired bitch is next.'

Ban glanced at Diane and saw that she was doing her best to stop herself from assaulting the woman. Ban smirked at the brilliant idea he just had. The sin of greed walked up to Mezura and got a little too close that the woman had to back away and hid behind Naruto on reflex. The sudden show of weakness made both Ban and Diane smirk while Mezura frowned and glared frostily at the white haired man. Ban's smirk only got wider.

"Hey Naruto... don't mind if I ask?, Who do you think is the better girlfriend material for you, Mezura or Diane?."

Diane and Mezura's eyes widened.

'Bastard!.'

Curiosity made people seek out answers that weren't even meant to be revealed to them in their life time, but there was always a limit to how far curiosity can push you. Daine and Mezura were curious about who Naruto would prefer but they didn't want to get the answer now. They wanted to know but they preferred if it wasn't voiced yet. Fear was the cause of this preference, the fear of being the one he didn't choose discouraged them from asking for an answer directly from Naruto. It was the first opportunity that Naruto got to compare Diane and Mezura, they had just met after all, but the fear had always been present, this question was just a variation of the single question that they were curious about but still dreaded the answer. 'What kind of woman do you prefer', that was the question. 'Who do you think is the better girlfriend material for you?' the answer would still be the same with a guy like Naruto. Naruto was always painfully honest about everything, if he preferred Diane or Mezura he'd say it only if they're his ideal women. Naruto wouldn't pick any of them unless they possessed all the qualities he wanted in a woman. Naruto Uzumaki does not compromise, it's either everything or nothing.

Naruto starred at Ban and wondered where that question came from. The blonde sighed as he noticed everybody was starring expectantly at him.

"I'm not picky with women to be honest. I only desire four things, and they are; A kind heart, a simple mind, a strong resolve and a sexy body I really like big titsttebayo!."

Naruto said as he recalled Hinata's bare melons.

"I like 'em a lot...Anyways, Diane and Mezu-chan possess all these things so I can definitely fall in love with any of them."

Naruto said and Ban just smile at him then wiggled his eyebrows at Diane who stunned into silence by the Uzumaki's words. The serpent sin Immediately ran off like a pro wrestler who's been offered some real action. Mezura just frowned a little bit a pinched Naruto's hand and sweat dropped when the blonde didn't even react.

'Damn his durability...'

"Naruto-kun you know it is not advisable to say you would fall in love with other girls in front of your girlfriend."

Mezura said.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and gave her that dashing smile that she was sure was her own kryptonite now.

"Sorry Mezu-chan..."

"You'll have to make it up to me."

"Whatever makes you happy."

"Oh don't worry about that Naruto-kun. I know exactly what it is that I... Crave."

Mezura said in a sexy voice that had most of the men present turned on. The goddess disappeared in a sparkly light, but not before she whispered words that made Naruto, Hawk, the sins and Nero's eyes widen. No one was able to speak until after a minute or two.

"I'm going after Diane."

Naruto said and disappeared in a blur of speed.

"Hey come back here!, Diane doesn't want to see you after the stunt your girlfriend pulled!."

King said and flew after the blonde.

"Ban. Why did you do that?."

Hawk asked.

"Was juuust helpin' a friend out master!~."

* * *

Naruto had finally succeeded in losing King when he found Diane sitting at the edge of a cliff with her knees to her chest.

'I can't believe I ran away... Because Naruto said he could love me?. Why did that baka's words have such an effect on me?. It's been happening a lot lately. Anything about the baka always gets me flustered... Diane what's happening to you?, are you falling for Naruto?. No way!. It's not possible he's such a stubborn, bad mouthed, immature, careless and glutinous baka!, how can I fall for such a man?... Is it because of that body of his?, his caring heart? or am I just attracted to his power, or his simplicity or maybe it's his charisma that's making me feel this way or his cute childishness... Or maybe I'm just attracted to everything about him. Maybe I just like Naruto for everything that he is... He doesn't see me as irregular, and says nice things to me... And plays with me whenever I want and he's the only man to call me beautiful... Naruto... I think... I... I didn't notice... But I've... already fallen for you.'

Diane tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to roll out of her eyes, but the thought of Naruto with another woman broke the dam. She sobbed uncontrollably and hugged her knees as tight as she could.

'I can't have him!, he's already with her... I'm too late. The man... I want is with another woman. This feeling... I d-dont want to feel this way... Why?... Why?... Why?... Why?... Why?... Why am I crying?... I'm a deadly sin. I-I shouldn't cry for anyone, but... I can't help it when... I love you so much Naruto!.'

Diane felt something that felt like paper pressed on her waist.

 **"Kaemasu."**

Diane's eyes widened. She was suddenly spinned around by Naruto and... She felt... Naruto's arms wrap around her body and could hear the soft beating of his heart as he pressed her body to his. His smell... It was intoxicating. His muscles felt hard and yet soft and smooth at the same time. Her head was resting on his chest while his surprising smooth hands rubbed her back like she was a baby.

She was... Small like a human... Shorter than him. She didn't know how it was possible both Naruto had made it possible. Diane wanted to ask how and if it was possible to maintain this new size for long periods of time but instead she remained silent and relished the moment.

She was here in the arms of Naruto. Everything else could wait.

"Diane..."

The giantess looked up and saw Naruto who's eyes glowed with determination.

"I don't really understand women too much so sometimes I end up saying dumb stuff, but... I never want to see you cry again so I will do anything to make sure you're happy. I promise."

"Anything?."

"Yeah."

"K-Kiss me."

Naruto wasn't expecting a request like that and honestly he freaking out in his mind but his face didn't show any of it. He pushed all reason aside and focused on his current mission. Making Diane happy and fulfilling hIs newly made promise.

Naruto lowered his head and Diane still had to stand on the tip of her toes to make their kiss possible. Diane felt her entire world turn white. His lips were so soft... The way he kissed her just made her want more and more. His lips had become everything to her in those moments, she felt as though they were her life source and when he pulled away she'd die.

And when he finally leaned away he surprised her by carrying her bridal style. He gave his trademark grin when she asked what he was doing.

"You've carried me a lot of times, let me return the favor."

Naruto said and didn't even wait for her answer before he jumped off the cliff. The Uzumaki landed on some rocks and began skipping from rock to rock and rock to hill while Diane screamed in fear. She didn't know that being carried could be so terrifying.

"Don't be scared Diane. I won't let you go... Ever.

Naruto said with a smile.

Diane decided to trust in his words and let go of her fears. She loosened her grip on him a bit and slowly began to enjoy the ride he was giving her. Soon she was laughing, soon they were both laughing. Every jump was anticipated and every landing was appreciated because always meant they would make eye contact. He smiled at her again and she felt like tasting his lips again. She would've blamed herself later on for taking advantage of Naruto's kind heart so she could satisfy her secret desires but she knew she wasn't to blame, he was... Who could resist the urges when this man smiled at them like that. It got her all the time, whenever he smiled like that... It was his fault not her's...That smile... That damned smile... Always that smile.

* * *

 **1\. "Mezura" means expression or face "jikēsu" is a mixture of space and time. Together Mezurajikēsu can be translated as the identity of space and time.**

 **2\. Sasuke has spent much more time with Nero than Naruto knows and made it his business to teach him some etiquette, manners and how to read and write. The latter was more difficult than watching an insecticide commercial with Shino.**

 **3\. Explanation coming up.**

 **4\. Both Nero and Riefer have an extended visual perception and acuity that exceeds all other magical beasts**

 **5\. Nardo's sensory heavily depends on his chakra which was very low at the time.**

 **6\. Yōton: Handoherudo Kazan/ Larva style: Handheld volcanic eruption.**

 **7\. Perfecto Cubo/ Perfect cube. Why is it in Spanish and not Japanese?, explanation will come later**

 **8\. . Fortaleza de Francia/ Fortress of Francia.**

 **Opm: Will make an effort to post regularly. Later guys.**


End file.
